


Right on Target

by Emotion_Masen



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 164,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotion_Masen/pseuds/Emotion_Masen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Masen has been a ruthless assassin almost his entire adult life, and he was the best at what he did. So he wasn't surprised when mob boss Aro Volturi called him with a job, get rid of Aro's goomah, Bella Swan. Only once Edward comes face to face with Bella, she's nothing like he expected. Faced with a choice, kill her, help her, or make her his... OOC Romance/Drama/Humor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, I just like swimming in the pool.  
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

**_Right on Target_ **

**_Snippet_ **

Edward Masen sat in his hotel room cleaning his gun. He hated when the client was late and he hated even more that he felt forced to be here. He checked the time again and saw that they were running twenty minutes late.

Edward's cell phone vibrated with a text message. He pulled it from his pocket seeing it was from his longtime partner and best friend, Emmett Cullen.

**He get there yet? ~Em**

**No, the fucker is late ~ E**

**If he's not there in the next half, get the fuck out of there. I never trusted the bastard anyway. ~ Em**

Emmett texted back and Edward knew that he was right. Edward sat back in his seat and waited a few more minutes. Just as he was getting ready to leave the secret knock sounded on the connected door to the next room.

"Timeless behavior," Edward shouted the secret words in response. The door opened and entered were two large men followed by Aro Volturi. He was said to be the most notorious mobster in the Italian mob. People feared him and had never even set their eyes on him. Looking at him now, Edward didn't understand what the big fuss was all about.

"Edward, so happy you decided to meet with me," Aro said taking a seat. Edward cocked the gun he had just finished cleaning and watched the two large men both place their hands on the weapons that were in their pants. Edward smiled unfazed by the gesture.

"It would have been nice if you were on time."

"I was on time, I just wanted to see if you would wait," Aro replied. Edward's nose flared not in the mood for this bullshit.

"I don't want to play any games, so just tell me what it is you need me to do, Aro," Edward said placing his gun down on the coffee table.

"Ah, always straight to business, Edward, this is why I called you with this job," Aro said with a grin on his face.

"And what job would that be?" Edward replied back. Aro looked up at one of the large men and held out his hand. The man pulled a little envelope from his pocket placing it in Aro's hand. Aro pulled three pictures from the envelope then tossed them onto the table.

"I need you to get rid of her," Aro told him. Edward leaned forward picking up the pictures. They were a picture of a beautiful young woman, who hardly looked of legal drinking age.

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, because I don't see how a girl this young could be a problem for you," Edward replied. Aro smiled at him.

"Looks can be deceiving Edward. She's seen too much."

"Who is she to you?"

"Not relevant."

"It is if you want me to do this job, who is she?"

"Isabella Swan, she was my  _goomah_ ," Aro replied. Edward was an idiot. He knew that  _goomah_ was Italian for kept woman or mistress.

"She's rather young to be your mistress, Aro."

"Age is simply a number my boy. She was fun while it lasted but she knows too much, and I need her gone."

"When do you need it done by?"

"As soon as possible," Aro replied. Edward looked back at the pictures again and couldn't understand how such an innocent looking girl could be such a threat to a man as powerful as Aro Volturi.

After his meeting with Aro, Edward went back to his headquarters to talk with Emmett about the job. The moment he walked into the suite he saw Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie. He couldn't stand her and he didn't know what Emmett could have possibly seen in her.

"Edward, have you pulled the stick out your ass yet?" Rose asked.

"Why are you here, Rose?"

"Because I can be," she replied with a smile. Edward continued walking back until he reached Emmett's office.

"You can't keep bringing her here," Edward said getting Emmett's attention.

"Who? Rose?" Emmett asked confused. Edward nodded his head taking a seat.

"She's harmless."

"You better hope so."

"What did Aro want to meet with you for?" Emmett asked ignoring Edward's attitude toward Rosalie. Edward told Emmett everything Aro told him then showed him the picture of her.

"Damn! I don't know, Edward I might have to do this job, she's sexy as hell."

"First, the job isn't to fuck her, Emmett, and don't you already have Rose," Edward said taking the pictures out of Emmett's hand. Emmett laughed sitting back in his seat.

"A man can dream. When does he want her terminated by?"

"As soon as possible," Edward replied looking at the picture again. He couldn't understand why Aro would want her dead.

"Shame, waste of a hot piece of ass right there," Emmett said and Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll do it tonight, no real point in dragging it along since I already know where she'll be."

"That's true, poor girl doesn't even know what's coming for her," Emmett said looking at one of the pictures again. Edward ran his thumb over her face on the picture then placed them back in his jacket pocket.

"Did you finish your job?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, he was a big motherfucker but I got rid of him."

"Did you let the wife know?" he asked. Emmett had a job to take care of a woman's abusive husband. He loved going after jerks like him.

"Yup, she gave me a bonus for getting it done so quickly," Emmett said. Edward shook his head checking his watch. He knew if he wanted to get this job completed tonight he needed to leave now to make it across town in time.

He arrived at the condo Aro told him Bella was living in and found her apartment with no trouble. Standing outside of her door he realized he was actually a little nervous about this job. Something just wasn't sitting right with him about killing this girl.

But he had a job to do, and he was the last man to suddenly have morals.

He put his gloves on then pulled his gun from the waistband of his pants. Then he knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"A, baby is that you?" he heard a sultry voice call to the door. He didn't respond he just waited for her to answer. The door swung open a few seconds later and he was completely shocked by the  _woman_  that stood before him. This was no girl, she was a full grown woman.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked leaning against the door. Edward swallowed hard then aimed his gun at her. He was expecting her to scream, or to look afraid but she didn't even look phased by the weapon in his hand.

"Damn it, I knew that son of a bitch was going to try this shit!"

"Then why didn't you run?" Edward asked, not sure why he asked her anything. Then she caught him by surprise when she gripped his wrist, punched him in the gut and flipped him over her shoulder. Never had he been disarmed in his entire life.

He landed with a thud on the floor. Bella straddled him and aimed his own gun in his face.

"Because that son of a bitch killed my sister, and I was this close to getting proof," she told him finally answering his question.

"So, you will leave my fucking apartment and tell him he will not get rid of me that easily," she told him. Edward had to admit he was fucking turned on by her. He smiled up at her, gripped her wrist and flipped her pinning her under him. He took the gun from her hand and now straddled her.

"I should kill you just for your little stunt."

"You could try but you won't succeed."

"Why's that?" he asked with a grin. Bella smiled back at him and began moving her hips. She felt the semi-erection he had. She rubbed against him until his grasp on her began to loosen.

Then she kicked her leg up kneeing him in the back hard. He growled out in the shock of the pain he felt. She then slipped her leg from between his and kneed him in his balls and then his chin. He released her and quickly she got up from the floor and ran to get her gun from under her pillow.

She cocked it and aimed it at him the same time he aimed his back at her. He was pissed and turned on all at the same time. Never had he met a woman like her.

"I'm not your average girl; I will kill you to get to him. He will pay for what he did to my family," she told him. Edward saw the fire in her eyes and knew she was serious. Not only had she disarmed him, but she had successfully escaped him which was another first.

He was suddenly intrigued by her, curious on how she planned to get to Aro. So the question was, complete his job or let her complete hers?


	2. Already Gone

**_Already Gone_ **

**_“...and I want you to know you couldn’t have loved me better…”_ **

**_Prologue_ **

**_Two years prior…_ **

Phillip Swan looked at the date and refused to miss another daughter’s graduation. He knew that his relationship with his youngest daughter Bella was rocky as it was. He watched his family from afar, but he couldn’t miss another graduation.

He was more than sure that Aro was on to him and he needed to spend time with his family before he faced his inevitable demise.

So, despite him knowing it was wrong, and would possibly ruin everything he’s been working three years to uncover, he left Aro Volturi’s house and headed home.

Home

He hadn’t been there in three years, would they even welcome him with open arms? Or would they slam the door in his face?

He was determined to find out.

The moment he pulled up outside of his home, he felt joy enter his heart that he hadn’t felt in years. He climbed out of his car just as he watched his wife Molly walk out of the house.

Molly blinked repeatedly swearing that she was seeing things.

This couldn’t have been her husband.

Last she heard he was still undercover on some stupid assignment the FBI sent him on. Was he really here?

“Phil—Phillip…” she breathed out. Phillip nodded his head nervous of his wife’s reaction. She sprinted toward him and jumped directly into his arms. Phillip held onto his wife for dear life and simply breathed her in.

He could tell she was crying and he assured her that it was really him.

“Mom, we can’t forget Bella’s flowers or she’ll be pissed,” Phillip heard his eldest daughter Irina say as she came out of this house. He looked up at her and watched her face morph from confusion, anger, and then happiness.

“Daddy?” a confused Irina asked hoping she was really seeing her father in their driveway. Phillip nodded his head unable to find his voice. Irina ran to her father hugging him as well.

“What are you doing here?” Molly asked not really caring why but knowing he was on an assignment.

“I missed my girls, and I couldn’t miss Bells’ graduation, too...” he answered then looked over at Irina. “I’m so sorry baby girl…I really wanted to be there,” he told her. Irina nodded her head.

“It’s okay, Bella will be so happy to see you,” she told him knowing how much her little sister missed their father.

“We have to go then or we’ll be late, and she’ll be cursing all of our names,” Molly said. They all laughed. They started walking toward Molly’s car but Phillip shook his head.

“Let’s take my car, it’s safer,” he told them. Phillip was well aware that he couldn’t go back to being undercover at Aro’s. He already feared that someone was watching him now. At least his car was bulletproof. Molly looked at her husband and could tell something was bothering him.

“Phil?” she called to him. He forced a smile on his face and opened her door for her to get in. They all climbed into the car and Phillip backed out of the driveway. He started driving as he asked Irina what she’d been up to.

She answered her father while texting her sister that her and her mother had a big surprise for her. Bella texted back her excitement soon after.

As Phillip drove, he started to realize he was being tailed. He started to gradually speed up but the car kept up perfectly.

“Phillip, what the hell, why are you driving so fast?” Molly asked holding on to the dashboard. Phillip looked into the rearview mirror still seeing the car behind him. Then he realized there was another car with FBI markings.

He started to slow down thinking it was help when he saw the driver aiming a gun at his car.

Was he set up?

He drove faster knowing he needed to get his family out of here before they ended up dying over his fuckups.

“Phillip, slow down!” Molly started yelling at him.

“I can’t baby…I’m so sorry,” he said pressing the gas pedal to the floor and swerving around the cars. The FBI car turned on its siren’s chasing Phillip down.

“Dad, what’s going on?” Irina asked looking behind them. She saw the man in the car. They knew him, he came by the house all the time to make sure they were okay. “Dad, he’s trying to help us…I mean that’s….”

“Baby girl, that man is not trying to help us,” Phillip said cutting her off as he continued swerving cars. Terrified, she texted her sister….

**I love you Bells…if anything happens to us remember that we love you and we’re proud of you. Dad is, too, he really wanted to be there. We all did ~I**

Irina hit the send button just as she felt something hit the back of the car.

“Phillip!” Molly yelled. Phillip picked up speed trying to get away from the car. Now both cars were pursuing him. He looked into the rearview mirror and could tell the drivers of both cars were communicating with each other.

He was set up…

But why?

“Irina, you text your sister and tell her to trust no one!” Phillip yelled over his shoulder. Irina nodded her head and quickly texted Bella again.

**_Dad said to trust no one, especially not Black ~I_ **

She texted looking back at the man she saw almost every week her father was gone. Phillip knew there was no way out of this. He tried to step on the breaks, but it wasn’t working.

He looked over at Molly and he could tell she noticed.

Someone cut his breaks?

He said a silent prayer, took Molly’s hand, and reached back for Irina’s. He looked at his wife and then his daughter asking a silent question.

They both nodded their heads understanding clearly.

Caius watched as Phillip drove his car faster and then he flipped five times before landing upside down and bursting into flames. Like all the other cars on the road he stopped and climbed out.

He looked over the hood of his car at Agent Black and nodded his head. If it wasn’t for him Aro would have never found out that Phillip was FBI.

And thanks to the crash it took care of his family, too.

Caius climbed back into his car leaving Black there and heading back to let Aro know that their problem was officially gone.

At UCLA campus, Bella Swan crossed the stage still unable to see her family anywhere. She knew there was no way her mother and sister would miss this. They were even more excited than she was.

Walking back to her seat she looked for her cell phone that was in her purse on the ground. Finding it she saw she had two text messages from Irina…

**I love you Bells…if anything happens to us remember that we love you and we’re proud of you. Dad is too, he really wanted to be there. We all did ~I**

**Dad said to trust no one, especially not Black ~I**

Confused Bella started looking around for her family.

What the hell was Irina talking about?

Getting up she went looking for them and instead she saw Jacob. Fear enveloped her, she knew this wasn’t going to be good.

“Jake what are you doing here?” she asked him.

“I have some bad news, Bella…” he started and she shook her head dropping to the ground as she listened to him tell her that her mother, father and her sister died in a car accident.

Bella wanted justice she wanted to know what happened. The FBI told her that her father was undercover, but wouldn’t tell her with who.

She knew something wasn’t right, she could feel it in her gut. So, she used her charm to find out more. Discovering that her father was undercover working for the mob boss Aro Volturi made things crystal clear.

She now understood why evidence that her father’s brakes were cut went missing and the witness who claimed to have seen two cars chasing her father was suddenly dead.

She was going to do as her father told her: trust no one and seek revenge for her parents and her sister.

Aro Volturi and anyone else involved was going to pay with their lives.

That was two years ago now and Bella didn’t feel like she was any closer. She knew if she wanted to kill him, his family and anyone else she was going to need to get in. So she did. She posed as Melanie Marino and became Aro’s goomah.

What she didn’t expect was him hardly letting her out of his sight or his stupid guard’s sight long enough to do anything.

Until now.

She was at the condo they usually went to, to be alone. It was Valentine’s Day and he was supposed to meet her to celebrate.

She wasn’t worried about him wanting to have sex. He could never keep it up, if he ever got it up to begin with. She pretended she still cared for him anyway. She honestly thought it was probably why he kept her around at all.

Bella checked her favorite gun again wanting to be sure it was easy to access. She would have much rather killed his family first the way he had hers killed, but she was worried they were on to her.

His right hand Caius kept looking at her funny.

There was a knock at the door and she prepared herself. Looking down at the little nightie she was wearing, she closed her eyes.

"A, baby is that you?" Bella said in what she hoped sounded like a sexy voice. Not receiving an answer she walked over and swung the door open.

A tall, handsome man stood there looking back at her. He was attractive, with a chiseled jaw, grey piercing eyes and kissable lips. Taking in a deep breath Bella knew she needed to keep it together.

He probably worked for Aro, too.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked leaning against the door. She could tell he found her attractive, most men did. The man aimed the gun at her and she rolled her eyes un-phased.

"Damn it, I knew that son of a bitch was going to try this shit!" she yelled pissed that he sent someone to kill her.

"Then why didn't you run?" the man asked, still aiming the gun at her as he walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him. She could tell he was distracted as he continued to check her out. She took that as her opening and gripped his wrist, punched him in the gut, then flipped him over her shoulder. He landed with a thud on the floor. Bella straddled him and aimed his own gun in his face.

"Because that son of a bitch killed my sister, and I was this close to getting proof," she told him finally answering his question. "So, you will leave my fucking apartment and tell him he will not get rid of me that easily," she told him.

The man smiled at her as if she told him a joke. He gripped her wrist and flipped her under him pinning her to the floor. He took the gun from her hand locking her legs between his own.

"I should kill you just for your little stunt,” he told her.

"You could try but you won't succeed," she taunted.

"Why's that?" he asked with a grin. Bella smiled back at him and began moving her hips. She felt the semi-erection he had. She rubbed against him until his grasp on her began to loosen.

Then she kicked her leg up kneeing him in the back hard. He growled out in the shock of the pain he felt. She then slipped her leg from between his and kneed him in his balls and then his chin. He released her and she quickly got up from the floor and ran to get her gun from under her pillow.

She cocked it and aimed it at him the same time he aimed his back at her. He was pissed and turned on all at the same time. Never had he met a woman like her.

"I'm not your average girl; I will kill you to get to him. He will pay for what he did to my family," she told him. The man saw the fire in her eyes and knew she was serious. He knew he had a choice to make.

Then they were both startled by a loud knock on the door and someone shouting.

“FBI!” 

.

.

.

.

_**This story is on chapter 15 on The Writers Coffee shop, fictionpad and fanfic net. I am posting over here as I have time.** _


	3. Hero

**_Hero_ **

**_“…I got to fight today to live another day…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

I was a twenty-nine-year-old fucking man, a killer. I owned and ran my own damn business and here I was stuck between completing a job and the fucking FBI on the other side of the door.

I don’t know what the hell Aro got me into, but he was going to pay for this shit. I didn’t take kindly to being set up, and if that is what this was, those FBI agents in that hall were about to die.

I aimed my gun toward the door and Isabella slapped my hand down.

“What the hell are you doing?” she whispered.

“Getting rid of the fucking Feds,” I replied as if it should have been obvious. She rolled her eyes at me as if I was an idiot.

“There is no way you will get out of here alive if you even attempt that. I have a suggestion…” she told me. The FBI knocked on the door again and I knew I needed to hurry up and decide.

“Ma’am, if you are home, please answer the door or we will have to kick the door in,” one of them yelled through the door.

“Okay, what’s your fucking suggestion?” I asked her.

“First put your fucking gun away…” she warned glaring at me. I inhaled a deep breath and tucked my gun in my waistband. “…I’m going to open the door and tell them that you are my boyfriend…in return you will help me get Aro and not kill me,” she bargained as I watched her place her gun under the pillow on the couch.

“Why should I do this?”

“So that you live another day that’s why. Trust me, I know those guys out there, they are looking for Aro and they will stop at nothing, even killing us and making it look like he did it…now just follow my lead,” she sneered at me as she walked over to the door and opened it.

“Can I help you?” she asked with one hand on her hip and the other leaning on the door. I couldn’t help but look at her perfect ass. The woman was pissing me off but she was hot.

“Bella?” I heard a deep voice ask.

“Jake? What the hell are you doing here?” she snapped, pushing the door open more and allowing me to see the five FBI agents in the hallway. Whoever the hell this Jake character is, she isn’t happy to see him.

“We got a call that a woman living here was in danger,” the guy who I am assuming was Jake answered glaring at me.

“Since when did the FBI respond to 911 calls?” she snapped. He shifted placing his gun back in its holster.

“You don’t have to be a bitch, Bella,” a woman said. She was hot, but I didn't fuck with the Feds. Bella’s head snapped in the woman's direction.

“Leah, I don’t think I was talking to you,” she retorted.

“Are you in danger or not?” another guy asked obviously annoyed.

“Do I look like I’m in danger, James…” she replies causing each guy at that door to look at her body in that fucking black nightie she’s wearing.

I wanted to strangle every last one of them for looking at her.

“So, you’re not in danger?” Jake asks nodding his head toward me. I guess at first glance I look like a dangerous person. Hell, I am a dangerous person so he isn’t wrong for being worried about her, but I am pissed all the same that he’s implying I would hurt her.

You came to kill her asshole. I reminded myself.

Bella looks over her shoulder at me and smiles. Then she looks back at the guy Jake.

“No, I’m not in danger, but you did just interrupt my strip tease for my boyfriend,” she answers, and I can’t remove the damn grin off of my face at how pissed Jake looks at hearing this news.

“Masen’s your boyfriend?” he asks as if I was garbage. The smile falls from my face, and my hand is itching to pull out my gun and blow his fucking head off. Why the fuck does he know my name? Better yet why the fuck does the FBI know my name? Did Aro try to set me up?

“Do I know you?” I sneer at him digging behind my back for my gun. Instantly, he placed his hand on his, the agents behind him aiming theirs at me. Bella quickly walks over to me wrapping her arm around my waist keeping my hand from gripping my gun.

“No, you don’t know me, Masen, but rest assure we know who the hell you are,” the fucker Jake replies with a grin on his face. I try moving my hand for my gun again and feel a soft hand lace with mine.

It feels—different.

“Baby…” she whispers. Hearing her call me that turns me on and pisses me off. I look over at her and I could see she is pissed at my reaction even with her wearing a sexy grin on her beautiful face.

Fuck did I just call her face beautiful?

“…they probably just know you from your security ad in the paper,” she tells me, us both knowing that is bullshit but I let it go.

“Bella, you should be careful about the type of company you keep,” Jake tries warning her. I really didn’t like this fucker talking to her.

Fuck, she is just a job—one I need to finish.

“Yes, I know that’s why I stopped talking to all of you…now if you don’t mind, I would like to finish my Valentine’s Day with my boyfriend,” she replies rubbing her hand over my chest now.

Was I missing something; was that fucker Jake an ex or something?

And what the hell did she mean about not talking to all of them? She knew the FBI? Was she a Fed?

“I don’t think your father…”

“…Don’t you fucking dare bring my father into this,” she hissed obviously pissed off. She was even hotter mad. “…you have no right to even say his name, now get the hell out of here,” she damn near growled walking over to the door.

Fuck... she was hot.

He nodded his head and with that she slammed the door in his face. She stood there obviously still pissed off. I had this overwhelming need to help her—to make her feel better.

What the hell was wrong with me?

“We need to get out of here. Now,” she said turning around. Her sea-green eyes looked red, as if she was crying a moment ago.

“I technically haven’t agreed to help you or not kill you for that matter,” I reminded her.

“Yes, but I bet that you are curious as to why Aro wants me dead, if he set you up, and why I know the FBI agents by name,” she replied back, already rushing around the little apartment and packing things into a bag.

“Are you FBI?” I asked not sure why. She was sure she was going to lie.

“Do I look like I’m FBI?” she asked right back.

“You could be?”

“I hate the police so much I have a tattoo saying so…” she told me with a hand on her hip. Looking at her I saw a tattoo on her arm. It looked like Marilyn Monroe. It was the only tattoo I could see.

“You’re lying…” I told her figuring she didn’t expect me to call her on her bluff. She walked over to me with a sexy little grin on her face. Slowly, I watched her start to peel the nightie she was wearing off until it pooled at her feet. I swallowed hard taking in her naked body.

Her sexy as hell naked body.

Her tatted naked body.

Perfect curves.

Perfect tits and even a bare pussy.

Fuck... she was killing me.

Then she took my hand into hers, grabbed my thumb and then licked the tip of it. It took everything in me to control the hard on I was getting right now.

She was a job.

She was a job.

She was a job.

“Does this look like I’m a fucking FBI agent?” she asked pressing my thumb in between the space between her perfect tits. I followed my thumb as it moved over a quote that was tatted right there:

_“However low a man sinks he never_

_reaches the level of the police.”_

I couldn’t resist running my finger over the tattoo again. It was definitely real, and I’ve never known an undercover FBI agent go this far to blend in. Even badasses I knew wouldn’t have gone this far.

“Do you believe me now?” she asked looking up at me.

“If I say no, will you keep your clothes off?” I asked her wearing my signature grin. She rolled her eyes and shoved me hard. Stumbling back I watched her as she walked over to a closet and pulled out a dress. She slipped it right on without putting on any underwear.

Who the hell was this woman, and what the hell was she doing to me? My cell vibrated and I saw that it was Emmett texting me.

**You’ve been gone for awhile, everything good? ~Em**

**You’ll never fucking believe me if I told you ~E**

**Do I need to get Mom and Charlie? ~Em**

**No, nothing like that, though I will have to talk to them later. You’ll see when I get there. Make sure the building is cleared, we’re closing early ~E**

**Got it ~Em**

“Have you decided if you're helping me or not, because I need to know now,” I hear her ask me. I look up at her and can’t bring myself to tell her she’s on her own.

I could lie and say it was because the moment Aro figured out I didn’t kill her, he would try to kill me, but I knew it was more than that.

More I wasn’t ready to deal with.

“Yeah, I’ll help you—but you have to do everything I tell you,” I warned her. She grinned at me slipping a pair of sunglasses onto her face.

“You’re talking to the wrong girl, baby. I don’t listen to anyone,” she said walking past me toward the door. “Grab that bag over there will you,” she yelled over her shoulder. I inhaled a deep breath and picked up the damn bag.

We walked outside and I looked around checking my surroundings like I always did after leaving a job, even though this job wasn’t complete.

I spotted the damn FBI parked not too far from the building. The bastard Jake looking back at me.

“Where did you park?” she asked me looking around. I nodded my head up the street where I parked. Together we walked until we reached my car.

“Nice car—can I drive?” she asked with a smile on her face. I looked at her with a brow raised as if she was crazy.

“No one drives my car but me…” I informed her.

“We’ll see,” she replied opening the door and then climbing in. Growling, I tossed her damn bags into the backseat and climbed into the car. I turned it on and then quickly pulled out of my parking spot.

“So, are you really Masen?” she asked looking at me over her sunglasses.

“Who wants to know?” I asked wanting more information about her first. She pulled her glasses off of her face and then turned slightly in her seat.

“I’m Bella…Bella Swan. My father used to be an FBI agent; he worked undercover under Aro. Aro found out who he was and had him killed; my mother and sister dying as well,” she revealed. Once again the need to make her feel better started to come over me.

Maybe it was because I knew the feeling all too well about losing parents. My father Edward Sr., was murdered when I was fourteen, and my mother Elizabeth soon followed. My godmother Esme thinks it was a broken heart.

To love someone so much that you died from a broken heart after losing them, was not the way I wanted to go. I wouldn’t fall in love like them. My sister Alice on the other hand was hoping for it.

She called it a great love.

“I posed as a woman named Melanie Marino and became Aro’s goomah.”

“That’s a high title for a woman in the mob, how’d you pull it off?”

“Surprisingly not the way you would think. Aro never touched me sexually, not that I’m complaining. He liked that I didn’t make him feel less than a man for not being able to get it up. Spent six months with him being a little trophy while letting everyone think he fucked me raw twenty-four-seven…” she said with shake of her head. I wasn’t sure why but I found comfort in knowing he never touched her the way I wanted to.

“…what exactly were you hoping to accomplish?”

“To kill Aro’s entire family and then him,” she answered honestly, as if it should have been obvious what her plan was.

“Aro told me your name was Isabella Swan not Melanie Marino…” I informed her. She cursed under her breath.

“He found out…”

“…it would seem so,” I replied watching the road. “Why are you being so straightforward with me?” I asked her.

“Because I’ve always been a great judge of character, and I know that I can trust you and that you’ll help me. Even if you don’t know it yet,” she replied looking out of the passenger window.

“What exactly is your plan now? Aro won’t just let you go,” I told her, sure she already knew this.

“I was hoping you would have a plan, if you are indeed Masen, you are the best assassin money can buy which also means you have dirt on everyone living on the west coast. You have to have something to use over Aro’s head,” she replied.

“Why would I do that for you?”

“Because he killed your father…” she replied as if I should have known that. I stepped on the brake ignoring the horns honking around me.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I overheard Aro talking to Caius and Marcus one day about _The Arrow_ …he was your father, right?” she asked me with a brow raised.

The Arrow was my father’s signature name he earned as an assassin.

“Yeah…”

“Aro was talking about how he got rid of him because he wouldn’t agree to work for him, and told Caius and Marcus that if you continued to be as stubborn as him, he would have to get rid of you, too,” she informed me.

How the hell didn’t I know this?

How didn’t Carlisle and Charlie not know about this?

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure, he talked as if I wasn’t in the room most of the time. I could tell you a lot more than that, too, but only if you agree to help me. I want Aro’s family and his life…”

“…if what you said is true, Aro’s life is mine,” I growled starting to drive again.

“I guess it’s safe to say that you are Edward Masen then,” she said as I continued driving.

“I don’t know about safe, but yeah that would be me,” I replied with a grin. She rolled her eyes obviously not finding my joke funny. “What do you know about me?” I asked her needing to know.

“Do you want the story the world knows or the truth?” she countered.

“The truth?”

“You are Edward Masen, also called The Target, because you have never missed a target from the moment a gun was put into your hand. You took over the family business after your eighteenth birthday, and run one of the best and most powerful organized crime businesses the country has ever seen,” she answered as if someone had given her a book with the answers.

“How do you know all that?”

“I told you Aro talked as if I wasn’t in the room,” she replied obviously annoyed by my question. “He worries that if your empire as he calls it, continues to grow, you’ll take over and overthrow him…egotistical bastard thinks he’s a king or something,” she continued. Her disdain for him was obvious, how he didn’t notice was beyond me.

“I guess I should feel special; at least he got a real fucking pro to come and kill me instead of an amateur,” she replied running her fingers through her thick hair.

“You probably would have killed me if I was an amateur?”

“Probably isn’t the word—I would have certainly killed you if you were anyone else. Would have even sent your head back to Aro,” she retorted, and I was slightly turned on at the way she was talking. Yeah, I was fucked up that way. “You just got lucky that I got distracted by your pretty smile,” she continued. I cut my eyes at her and saw the smile on her face.

We left the conversation there and I continued to drive home. I pulled up outside the Masen Building and pulled into the garage. We climbed out the car and I grabbed Bella’s bags from the backseat.

“Do you own the entire building?”

“Every floor…You get a tour later, depending,” I replied walking up to the door and putting in my code.

“Depending on what?” she asked.

“Whether or not I kill you before the night is over,” I replied as I stepped aside so that she could walk in first. She started walking toward the main elevator and I shook my head.

“The main elevator doesn’t go past the 6th floor, and it doesn’t run after business hours,” I informed her.

“Why?”

“Because the businesses are closed, and the 7th, 8th, 9th, and 10th floor are condos…” I answered irritated by all of her questions.

“So how do we get to the other floors?” she asked as if I was stupid. I started walking towards the VP elevators.

“The VP elevator goes to all floors. You need a code for this elevator.”

“What’s the code?”

“Each person has a different code,” I replied putting my code in to open the gate that led to the VP elevator. Once in I pressed the button to call the elevator down.

“Do I get a code?” she asked smiling up at me just as the elevator came. We got on the elevator and I avoided answering her question.

Would she need a code of her own?

I’d talk to Jasper and Seth about it later. We stood on the elevator quietly as it took us to the 10th floor.

“Let me guess, you live on the Penthouse floor,” she said cutting her eyes over at me. Once again I ignored her.

I still didn’t understand what the hell I was even doing.

A few hours ago I was completely set on killing her and completing my job. Now I was fighting between fucking her, killing her and helping her.

The elevator opened to my long hallway and I heard Bella gasp. It made me smile hearing her reaction. I knew that I came off as some hard ass but my home was mine.

I got to just be Edward here.

We walked off and I headed toward my door with her following close behind me.

“Wait, this is just your hallway?” she asked looking around. I’ll admit it was probably a bit much. My hallway was more like a lobby leading to the penthouse door. I even had a fully stocked bar in it.

I unlocked my door and walked in. I listened for another gasp to come from Bella and I wasn’t disappointed.

“Holy Shit! This place is nice,” she said. I placed her bags down in the living room realizing that I didn’t have anywhere for her to sleep.

The one extra bedroom I had, I turned into a theater room.

Maybe she wouldn’t have to be here that long, I could stick her in a hotel.

Fuck the thought of leaving her somewhere defenseless didn’t sit right with me. Even though her little tricks back at her apartment proved that she wasn’t completely defenseless.

I watched her as she looked around my place. The smile on her face as she looked at the artwork on my walls. She walked over to my Baby Grand piano.

She sat down at the stool and lifted the cover.

“Do you play the piano?” she asked not turning around to look at me.

“No, I just thought it would look nice,” I answered. It wasn’t a complete lie. I couldn’t play, but the reason I had it was because it belonged to my mother, and I didn’t want to get rid of it.

I wasn’t going to tell her that though.

“That’s a stupid reason to have a piano,” she replied just before she started to play something on it. It was the first time I heard someone play the piano since my father died. Quickly, I walked over and moved her hands slamming the cover closed.

She looked up at me as if I had lost my mind.

“We need to go downstairs,” I told her.

“Why?”

“Because I said so,” I replied sternly as I started walking back toward the door. I turned around to see her still sitting at the piano.

“Why are you still sitting there?”

“Because I don’t take orders from anyone….”

“If you want my help you will.”

“If you want my help you will ask me politely or I will just take my shit, leave and find another way to kill Aro,” she replied back. I crossed my arms over my chest and she got up and grabbed her bags.

“Have a nice life, jackass,” she replied walking past me out the door. I followed behind her. She approached the elevator and pressed the button for it. She stood there tapping her foot as she waited.

“You’re being a bitch for someone who asked for my help,” I said and watched her head snap in my direction.

“What did you just say?” she asked as if I stuttered.

“I said you were being a bitch,” I repeated more clearly for her. She dropped her bags on the ground and stormed over toward me. She went to punch me, but I gripped her wrist and pinned her to the wall. With her arms over her head I looked down into her face.

She really was beautiful—at least on the outside.

“Why are you so violent?”

“Because I keep meeting jackasses like you,” she replied, and then twisted out of my grip and elbowed me in my gut. I groaned and then reached for her slamming her back against the wall, and pinning her there with my body and a better hold on her wrist.

“That’s twice you’ve escaped out of my grasp today.”

“Aww... is the big bad assassin’s feelings hurt,” she said poking her bottom lip out.

Her sexy bottom lip.

Fucking hell... I needed to get rid of her.

Only I didn’t want to.

We stood there staring at each other; I would have given anything to know what she was thinking.

“Edward…” she whispered pressing into me.

“Yeah…”

“Your dick is poking me in my stomach,” she replied with a grin on her face as the embarrassment filled mine.

I heard the elevator ding followed by Emmett asking, “Is this what you had to tell me about?”


	4. Kryptonite

**_Kryptonite_ **

**_“…I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon, after all I knew it had something to do with you…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

I released Bella and shifted my cock in my pants. She winked at me before slipping past me and walking up to Emmett.

“I’m Bella…” she said introducing herself to him.

“You should be dead—why isn’t she dead, Edward?” Emmett asked completely ignoring her introduction.

“Because she’s more valuable to us alive than dead,” I answered finally turning around to face him.

“You mean valuable to you?” he asked. I knew what he was thinking and that wasn’t the case here. Grant it, I did want to fuck her. More than I’ve ever wanted to fuck anyone, but it wasn’t the reason she was still alive.

At least not the only reason.

“Is everyone downstairs?” I asked ignoring his question. He looked over at Bella and then back at me.

“Yeah, we were waiting for you. We only knew you were here because Jazz said you put your code in,” he told me. I nodded my head and picked up Bella’s bags tossing them back into my house and then closing the door.

“Come on,” I said walking to the elevator. Emmett followed, but Bella still stood there with her arms crossed. I inhaled a deep breath, pinching the bridge of my nose. I was not in the mood for this shit. “Will you please come the fuck on,” I barked. That was as nice as she was going to get out of me.

She smiled walking onto the elevator. Emmett looked over at me and I shook my head pressing the button for the 6th floor. That was the floor where I ran my business. To the rest of the world, it was a security agency.

The three of us stood silently in the elevator and I could tell that Emmett was just itching to ask me questions about Bella. Honestly, I didn’t want to say anything about her until I had Jasper look up her story about her father.

The elevator stopped and then the doors opened. We walked off and headed up the hall passing Bree’s empty desk. I looked at Emmett wondering where the hell Rosalie was and hoping she wasn’t still here.

I didn’t like the fucking woman.

“Where’s Rose?” I asked him. He smirked rolling his eyes at my question.

“I’m not an ass, Edward, when you sent the message that we were closed, I sent her ass home,” he replied. I nodded my head and continued walking toward the conference room, Bella still following close behind.

I honestly was just thankful she wasn’t asking me a million damn questions again. I walked into the conference room and everyone stopped talking seeing me come in. Esme and Renee smiled at me instantly.

I returned their smile unable to ever act anything but sweet to the two of them. They took care of Alice and I after our parents died. I owed them, Carlisle and Charlie everything. I could tell when they noticed Bella. The confused looks were on all of their faces.

“Who is she?” Bree asked. She was Carlisle and Esme’s daughter and Emmett’s little sister. Most days she was like the energizer bunny, but I loved her like a sister.

“Better question is what is she doing here?” Tanya added, sitting back in her chair as she looked Bella over. Tanya was another story. She was Charlie and Renee’s daughter. Some days I loved her like a sister, others I wanted to hang her out the window.

“Edward, I swear to god if you brought your new pussy to our meeting, I will kick your ass,” Alice snapped from across the room. I ignored all three of them as I walked to the head of the table and sat down.

“Have a seat, Bella,” I told her. She looked at me obviously waiting for me to ask her and not order her. “Fine... stand then,” I replied turning to everyone else.

“Something you need to tell us, Edward?” Carlisle asked from the other end of the table with a smirk on his face.

“In a moment,” I replied turning to Jasper. “I need you to do a background check,” I told him. He nodded his head pulling out his laptop and loading it up. Jasper was my old college roommate and one of my best friends. He also ran our tech department, the man could find and hack into anything.

Came in handy in our business.

“What’s the name…” I turned and looked up at Bella. I knew her name was Isabella Swan but Jasper would need her middle name as well.

“Tell him your name.”

“Why should I?”

“Because I told you to…”

“And I told you I don’t take orders from anyone…”

“Damn it woman, just tell the man— your fucking name,” I growled pinching the bridge of my nose. I could hear little snickers from everyone in the room. I choose to ignore those.

“I just need your first, middle and last name,” Jasper informed her.

“Do you need my social security number, blood type and fingerprints, too?” she snapped back at him. He laughed shaking his head.

“I’ll get all that when you give me your name,” he replied un-phased by her attitude. She looked around the room obviously unsure about trusting everyone.

We were the ones who pretty much ran an illegal operation and she was on first name basis with the FBI– but she was nervous. The irony was thick.

Everyone stared at her waiting for her to say her name. She ran her fingers through her hair and then flopped down in the chair next to mine.

“Isabella Marie Swan,” she finally said. Jasper nodded his head as he typed her name into his computer. We all sat there silently as we watched him do his magic on the computer. I could tell when anything interesting came up because his brow would rise or he would smirk.

“Do you want me to put it on the big screen or do you want to look at it first?” Jasper asked. I nodded my head to the big screen. He connected everything and a moment later a picture of Bella appeared on the screen.

“Her name is Isabella Marie Swan, she was born June 16, 1989 to a Phillip Matthew Swan and Molly Abigail Dwyer Swan. She has one sister, Irina Melanie Swan. Her parents and sister are deceased after a car accident on the freeway on their way to her college graduation….” Jasper read. I couldn’t resist looking over at Bella as he told her business to everyone in the room. I could tell hearing her parents and sister’s name bothered her.

“…Phillip Swan worked for the FBI and was undercover investigating Aro for three years. Police questioned Aro’s involvement in Phillips’ death, but couldn’t prove anything because evidence went missing, and the one eye witness was found dead a week later. Bella was arrested a few months later for assaulting the director of the Federal Bureau of Investigations, William Black,” he continued, and now everyone was looking at her instead of the large screen in front of us.

“The fucker knows what happened to my father and he won’t do anything about it, I punched him in the face and kneed him in his balls…” she replied shrugging her shoulders. “I guess he didn’t press charges because he felt he owed me for not protecting my family from that bastard Aro,” she continued with her fist balled on top of the table.

Everyone turned back to the large screen in front of us for Jasper to continue.

“Her first arrest came when she was 16 for assault on a Quil Porter…”

“…the fucker didn’t understand that _no_ means _no_ ,” Bella informed us with a little smirk on her face. Whatever she did to him it looked as if she was still happy with herself about it.

“Those charges were dropped. Her prom date was Vincent McCall; they dated until her sophomore year in college and then they broke up over—differences,” he continued showing another mugshot of Bella. She was smiling in it.

“He was fucking my college roommate…so I have a bit of a temper,” she retorted and I actually smiled.

“Were those charges dropped?” I asked Jasper, as I still looked at Bella. She intrigued me and that was hard to do.

“No, she had to do community service.”

“Hey... having an FBI agent as a father wasn’t always a bad thing, I could have served real time for what I did to Vincent and the little slut Lauren…” Bella added with another shrug of her shoulders. I smiled and nodded my head for Jasper to continue.   

“Bella attended UCLA and earned a degree in Art History and English Lit. She’s been living off of her parents’ insurance money for the past two years. She is somewhat of a prodigy at classical piano. She was a black belt in kickboxing by her seventeenth birthday. She is also a pro at knife throwing and has a shooting record that could rival Edward’s…” Jasper continued. I could feel that everyone was looking at me, I was looking at her.

“Knife throwing?” I asked her. I could understand kickboxing, obviously her father wanted her to be able to protect herself. And it even made sense that she was good at using a gun, but knife throwing was a new one for me.

The only other person we knew who could throw knives was my grandmother.

“They’re faster than bullets in the right situation,” she answered with another shrug of her shoulders. “Hey, do you know what my credit score is, too?” she asked obviously messing with Jasper.

“Your credit score is an 860, blood type is O positive, here are your fingerprints and your social security number is…”

“…okay I believe you have everything... jeez,” she said stopping him before he said her social security number.

“Did you check the FBI database to make sure she’s not FBI?” Charlie asked Jasper.

“Yeah, the only thing they have on her is that she was Phillip’s daughter. She’s not FBI or any police force for that matter…” Jasper answered. Everyone nodded their head satisfied with that information. Jasper never missed anything.

“Now that we have been enlightened with the young lady’s entire life would you like to tell us why she is here?” Esme asked me. I sat back in my chair knowing they were not going to like what I was about to say.

“What all that information doesn’t show is that Bella used to be Aro’s goomah…”

“Are you saying Jasper missed something?” Seth asked with a grin on his face. Seth was Charlie and Renee’s son and a tech geek like Jasper. They were competitive.

“Technically, he didn’t miss anything since she lied and told him her name was Melanie Marino,” I replied. Instantly, Jasper went back to the computer typed in a few things and then a picture of Bella with Aro appeared on the large screen.

“Her plan was to kill his family and then him…”

“Good plan…” Tanya mumbled with a smirk and earning a smile from Bella. The last thing I needed was the two of them becoming friends.

“...since Aro is still alive much to our dismay, obviously that plan failed,” Renee added.

“Sadly, yes. It took forever just to reach a point where he trusted me and even then he never left me alone. Naturally, I wanted his family first because he took my family away from me. By the time Edward found me, I was ready to just be rid of him, family or no family…I wanted his life,” Bella said. I guess it was safe to assume if Aro had shown up at her apartment, he would have met his death.

“How did Edward find you?” Carlisle asked looking over at me. I inhaled a deep breath.

“Aro wanted me to kill her,” I said and everyone started talking about how stupid I was for not completing the job and bringing her here. I waited for the talking to die down before I continued to talk. “She has some information about my father’s death,” I said over the talking.

Instantly, the room went silent. Bella took that as her cue to continue.

“Aro constantly talked in front of me as if I was nothing but a damn lamp in the room. One day I heard him talking about _The Arrow_ and how he had him killed because he refused to work as one of his assassins. He said if Edward continued to be as stubborn and stupid as his father, he would have to deal with him the same way. While Edward was at my apartment in his attempt to kill me, the FBI showed up claiming they received a call about a woman being in danger…”

“…since when did the fucking FBI respond to 911 calls?” Tanya asked and Bella laughed.

“That’s exactly what I said…I think that Aro tried to set Edward up and get him caught in the act. He knew if they found him killing me, the FBI would be all over the Masen building and all over all of you. He thinks that you all are going to overthrow his empire,” she continued rolling her eyes when she said empire.

“I told you that motherfucker killed Ed,” Carlisle said getting up from his seat and pacing around the room.

“Hey, I agreed with you, but going to war against Aro when it was just you and me would have gotten us all killed,” Charlie replied.

“But, it’s not just you and dad now. I would love to go to war with that bastard for killing Uncle E and Aunt Liz,” Emmett replied, getting head nods in agreement from everyone else in the room.

“How did the two of you get away after the FBI showed up?” Esme asked.

“I knew most of them and told them that Edward was my boyfriend…” Bella answered. I got a few glances from everyone but I ignored them. “Once they realized that I was not in any danger they had no choice but to leave,” Bella continued.

“They knew who I was,” I said looking over at Charlie and Esme. They both nodded their heads at me and I knew that meant they were going to take care of it.

“Are all of you assassins?” Bella asked. Esme and Renee laughed.

“Goodness no, I’m a doctor– Renee Higginbotham Uley…”

“We call her Dr. H,” Emmett said with a grin. Renee smiled over at him then looked back at Bella.

“You can just call me Renee. I’m who they come to if they get hurt on a job. I’m also Charlie’s wife and Seth and Tanya are my children,” she explained.

“I’m Charlie, Esme and I are the attorneys. A few years ago I did some work with Carlisle and Edward Sr, but now I kill them in the courtroom,” he said and everybody shook their heads at his lame joke.

“That joke sucked dad,” Seth told him. Then he looked at Bella. “I’m Seth, I work in the tech department with Jasper,” he explained.

“Are you as good as he is?” Bella asked making everyone laugh.

“He wishes he was as good as me, he would have needed your social security number and blood type,” Jasper joked causing Bella to laugh. I think I liked the sound of her laugh, either that or I needed Renee to give me a physical later.

“Since apparently we are introducing ourselves, I’m Tanya. I work in the crime scene unit with Alice. Sometimes the guys can get a little messy and we have to clean up after them,” Tanya said looking over at me. I rolled my eyes ignoring her insult toward me.

“I’m Bree, I’m Emmett’s little sister. Carlisle and Esme are my mom and dad. I don’t do nearly as much as the rest of them. They won’t let me, so I just run the front desk out there,” Bree said making us smile. She was right, we wouldn’t let her do anything else.

One of us needed to stay out of the _family business_.

“I would be Esme. As Charlie said, I am a lawyer and Emmett and Bree are my children. I am also Edward and Alice’s godmother. That angry-looking man over there is my husband Carlisle, and yes, he is an assassin,” Esme said smiling. She was a lot like my mother.

It was comforting at times.

Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair and looked over at Bella. He simply waived at her and didn’t bother with saying more.

“I’m Edward’s little sister Alice,” Alice introduced not saying anything else. Not that there was much else to say.

“I’m Emmett, but you knew that already,” Emmett said with a grin.

“I’m curious how did you get away from Edward?” Carlisle asked suddenly looking at Bella. I groaned when Bella smiled at me.

“I flipped him on his back and disarmed him…” she answered as if it was no big deal. Everyone started laughing and Tanya asked to be her best friend.

I did not see this turning out the way I wanted.


	5. What Now

**_What Now_ **

**_“I’ve been ignoring this big lump in my throat, I shouldn’t be crying, tears were for the weaker days, I’m stronger, now what, so I say, but something’s missing…”_ **

**_Bella POV_ **

“You seriously disarmed him?” Carlisle asked with a grin on his face. I had a feeling that disarming Edward was not done often if at all.

“Yes, even gave him that busted lip right there,” I answered nodding over to Edward. He had a small cut in his lip from when I kneed him in his chin. If he knew he hadn’t said anything about.

“I think it’s going to be fun having you around,” Tanya said, Alice and Bree nodding in agreement.

“Tell us how you did it?” Emmett asked still laughing. Edward cleared his throat getting everyone’s attention.

“We’re getting off topic here,” he said, running his hand through his hair. He looked annoyed. I could tell he didn’t let people get under his skin easily. I was going to look forward to doing just that.

“Edward’s right, we have to figure out how we are going to handle this. There is no way Aro is going to just let Bella live,” Carlisle said. That much was true, but I wasn’t worried about my life as long as I got to take his first.

“Do we have anything that Aro would want more than Bella?” Renee asked everyone. Then they all looked at Edward.

“No way,” Edward said shaking his head, “he would want to know why I wanted to keep her alive. He’ll know she told me about father,” he continued. Everyone sat there quietly, thinking.

“Tell him that sparing my life means you will spare his for killing your father—then say that you’ll work with him, but only if I am safe,” I said looking at Edward.

“That could work, he’ll have his guard down,” Charlie said from the other end of the large table.

“What should I tell him when he asks why I want her alive?” Edward asked as if I wasn’t sitting in the room.

“Tell him you want her to work for you. Obviously, her credentials meet any requirements you would have; assure him you’ll have her under control,” Carlisle replied. I snorted at the very idea of Edward having me under control.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair and looked over at me. “He won’t believe me unless he thinks I have you under control, can you keep your mouth shut,” he said. I inhaled a deep breath.

“Yes, it’s not completely impossible,” I replied. He nodded his head and then pressed a button causing the phone to appear from the table. I pressed the speaker button and then dialed a number.

We all listened as the phone rung and then someone picked up.

“Volturi home, who’s calling?” a woman answered. I knew that was Aro’s housekeeper Heidi. She was probably the only person in his house I didn’t want to kill.

“Hello, Heidi,” Edward said in a deep voice.

“Mr. Masen, I’ll get Mr. Volturi on the line right away,” she replied quickly, obviously already knowing it’s his voice. A moment later Aro came on the line.

“Edward—what a surprise,” Aro said. Edward and I shared a look.

“Why would it be a surprise? I had a job to complete for you earlier, surely you expected my call,” Edward said in a stern voice. I could tell he was trying to bite his tongue.

“Yes, the job. From what I hear you didn’t complete it,” Aro replied back.

“Seeing that only the Feds were there would you care to explain to me how you know this?” Edward countered. Aro cleared his throat.

“What is it that you want, Edward?”

“To make a deal with you,” Edward replied looking at everyone else.

“What sort of deal?”

“Let the girl live, and I’ll let you live,” Edward told him. Aro laughed as if Edward had told him a joke.

“You’ll let me live? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?”

“Aro fucking Volturi last I checked. Now either you set me up and sent those fucking FBI to the same damn place you sent me to complete the job, or you know who did. Also, I received some information today, and you should really make this deal if you plan on breathing…” Edward seethed between clenched teeth.

“Whatever she told you she’s lying…”

“We both know that’s not true. Now, I’ll do some side jobs for you given that you agree to leave the girl alone,” Edward informed him.

“You’re going to work for me?”

“Only if you leave the girl alone.”

“What importance is her life to you? Did she fuck you to save her life?” he asked. I went to say something and Edward glared at me, a warning look in his eyes.

“She could be a great asset to my business with the information that she has on the FBI as well as on you, if anyone comes after her, I am not responsible for what happens to them,” Edward informed him.

“And all I get out of this deal is you working for me?” Aro asked back. I could tell he was not pleased with this deal.

“And your life…”

“…I want the girl back.”

“No.”

“Yes, give her to me and all is forgiven.”

“You are the one who should be asking me for forgiveness, Aro or have you forgotten? I keep her for you killing my father, it’s as simple as that,” Edward retorted. The phone was silent for a moment. You could hear Aro talking to someone and I was sure it was Caius.

“Fine, but you must complete any job I give you.”

“As long as they are not against my family, they’ll be completed,” Edward replied.

“Ah, you caught that did you?”

“It’s not my first time doing business with you Aro, now do we have a deal or not?” Edward asked looking over at Carlisle and Charlie.

“Fine, keep the whore, she was a lousy lay anyway,” Aro replied. I opened my mouth to reply and once again Edward glared at me. I shut my mouth and sat back against my seat.

“If I find that she made any contact with the police about what she knows, this deal is over and I will destroy every last one of you. That’s includes you, Carlisle and Charlie,” Aro said obviously knowing they were in the room as well.

“Aro, I feel so special that you still have the need to threaten us. Haven’t you learned by now you don’t scare us?”

“This call is over—and Melanie or should I say Isabella, you stay very close to your new family. I would hate if something happened to you, my dear,” Aro replied, and I could hear the damn grin that was probably on his face.

“Aro, if something happens to her, this deal is over,” Edward said and ended the call before Aro could reply.

“I fucking hate him,” Alice said getting up from her seat and running her fingers through her hair. Everyone started talking about how much they hated him and couldn’t wait to be rid of him.

“I can’t believe he called me a lousy fucking lay. The bastard couldn’t get it up to ever fuck me in the first place,” I snapped. Everyone stopped talking and then burst into laughter.

“Are you serious?” Emmett asked me.

“Hell yeah, I’m serious. Hey, I’m not complaining; the last thing I wanted was his fucking hands on me. I definitely didn’t want his old wrinkled dick touching me. But to call me a lousy lay when he couldn’t get his half an inch cock up in the first place, makes me want to find him, cut that motherfucker off and feed it to him,” I snapped making everyone laugh some more.

“You are a firecracker, Bella, I think you’ll fit around here just fine,” Esme laughed with everyone else agreeing. It felt nice to feel accepted for who I was. The last person to do that was Irina.

My mother constantly wanted me to be some sweet girly girl I was never going to be. Irina knew that I was rough around the edges as she called me. I missed them both. I closed my eyes trying to push those memories away.

Now was not the time to cry.

“Now that we have some time with Aro off our backs, we need to come up with a plan,” Carlisle said.

“Tomorrow, there is no way he is coming after anyone tonight because he knows we’ll be expecting that,” Edward said.

“I agree, I’ve been working all day and I’m exhausted,” Renee said standing up.

“All right, I’ll make some calls in the morning to find out how the Feds knew your name,” Charlie said talking to Edward as he got up from his seat.

“I’ll make all the necessary calls tomorrow and we’ll make plans from there,” Carlisle said pulling out Esme’s chair and helping her up from her seat.

An assassin and a gentleman?

Have I said how absolutely hot Carlisle was? Yeah, he was very hot, but I sort of liked Esme and wasn’t about to mess with a married man.

Hell, the entire gang of men in this room were panty-wetting hot. How normal women survived around them I’d never know.

I wasn’t very normal.

I could admit that I did find Edward to be hotter than them all, not that I planned on ever letting him know that. Edward was cocky enough, he didn’t need me to make it worse.

Maybe that’s why I thought he was so hot.

“Where is Bella staying?” Alice asked getting my attention back to the conversation in the room.

“Why not in mom and dad’s condo? I’m sure they won’t mind,” Tanya said looking over at her parents.

“Not at all,” Renee said, Charlie nodding his head in agreement.

“You could stay in Carlisle and mine also if you would like. Charlie and Renee are a little old fashion and don’t have a computer or television in their condo,” Esme added getting a nudge from a smiling Renee.

“Charlie and I keep busy in other ways,” Renee retorted earning groans from her children as well as Esme and Carlisle’s kids.

“That’s just fucking gross, okay maybe mom and dad’s condo wouldn’t be such a good idea,” Tanya said making me laugh.

“We all know our parents wouldn’t be any better. I’m sure they’ve fucked on every surface in that place,” Bree added making Emmett groan.

“She’s staying at my place,” Edward said in a stern voice.

“You don’t even have an extra bedroom for her to sleep in. Let her stay in my guest room,” Alice offered.

I was about to agree to that when Edward said, “We don’t know if we can fully trust her so I don’t want her staying with anyone else until we are sure we can.”

“Are you kidding me!” I yelled slightly offended. “All of you just sat here and dug into my life as if I was nothing, and you’re going to tell me you don’t know if you can trust me?” I snapped.

“Edward, she’s…”

“She’s staying at my place and that’s final,” Edward enforced sternly.

“You heard him everyone, just let it go,” Carlisle said.

Was that really it? Edward raised his voice and got what he wanted? Everyone started leaving and Edward stopped Jasper before he left.

“Bella is going to need a code to get on the VP elevator,” he told him. If he didn’t trust me why give me a code for the VP elevator?

The man was full of shit people.

“I’ll have it tomorrow,” Jasper said walking out of the room.

“I look forward to getting to know you better, Bella,” Tanya said with a smile.

“Me, too,” Alice added rubbing my arm with a smile on her face.

“Me, three!” Bree said giving me a half hug. They all looked over at Edward and then left the conference room. I turned to look at Edward.

“What now?” I asked him. He stood up from his seat and walked over to me.

“I’ll give you a tour of the building,” he replied. I nodded, not in the mood to argue with him about his bossy-ass attitude.

We started on the sixth floor since we were already on this floor. Edward showed me where Carlisle’s office and Emmett’s office were. Then he showed me his office and it hardly fit the man who was trying to appear hard and tough.

As an Art History major, I appreciated every piece of art he had up on the wall. I asked about some of them not sure of the artist.

“I never took you for the artistic type,” I said looking around the office.

“You’re not the only one who can surprise people,” he said with a smirk walking out of the office. I followed behind him.

We got on the elevator, it took me to each floor. There was the garage where we came in, the basement where all the building controls were. The next floor was 1a, a gun range, believe it or not. The grand floor was street level and Edward told me that during the day a woman named Emily ran the front desk, and a man named Liam at night.

Liam was one of Emmett and Edward’s best friends and were well aware of the real activities that went on around here. He was their security when necessary.

Liam was hot, but that didn’t surprise me. Everyone else was hot, too. He was quiet compared to everyone else. You could tell he was a serious person.

The second floor was the building’s gym and cafeteria. Third floor was Renee’s medical office. Edward said that during normal business hours, the building ran as a legitimate business. The fourth floor was Esme and Charlie’s law firm. The fifth floor was the tech and CSI team floor. This was the floor, Alice, Tanya, Jasper and Seth worked on. There was a code needed to get inside.

The 7th and 8th floors held three condos.

He told me that Bree and Liam lived on the seventh floor. Charlie and Renee had a condo on that floor, too, in case they ever had to stay the night at the Masen building. Otherwise, they lived at their home across town. Same went for Carlisle and Esme.

Their condo was on the 8th floor along with Tanya and Seth’s condos. The 9th floor had 2 large condos. One belonging to Alice and the other belonging to Jasper and Emmett.

I thought it was amazing how close they all were. They worked together and lived in the same building together.

Family was important, too bad it took me not having mine to realize it.

I knew the 10th floor was Edward’s penthouse, and he let me know that the 11th floor was a rooftop pool and jacuzzi. So pretty much the building had everything.

“You have everything here,” I said as we headed back to his penthouse.

“We can’t trust too many places when we do go out, so it’s important that we have somewhere to be comfortable,” he told me. We walked into his place and he gave me a tour of his house.

Once again the place surprised me compared to the man in front of me. He had a library, a theater room and his bathroom was huge. I couldn’t wait to take a bath in his tub.

My stomach growled loudly making us both laugh.

“I guess I should get us something to eat,” he said as we walked out of the bathroom. I followed him to the kitchen and was amazed once again.

“Wow—do you have an executive chef that comes and cooks for you?” I asked sitting down at the barstool.

“No, I cook myself,” he replied.

“What... Ramen noodles?” I teased.

“No, try five-star dishes,” he replied as he pulled things out of the refrigerator. I watched as he cooked and I’ll admit I may have moaned a little watching him.

A hot man who could cook?

If he wasn’t a jerk, he would almost be perfect.

He looked at me over his shoulder as he cooked. The cocky bastard must have been enjoying surprising me. After he finished cooking, we sat in the kitchen and ate silently.

I hated the silence.

“Tell me something about yourself,” I said catching him off guard.

“Why?”

“Because I want to know,” I replied placing food in my mouth. He inhaled a deep breath and sat back against his seat.

“I can cook,” he told me and I rolled my eyes.

“I obviously already know that.”

“Well, you didn’t say to tell you something you didn’t know about me, you just said for me to tell you something,” he retorted with that damn sexy grin on his face.

“Fine, smartass, tell me something about you I don’t know…”

“…only if you do the same,” he replied.

“Didn’t you find out everything from your little background check Jasper did on me,” I responded with my own smirk. He grinned at me.

“That was fair, but I don’t know everything about you,” he admitted.

“Fine, I’ll tell you something about me if you tell me something about you.”

“I have a 2009 Harley-Davidson Fatboy,” he revealed and I think I squealed.

“You do not?”

“You ride?”

“Hell yeah, I ride. I used to have a bike when I was a teenager. One of the things my mother hated about me,” I said looking down into my plate.

We were quiet for a while and I knew I needed to break some of the tension in the room.

“My favorite color is orange.”

“Orange?”

“I know, weird, but I like that it’s named after a fruit or that the fruit is named after it,” I replied and he laughed. It made my body vibrate hearing him laugh.

“My favorite music is R&B, more the old stuff than the new stuff,” he told me and I looked at him.

“No shit?”

“No shit, I know surprising, but a man can’t help what he likes…” he replied looking me over. I smiled taking him in.

“Neither can a woman,” I replied, part of me hoping he knew I was referring to him and the other hoping he didn’t. We finished eating and I helped him clean up. Once that was finished, I turned and looked at him.      

“Where am I supposed to sleep?” I asked him seeing that he didn’t have another bedroom available.

“The couch,” he replied as if it was common sense.

“The couch? You wouldn’t let me stay with someone else so I could sleep in a bed, so that you can tell me I’m sleeping on the couch?” I asked him.

“It’s my house.”

“Then you can sleep on the couch,” I replied running to his room and slamming the door shut and locking it before he reached the door.

“Bella, open the door!”

“Nope! Have fun sleeping on the couch Mr. Grouch!” I yelled through the door and started laughing when he hit the door and called me a pain in the ass.

Me and Edward’s bed was about to have a very intimate relationship while he got acquainted with his couch.


	6. Try

**_Try_ **

**_“…Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame, where there is a flame someone’s bound to get burned…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

The fucking couch sucked. My back was killing me and I was positive there were rocks in it. I would have to look into buying a new fucking couch if this was going to continue.

That pain-in-the-ass, fuck-hot woman seriously locked me out of my own bedroom and forced me to sleep on the couch in my own damn house. Well I wasn’t technically forced, I could have picked the lock or even kicked the door in but I was too damn tried to fight with her crazy ass.

My entire body protested when I sat up. I was going to need a long, hot shower to ease this damn pain, maybe even a visit from my personal massage therapist, Rebecca.

Hmm...the thought of Rebecca brought a smile to my face. I hadn’t seen her in a few weeks.

Getting up from the couch I headed for the bathroom. I heard the shower going and knew that meant Bella was in the bathroom. Smiling, I slowly opened the door so she wouldn’t hear me coming in.

I walked over to the toilet and took my piss. I listened to her as she sung in the shower. I couldn’t see her though since the glass was fogged up. The last stream came out, shaking it off the tip I smiled and flushed the toilet.

Yeah, I’m a jerk, but she deserved it for making me sleep on my own damn couch.

“What the fuck!” Bella yelled jumping out of the shower. I started laughing until I took in the complete sight before me.

Fuck... she was even hotter wet.

Water cascading down her body.

I wanted to lick every drop off of her.

“Like what you see?” I heard her ask me. I looked at her face with a brow raised and she nodded toward my dick. Shifting my painfully hard cock in my pants I smiled at her.

“Cold in here or do you like what you see?” I asked nodding toward her hard nipples. She looked down and cupped her perfect tits in her hands pinching her nipples.

My dick twitched in response and grew in size watching her touch herself. She was trying to kill me.

Looking back at me she smiled and said, “You’ll never know.” I grinned knowing damn well she liked what she saw. She leaned into the shower and cut the water off.

“Nice shower?” I asked with a grin.

“It was, until some jackass flushed the toilet on me,” she snapped walking over and grabbing a towel off the towel rack. I admired her perfect ass, round and juicy. “Stop looking at my ass,” she said over her shoulder as she wrapped the towel around her body.

“You have a nice ass.”

“I know,” she replied walking past me and out of the bathroom. I smiled and then continued my morning routine. After I showered, I headed to my bedroom to get dressed. She was sitting on my bed in her underwear lotioning her legs.

“Did you enjoy my king size bed last night?” I asked walking to my dresser.

“More than you enjoyed that couch,” she replied and I knew she was smiling. I pull out my suit for today and went to get dressed ignoring that she was in the room with me. I dropped my towel and heard her gasp.

She was watching me.

Smiling I turned around to face her as if I didn’t know she was watching.

“Holy hell... you’re huge!” she yelled, then slapped her hand over her mouth. I grinned like the arrogant man I was.

“Happy you approve,” I retorted pulling my pants on. I wasn’t an underwear kind of guy.

“You should keep that in a pair of boxer briefs, could get hurt being so free,” she told me. I smiled.

“I didn’t know you cared so much.”

“Just protecting my investment,” she teased and then turned her back to me as she continued putting lotion on her skin.

I finished getting dressed first.

Women– I would never understand them.

I walked to the kitchen and started making myself an omelet. She could figure out what she was going to eat on her own.

I made my plate and sat down to eat.

“Oh, this looks delicious…” she said coming out of nowhere and picking up my plate as she took my fork out of my hand. I watched as she cut a piece off and placed it in her mouth.

“Oh my god, it’s so good,” she moaned sitting down next to me. “You should have made yourself one,” she said taking another bite out of _my_ omelet.

“That _is_ mine.”

“Looks like it’s mine now,” she replied with a smile, and then took another bite and moaned. I would have been even more pissed if part of me wasn’t enjoying hearing her moan.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a pain-in-the-ass?” I asked getting up and walking back into the kitchen to make me another omelet.

“I think I remember this very cranky grouch telling me last night after I locked him out of his bedroom,” she replied smiling at me as she continued eating.

“That’s not happening again by the way,” I informed her as I took out the ingredients for another omelet.

“Why... are you going to get me somewhere to sleep?”

“Yeah, the couch.”

“Nope, won’t work Mr. Grouch. Either get me somewhere proper to sleep or enjoy that couch,” she replied as if she was running things.

Who the hell was this woman and why didn’t I just kill her yesterday like I was supposed to?

“This is my house…”

“…I am aware of that, and since you’ve thrown your little tantrum and insisted that I stay at _your_ house, you need to get me somewhere to sleep or you can just stay on the couch,” she responded. I had never been bossed around by a woman outside of my family in my fucking life, and I wasn’t about to let this _girl_ boss me around as if she was running shit.

“You’ll sleep on the couch tonight…”

“I don’t think so,” she replied getting up and placing her dirty plate into the sink.

“Rinse the damn plate off and put it in the dishwasher,” I told her. She looked over her shoulder at me and just stared at me as if I had spoken another language. “Do you not understand English all of a sudden?”

“Oh, I understand English, I don’t speak jackass,” she snapped leaving the plate in the sink and walking to the refrigerator and poured herself a cup of orange juice.

Why did I want her to stay in my place again?

Right... because I was a fucking moron.

I finished cooking myself another omelet and sat down to eat it, this time undisturbed. After she finished her drink, she placed the cup in the sink and then smiled at me as she sat down at the bar.

“You know, you’re the worst fucking guest I’ve ever had,” I informed her getting up and rinsing the dishes off and placing them in the dishwasher.

“You’re the worst host ever. I mean, who invites someone to stay at their house for the foreseeable future, but doesn’t have a proper place for them to sleep,” she retorted.

“Fine! Keep the fucking bedroom,” I said getting annoyed. “I’ll probably kill you before the week is over anyway,” I added and then something flew past my face brushing across my nose. I turned to see what it was. A fucking knife, there was a fucking knife sticking out of my cabinet.

Quickly, I turned and looked at the crazy bitch that just threw a knife at me. I couldn’t decide if I was pissed off or turned the hell on at the balls she had.

She smiled at me biting on her lower lip.

Turned on, I was definitely turned the fuck on by the balls she had.

“Were you trying to kill me?” I asked her.

“If I wanted to kill you, you’d be dead. Keep that in mind next time you think about killing me,” she replied walking over and pulling the knife out of the cabinet. I watched as she pulled up her dress and placed the knife in a holster that was wrapped around her thigh.

“If you were anyone else, I would kill you for that shit,” I informed her. She turned facing me. She was close; too damn close.

“You could try,” she whispered as her hand slowly moved up my thigh. I gripped her hip and pulled her against me nuzzling my face into her neck. Distracting her I used my other hand to reach for my gun.

I pressed it to her side the same time I felt something pressing against my dick. I looked down to see she had her knife in her hand. I had to smile, she was fast.

“If you cut him off, you’ll never get the pleasure of taking him for a joy ride,” I informed her with a grin. She looked up at me pressing the knife into my thigh a little harder. I pressed the gun right under her right tit.

“That would certainly be a waste, wouldn’t it?”

“Certainly,” I replied bringing my face closer to hers. We both stepped away from each other when my cell phone started to ring. I placed my gun back into my waistband and she placed her knife back into the little holster on her thigh.

I picked up my cell phone seeing that it was Jasper.

“Yeah, Jazz.”

“I have Bella’s code,” he told me. I looked over at Bella and saw that she was still watching me. She was biting on her lower lip as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

“What is it?” I asked him as I watched her.

“2318.”

“Got it,” I said and then hung up the phone. I leaned against the counter looking back at her.

“Thinking about how you’re going to _try_ and kill me?” I asked her with a grin.

“Believe me, I’m thinking about doing something to you, and it’s not killing you,” she replied and my grin grew.

“Is that so?”

“Yup, too bad you’ll never know what I’m thinking,” she replied biting down on that lip again. We stood there and continued studying each other. My cell vibrated and I saw that I had a text from Emmett.

**Stop trying to fuck Bella and get your ass down here, we have work to do ~ Em**

**Fuck you ~E**

**Take it you didn’t get to fuck Bella last night after all, uh~ Em**

**If you don’t want me to shoot one of your fucking nuts off, I recommend you shut the hell up ~E**

**Edward Masen didn’t score! I’m telling everyone! ~ Em**

Fucking bastard got on my damn nerves. I put my phone into my pocket and looked back up at Bella.

“I have your code for the VP elevator,” I told her.

“What is it?”

“2318 – don’t give it to anyone. Whenever it's used it can be tracked. It’s how we know who is in the building.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“I’m sure you will no matter what I say,” I replied and she smiles.

“True, I was just trying to be polite,” she replied. “What I want to know is if you don’t trust me, why are you giving me a code?” she asked obviously calling me on my bluff from last night.

“Just remember your code,” I said not answering her question, and heading for the door to head downstairs to my office.

“You like me, don’t you?” she asked coming up behind me.

“I like you as much as a dog likes being neutered,” I replied opening the door and stepping aside, so that she could walk out first.

“Aw... I like you as much as a cow loves a burger,” she retorted making me smile. We got onto the elevator and I pressed for the sixth floor. It stopped at the 9th floor and Alice got on.

“Look at that both of you made it to morning,” she teased with a smirk on her face. I glared at her causing her to laugh.

“It was touch and go for a little while. He can really be a pain-in-the-ass,” Bella said smiling over at me. Alice laughed as she looked over at me as well.

“Tell me about it, I had to grow up with him,” she replied. I poked her side making her laugh just as the elevator stopped on the 7th floor and Bree got on.

“Oh wow... you’re both still alive?” Bree asked causing Alice and Bella to laugh.

“All three of you can shut the hell up,” I told them only causing them to laugh.

“Aww... does Mr. Grouch need a hug?” Bella said coming closer to me.

“Not from you, you might try to strangle me,” I replied and she giggled. Fuck, why did I like the sound of her laugh?

“Bella, want to come hang out with Tanya and me on the 5th floor?” Alice asked her. I was thankful she offered. There was no way I could work around Bella all damn day.

“Aww, man, you guys get Bella and I have to stay with dad, Em and Ed Mc-angry,” Bree said making Bella and Alice laugh. I was thankful when the elevator reached my floor.

“Bree, go with them, we’re not seeing clients today anyway,” I told her. She smiled at me and then gave me a quick hug. I got off the elevator and headed toward my office.

“Edward!” I heard Carlisle shout to me as I passed his office. I turned around and walked to his door.

“Yeah?”

“Bella still alive?” he asked me with a grin. I shook my head and walked away from his door as he started laughing.

Going into my office I opened up my computer and looked over my schedule. Though seventy-five percent of my business was illegal, I took some real honest security jobs to keep it a little interesting.

Tomorrow, I had security for some fucking celebrity at a red carpet event. I hated attending those damn things.

Maybe I could talk Em into taking it instead.

I went over what else I had to do in the coming weeks, and tried to figure out where I could fit in dealing with Aro.

It wasn’t going to be an easy task getting to him.

I wasn’t an idiot; I knew it would take a lot more than just telling him I would work for him to get him to let his guard down.

I made some calls to another assassin I knew.

“You got G…”

“Is that seriously how you’re answering your phone now, Garrett?” I asked laughing as I sat back in my seat.

“Not everyone can just say ‘Hey, I’m a Masen’,” he replied making me laugh.

“I don’t answer my phone saying no shit like _hey, I’m a Masen_ ,” I retorted and he laughed.

“What’s up man?”

“Same shit different day…”

“Really? Cause I heard for the first time in the history of fucking ever you didn’t complete a job…” he said and I ran my fingers through my hair.

Who knew that criminals gossiped like 12-year-old girls?

“She’s a new addition to the Masen Team,” I replied shivering a little at the thought of Bella being on the Masen Team. Everyone on the team listened to what I said. Carlisle and Charlie may have been like fathers to me, but even they took me seriously.

Bella was a pain-in-the-ass.

“It was a woman? Is she hot?” he asked. I laughed because I knew it would have been the same question I asked if the tables were turned.

“Yeah, she’s smoking hot when her mouth is closed,” I replied and he laughed.

“I’m sure you didn’t call me to talk about the new piece of ass you got, so what’s up with the call?”

“Have you gotten any weird jobs from Aro in a while?”

“Aro? You know he doesn’t come to me. He’d much rather have someone from Masen over anyone on my end,” he replied. I nodded my head knowing that was true. “Why do you ask?”

“Because the hit I didn’t complete came from Aro—and I think he tried to set me up.”

“Shit! No kidding?”

“Yeah, no kidding. The woman was the only reason I got out of there alive and un-cuffed,” I informed him. “Just watch your back if Aro comes to you for anything, let Kate know, too,” I told him referring to his wife.

“All right man, I’ll spread the word,” he said just as I saw Aro’s right hand man Marcus walk up to my office door.

“I’ll talk to you later, G,” I said and hung up before he replied. “What are you doing here, Marcus?” I asked him sitting back in my seat.

Marcus came into the office and dug inside of his suit jacket. I quickly pulled my gun out and aimed it at him.

“Relax, Edward, just dropping off a gift from Aro,” he said placing an envelope on my desk. Still aiming my gun at him I leaned forward and picked up the envelope. I opened the flap and then dumped out the contents.

Pictures fell onto my desk.

Not just any pictures, but naked pictures of Bella.

Then there was a note.

_Don’t forget I had her first_

_Aro_

I actually felt the fucking growl in my chest. I wanted to kill the sonofabitch.

“I like the one when she’s in the pink…her tits look…” I didn’t give Marcus time to finish that fucking thought as I was already up and out of my seat with my gun pressed into his throat.

“Say another fucking word about Bella, and you’ll have a hole the size of my fist in your neck,” I told him. He grinned at me with his hands raised up as if surrendering. I released him still aiming my gun at him. “Get the hell out of my building and tell Aro not to send me anymore of his fucking gifts,” I barked.

“I hope you realize she isn’t worth the war she’s causing…” he said before walking out of my office. I watched him climb onto the main elevator and called down to security to let them know to make sure Marcus left the building.

“Edward, what the hell was Marcus doing here?” Carlisle asked coming into my office. I placed my gun back in my waistband and then picked up the pictures before Carlisle saw them. I put them back in the envelope and then put them in the drawer.

“He was dropping off a gift from Aro?” I sneered.

“What sort of gift?” Carlisle asked and I just looked at him not answering his question.

“Don’t let him get under your skin, Edward, he’s a fucking snake and soon we’ll be rid of him,” Carlisle reminded me.

“Not soon enough,” I sneered walking past him out of my office. “I’m going to go make my rounds around the building,” I told him.

“All right, try not to shoot anyone, especially not Bella. I actually like her,” he said. I shook my head and walked to the elevators.

I went down to the lobby first to check the sign-in book.

“Hi, Edward,” Emily practically yelled when she saw me walking over to the desk. Sleeping with her was probably one of the biggest mistakes I ever made. It wasn’t that she was a lousy fuck, she gave a great blow job.

She was just too damn clingy. She started picking out china patterns after one night.

Edward Masen didn’t do relationships.

I looked over the list and saw that Marcus didn’t sign in when he came in.

“I met the new girl,” Emily said and I looked up at her confused.

“What new girl?”

“The girl that was with Alice and Tanya earlier,” she answered. I figured she was talking about Bella.

“Oh yeah, she’ll be around for a while.”

“Really? Is she working with um—you?” she asked picking at the papers on the desk. I looked at her with a brow raised.

“She’s not working anywhere, she’s staying here.”

“As in living here in the resident quarters?” Emily asked in a panic.

“Yes, so place her name on the resident list. It’s Bella Swan,” I told her getting ready to walk away.

“What floor?” she asked

“10th,” I answered and smiled at the way her face fell.

“She’s staying with you?”

“10th floor is my floor so I guess so,” I replied walking to the evaluators. I got on and headed down to the gun range to check on everything down there.

My father’s old friend Jenks ran it for me.

The man was a complete psychopath, one I was happy to know.

When I get down there I’m surprised to see Bella in a booth shooting rounds at a target.

Fuck... she looked hot holding a gun.


	7. Stay

**_Stay_ **

**_“…Not really sure how to feel about it. Something in the way you move make me feel like I can’t live without you. It takes me all the way. I want you to stay…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

I watch Bella for a moment as she shoots at the target. I had to admit she was good with a gun, almost as good as she was with that knife earlier this morning.

My dick was still a little hard at how ballsy she was throwing that fucking knife at me.

“I don’t know where you found hot legs over there, but don’t let her go,” I heard Jenks say from behind me. I turned around to look at him.

“Hot legs?”

“What... the girl’s got legs for days. I could just wrap them around my…”

“…Jenks I like you, but if you finish that statement, my gun will be in your mouth,” I told him feeling something boil in me. Okay, so I didn’t like the idea of anyone talking about Bella as if she was a piece of meat unless it was me.

Was that—Jealousy?

No. I didn’t get jealous.

Jenks started laughing as he slapped me on my shoulder.

“That’s exactly what your father said to me when I told him how nice your mom’s…”

“…Jenks, for the love of god!” I yelled at him and he laughed. I shook my head and decided to ask him about Aro and my father.

“Can I talk to you in private?” I asked him.

“Sure thing…” he said turning into his office. I followed him into the room and closed the door behind us. “What’s wrong?” he asked me.

“How do you know something is wrong?” I replied sitting down on the couch in the room.

“One, because I’ve known you since you were drinking milk from your mother’s tit, and next, because you look like someone stole your favorite gun,” he replied sitting behind his desk. I pulled my colt combat commander .45 ACP from my waistband and grew angry at the thought of someone stealing it.

They would definitely die.

Jenks started laughing, “Yup, that’s the look, now what’s wrong?” he asked again. I placed my gun back into my waistband and leaned forward on my knees.

“I found out yesterday that Aro was behind my father’s murder.”

“Where the hell did you find this out?”

“Hot legs,” I replied, knowing he would know I was referring to Bella.

“How would she even know something like that?”

“Because she used to be Aro’s goomah. He sent me to kill her yesterday,” I answered and I watched the contorted confused look on Jenks’ face.

“Wait... you mean to tell me that hot legs out there was Aro fucking Volturi’s mistress and you brought her here?” he asked disapprovingly.

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you,” I replied waiting for the cursing out I knew was coming.

“Boy, what the fuck is wrong with you? Do you have any idea how much fucking trouble this can cause, how much trouble this will cause? She’s fucking hot as hell, but no pussy is worth the wrath that is going to come down on our heads for this shit,” he barked at me. It was like being in front of my father all over again.

“Jenks…”

“How do you know you can even trust her, Edward? She’s probably playing you for the fucking fool you’re being…what is the first rule in this business?” he asked ignoring that I tried to say something.

“To keep your emotions uninvolved, and I did that,” I replied. Most of my kills were rapists, women beaters, children abusers, and pedophiles so keeping my emotions uninvolved could be complicated. It was important in my position to do it though.  The job had to always be completed quickly, efficiently and uncontaminated.

I preferred not to take mob jobs but sometimes the price was too big to resist, or I didn’t have much of a choice.

“No, you didn’t keep your emotions uninvolved. She told you Aro killed your father and you brought her right here,” Jenks said taking my out of my thoughts.

“Jenks, I trust her,” I said realizing just how much I meant that. I wasn’t sure why but I did trust her. Jenks sat back after hearing my confession.

He just looked at me as if I had grew another head.

“What did she tell you?” he asked me.

“That she overheard Aro talking about getting rid of me the way he got rid of Pop. She wants him dead as much as I do,” I replied.

“How do you know she’s not just trying to use you to get rid of him?”

“Because I honestly think I’ll have to fight her to kill him before she does. When I went to her apartment, she was prepared to kill him then, only I showed up instead,” I replied. Jenks was silent for a moment.

I knew he was thinking about what I just told him.

“Did Jasper look her up?”

“Last night, she has an interesting rap sheet,” I replied smiling a little at the thought.

“Interesting how?” he asked. I told him the most interesting things we found out about her. He looked just as intrigued as the rest of the family did when I told him about her kicking the director of the FBI’s ass. I told him about her skills in kick boxing, shooting and knife throwing.

“She’s a knife thrower?” he asked obviously surprised by this as well.

“Yeah, and after the shit she pulled this morning, she’s a damn good one at that,” I replied shaking my head at the thought.

“What did she do this morning?” he asked with a brow raised.

“She threw a knife at me. Shit brushed right past my nose and stuck into my steel kitchen cabinet,” I answered and he started laughing hysterically.

“Holy shit! She threw a knife at you?” he laughed and I shook my head. “You’re lucky she missed on purpose,” he said and I hadn’t thought about that.

Had she missed on purpose?

“If she has enough balls to throw a knife at you, I’m going to love having her around,” he said still laughing.

“You were just chewing my head off about bringing her here, and now you want her to stay?” I asked him.

“If you haven’t killed her yet, you must want her to stay, too,” he retorted. I shook my head not replying to that.

I haven’t decided what I wanted to do with Bella.

That’s a lie, I knew I wanted to fuck her.

“You like her?” Jenks said getting me out of my thoughts.

“I like cake, I despise her,” I replied getting up from the couch.

“Despise her today, love her tomorrow. It’s like your mother and father all over again,” he laughed and I just looked at him.

Bella and I were not going to be my parents.

“I just wanted to let you know she’ll be around awhile, Jenks and if you see any funny business around her, let me know,” I told him heading toward the door.

“You sound like a man who cares for someone who just claimed he despises her,” he replied, and I glared at him only making him laugh. Turning, I opened the office door and walked out. I heard him still laughing from behind me as he warned me not to mess up or he would be picking up my slack. I walked over to the booths, Alice and Tanya noticing me before Bella did.

She was now showing Bree how to aim. I’d been trying to teach Bree for years now, she didn’t listen.

I smiled watching her try now.

“I know Jasper said she could rival you in her shooting record, but I think she could beat you big brother,” Alice said smiling as she continued to watch Bella help Bree.

“Beat me?” I asked. That phrase was foreign to me. No one beat me at anything, especially not shooting.

“Yes, beat you, Edward. I think Alice, Bree and I may have a new best friend in her,” Tanya said with a grin. Just what I needed...Alice, Bree, Tanya and…her being friends.

“Oh, Edward, please can we keep her?” Alice asked, holding my arm and bouncing up and down like a two-year-old. She knew damn well I hated when she did that. I snatched my arm from her and she started laughing. “Bella was right, you really are a grouch,” Alice said wrinkling up her nose.

“The two of you hardly know her, now she’s your best friend?” I asked them annoyed. I couldn’t really tell you why I was so damn annoyed.

“Technically, we know a lot about her, thanks to you and Jazz blasting all of her business in the conference room yesterday…” Tanya reminded me. I ignored her and turned my attention back to Bella and Bree.

Bella stepped away from her and Bree let off three shots. They pressed the button to bring the target closer and then Bree started squealing.

“I hit the target!” Bree yelled coming out of the booth and running over to us. Alice and Tanya congratulated her.

“Edward, can Bella teach me instead of you?” Bree asked me with a smile on her face as Bella walked over to us.

She was walking like she owned the place.

Looking at her legs I had to agree with Jenks, she did have hot legs. But then again, I thought every inch of her was hot.

Well, except her mouth, she could keep that shut…or I could with my…

“Edward….” Bree snapped at me. I looked away from Bella and gave Bree my attention.

“What?”

“I said, can Bella teach me how to shoot instead of you,” she repeated.

“Why... I’ve taught Alice and Tanya,” I said and she rolled her eyes.

“Well, you get all frustrated when you think I didn’t do exactly what you said even though I totally do. Bella is cool and relaxed; I want her to teach me,” Bree replied. Alice and Tanya started laughing as they agreed with her.

“Whatever – learn from second best when you could be learning from the master,” I replied. Yeah, I sounded like a brat.

“Master? At what, getting beat by me?” Bella asked and I glared at her.

“You haven’t beaten me at anything last I checked.”

“That healing lip says otherwise.”

“Lucky shot…”

“Anyone ever tell you it’s unhealthy to lie to yourself?”

“Anyone ever tell you you’re a pain-in-the-ass?” I asked. I could hear Bree, Alice and Tanya laughing as we continued to go back and forth.

Bella walked up to me and placed her hand on my chest and brought her lips close to my ear.

“You keep telling me that, but it’s not really sticking. Maybe you should spank me and I’ll remember,” she whispered. I groaned and she giggled stepping away from me with a smile on her face.

“What are you people doing down here?” I heard Emmett ask from behind me. I turned around to see him standing there with Rosalie next to him.

Why he insisted on bringing the fucking woman around, I don’t know, but I looked forward to the day they broke up.

I didn’t trust her, and I promise you I hated her more than I hated Bella.

“Bella is teaching me how to shoot,” Bree said excitedly.

“How old are you... like 16?” Rose asked sarcastically. Bree glared at her.

“No, I’m 21, but I guess it’s been awhile since you’ve been that age so you don’t have a good memory,” Bree snapped making everyone laugh. I actually fist bumped her for that comeback.

Most of us didn’t like Rose, but it was mainly because we didn’t take to welcoming new people into our family easily.

Apart from the freakishly way everyone is becoming attached to Bella.

“Can y’all stop being dicks please? Rose was just joking,” Emmett said trying to defend her. Bree rolled her eyes as she walked back over to a booth.

She hated Rosalie more than I did. Emmett inhaled a deep breath and went to walk over to talk to her. He stopped and looked at Bella.

“Thanks for teaching her, too, she was getting frustrated,” he told her. Bella smiled at him and nudged his side.

“It was no problem. I had a pain-in-the-ass teacher when I was learning, too,” she replied looking over at me. Emmett looked between us and started laughing. He walked over to the booth Bree was in leaving Rosalie near us.

“You’re new…” Rosalie sneered.

“So are you,” Bella replied.

“No, I’ve been around for awhile now. You, I’ve never seen before.”

“You’re new to me and why would you need to see me? I was under the impression I met all the important people last night, aside from Jenks, of course,” Bella retorted with a smirk. “Didn’t I meet all the important people yesterday, Edward?” Bella asked looking at me now.

I think my dislike for her was shrinking.

“You haven’t met Grandma Cullen yet, but you will soon after she returns from her vacation,” I replied and she smiled at me.

“I’ll take that as you are not Grandma Cullen, meaning that you are not of any importance to me and you don’t need to know who I am,” Bella said turning back to Rose now.  

“Who are you?” Rose asked again.

“Who wants to know?” Bella retorted.

“Emmett’s girlfriend.”

“Good for you,” Bella replied with a smile. Then she looked at me again. I could tell she was annoyed. “Care for a little game of shooting practice. Whoever hits the most targets wins?” Bella asked.

“You’re on,” I said as we both walked over to two vacant booths. I took off my suit jacket placing it on the table next to me.

“My money’s on Bella!” Alice yelled.

“Mine, too!” Tanya added.

“What’s going on?” Emmett asked poking his head out of the booth he was in with Bree.

“Bella and Edward are about to have a shooting contest,” Alice answered sounding entirely too excited about this.

“What does the winner get?” Emmett asked. Bella tapped her chin thinking. Pulling out my gun I checked the clip and then turned to her.

“The bedroom…” I answered and she grinned at me.

“Okay, and the loser has to buy the winner all the drinks she wants tonight at the bar,” she added sounding extremely cocky.

I liked it.

“All right, we’re going to do this by points,” Emmett said and started telling us the rules. He said we had five minutes.

“I sure hope you like that couch tonight, Bella,” I said as I aimed at the target ahead. Bella giggled and aimed her weapon as well. We both waited until we heard the ringing telling us when to go.

We both stood there shooting shot after shot, and then refilling our clips and shooting some more until the ringing let us know time was up.

We pressed the button to bring the targets closer and I grinned.

Right on Target for each shot. Alice was the judge and looked at both sheets.

“Damn it, Edward won,” Alice said and I laughed.

“As if there was ever a chance I would lose,” I replied putting my gun back in my waistband and walking out of the booth. I walked over and saw that most of Bella’s shots were on point, but she wasn’t as good as I was.

“I’ll give you a blanket for you to sleep on the couch tonight,” I told her. She rolled her eyes as she placed the gun she was using down on the little table.

“Let me guess, Edward won?” Jenks said coming over to all of us.

“Of course he did,” Emmett said slapping a hand down on my shoulder.

“Did Edward tell you ladies about Bella throwing a knife at him this morning?” Jenks asked, and I glared at him as everyone started laughing and asking me questions.

“She missed me, so it wasn’t even that great of a throw,” I said going to pick up my suit jacket. I shook it out and turned to put it on just as I saw something fly by me for the second time today.

This time I knew she had thrown a knife at me.

“You missed…” I said slipping my jacket on and then I realized it was stuck to the wall, courtesy of Bella’s little knife.

“No I didn’t,” she replied causing everyone to laugh. I pulled her knife from the wall and walked over to her. Slowly, I pulled her dress up over the holster around her thigh and slipped the knife back where it belonged.

“That’s twice you’ve thrown a knife at me today…”

“…I’m aware of that,” she replied looking up at me. I inhaled a deep breath taking her in. My finger making tiny circles on her inner thigh by the knife.

“Don’t do it again…”

“And if I do?”

“Hard head makes a soft behind…”

“Hmm... promise?” she asked back with a grin. I pressed my body into hers knowing she could feel the hard-on she was causing to grow in my fucking pants.

“I don’t make threats.”

“Good to know,” she replied with a smirk.

“Okay…is it hot in here or is it just me?” Emmett asked causing Bella and me to remember that we weren’t alone. I stepped away from her letting her dress fall back over her holster, and then I shifted my dick in my pants hoping it would go away.

“Need some help?” Bella asked licking her lips.  

“You’re a demon from hell?”

“Hmm... no, just your demon…” she teased and then turned to Alice and Tanya.

“You girls still want to go out to the bar tonight?” she asked them.

“Yup, we’ll get some other losers to pay for our drinks,” Tanya said. The thought of anyone hitting on Bella while at the bar pissed me off.

She wasn’t mine, but she damn sure wasn’t going to be anyone else’s.

“How about we all go?” I asked, and everyone looked at me as if I lost my mind. Maybe I did, I wasn’t the bar type.

A crowd of people pissed me off.

“You want to go with us to the bar?” Alice asked as if needing to be sure she was hearing me correctly.

“That’s what I said.”

“The bar up the street, the one you called a hole in the wall?” Tanya asked obviously needing more clarity. If they were going to that bar, I was definitely going now. The bastards in there would be all over Bella.

Fuck! What the hell was wrong with me?

“Look it’s not the end of the world. I just haven’t been out in a while and I could use a drink,” I replied not giving them more information than that. They all shared a look and I ignored them.

I really hope I didn’t grow to regret going out with them tonight.

Who was I kidding, I was starting to regret it already.


	8. Rolling in the Deep

**_Rolling in the Deep_ **

**_“…There’s a fire starting in my heart reaching a fever pitch, its bringing me out the dark…”_ **

**_Bella’s POV_ **

Going through my bags I tried to find something to wear to the bar. We may have been in California, but it was still chilly out and the dress I was wearing wasn’t going to work.

The last time I went out just for fun was with Irina. She bought me my first drink on my 21st birthday and even held my hair back when I got completely shitfaced. I pulled out a picture of the two of us in Disneyland. I was 20 and Irina was 22.

We got dressed up as princesses for a day.

My mom said we were big kids. I smiled thinking about the person I was before they died. I’m not saying I was a sweet young girl, because the fact is I wasn’t, but I at least had a heart then.

I cared about other people—I cared about myself.

The past two years all I seemed to think about was getting my revenge against Aro and all those involved in Irina and my parents’ death.

That included the fucking FBI who did nothing to save their lives or get them justice. I thought about the text message Irina sent me two years ago. She said dad told her to tell me not to trust anyone, especially not Black.

I still couldn’t figure out if she meant Jacob or William. She called both of them Black when she was pissed or annoyed. Especially Jake, she hated when I went out with him behind her back. What I knew was that one of them knew what happened to my family.

I was willing to bet that entire damn team knew what happened, and they were covering it up.

One grieving 21-year-old girl got me nowhere two years ago, but forced me to see a shrink for my _anger issues_.

I shook my head thinking about that damn shrink. Repeatedly telling me I was angry and needed to let the hurt go. Of course I was fucking angry. My family died on their way to my college graduation.

Just like that they were gone and people thought I was just going to let that go? Fuck no.

I wanted revenge and I didn’t care how unhealthy of me it was to want it, but I did. I knew if it was my father; he would have walked through hell and highwater to find out who was responsible.

My father and I were a lot alike. He put me in my kickboxing class when Irina took ballet, he taught me how to handle a gun when Irina learned to cook, and it was him who told me a knife was faster than a bullet, and gave me my first set of throwing knives on my seventeenth birthday. My mom hated it because she said I seemed to forget I was a lady.

I was completely heartbroken when I found out my dad had to go undercover. I was angry with him and I never even got to tell him _sorry_.

I felt tears entering my eyes and I shook my head quickly. I was done crying over this. I didn’t deserve to cry until I got the people responsible.

I placed Irina and my picture back into my bag and continued looking for something to wear. I was excited about going out tonight. I hadn’t felt like I could trust anyone in a long time and everyone here—even including Mr. Grouch made me feel like I was surrounded by family again.      

“Are you going to take an hour to get dressed again?” I heard Edward ask from the doorway of the bedroom. I wiped my eyes quickly and turned around to look at him. He looked concerned for a moment and then a mask formed over his face.

“Well?

“Well, what?”

“Are you going to take an hour to get dressed again?” he asked a little annoyed. I loved pissing him off. A little vein popped up on his forehead.

It didn’t hurt that he looked extremely sexy when he was pissed off. When I threw the knife at him this morning and this afternoon I could see it in his eyes.

He was pissed and wanted to fuck me all at the same time.

“Bella?”

“Uh?”

“Do you plan on answering me sometime today?”

“Maybe…” I replied with a grin.

“Do you have to make everything hard?”

“Why... are you hard?” I asked and I think he growled. My god the sound was hot. I wondered if he growled while fucking.

“I’m taking my shower first,” he said turning to walk away obviously annoyed with me now.

“Don’t use all the hot water, please!” I yelled behind him. He came back to the door and peeked his head into the room.

“No promises…I have to work out some things in the shower,” he replied.

“What sort of things would you need to work out in the…oh…” I said feeling myself actually blush at the thought of him jacking off in the shower.

“You could come and help if you want?” he teased and I smiled shaking my head.

“Only in your dreams…I would hate to become just another notch on your bedpost, Mr. Masen,” I informed him biting down on my lower lip.

“Too bad, I would have loved adding you to my collection,” he replied with that sexy-ass grin on his face. The man was insufferable.

“You’re an ass…”

“With a really huge dick if my memory serves me correctly,” he replied and I growled. I honestly couldn’t believe I slipped up and said that this morning.

I mean he was definitely gifted, but he did not need me telling him that.

“Get out and go take your shower…” I told him. He laughed and walked away again. I went back to digging through my bag and decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, cheetah print shirt and black stiletto’s with a gold rim.

I pulled my hair up into a tight bun and then undressed down to my bra and panties. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen me naked already.

Thinking about when I slipped my nightie off in front of him and how contorted his face looked made me smile. I knew _normal_ women wouldn’t have done something like that, but we’ve established already that I was not _normal_.

I would be a nudist if it wasn’t illegal to walk outside naked. I embraced my body, not because so many people told me it looked good, but because _I_ felt I looked good.

That was something my mother taught me.

Plus, Edward was hot as hell, what woman wouldn’t strip off all her clothes in front of him.

I could hear the shower was still running when what sounded like a doorbell filled the house. Confused I got up, grabbed my gun and walked to the door.

“Who is it?” I yelled.

“Seth!”

Relaxing, I walked over and opened the door.

“Holy shit!” Seth said looking at me and it was then I remembered I was in nothing but my underwear.

“What the fuck!” Edward yelled from behind me before slamming the door in Seth’s face.

“Why the hell did you do that!” I yelled turning to look at him and I completely forgot what I was saying.

Yes, I saw him and all his magnificent glory this morning, but he was _not_ this close to me. I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth as I looked at this chest and all the tattoos that covered his chest and arms.

“Why the hell did you answer the door in your fucking underwear?” he barked at me. Jesus... he was standing in front of me wet, naked other than his towel and angry.

Wet Edward Masen in a towel and angry was extremely hot.

“I forgot…”

“You forgot?”

“Yes, I forgot and why do you care anyway?” I asked trying to change the subject.

“I don’t care,” he lied unsuccessfully.

“The door you just slammed in Seth’s face says otherwise,” I replied slipping my fingers into his towel and then pulling it from his body. “I’m going to need this…” I lied taking the towel and openly gawking at the beautiful cock attached to this man.

Hey, I didn’t plan on becoming another notch on his bedpost, but a girl could look. He snatched the towel back and wrapped it back around his body.

“Don’t tease him,” Edward said and I giggled walking away. I went into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. Thankfully, he had saved me some hot water. I took a quick shower and then wrapped myself into my towel.

I walked into Edward’s bedroom and saw that he cleaned out some drawers. When he saw me walking into the room he pushed his hand into his pants pockets.

“I figured you get tired of living out of your bags,” he told me.

Was Edward Masen being nice?

Nah, not my Mr. Grouch.

“What’s the catch?” I asked going over to my bag and pulling out a thong. I looked up to see that he was watching me.

“That you don’t leave my bedroom looking a fucking mess anymore,” he barked and there was my Mr. Grouch.

I smiled pulling on my thong and then letting my towel fall to my feet. I’ll admit I probably should have stopped stripping in front of him. I was the worst kind of tease, but I just loved watching his face when he saw me naked.

He was obviously trying to fight how attractive he found me to be. I wasn’t an idiot, Edward Masen was the _hit it and quit it_ type. I was not that kind of girl.

Now, I wasn’t asking for commitment, wedding bells and babies, but I was demanding respect. Edward obviously wasn’t the kind of guy who respected the women he fucked.

Edward continued to watch me as I got dressed. My shirt was backless, but there was a button at the top on the back of my neck. I walked over to him turned my back to him.

“Could you button me up, please,” I asked him. I felt his finger trail up the center of my back and I knew he was looking at the butterfly tattoos I had back there. They started at my left hip and _flew_ all the way up to my right shoulder.

He buttoned my shirt and then pulled my hair out of its bun causing it to fall. His hands came down my sides and then stopped on my waist.

“You should wear your hair down,” he whispered against my hair, his lips touching the edge of my ear ever so gently.

“Do you like my hair down?” I asked him.

“I don’t care either way, I just thought you would want to hide the massive pimple you have on your neck,” he said and then started laughing when my hand flew to the back of my neck.

“You really thought you had a pimple on your neck,” he laughed and I punched him in his arm. Not that he felt it any. I rolled my eyes and walked over to his mirror.

I pulled my hair back up into a bun and saw the disapproving look on his face. If he wasn’t going to admit he liked my hair down I wasn’t going to wear it down. I grabbed my pocketbook, tossed my wallet into it and then realized my cell phone was missing.

True I had no real reason to use it, but it held Irina’s last message to me in it. I wanted to hold on to that.

“Where’s my phone?” I asked digging through my bag.

“I took it,” he said and I stopped what I was doing and glared at him.

“What?”

“I took it,” he repeated slower as if I was stupid.

“Why?”

“I needed to check it…”

“Why the fuck are you going through my things?” I sneered ready to punch him in his top lip to make it match his bottom one.

“If it’s any consolation, I didn’t look through your things. I saw your phone on top of your bag. Seth brought you up a new phone to use that couldn’t be traced and transferred all of your things from your old phone to your new one,” he said handing me a brand new phone.

I looked at it and then at him.

“Where’s my old one?”

“We destroyed it, in case there was some sort of tracking device on it,” he replied and I dropped onto the bed. Text messages never got transferred over to new phones.

Irina’s messages were gone.

I chewed on my lip as I tried not to cry even though they filled my eyes anyway.

“It was just a phone, Bella…”

“No it wasn’t! It had the last message I got from Irina on it,” I snapped at him as tears betrayed me and fell.

A moment later I felt the bed dip down next to me. I could hear him tapping on the phone, and then the new phone was being placed in my hand.

“I guess it’s a good thing I told Seth to transfer all of your messages from your old phone…,” Edward said. I looked at my phone and sure enough there was Irina’s picture with her last messages to me.

Another tear fell and quickly I wiped it off my cheek.

“Thank you, I know it’s silly still holding on to it after all this time but…”

“…believe me I understand. Now can you please not cry? I think I’m actually missing your smart-ass mouth,” he said and I laughed wiping the tears that continued to fall.

“Don’t ever speak of seeing me cry or I’ll have to castrate you,” I warned getting up from the bed and wiping my face. He laughed getting up next.

“It will be our secret as long as you never tell anyone that I gave you a hug.”

“You didn’t give me a…” I was cut off when Edward pulled me into his arms. I relaxed in his strong arms as he held me. It was the first time in two years I was being hugged by someone I honestly believed cared enough for me to know I needed a hug. He stepped back much sooner than I would have liked.

“Everyone’s waiting downstairs, you ready to go?” he asked. I told him to give me a minute so that I could pull myself together. He nodded his head and left the bedroom. Inhaling a deep breath I cleared my thoughts.

Once I felt like I was better, I walked out to meet him in the living room. Together we rode the elevator downstairs and I was surprised to see that the entire gang was apparently going with us.

Including Emmett’s _girlfriend_ Rosalie.

I don’t know what it was about her, but I didn’t like her. Something just wasn’t sitting right about her with me.

“About time you two got down here. Seth said he was worried the two of you were either fucking or killing each other,” Emmett joked and Tanya slapped the back of his head while everyone but Rosalie laughed.

She just kept looking at me as if she was trying to feel me out.

I didn’t like it.

“Bella needed to take a shower to wash off that ass kicking I gave her earlier,” Edward said and I laughed shoving his arm.

“Did you wash off the embarrassment of having your jacket stuck to the wall by a knife?” Edward’s friend Liam said as he walked over to us.

“Jenks told you?” Edward asked smiling as he shook Liam’s hand.

“Of course, you know the old man gossips more than Oprah,” Liam replied with a grin. I laughed because I could see that. Jenks was one of those perverted old guys you tried to avoid…everywhere.

“Are you coming with us, Liam?” Tanya asked and I looked over at Alice remembering her telling me about Tanya’s little crush on Liam.

“Where are y’all going?” he asked looking at all of us.

“The bar up the street…”

“A bar? Edward’s going to a bar?” Liam asked looking at Edward. Did he really not go out to bars?

“Yes, I’m going; it’s not the end of the world,” Edward said running his hand over his head.

“I’ll go just to see if he kills anyone before the night is over,” Liam joked and we all laughed.

I was looking forward to hanging out with the guys tonight and getting to know them better since I spent all day with the girls.

Tanya reminded me a lot of Irina so it was really comforting to be around her, Bree was like the little sister I always wanted, and Alice was just—Alice. I couldn’t explain her, she just made you want to hate her or be her best friend.

She didn’t care what other people thought about her, she was just her and I liked that about her. We all walked to the bar laughing and joking. It was nice seeing Edward laugh, too.

He always seemed so damn serious. I knew better than anyone how much life sucked, but if Irina was here, she would be telling me to find time to have fun in between the bullshit.

“Bella,” I heard someone call to me. I stopped walking and turned around to see fucking Jacob standing there. Rolling my eyes I started walking toward him when Edward stopped me.

“Edward, I’ll be fine,” I told him. He shook his head, his body growing tense as Jacob walked closer.

“I’d like to talk to Bella alone,” Jacob said glaring at Edward.

“Anything you have to say to Bella you can say in front of me,” Edward replied. I blew out and irritated breath and pushed Edward back.

“What do you want Jacob?”

“To talk to you,” he said and then looked at Edward. “Alone,” he added. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Edward.

“Just continue walking, I’ll catch up,” I told him. He looked down at me and I wondered if he still thought I was working with the FBI. Was that why he didn’t want to leave me alone with Jake? “You can trust me, Edward,” I assured him.

“I trust you, it’s _him_ I don’t trust,” Edward sort of sneered. Jacob took a step toward him and Liam was quickly in between the two of them.

“Edward, let’s keep walking. We all know that Bella is completely capable of taking care of herself,” Emmett said glaring at Jacob as well.

“Bella, if you need us, just press 1 on your phone,” Jasper said with his fist balled up at his side. Apparently, the entire gang got tense at the sight of police. So it wasn’t just Edward. Tanya and Alice gave me that silent girl language that asked if I was cool to be alone with Jacob.

I nodded to them and they walked away with the guys.

“You’ve always had an interesting taste in the friends you kept,” Jacob sort of sneered as I watched all of them walk up the street. I turned around to look at Jacob.

“What do you want?”

“To warn you again to leave Masen and his group of misfits alone,” he replied and I inhaled a deep breath to keep from hitting him.

I knew if I hit him, he would have arrested me just to get me away from Edward.

“Who do you think you are to warn me to stay away from anyone?”

“A friend…”

“You stopped being my friend when all of you did nothing about my parents’ and Irina’s death…” I sneered at him.

“It was declared an acci…”

“…don’t you fucking dare finish that statement? What happened to them two years ago was everything but an accident and you know it! I’m not standing here and doing this with you. I will take matters into my own hands since the system failed,” I snapped turning to walk away.

He gripped my arm and I turned around quickly shoving him away from me.

“Don’t touch me if you intend on keeping both of your hands…”

“You used to like my touch…”

“That was three years ago.”

“You don’t know him, Bella.”

“You don’t know _me_ , Jake,” I replied and turned around to walk away again. This time he didn’t try to stop me.


	9. Anything Could Happen

**_Anything Could Happen_ **

**_“…So you didn’t know the secret I’ve been trying to hide…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

I stood there watching her like a hawk as she talked to him. I didn’t trust him anywhere near her. I don’t care that I hardly know the woman I constantly called a pain-in-the-ass, I knew enough to know I didn’t want him anywhere near her.

“Edward, relax will you,” Liam warned as he stood next to me watching them as well. Everyone else continued to the bar, but Liam said he was going to wait with me because he didn’t think I could control my temper.

Bella started to walk away and I started to calm down until I saw the pig grip her arm. I started to walk toward them and Liam stopped me shaking his head. I watched Bella push him off of her. They shared some more words and then Bella walked away again this time the fucker letting her.

He stood there and watched her as she walked toward me. The moment she walked up to me I wrapped my arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled at the fucker that wished she was his.

“Stop antagonizing him,” Bella said shoving my chest obviously getting that I did that for show.

“You all right, Bella?” Liam asked her.

“Yeah, I’m fine. He just said some things that pissed me off is all,” she answered walking past us and into the bar. The pig was still standing there as if waiting for me to do something.

“C’mon, E. He’s not worth it,” Liam said hitting my shoulder. I knew he was right. We both went into the bar and instantly found our group sitting at a table. I walked over and slipped into the booth next to Bella who was talking to Tanya.

Liam pulled a chair over to the table and sat down.

“I ordered us all a drink,” Emmett said and I groaned shaking my head. I knew whatever he ordered was something either stupid or inappropriate.

“What did you order, Em?” I asked him and he grinned at me just as the waitress came over to the table.

“Devil’s kiss, I thought it fit,” he replied as the waitress started placing the drinks down in front of us. I knew he was referring to the fact that our grandmother, well she was really his grandmother said that whenever we got a new addition to the family it was a kiss from the devil.

It was a running joke that we were all demons if you fit into this family. The waitress placed a glass in front of me and brushed her hand over mine. When I looked up at her, she winked at me and I gave her my signature grin in response.

“Hi, I’m Amber…”

“Edward...”

“Are you seriously going to flirt with her like I’m not sitting here?” Bella suddenly snapped. Confused, I turned to look at her and then back to the waitress who was now gone. The entire table broke out into laughter.

“I’m sorry... I couldn’t help it,” Bella giggled picking up her glass. I shook my head picking up my glass.

“I want to make a toast!” Alice said stopping everyone from drinking their glasses. We all groaned and placed our glasses back on the table. She smiled holding up her glass.

“A toast to us finding Bella, best kiss we’ve received from the devil in a long time,” Alice said and everyone but Rosalie, and I yelled out a _here, here_ while Bella blushed.

It wasn’t that I disagreed with them. She was obviously an addition to the family, she was just the first addition I’ve wanted to fuck until we both saw a lunar eclipse.

We all downed our drinks, and Bella asked what did the whole _devil kiss_ mean, and Tanya whispered in her ear explaining. I watched as Bella blushed and thanked everyone again. It might have seemed weird that they all accepted her so quickly, but the same thing happened with Jasper and Liam when they _joined_ the family.

Normally, they waited for Grandma Cullen’s approval, but apparently they didn’t need it to adopt Bella.

“Could you not be Mr. Grouch here?” Bella whispered into my ear. I turned to look at her and wished she would have kept her hair down. Looking at her neck made me think about biting her.

Fuck... I sounded like a vampire or some shit.

“Edward…” she called to me when she realized I didn’t answer her question.

“Will you be a pain-in-the-ass?” I retorted and she smiled at me and shook her head. Both of us knowing she was lying. Another waitress came over and placed Heineken’s on the table. Tanya joked that Bella must have scared the other one away.

“I could go get that waitress and tell her I was just playing around,” Bella offered and I shook my head.

“Nah, she’s not really my type.”

“What _is_ your type?”

“You already know,” I replied picking up my beer and bringing it to my lips. She smiled as she wrapped her delicious lips around the bottle.

“Guess who I saw the other day, E?” Liam asked with a grin. I had a really good feeling I didn’t want the answer to this question.

“Who?”

“Gianna,” he replied.

“Oh shit! The evil queen is back in town?” Alice asked with a giggle. I groaned and looked over at Jasper.

“You deleted her code to the elevator right?” I asked him and he laughed nodding.

“I did it the same day you put all her shit out,” he answered and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

“I’m lost, who’s Gianna?” Bella asked looking around the table.

“No one,” I answered and Tanya laughed.

“Gianna is Edward’s ex-fiancée…” Tanya answered knowing damn well Gianna was far from being any ex of mine. I leaned behind Bella and gave Tanya a wet willie. “Fucking gross, Edward!” she yelled slapping me as I laughed.

“Then don’t call that psycho bitch my ex…” I warned and she giggled.

“But the two of you played house and everything,” Tanya added.

“What?” Bella asked looking between the two of us. Alice and Bree started laughing and I knew if I left it up to anyone else to tell Bella they would tell her some bullshit.

“Gianna and I messed around for a while. She’s—in the same business as us. Work’s for a friend of mine. Anyway, one day she calls me crying that her house caught fire and she had nowhere to stay…”

“…you let her stay with you?” Bella asked with a brow raised.

“Yes, I have a horrible habit of letting crazy women stay in my house,” I answered and she stuck her tongue out at me. “Anyway, as time moved on, more and more of her shit started showing up to my house and...”

“…oh please let me tell her, bro,” Emmett said looking like he was going to burst if I said no. I waved my hand toward him and he grinned.

“Edward came home one day from a job overseas and her shit was everywhere. His mailbox said E. Masen and G. Miller. She changed the answering machine and then he found wedding magazines all over the place. He thought maybe he was just over reacting until Grandma Cullen called and asked him why the hell he didn’t tell her he was engaged…” Emmett said laughing while everyone else joined in.

“…Edward called us up to his place and we helped him put all her shit out the same day,” Liam said laughing.

“When she came back to the building and saw her shit in the lobby, she damn near shit bricks, it was so funny,” Alice giggled, laughing so hard she snorted.

“She started yelling and tried going to the floor, but by then I deleted her code from the system so she couldn’t use the elevator,” Jasper added with a grin.

“Are you telling me this woman moved into your house without you realizing she was trying to trap your ass?” Bella asked and I just shook my head.

“In my defense, I was away a lot during that time…” I replied making everyone laugh.

“Ed, I want to be like you when I grow up. Got the women ready to claw each other’s eyes out to get to you,” Seth joked and I smiled looking over at Bella. She rolled her eyes and waved over the waitress.

“Can I have a Red Wine Cobbler?” she asked, the girls all ordered their drinks and then Emmett grinned at us.

“You guys trust me?” he asked us.

“In theory,” Liam answered.

“...With my life but not to order my drink,” I replied.

“I would prefer not to get locked up tonight, Em. I don’t think Charlie and Esme would appreciate us having to call them in the middle of the night,” Jasper answered making the rest of us laugh.

“I’m with you, Em,” Seth answered and we shook our heads. Emmett ordered them a _slippery nipple_ and I simply told the waitress to bring me a _Royal Bitch_.

“Did you just call her a bitch?” Bella asked looking as if she was ready to slap me. I laughed shaking my head at her as the waitress laughed walking away after she took Jasper and Liam’s orders.

“No, I ordered my drink, it’s called a _royal bitch_ , it’s a whisky shot,” I informed her. Everyone continued talking and I looked across the table at Rose. She was quieter than usual, not that I was really complaining.

“Are we just going to sit here and drink or are we going to make this interesting?” Bree asked everyone.

“Interesting how?” Seth asked.

“Oh, let’s play a drinking game…” Tanya said with a smile.

“Which one?” Jasper asked her.

“ _I Never_ ,” Alice answered.

“I’m game,” Bella replied. Everyone agreed. I was really happy that the bar was walking distance from the building because we were all going to be shitfaced by the end of the night.

When the waitress dropped off our drinks, Emmett asked her to bring us a bottle of Southern Comfort and ten shot glasses as well.

“Oh, I’m not playing,” Rosalie said shaking her head.

“Everyone plays or you go home,” Bree informed her. Rosalie looked over at Emmett as if expecting him to say something.

“Sorry, babe, I want to play,” he told her.

“You’re with them damn near everyday – all day, can’t we just go back to your place,” she said rubbing his arm.

“We’re his family,” Tanya snapped.

“Just Bree, not the rest of you…”

“Hey, hold the fuck on now, Rose. Everybody at this table is my family and I think it’s time you leave,” he said shrugging her hand off his shoulder.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No, I’m not. See ya,” he replied nodding toward the door. Slowly, she got up and looked at Emmett as if expecting him to stop her. Obviously, she didn’t know Emmett.

We all watched her leave and then the table broke out into a round of applause. Emmett laughed shaking his head as he drunk the rest of his beer. The waitress returned with the glasses and the bottle of Southern Comfort.

“We only need nine of those glasses now,” Emmett told the waitress.

“Unless you want to join us,” Seth said with a smirk. I shook my head at him trying to pick the waitress up.

“I’m still on the clock, I’ll be off in another hour though,” she replied and he grinned at her.

“I’ll be waiting,” he replied. She smiled and walked away. We all started laughing at the grin on his face.

“Okay, back to good times please,” Alice said handing everyone a glass.

“I agree,” Bella said standing up and leaning over the table to pour everyone’s drinks. I leaned back and admired her perfect ass in her jeans.

“Stop watching my ass, Edward,” she said over her shoulder making everyone laugh. After she finished pouring everyone’s drinks she sat down.

“Okay, who’s going first?” Tanya asked.

“Youngest to oldest,” Jasper answered and everyone agreed. That meant I was last. This should be good. Bree smiled at everyone as she thought up what she was going to say.

“I’ve never—had sex in a sibling’s house,” Bree said looking around the table and then her and Alice drunk from their cups.

“What the fuck, Bree!” Emmett yelled at her.

“Alice?” I growled.

“What? Jasper was fixing the computer in your office and well one thing led to another and…” I put my hand up really not wanting to hear anymore.

“Do I want to know, Bree?” Emmett asked and Bree just shook her head laughing as she refilled her and Alice’s glasses. We turned our attention to Bella since it was her turn now.

“Okay, umm, I’ve never—made a sex tape,” Bella said. Then Bella, Emmett, Tanya, Alice, Jasper, Liam and I all downed our drinks. Seth and Bree, the only two who didn’t drink to that.

Emmett refilled everyone’s drinks as we waited for Seth to go.

“I’ve never called someone the wrong name while having sex,” he said causing every guy at the table to laugh as we drunk from our glasses. Tanya picked up hers and downed it. We all looked at her with a brow raised.

“I may have accidently called Royce, Liam,” she said and we all started laughing at the shocked look that was now on Liam’s face. Tanya shrugged her shoulders as she sipped from the glass she had.

Bree refilled everyone’s glasses. Now it was Tanya’s turn.

“I’ve never been arrested,” Tanya said and we all laughed as every last one of us picked up our glasses and finished the drink.

“Okay, all of you know what I’ve been arrested for, what the hell were all of you arrested for?” Bella asked laughing.

“Assault,” Tanya answered.

“Assault, Tanya and I were in the same fight,” Alice answered smiling. I shook my head thinking about the poor girls they beat up.

“Hacking,” Jasper answered.

“Public nudity,” Seth answered and I laughed remembering when we dared him to run through the park.

“Breaking and entering,” Bree answered. We didn’t let her do much, but Bree could break into a safe blindfolded.

“Assault, and attempted murder, but those charges were dropped,” he said causing all of us to laugh.

“Assault and battery,” Liam answered drinking with a shrug and grin. Bella looked at me now and I smiled.

“Assault and malicious destruction of property,” I answered not too proud of the last one. I lost my temper a little when Grandma Cullen was in the hospital and they wouldn’t let me see her.

“Well, we all know each time I was arrested was for assault,” Bella giggled.

“What a great bunch of people we are,” Bree joked causing everyone to laugh. Alice refilled everyone’s glass and now it was her turn.

“I’ve never been caught by the parents…” Alice said and everyone but Bella and Liam drunk. Glasses were refilled and now it was Emmett’s turn.

“I’ve never kissed a girl,” Emmett said and I knew he only did that because for years he’d been trying to prove that Alice and Tanya shared a kiss. All the guys drunk from their cups and Emmett watched Alice and Tanya.

“We told you, Emmett that we never kissed. Jesus... not all girlfriends make-out, you fucking pervert,” Alice snapped at him making us laugh. Slowly, I watched Bella drink from her glass and the entire table gasped in surprise.

“I was fourteen and we were playing spin-the-bottle,” she explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

Liam was up next.

“I’ve never had a threesome,” he said. All the guys drunk and then Bree quickly down hers causing the other girls to scream when they noticed.

“Who the fuck did you have a threesome with!” Emmett yelled at her so loud I was sure the entire bar heard him.

“Mgh…Jasper it’s your turn,” Bree said avoiding Emmett’s question. Jasper refilled glasses.

“I’ve never had anal sex,” he said and everyone drunk but Bella and I.

“You’ve never had anal sex?” she asked me obviously ready to say I was lying. I laughed shaking my head no.

“Never, you?”

“That hole is meant for an exit not entry,” she replied making me laugh. Everyone looked at me and I realized it was now my turn. Everyone was already looking like they might fall over if they stood up.

“I’ve never had sex on the first date,” I said and all the guys drunk from their glasses.

“Okay, while that was fun, I have to pee like a sonofabitch,” Bella said, Tanya, Alice and Bree agreeing with her. They all got up and headed toward the bathroom.

“I don’t even know how much I’ve had to drink,” Jasper said shaking his head as he looked at his empty glass.

“I can’t believe my baby sister has a sex life,” Emmett said looking as if someone ruined a story for him.

“That reminds me, Jasper you’re fired for fucking my sister in my house,” I joked and he laughed.

“Then you’re stuck with Seth as your tech guy,” he replied.

“Damn, fine you’re rehired,” I replied.

“What the hell, Ed!” Seth yelled with grin on his face. The five of us sat there laughing and then we all looked at Liam.

“What you going to do about Tanya screaming your name while fucking Royce?” Emmett asked with a grin on his face.

“I don’t want to hear this shit, that’s my sister man,” Seth said making us laugh. We heard a loud commotion and then saw the girls coming over while Bella was gripping the fuck out of some poor guy’s shit.

She was dragging him through the fucking bar.

“Will you learn to keep your fucking hands to yourself?” she asked him while Alice, Tanya and Bree laughed their drunk asses off.

Yeah, that was our cue to get the hell out of here.

“When you let me go I’m going to fuck you up, bitch,” the guy growled between clenched teeth. Bella must have tightened her grip because he screamed out in pain.

“Wrong answer,” Seth said making all of us laugh in agreement.

“ _My_ ass and tits are _not_ for _you_ to grab, you nasty sonofabitch. How do you like being fucking violated by some stranger,” she snapped at him. We all got up knowing that it was time to leave. I dropped some cash on the table.

“I’ll get Bree,” Emmett said.

“I’ll get Tanya,” Liam added and we all looked at him with questioning stares. “Fuck all four of you,” he replied walking over to the girls who were now yelling at the man to apologize.

“I’ll get Alice, she looks like she’s about to hit the man with her shoe,” Jasper said and I laughed shaking my head.

“Guess I’ll get the crazy one holding the poor man’s balls,” I replied.

“Yeah, that’s all you, Edward,” Seth said with a laugh. I walked over to Bella and tried pulling her hand away.

“Let him go, Bella.”

“After he apologizes,” she says gripping a little tighter. “I’m tired of guys thinking a woman’s body is the please fucking touch museum,” she sneered earning some cheers from the other women in the bar.

“Get this crazy bitch off of me,” the guy growled. Bella squeezed tighter.

“Man, you really aren’t helping your situation so just shut it,” I warned him. I inhaled a deep breath and tried getting Bella’s attention again. “If you don’t let him go they’ll call the police,” I told her. She started chewing on her lip as if she was thinking about it.

“Isabella, let him go, baby,” I said and she looked at me as if I had grown another head.

“Did you just call me baby?” she asked.

“No.”

“Yes, you did, you called me baby, I heard you,” she said with a smile. “Admit you said it and I’ll let him go,” she told me.

Great, I just had to slip up and call her baby.

“Okay I did, now will you let him go please so we can get the fuck out of here,” I told her. She released him letting him fall to the floor.

“Have a nice life asshole,” she said to the guy turning to me now. I handed her, her purse and then placed my hand on her lower back to lead her out of the bar. When we walk out of the bar, everyone else is outside still laughing about what Bella did. Tanya and Alice high fived her, while Emmett warned me not to piss her off any more or that was going to be me next.

We all started walking back to the building. None of the girls wearing their shoes anymore. How I ended up carrying Bella’s shoes, I don’t know but she was a handful drunk.

We made it back to the building and Bella was determined to be the one to use her code to get us all on the elevator. I swear we stood there for ten minutes before she finally got right.

Maybe it wasn’t that long, but have you ever stood in a lobby with four drunk women laughing and talking non-stop?

We all get on the elevator and everyone got off on their floors, well almost everyone. Liam had to take Tanya to her apartment.

When Bella and I made it upstairs, she was talking about dancing to some music. I went into the kitchen to grab us some water. When I walked back into the living room she was asleep on the couch.

The jerk in me could have left her there; she did lose the bet.

She stirred a little and I shook my head placing the waters on the coffee table. I walked over and picked her up in my arms and then carried her to my bedroom. I undressed her then put her under the covers.

I put a trash can by the bed in case she woke up and had to vomit. Once I was sure she was okay, I went back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

I drunk a bottle of water and thought about how Bella managed to turn my life upside down in as little as two days.

Fuck... had I really just undressed a woman without the intent of fucking her after? Had I really put her in my bed and was getting ready to take the couch?

Fuck—I think I may have actually liked the pain-in-the-ass after all.

 


	10. Radioactive

**_Radioactive_ **

**_“…I’m waking up, I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

For the first time in my fucking life I was being a coward. How, you ask? I’ve been avoiding having to be around Bella for the last two weeks. Yup, I said it, two weeks.

After the night we all went out to the bar I started trying to avoid her. I couldn’t stand the way she was making me feel. The way my entire damn body reacted to her was torture. I’ve committed a lot of sins in my life and Bella had to be my punishment.

At first I thought I could just stay busy and avoid her, but she was all over the place. There was no getting away from her while being in the Masen building.

Having come to terms that I didn’t want her to leave either, I worked more than usual. Every job we got that involved having to travel I took. The further away the job was the better.

Today, I was in Guatemala at a little café. I’ve been watching this guy for the last week to get used to his schedule and find any sort of opening to kill him.

I didn’t know much about him only that he was extremely important here in Guatemala, and a first class murderer and rapist.

I may have been an assassin, but most of the people I killed were what I called a waste of fucking oxygen. This guy must have known people wanted him dead because his security was tight.

My cell phone rung and I pulled it from my pocket never taking my eyes off of the guy sitting a few tables over from me.

“Speak,” I barked into the phone.

“I’m assuming you're still tailing the same guy,” Carlisle’s voice said coming through the receiver.

“Yeah, his security is tighter than I thought it would be,” I answered watching the guy get up from the table. I tossed some money down on the table and got up. Slowly, I follow behind them, keeping a good distance between them and myself.

“You need to come home after you finish,” Carlisle told me.

“Why…what’s wrong?” I asked seeing that Carlisle never told me when I had to return home before.

“You can’t avoid her forever, Edward,” he said and I growled a little in my chest.

“I’m not avoiding her,” I lied slipping into the building the guys entered a moment ago. Carlisle laughed into the phone.

“You must have forgotten who you are talking to, Edward. You’re avoiding her and she’s starting to notice,” he informed me.

“So what.”

“You’re acting like a child. Now return home today or I’ll contact your grandmother. She’ll be really pissed if she has to return home a week early to deal with you,” he said. I shut my eyes and inhaled a deep breath.

I was a fucking killer, a multimillionaire, and here I was being threatened by my godfather that he was going to call my grandmother and tell on me.

Was I worried?

Hell yeah, I was. Grandma Cullen was not someone you toyed around with, I was more than sure her and Bella would get along perfectly.

“I’ll be home tomorrow.”

“That’s better, see you tomorrow, son,” he said before hanging up. I placed my phone back into my pocket and knew that since I was being summoned home I needed to get this job completed.

I left the building already knowing what floor the man was on. I headed back to my room and pulled out my sniper gun. I made sure it was cleaned and ready to use. I took a shower and then dressed in all black.

My alarm went off letting me know that it was 10:45 p.m. I grabbed my gun and left my room heading up to the rooftop. I set myself up knowing that the guy would be coming to his window at 11:02 p.m.

It was the best opening and I was going to go for it. I was hoping for something better because I wasn’t exactly close to him. I couldn’t miss this shot or I wouldn’t get another chance. I set up the distance on my gun and checked the wind.

Satisfied, I laid down on the rooftop and looked through the scope waiting for the guy to appear.

When he did, I squeezed the trigger and watched through the scope as my bullet hit the guy right between his eyes.

That was why they called me _The Target_.

Never missed a shot, no matter the distance.

Getting up I went back to my room and undressed, then took my gun apart. I packed up all of my things so that I would be ready to go home tomorrow. I called the private airline we used letting them know I was ready to head home.

I requested a late flight in hopes that by the time I returned, Bella would be asleep already. They assured me that they would be ready for me tomorrow evening. Now I was bored. I decided I would go out to a restaurant.

Maybe even pick up someone to play with.

I dressed and headed out to the restaurant. Once I was seated, I ordered myself a Scotch and looked over the menu.

“Hello, love,” I heard a screeching familiar voice say. Slowly, I lowered my menu and my nose flared in irritation at the person in front of me.

“What are you doing here, Gianna?” I asked her.

“What... you think you own Guatemala and can put me out? This isn’t the Masen Building, Edward,” she said sitting back in the chair and crossing her legs.

“Answer the question.”

“When you took an entire week to complete a job the client felt that maybe you weren’t as good as your reputation claims. He called Garrett and I jumped at the chance of taking the job. I was just getting ready to take care of it, when suddenly he just wasn’t anymore,” she said drumming her nails on the table.

“Hmm... guess you won’t be receiving that bounty that was on his head now, will you,” I taunted just as the waitress came over placing my drink on the table.

“Are you joining him?” the waitress asked.

“Yes…”

“No, she will not be joining me,” I sneered glaring at her. The waitress looked confused. Gianna waved her away. The waitress walked away and I took a sip from my glass.

“Do you miss me, Edward?”

“Like I would miss a kidney stone,” I answered and she laughed leaning forward and trying to reach for my hand. I pulled my hand back and just glared at her.

“I really didn’t like the way you treated me, as if I was garbage you could just put out on the curb,” she said and I shrugged my shoulders.

“I didn’t appreciate that you told my grandmother that we were engaged when we definitely were not,” I hissed at her. She smiled.

“It was a misunderstanding.”

“Bullshit.”

“Would it have been so bad if we did get married, Edward? At least with me you got to be yourself. You wouldn’t have to lie about what you do, or worry that I would turn you in, because we are the same–you and I,” she said as her leg started to rub up and down mine now. Her foot slipped up my inner thigh and I gripped her foot stopping her little exploration.

“Being married to you would have been worse than doing time in a federal prison,” I replied. She snatched her foot out of my hand obviously offended.

“Fuck you, Edward.”

“No, isn’t that why you’re so pissed because I _won’t_ fuck you,” I replied and she glared at me.

“You’ll regret ending things with me.”

“No, I don’t believe that I will,” I replied. Gianna got up from the table and walked over to me.

“I won’t wait forever for you to get your head out of your ass.”

“Don’t bother waiting at all,” I replied. She blew out a frustrated breath and walked away. The waitress came back over and ordered my food and I ate alone. After I got back to my room, I called the airline back and requested an earlier flight.

I did not want to chance running into Gianna’s crazy ass again.

The moment I stepped off of the plane and onto California soil, I felt like I was home. The pilot took all of my luggage off of the plane just as I saw Liam’s car pulling up.

He jumped out of the car and grinned at me pulling off his glasses.

“I thought you were never going to bring your ass home,” he said and I laughed picking up my bags and walking over to the car.

“Carlisle threatened to call Grandma Cullen,” I told him tossing my things into his backseat, and then walked around to the passenger side.

“He said he was going to do that,” Liam replied climbing into the driver seat. He quickly pulled off to take us home. The car was silent which I was used to. Liam wasn’t a huge talker.

I sent a message to my massage therapist Rebecca and let her know that I would need her services today. She quickly replied that she was free at three.

“I’ve never known you to run from a woman before,” Liam said breaking the silence and cutting his eyes at me with a grin.

“Who’s running from a woman?”

“You are. I mean, if you don’t want her I could…”

“…shut the fuck up,” I barked and he started laughing.

“Bella thinks you don’t want her around and keeps talking about finding somewhere else to stay,” he told me and I looked at him with a brow raised. “Esme and Carlisle offered for her to stay at their condo but she refused,” he continued.

“It’s not that I don’t want her around. I just don’t…”

“…want to be thinking about fucking her brains out when she is around,” he finished with a grin and I shook my head.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Every time you look at her,” he laughed. I shook my head as he continued to drive.

“Gianna was in Guatemala.”

“What the fuck for?” he asked. I told him what she told me and he shook his head.

“That bitch is crazy.”

“Yeah, apparently that’s my type,” I said under my breath and he laughed.

“Bella isn’t crazy, she just doesn’t take your shit,” he retorted. I knew he was right but it didn’t change the fact that Bella was a little crazy. We pulled into the garage of the building and he parked into his spot.

“Is she here?”

“Nope, she left this morning. Said she had some business to take care of,” he told me.

“She went alone?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry about her man, she can take care of herself,” he said climbing out of the car.

“I wasn’t worried, just not sure if I trust her ass yet,” I lied and he shook his head obviously not believing the bullshit that just came out of my mouth. I took my bags out of the backseat and we got onto the elevator.

I went straight up to my place to drop off my bags. When I walked in, my entire place smelled like her. The house was fairly clean except for a few things. There was a plate on the coffee table in the living room. A pillow and blanket on the couch and I could tell that she had found my DVD collection.

I cleaned up the mess she had out and then took my bags into my room. I saw that she finally put her clothes in the drawers I emptied for her, but it didn’t stop her from having clothes all over the floor.

Slowly, I picked them up off the floor and looked at a pair of thongs she had on the floor. I had to stop myself from sniffing the damn things.

Yeah, I was losing it.

After I cleaned up the mess she made, I went and took a shower needing to wash the trip off of me. Somehow Bella crept into my thoughts and before even I realized what I was doing, I had my dick in my hands.

Gently squeezing I stroked myself as I imagined it was Bella’s hand on me. Her lips against my ear whispering how much she wanted to taste my cock.

I closed my eyes and imagined her in the shower with me. The water cascading down her body. Her perfect tits, down her stomach and then over her bare fucking pussy.

Fuck—I wanted her.

I stroked myself faster and faster until I came hard into my hand.

Fuck... I hadn’t masturbated since I was thirteen.

I finished my shower and then dressed in a pair of jeans and headed down to the other floors to show my face to the rest of my family. I visited the third floor first to stop in and see Renee first.

She always wanted to give everyone a once over when we came back from an overseas job.

“Hi, Edward,” Renee’s receptionist Makenna sort of sung to me when she saw me. I walked up to the desk and gave her a hug.

“How are you?”

“Hmm, okay. Heard you got a woman living in your place.”

“All of you women gossip too damn much.”

“Is she hot?” Makenna asked with a smirk. Makenna was a lesbian. A waste of a hot woman if you asked me but she loved women as much as I did.

“She’s not your type,” I said.

“Yeah, that’s what they all say,” she joked and I laughed shaking my head as I headed towards Renee’s office.

“She’s with a patient,” Makenna yelled after me. I waved my hand letting her know I heard her and then walked to Renee’s office to wait for her.

When she walked in, a huge smile came across her face.

“My boy finally returns home,” she said placing the chart she was holding down on her desk and then giving me a hug.

“Carlisle threatened me,” I said and she laughed.

“I know, whose idea do you think it was?” she asked walking over to her file cabinet where she kept all of our records. She pulled out my chart and then told me to sit down.

“Honestly, I thought it was Esme who told him to threaten me,” I replied and she laughed sitting down next to me. “Oh, she did, but she was going to come out there and get you herself,” she said and I laughed. She gave me a quick physical and then had Makenna come in to take some of my blood to have it tested.

“Do you feel all right?”

“Yeah, I don’t feel sick.”

“Good. How did the job go?” she asked writing in my chart and then placing it back into the file cabinet and locking it.

“Clean.”

“Always a plus,” she said walking over to her seat. She sat down and looked up at me with a smile on her face. “Have you seen Bella yet?” she asked me.

“Not you, too, Renee.”

“What? I didn’t do anything,” she said laughing. I got up and walked over to her placing a kiss on her cheek.

“I love you, Renee,” I said walking out of her office.

“I love you, too, son,” she yelled from behind me. I went to the elevator and headed up to Esme and Charlie’s floor next.

I found them both in Charlie’s office talking about some case they were working on.

“Oh. thank god you’re finally home,” Esme said coming over to me and pulling me into her arms. I hugged her back with a smile on my face. Having her and Renee around always made missing my mother easier.

“Good to see you got your balls back, son,” Charlie said slamming his hand on my back. I laughed shaking my head.

“I wasn’t avoiding her,” I replied knowing what he meant.

“Liar, the poor girl started talking about leaving. You better fix it, Edward, she’s meant to be here,” Esme warned pointing a finger at me.

“Yeah, just what we need another rebel…” I said causing Charlie to laugh.

“Hey, it keeps things interesting,” Charlie said and then he looked serious. “Speaking of, we don’t know why the FBI seem to know your name, but they claim not to have an investigation going against you,” he told me.

“Bullshit,” I replied.

“That’s what I said. Jasper looked into it and they’re looking at you in association with Aro,” she told me.

“Great, just what the fuck I need.”

“Don’t worry about it, Edward. You know Esme and I will take care of it,” Charlie assured. I nodded my head trusting the both of them with my life. I knew I was in good hands with them.

I left their office allowing them to get back to work and went up to the fifth floor. I put in my code to get on the floor.

“You’re back,” Jasper said walking over to me with smile on his face.

“Yeah, where is everybody?”

“Emmett just got back from a job and apparently things didn’t go so—clean. Alice and Tanya went to go do their thing,” he told me walking up the long hall.

“I’m cleaning any electronic evidence that could put him at the scene.”

“What the hell happened?”

“The guy was a pedophile. He had a kid when Emmett got to him and Emmett lost his cool,” Jasper answered. I nodded my head understanding that.

“What’s up, Ed! Came to hang out with us computer geniuses?” Seth asked waving at me as I came into the room. I looked around at all of their equipment and would never understand how they used all this shit.

“I’m the genius, you’re just my sidekick,” Jasper joked. I shook my head at the way the two of them went back and forth. I left them to their work and headed up to my office on the sixth floor.

“The prodigal son has returned!” Bree yelled from behind her desk. I gave her the finger as I walked over and messed up her hair. She swung at me trying to get me to stop.

“Carlisle and Emmett here?”

“Emmett is, dad left for a job,” she answered. I nodded and then mugged her just because, she laughed.

“I missed you, too, dufus,” she said understanding clearly what I didn’t say verbally. I started back toward the offices and Bree stopped me gripping my arm.

“Emmett and Rose made up,” she said cutting her eyes back toward the offices.

“Are you fucking serious?”

“Yup, she showed up a few days ago. Been here every day since,” she said not looking too pleased about it.

“I was seriously hoping he was done with her by now, her pussy can’t be that damn good,” I said causing Bree to laugh. I headed up the hall just as I saw Rosalie coming out of Emmett’s office.

“I was seriously hoping you stayed wherever the hell you were,” she sneered at me.

“Yeah, and I wish that you choke on your blood and die,” I replied walking past her and towards Emmett’s office.

“I’m not scared of you, Edward,” she said causing me to stop and look at her.

“I’m not the one you should be scared of,” I said, and then looked over at Bree. I smiled and then continued toward Emmett’s office. I opened his door and he looked up. A smile grew on his face when he realized it was me.

“About time you brought your ass home,” he said getting up and coming over to me. We shared a brotherly hug.

“I thought you were through with Rose,” I said sitting down.

“She’s hot.”

“She’s trouble.”

“So is Bella,” he retorted. He was right, but I could tolerate Bella; I fucking hated Rosalie. She was that hangnail you can’t get rid of.

“Edward, she’s not that bad if you get to know her,” Emmett said and I shook my head.

“I’d rather have my teeth pulled,” I replied and he laughed shaking his head at me. He started telling me about the job he just finished, and then I told him about mine. Then I told him about running into Gianna.

“I say let Bella loose on her,” Emmett said and I laughed at the thought. “Bella doesn’t take me as the kind of woman to just take another woman moving in on her man,” Emmett continued and I looked at him.

“I’m not Bella’s man…”

“Oh yeah, Riley’s all over her,” Emmett said and my nose flared at the fucking thought of anyone being all over her.

“What?” I growled. Riley was another assassin we knew. He worked with Garrett as well.

“Yeah, man. Riley came by here last week and was all over Bella. He asked her out and I think she said yes,” Emmett told me and I gripped the armrest of the chair as my temper started to peak.

Was she really going to go out with that low life?

She was a single attractive woman.

But she was _my_ single attractive woman.

“Edward, let up on my chair before you fucking break it,” Emmett said laughing. I looked at the armrest and saw that I had bent it out of shape.

“Are you sure she said she was going to go out with him?” I asked needing to know whether or not I needed to go find Riley and kill him.

“Why does it matter if she did?”

“Emmett, just tell me,” I damn near yelled and he started laughing.

“I was just fucking with you man. When he asked her out, Bella told him she doesn’t date boys—only men,” he answered still laughing.

“You’re a fucking jackass,” I sneered running my fingers through my hair. He continued laughing just as Carlisle came into the office. He asked what Emmett was laughing at and Emmett was more than happy to share.

“Edward, if you weren’t avoiding her, you wouldn’t have to worry about whether or not she was going out with someone. She’s an attractive young woman, and sooner a later she’s going to say yes to someone,” he said and I shook my head.

“Over my dead body.”

“What over your dead body?” Charlie said coming into the office. Carlisle explained and Charlie laughed as well.

It was really great how they were all laughing at my fucking expense.

“You know what, I think I know what’s really bothering you, Edward,” Emmett said getting up from behind his desk and walking over to the iHome he kept in his office. I watched him press some buttons and then _Percy Sledge: When A Man Loves A Woman_ started to play through the speakers.

Carlisle, Charlie and Emmett started laughing and I pulled out my gun and shot the fucking iHome only causing them to laugh harder.

“Fuck all of you, I have an appointment with Rebecca,” I said looking at the time and knowing my massage therapist would be here soon. I left all of them there still laughing at my expense.


	11. Blow Me

**_Blow Me_ **

**_“…I think I’ve finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much…”_ **

**_Bella POV_ **

I’m not a hundred percent sure what all happened the night we all went out to the bar, but I know that Edward started acting strange afterwards.

I mean he was still my Mr. Grouch, but it was in overdrive. He started avoiding me as if I had a disease. I talked to Tanya and Alice about it, but they both just said that he was strange.

I knew it was much more than that.

It’s been at least two weeks since the last time I’ve actually had a conversation with him. Whenever he came home from a job he was gone the next morning. The current job he was on he’s been gone for a week already.

Next time he came home, we were going to talk about what the hell happened. Right now I had some personal business to handle, and as much as I loved the entire gang, I needed to go alone.

Tanya let me borrow her car seeing that I didn’t actually have one of my own. I would need to fix that soon. First, I went to my PO Box to pick up my mail. Most of it was from my attorney. He hated that he could never find me when he needed to.

He handled all of my parents’ estates. I couldn’t bring myself to sell anything. There was a large manila envelope inside as well, but it didn’t have a return address. Just my name on the front of it.

“We need to talk,” I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see Aro’s son Diego standing next to me.

“We don’t have anything to talk about,” I said pulling the rest of my things out of my box and then closing the little door. He grabbed my wrist as I was making sure it was locked.

“You’re going to come with me now,” he sneered at me. I looked at him and then at my wrist that he was gripping tightly in his hand.

“Let me go or have your fucking hand broken,” I warned. He ignored me and then started jerking me to walk with him. I tried pulling my wrist away and he just yanked on me even harder.

He took me outside to the side of the building tossing me against the wall. I rubbed my wrist and knew it was going to be fucking bruised later.

“What do you want?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you, my father won’t live forever and once he dies I take over…” he said, and I refrained from saying that he was dying when his father died, too. “When I take over, I want you by my side,” he continued.

“Your father tried to have me fucking killed and you think I’m going to just what... follow you around?”

“We’re planning on taking down everyone in that fucking Masen Building, and if you plan on surviving it, you need to agree to help us,” he said and I laughed in his face.

Was he fucking serious?

“Diego, everyone in that building is completely out of your league, even Esme’s little puppy,” I said still laughing. He swung at me slapping me across my face.

The anger building in me had reached its fucking boiling point. I looked at him and then punched him right between the eyes. He stumbled back and then I hit him again. Then placing both my hands on his shoulders, I kneed him in his balls and then his chin and let him fall to the ground.

“If you put your fucking hands on me again, your father will be planning your funeral,” I warned.

“You’re going to be mine whether you agree or not…” he groaned and I rolled my eyes at him. Aro would kill him if he knew that he had gotten beat up by a woman, and he still thought he was going to get me.

“Sure, you just got your ass beat by a girl and you think your father is going to leave his empire to you? Grow a fucking pair, Diego,” I said kicking him in his side one more time before walking away.

I walked back to the car and climbed in. I started it up and headed to my lawyer’s office. Laurent was the only person I knew I could trust after my parent’s and Irina deaths, mostly because it was his legal obligation to keep my secrets. When I arrived and told the receptionist who I was, Laurent came right out.

“Jesus, Bella, it’s been so damn long,” he said hugging me. I hugged him back and then followed him to his office.

“How have you been?” he asked turning to me and then his eyes grew. “What the hell happened to you, are you okay?” he asked cupping my face in his hands. I pulled away from him.

“I’m fine,” I said not wanting to explain to him what happened.

“Bella, if you are in danger, you need to tell me.”

“I’m fine, Laurent,” I snapped and he nodded his head sitting down behind his desk.

“Does this have anything to do with the FBI coming here and asking if I knew where you were?” he asked me.

“They did what?”

“An agent came here a few months ago asking if I knew your whereabouts. When I asked him why, he said that wasn’t my concern, I told him as your lawyer your whereabouts weren’t their concern,” he replied. I growled feeling pissed the hell off.

“Has anyone been back since then?”

“No, should I be concerned, Bella?” he asked me again. I ran my fingers through my hair and asked him if I could use his bathroom. He nodded and I walked into his private bathroom.

I looked at my face and saw that it was red now. If that motherfucker bruised my face, I was going to gut him like a fish. I looked at my wrist and saw that it was already starting to bruise.

“You want to tell me what the hell is going on now?” Laurent asked standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

“I lied and posed as someone named Melanie Marino…”

“Why?” he asked and I looked at him. “Bella, this can’t possibly be about Aro Volturi.”

“It is and I told you he killed them, Laurent I know it,” I snapped walking past him out of the bathroom.

“I believe you, Bella, but Aro Volturi is a powerful man and you’re just…”

“…just what, a young girl? Look I’ll be fine, just please don’t let anyone know you saw me,” I told him. He nodded.

“Of course I wouldn’t tell anyone, just please be safe. Aro is the fucking devil, and honestly I didn’t trust those agents that came here looking for you either,” he told me. I nodded my head in agreement.

I wrote down the Masen Building address and then gave it to him.

“This is where I am currently staying,” I told him handing him the piece of paper. He looked it over and then looked back at me with a brow raised.

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“Are you safe there?”

“The safest place I could be, promise.”

“All right, please take care of yourself, Bella,” he told me. I nodded my head and gave him a hug before leaving. I walked outside and then saw a guy two cars behind where I parked. When he saw me he shifted in his seat and pulled out a camera and started taking pictures.

When he realized I saw him, he tried to put the camera away. My knife was faster breaking into the lens of the camera when it flew into it. The guy screamed and dropped the camera out of the window.

I started walking toward him and he quickly pulled off leaving the camera there on the ground. I picked the camera up and saw that it was a digital one. I looked around to see if I saw the car and instantly recognized the FBI markings.

Fucking Bastards.

I stormed back to the car fully prepared to confront fucking Jacob about the FBI following me. I put the camera on top of my bag and then remembered the manila envelope I got earlier.

I pulled it out and opened to see pictures of me out with Tanya, Alice and Bree. There were even pictures in here from the night we went out to the bar. Edward was holding my shoes while holding me around my waist as we walked. My head was tossed back as I laughed at whatever was being said.

“I’m going to fucking kill him,” I sneered starting the car up and driving straight to the bureau. When I pulled up, I quickly climbed out and stormed into the building.

“I want to see Agent Black, now,” I sort of sneered at the woman sitting at the receptionist desk.

“Which one?”

“Jacob,” I said rolling my eyes in frustration.

“And you are?”

“A very pissed-off Bella Swan,” I snapped at her. She looked at me as if I had lost my mind. Maybe I had but I was pissed off right now. She picked up her phone, but I assumed she didn’t get an answer.

“I don’t think he’s in right now,” she said placing her phone down.

“Bullshit, I saw his dusty fucking truck outside,” I snapped at her.

“Miss, you need to calm down,” she said and I sucked my teeth and proceeded toward the back not waiting for her to let Jacob know.

“Someone, stop her please!” the woman yelled, a guy came over to me and I shoved him back hard in his chest as I proceeded toward Jake’s office. I reached the door and heard moaning and grunts coming from the other side of the door.

I opened it to see Jake fucking Leah on top of his desk.

“Good to see the taxpayers dollars are being put to good use,” I said getting their attention. They both jumped, Jake pulling up his pants.

“What the fuck, Bella!” he yelled at me. I was not in the mood for this shit. I dug into my purse and pulled out the manila envelope I had received in my PO Box.

“What the fuck is this! Are you having me fucking followed?” I yelled at him. He looked over at Leah and nodded his head for her to leave the room. She did so quickly, but not before I heard her mumble _bitch_ under her breath.

“You got something to say to me?” I asked her. She glared at me and Jacob told her to get out. He walked over and closed the door behind her.

“What the hell are you doing here, Bella, I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me,” he said coming around and sitting down.

“I don’t! I want to know why you have someone fucking following me,” I said slamming the manila envelope on the desk.

“I can’t follow you forever, I have a job to do. I got a rookie to do it. I just want to make sure that you’re safe. I told you that Masen was not good company,” he told me and I growled at him.

“I don’t need you to make sure I am safe.”

“Apparently you do. Jesus, Bella is he hitting you?” Jake asked reaching for my face. I slapped his hand away from me.

“Don’t touch me.”

“He’s hitting you, isn’t it?”

“No! He’s not fucking hitting me, you asshole. You know better than anyone that I don’t take no shit like that.”

“Which is why I don’t understand why you are slumming it with garbage like Masen and his family,” he said, and I stepped so close to him our noses were touching.

“Don’t you ever talk shit about them in front of me again or I will make you eat those fucking words,” I warned ready to slap the little smirk off of his face.

“You look so beautiful when you’re pissed,” he said trying to cup my face in his hand. I mugged him hard causing him to stumble back away from me.

“Leave me the fuck alone, Jake or else.”

“Or else what? You’ll get Masen to take care of me,” he asked glaring right back at me.

“No, I’ll do it myself. We both know I’m fully capable of it. Now I’m only going to say this once. Whoever you have following me needs to stop or next time they are going to have more than a broken camera, got it!” I spat, picking the pictures up and turning to leave his office. Everyone was standing around looking at me, and I saw William Black glaring at me.

I put my middle finger up at him and left to finally go _home_.

I go straight to the fifth floor so that I can give Jasper the camera.

“What the hell happened to you?” he asked the moment he saw me.

“A jackass named Diego.”

“Aro’s son Diego?”

“Yes, apparently he wants me to be his mob wife or some shit,” I said placing the camera down on the table. “Someone’s been following me, can you get the pictures off of here to find out for how long?” I asked him.

He looked at the camera and started laughing.

“Do you want your knife back?”

“Yes, so if you can get it out without messing up whatever pictures are on the camera, that would be great,” I told him. He nodded as he looked at the camera.

“Do you know who was following you?”

“FBI apparently.”

“That Jacob guy again?”

“Yeah, he had someone watching me. Hopefully, he’ll take the hint I gave him to stay the hell away from me,” I said. Jasper started laughing as he shook his head. I think I heard him say something about Edward but I couldn’t be sure.

I told him to check all the cars to make sure they didn’t have tracking devices on them in case the FBI was trying to follow anyone else in the building.

“Will do, you might want to go upstairs and put some ice on your face, though. It’s a little red,” he told me. I nodded my head and left to head upstairs.

Thankfully, I didn’t run into anyone else. I really didn’t feel like having to explain the handprint on my face again.

When I arrived on the tenth floor, I sighed actually feeling like I was home. I unlocked the door and walked in to see some woman rubbing on Edward’s chest.

“What the fuck is going on in here?” I said a little harder than I meant to. The woman looked up at me with a confused look on her face.

“Who are you?” she asked and I ignored her and looked at Edward.

“Happy to see you’re home,” I said with my hand on my hip. Quickly, he got up from the massage table he was lying on. He gripped his towel around his waist.

“Rebecca, this is Bella, Bella, Rebecca,” he said making the introduction. I rolled my eyes and didn’t acknowledge her.

I’ll admit I was pissed.

I’ve hardly seen him in two weeks and when I finally do, it’s while some woman is rubbing all over his _naked_ body.

Yeah, I was pissed.

Maybe a little jealous.

“I’ll just grab my things and leave so the two of you can continue whatever you were doing,” I said and Becky smiled.

Bitch.

“We’re finished, Rebecca you can go now,” Edward said quickly.

“What about your happy ending?” she asked.

“His what?” I asked knowing damn well what she was referring to. I was ready to slap her. I don’t even know why. He wasn’t mine, he was free to do whatever the hell he wanted.

“Bella, what happened to your face?” he asked ignoring _Becky_ and looking livid.

“Not your concern,” I replied trying to walk past him to the bedroom.

“Leave, Rebecca, now,” he growled at her.

“Don’t get mad at her, Edward. Get your _happy ending_. Sorry I interrupted,” I said pulling away from him and continuing toward the bedroom. When I walked in I saw that he had cleaned up the mess I left this morning. I heard him tell Becky to leave again followed by a door slamming.

“Do you want to tell me what the hell happened to your face?”

“It’s fine, I took care of it.”

“Took care of what!” he yelled quickly forcing me to look at him. He held my face in his hand. It wasn’t tight, but I couldn’t bring myself to pull away from him.

“That’s a fucking handprint on your face. Who did this to you? Tell me you killed them or so help me god, give me their name and I’ll do it,” he barked.

“I’m fine, Edward,” I said trying to get him to let my face go. Then he saw my wrist and looked at that as well.

“What the hell, Bella, tell me something or you’re never leaving this building without me again,” he said in a stern voice. I rolled my eyes and pulled my arm away from him. I told him to sit down but he refused to do so.

I told him what happened today and he punched the wall leaving a nice hole in it and a cut on this hand. I made him follow me to the bathroom so I could clean his cut.

“I’m going to kill Diego for putting his hands on you,” he said cupping my face and looking at the handprint again.

“The only reason I didn’t is because I wanted him to go back to Aro with his busted face, and have to explain how it happened,” I told him and he laughed.

“You really busted his face?”

“Yup, if that guy was following me as long as I think he was, there are probably pictures to prove it,” I said cleaning Edward’s cut.

“I missed you, pain-in-the-ass,” he said and I smiled up at him.

“Then maybe you should stop avoiding me then,” I replied and he laughed again as I dried his hand off.

“Fair... stay my roommate and I’ll clean out my home office and get you a bedroom set of your own to put in there instead?” he asked and I smiled. My grouch was being nice.

“Sure, but no more Becky.”

“Becky?”

“The bitch who was just rubbing all over your chest,” I said and he smiled down into my face pinning me against the sink.

“Jealous?” he asked. I inhaled a deep breath trying to stay focused. I could feel his erection pressing against me.

I wanted to beg him to just fuck me already but I couldn’t.

I wasn’t looking to be just a fuck and he wasn’t looking for a serious relationship. I leaned against him pressing my breast against his bare chest.

“I don’t like women touching what belongs to me. Just because I’m not ready to play with you yet doesn’t mean I’m okay with someone else doing it,” I whispered and then placed a soft kiss on his neck.

I looked up at him and he went to lower his head to kiss me just as someone started knocking on the door while pressing on the damn doorbell.

“Fuck,” he yelled in frustration. I inhaled a deep breath and thanked god for the interruption. I left him to pull himself together and went to answer the door.

The entire gang stood there. Renee rushed in holding my face in her hand.

“If I hadn’t already saw the pictures that you kicked Diego’s ass, I would go find him and put a bullet in his ass,” she said examining my face.

“You got the pictures off the camera?” I asked Jasper.

“Of course I did,” he said as if I insulted him. He handed me my knife back and I placed it up on end table by the front door. I stepped aside so that everyone could come in. Charlie and Carlisle took a look at my face, and looked just as livid as Edward did a moment ago.

“What did you find, Jasper?” Edward asked coming into the room, now in jeans and pulling a shirt on over his chest.

“Jacob claimed to be having someone follow her to protect her, but let this fucker hit her. I don’t know what he has her being followed for, but it’s not to protect her,” Jasper said showing us pictures on his tablet.

“I think they’ve been following you in hopes of getting you alone so that Diego could confront you while none of us were around,” Jasper said.

“Do you think Aro put another hit out on her?” Carlisle asked.

“With what Bella said Diego said to her, I don’t think Aro even knows about this,” Jasper said.

“Bella, you’re not to go anywhere without one of us going with you,” Edward said sternly. Now while I hated being told what to do it was sort of hot.

“What? I am fully capable of taking care of myself.”

“I know you are, but I would feel much better knowing someone is with you,” he said and I saw the concern in his eyes.

“All right, fine,” I said feeling defeated. They continued talking about what they thought might have been going on. It was starting to look like things were going much deeper than just taking Aro down.


	12. Fire We Make

**_Fire we make_ **

**_“…Like a moth to a flame, I can’t stay away…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

When Bella came into the house yesterday with that fucking handprint on her face, I only saw red. I wanted to kill the bastard who put his hands on her. When she told me it was fucking Aro’s son, I thought of a thousand different ways I could kill him.

Carlisle and Charlie had to pull me aside to remind me not to lose my shit before we knew exactly what was going on. Taking Aro out was still the plan, but there was obviously something else going on and it had to do with someone taking Bella and killing all of us.

“Mr. Grouch, can you please stop pouting. I don’t even have a bruise anymore,” Bella said coming into the kitchen as I made us breakfast.

“I wasn’t pouting,” I said placing the finished pancakes on a plate for her.

“Uh-huh, see... look,” she said flipping my bottom lip. I bit at her finger and she giggled, quickly pulling it away from my mouth. “It’s not nice to bite people, Grouch,” she told me taking the plate and going to sit down at the kitchen bar.

“It’s not nice to call people names, pain-in-the-ass,” I retorted and she giggled putting syrup on her pancakes. I finished making my pancakes and then sat down next to her to eat.

“I was thinking we could go out and find you a bedroom set today,” I said between bites of my food.

“You were serious about getting me a bedroom set?”

“You thought I was joking?”

“I don’t know, a little I guess. I keep waiting for you to kick me out. I know you hate cleaning up after me,” she said and I laughed because that was a little true. I was little OCD when it came to how I kept my house; Bella, on the other hand seemed to enjoy living in a mess.

“I sort of like having you around,” I said not looking at her.

“You like me,” she sang leaning into me.

“No, I don’t,” I lied.

“You like me,” she sang repeatedly as she bumped my shoulder dancing to her made up song. I tried ignoring her, but then she got up and started dancing around the kitchen island.

“Edward Masen likes me,” she sang with a smile on her face. I watched her spin around the kitchen in the hardly nothing shorts she was wearing.

“Stop saying that before someone hears you,” I said getting both of our dirty plates and rinsing them off, then placing them in the dishwasher.

“I bet you’ll even love me in a few weeks,” she said with smile. The thought of being in love made my heart want to pack the fuck up and run.

The only people I’ve ever loved was my family.

“Don’t hold your breath,” I told her.

“Hey, a few weeks ago you wouldn’t have believed you liked me,” she replied with a wink, and then ran for the bathroom telling me she was taking her shower first. I cleaned up the kitchen and then walked into my home office.

I honestly didn’t know why I even had a home office seeing that my job was in the same damn building I lived in. I started up my computer and sat down to look over my e-mails.

Most were confirmations of payments from clients and request of my services. I made a reminder to go through them with Carlisle and Emmett sometime this week. I shut my computer down and called Garrett to talk to him about Gianna showing up in Guatemala.

“This is G,” he answered and I shook my head at his lame ass greeting.

“Hey G,” I replied with a smirk.

“What’s going on, Edward?”

“Did you send Gianna to Guatemala?”

“Yeah, she took a job there. She just returned, said someone beat her to it,” he informed me.

“Yeah, I did.”

“Wait... you were the one assigned to that job?”

“Yeah, imagine my surprise when Gianna showed up,” I replied still feeling irritated that I ran into her at all.

“Damn sorry man, when the client called he just said that he thought the person he hired wasn’t going to complete the job. He didn’t say it was you,” Garrett explained.

“I’ll deal with the client. I just wanted to be sure Gianna wasn’t up to her old shit again,” I replied and he started laughing.

“I told you not to fuck her... but you didn’t listen.”

“Yeah, I sure as hell wish that I did,” I replied just as my phone notified me of a call coming in on my other line. I looked at my phone and saw that it was Aro.

“G, I’m going to need to call you back.”

“All right, later man,” he said. I clicked over and inhaled a deep breath.

“Aro.”

“Edward, don’t sound so pleased to hear from me,” he said and I balled my hand into a fist, not in the mood to deal with his bullshit. “I am going to assume that this animosity has to do with the run-in my son had with _our_ Isabella,” he continued and my lip curled.

“She’s _not_ ours—she’s _mine_ ,” I corrected between clenched teeth.

“Minor technicality,” he replied dismissing what I said. “I am simply calling in hopes to assure that you do not take what my idiot son did as a break in the deal we made,” he said, and I sat back against my chair and thought about it.

Carlisle and Charlie were right about us needing to get in better to find out what the hell was going on exactly.

“If he comes near her again you will be wearing a black suit to his funeral,” I warned in a stern voice. I may have killed him anyway if I laid my eyes on him.

“I will assure you that he stays far away from her. I am surprised at the damage done to him; it would appear I underestimated _our_ Isabella,” he said using that fucking word again.

Bella came into my office dressed in a mid-thigh floral skirt, with a cream tank top and beige blazer. Her hair was down around her shoulders in curls. The shoes she was wearing made her legs look much longer. I smiled at her.

“It would appear that you have underestimated _my_ Isabella; goodbye Aro. I’ll be in contact with you,” I said before ending the call.

“Aro?” Bella asked with a brow raised as she walked further into my office and sat on the edge of my desk.

“He called to confirm that our deal wasn’t broken because of the shit Diego pulled yesterday,” I answered looking at her face. The handprint was gone, but just knowing that it was there still pissed me off.

“I’m surprised Diego had the balls to even tell his daddy that he got beat up by a girl,” she said crossing her legs and causing her skirt to rise up a little. I sat back in my chair and admired her long legs.

The things I could do with her, the positions I could put her in.

I wanted her and she was being a fucking cock-tease.

“Are you going to continue looking at me or get dressed for us to leave?” she asked getting my attention.

“Leave?”

“The bedroom set or have you changed your mind already about wanting me to stay?” she asked with a brow raised. I shook my head getting up from my chair.

“I won’t change my mind about wanting you to stay,” I informed her. I walked out of the office and went to take a quick shower. After I dressed in a pair of jeans, a striped t-shirt and grey blazer.

The blazer was honestly meant to hide my gun that I carried with me at all times. I picked up my wallet, car keys and then my phone.

I walked out into the living room just as I caught her biting into a strawberry. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth catching the juice that dripped onto her bottom lip.

I shifted my cock in my jeans and then cleared my throat.

“Ready,” I said walking toward the front door. She got up and followed behind me picking up her purse from the couch. Thankfully, we avoided walking into my family. I just knew they would have made a big deal out of Bella and me going out.

We walked into the garage, and I walked over to where my cars were parked. I wasn’t sure which one I wanted to take.

“I want to stop at the mall, too,” Bella suddenly said, and that solved my problem on what car I was taking. I unlocked the doors on my Mercedes Benz CL–Class Coupe and Bella looked at me as if I was crazy.

“What are you waiting for, me to open your door or something?” I asked opening my door. She rolled her eyes and swung the door open with too much damn force if you ask me.

“Pull on my door like that again, and you’ll be catching the bus,” I warned and she climbed in and slammed the door closed. Shit like this is what reminded me that while she was hot, she was a lunatic.

I climbed into the car closing my door with a light thud.

“Fuck-up my car and I’m going to kick your ass,” I warned starting the ignition. She laughed as if I was joking.

“You could try, but you’ll only end up on your back again,” she retorted.

“The only way you’re getting me on my back again is if you’re on top riding my dick,” I fired back and she laughed rolling her eyes.

“Do you have to be so fucking crude all the damn time?” she asked as I pulled out of the garage and onto the street.

“You like it, so don’t even try to deny it,” I informed her. She smiled shrugging her shoulders. She looked out the window and then turned on my radio.

“What are you doing?” I asked pushing her hand away.

“Turning on the radio. What does it look like I’m doing,” she replied pushing my hand away.

“Anyone ever told you not to touch a man’s radio when you are in his car?” I asked turning the radio on and going to my favorite Pandora station.

“I’ve never been one to listen to the rules, remember,” she tossed back and I smiled, knowing how true that was. Music filled my car and we both sat there bobbing our heads to the music.

I was pretty sure I saw a black SUV behind us but I couldn’t be sure how far behind it really was.

“Do you think that Jake fucker listened to you when you told him to stop having you followed?” I asked Bella, trying to see the truck.

“Probably not, he’s always had rocks for a brain,” she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

“What’s up with the two of you?” I asked needing to know. She inhaled a deep breath and turned so that she was looking at me.

“Jake and I dated for all of five months while my father was undercover. Honestly, I only dated him to make my father mad,” she revealed, and I was confused. Why the hell would her father would be pissed about her dating someone in the FBI like him?

“Why would your father be mad?”

“He didn’t like Jake. He said that he was a shit agent and only got in the bureau because his dad was the director.”

“Okay, why were you trying to make your father mad?”

“I was angry at him for being gone for so long. I knew if I started seeing Jake, it would get back to him. I don’t know if it ever did. The last time I saw my father was my eighteenth birthday,” she told me and I felt bad for her.

Three years was a long fucking time for her father to be undercover. I would have been surprised if he hadn’t gotten corrupted being around Aro all that time.

“Why did you and Jake break up?”

“Because he was a fucking loser who couldn’t find my clit even if I had a big ass arrow pointing at it,” she snapped and I laughed hysterically.

“And you called me fucking crude,” I laughed and she started giggling. I wasn’t sure why but I liked hearing her laugh.

“Seriously though, Jake was just controlling and he has a temper out of this world. We argued all the time, because he didn’t like the people I was hanging out with at the gym I liked to practice in. One day he showed up demanding I leave, and went as far as telling the guys he would lock them up.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Did they even have a record?”

“Some of them, but he didn’t have anything on them. Anyway, we argued and I told him to go fuck himself. He gripped my arm and tried dragging me out of the gym, so I slapped him and then he slapped me…”

“…he did what!”

“I don’t know if maybe it was his reflexes, but I didn’t wait to find out. I punched him in his face and then kicked him in the gut. After that I told him to stay the hell away from me or next time he would be picking up his teeth,” she revealed. I was pissed that he fucking touched her, but turned on that she was so capable of taking care of herself.

“You didn’t press charges?”

“No, technically I hit him first. Plus, it wasn’t worth going through all that shit just for his daddy to save his ass in the end,” she told me.

“If he comes near you again, I’m going to kill him,” I informed her. She smiled as if she thought I was joking. We arrived at the furniture store and ended the conversation about that fucker Jake.

We walked in and started looking around. She made faces to a few beds I pointed out. We spent about an hour in the store before she found one she seemed to like.

“It’s so soft…feel it,” she said pulling on my arm until I fell onto the bed. She started bouncing on it.

“I want this one.”

“You’re acting like a three-year-old.”

“So what,” she said smiling at me. A woman started walking over to us. She’d been watching us for the last hour.

“Has your wife finally made a decision?” she asked smiling at the two of us.

“She’s not my wife,” I replied quickly.

“Oh—fiancée? Girlfriend?” she questioned and I realized she was fishing for information to find out if I was available. Normally I would have been all over her.

“He’s unavailable and if you want to make this sale, I recommend you wipe that drool from your mouth and do your job,” Bella snapped at her. The woman looked completely surprised, but she didn’t say another word to me.

I think I liked jealous Bella. I would have to work at making her come out more often. Bella let her know what she wanted and the woman told us it would take almost a week before the furniture could be delivered.

After we leave the furniture store, we decide to get something to eat. I decide to take her to Vineyard Rose. I remembered her telling me how much she enjoyed wine and figured she’d like the place.

When we arrived, we didn’t have to wait long for a table. I ordered a red wine as we sat down at the table.

“This place is really nice. You bring all your dates here?”

“I don’t date remember,” I reminded her, and she rolled her eyes as she picked up her menu and started to look at it. I could tell she didn’t like what I said but I didn’t care. I had too much shit to think about and deal with as it was. We sat there silently which was fine with me.

The waitress came over placing our glasses on the table and then took our order.

Bella moaned when she drunk from her glass.

“Have you seriously never been in a relationship?” Bella asked catching me off guard.

“Is that hard to believe?”

“Yes. I mean, you’re twenty-nine and you’ve never had a girlfriend.”

“Don’t need one when there are plenty of women willing to give me what I want without the commitment,” I replied without thinking. Her nose flared and she quickly finished her glass and then told the waitress she wanted another one.

“You’re a fucking ass.”

“I’ve never denied that.”

“I won’t be another notch on your bedpost.”

“That’s what they all say,” I replied again picking up my glass and drinking from it. We sat there glaring at each other.


	13. Yellow

**_Yellow_ **

**_“…Your skin, oh yeah your skin, and bones turn into something beautiful…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

Bella and I didn’t say much else to each other while in the restaurant. I had a feeling that she was upset with me.

I hadn’t lied about anything I said to her. The idea of being in a monogamous relationship never appeased me. I never met a woman I wanted to be faithful to, a woman I could see myself spending the rest of my life with.

The thought alone was surreal.

Hell, Bella was the first woman I’ve ever felt possessive over, and that was enough new feelings and thoughts I was dealing with at the moment. I didn’t need anymore.

“Are you going to stay mad at me the rest of the damn day?” I asked her once we were finished with lunch and I paid the bill.

“I’m not mad,” she lied as she got up from the table.

“Bullshit,” I stated getting a few looks from the other people in the restaurant. I just ignored them as I followed Bella out of the restaurant.

“I’m not mad.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too,” I sang in her ear much like she did this morning in the kitchen. She rolled her eyes trying to hold in her smile.

“I hate you,” she said as we approached my car. I laughed unlocking the doors. We both climbed into the car.

“Do you still want to go to the mall?” I asked her as I started the ignition.

“Yeah, but I can go with one of the girls. I would hate if someone else mistook me as your girlfriend,” she sort of snapped.

Yup, she was pissed.

“I’ll take you; we’re already out,” I informed her pulling out of the parking lot. We sat there in silence again, but this time I wasn’t comfortable. The idea of her being pissed at me wasn’t sitting right with me.

“I was thinking I could cook us dinner tonight, you know since I’m home,” I said knowing how much she liked my cooking. She looked over at me with a brow raised.

“Something with pasta?” she asked sounding hopeful.

“If that’s what you want,” I answered, and she nodded her head with a smile on her face now. I grinned feeling better until she said, “I’m still pissed though.”

“You’re mad at me for telling you the truth?” I asked confused about what she was pissed about exactly.

“You put me in the same category as every stupid bimbo you’ve ever fucked,” she snapped at me.

“When the hell did I do that?”

“When I said that I would not be another notch on your bedpost, and you said _that’s what they all say_ ,” she said in a deep voice. I assume she was trying to mimic my voice. “You said it as if I was just like the rest of the bitches you’ve fucked,” she answered sounding extremely annoyed.

“Believe me, you are nothing like the women I’ve fucked,” I informed her. “And not all of them were bimbos,” I said, and she rolled her eyes at me. Once again the car went silent. As I drove I debated whether or not I should apologize.

“…I’m sorry?” I said and it came out like a question.

“You don’t even know what you’re apologizing for,” she giggled with a shake of her head.

“You’re pissed and I’ve seen what you do to men when you’re pissed. I’m just trying to avoid that,” I replied and she started giggling again.

“Just forget about it. I was just overreacting,” she replied and then before my mind could tell my mouth to shut up I asked. “Is it that time of month?”

Her head snapped in my direction. “Did you really just ask me that fucking question?” she snapped. I couldn’t tell if that was a yes or a no.

“I mean, you’re being all moody and shit and…”

“…I’m _moody_ because I’m in the car with an inconsiderate asshole!” she yelled at me. Great – now I pissed her off even more. “If you weren’t driving, I would punch you,” she continued shaking her head.

“I think I’m going to just shut up,” I said paying attention to the road.

“Yeah, that would be a really good idea,” she told me turning on the radio. I didn’t even bother complaining about her touching my radio. When we arrived to the mall, we climbed out and I tried to think of what I could get her to make her feel better.

She wasn’t like normal women so I honestly didn’t know what to get her.

“Where are we going first?” I asked as we walked into the mall.

“I need to get me some more clothes. Most of the shit I had was gifts from Aro and I left that at the apartment,” she answered. I wanted to ask why she waited until now to go shopping for clothes, but she was pissed enough as it was and I wasn’t driving this time.

Meaning she would definitely punch me.

Now, I wasn’t scared of Bella. Personally fighting with her was fucking hot and probably one of my favorite activities now. I just loved my dick and would rather she didn’t try to break it the hell off.

I followed Bella around as she went into store after store. She asked me what I thought of some outfits and I just glared at her as if she had lost her mind.

“I don’t know, the yellow one,” I answered earning a glare from her. I sat down as I watched her walk around and try on different outfits. Any outfit she tried on that made my dick stir, I told her to put back.

She was a cock-tease on her own; I didn’t need her outfits making the situation worse. I think she started to catch on because she stopped asking me what I thought of an outfit.

Next, she went looking at bikinis. She picked up one and I swear it was just two pieces of cloth. There was nothing else there.

“No, you can’t wear that,” I said shaking my head.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s not a fucking bathing suit. It’s a piece of string,” I told her. She laughed ignoring me and holding on to it.

Fucking cock-tease.

I started walking around the store to get away from her. I needed some new swimming trunks anyway. As I picked up a pair of trunks I saw that a guy had walked over to her. I don’t know what he said, but she laughed, _hard_.

I didn’t fucking like it.

I watched them as they talked, and then she slapped his shoulder at something else I assume he said funny. I had enough. I walked over to them and the guy looked up at me. Bella turned around and looked at me.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” she asked. I continued looking at the guy who was just talking to her and making her laugh.

“No, I’m going to check over here,” I said really just trying to keep from punching the bastard in his face. I walked away, intentionally stepping in between them. He was standing too damn close to her.

This possessive shit was really fucking new to me.

I hated it.

“That guy your boyfriend or something,” the fucker asked when he thought I couldn’t hear him.

“No, we’re just—friends,” she answered hesitantly.

It sort of stung when she said we were _just friends_.

We were more than that; we lived together. I mean it was under fucked-up circumstances, but we still lived together.

“He wasn’t looking like he was just a friend. He looked like he wanted to kick my ass,” the fucker replied. As long as he understood the look on my face.

“Ignore him, here take my number down so we can go out for drinks,” she said and my nose flared. Was she seriously about to go out with this loser?

I started to walk over to her and had to remind myself that she wasn’t mine.

She wasn’t mine.

She wasn’t mine.

Then I watched that bastard lean in and place a kiss on her cheek. I quickly walked over and pushed him away from her.

“What the hell, Edward!” she yelled at me. I wasn’t even sure what to say. I just got finished basically telling her I’ve never been in a committed relationship, and that I didn’t want to be in one, but was acting like a fucking cave man.

“I’ll talk to you later, Bella,” the guy said walking away. Bella was still glaring at me. I inhaled a deep breath not sure what I should say.

I didn’t know what to say.

“You want to tell me what that was about?”

“I don’t like other men touching you,” I admitted in a whispered growl. She laughed at me, I mean seriously laughed at me.

“We’re not together, Edward, remember–you don’t date,” she said tossing my own damn words back in my face. She turned and walked away from me.

The rest of the time in the mall I didn’t say anything. I just stayed close enough so that the fuckers in the mall knew to stay away from her.

I was carrying pretty much all of her bags.

I felt like a pussy.

But she seemed not to be too pissed with me anymore, so I wasn’t going to bitch about it.

“I’m going to take these out to the car,” I told her holding up the bags in my hand. She looked at all the bags I was holding and started laughing.

“I’m sorry,” she said walking over and trying to get the bags out of my hand. I pulled them away from her.

“It’s cool, punishment for putting my foot in my mouth,” I told her with a grin. She smiled at me.

“Okay, I’ll be in this store,” she told me pointing to another girly store. They looked the same to me.

“I’ll be right back,” I told her. I headed back to the car and placed all of her bags into my trunk.

“Carrying her bags around now?” I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned to see the fucker Jake. He just didn’t learn, did he?

A guy came out of the black SUV and I recognized him as the agent Bella called James the day they showed up at Bella’s apartment.

“You’re like a fucking flea, no matter how many different ways we try to get rid of you, you just keep coming back,” I said already reaching behind my back for my gun.

Killing an FBI agent wouldn’t be the smartest thing I’ve ever done, but I wasn’t going to let this fucker try to gang up on me either.

“I came to warn you…”

“Warn me?”

“Yeah, if you hit Bella again…”

“…I didn’t fucking hit her. From what she told me you're the woman beater,” I barked at him. His faced tensed up as if the memory upset him. I stepped closer to him ignoring the guy standing right behind him. “Now, I’m going to warn you. If _you_ touch her again, I’ll kill you.”

“Are you threatening a federal officer?”

“I don’t make threats, only promises,” I informed him with a grin on my face. He smiled back at me.

“I can’t wait to slap these silver bracelets on your wrist and haul your ass off to jail where you belong,” he told me.

“Good luck with that Black, even if you did get them on me, I’d be out before you can say charges dropped,” I replied with another grin. “Now I’m going to go find my girl, we have plans later that involves me, her and a bed,” I taunted. I wish that was the plans we had later, but he didn’t need to know that. I went to turn and walk away when he gripped my arm.

I looked at his hand on me then back at him. He must have lost his fucking mind putting his hands on me. I shoved him off and then he twisted my arm pushing me up against the car.

I tried getting him off of me, but the other fucker came over and helped him pin me to the car.

“I could take you in for assaulting an officer,” Jake said into my ear. I knew he was trying to get me to give him a reason to lock me up so it took everything in me not to elbow him in the face and kick his ass.

“Look what we have here, James,” he said pulling my gun from the waistband of my pants.

“I have a permit for that, fucker,” I growled pushing back against their grip on me.

“I bet if we took this in it would solve a lot of unsolved murders,” he said. I actually smiled because there were no bodies on that gun.

It was my favorite gun, but I never used it on a job.

“Let him go, Jake,” I heard Bella say. I turned around to see her holding up her phone as if she was getting ready to call someone. “Let him go or we’ll press charges against you for harassment,” she told him as she came closer.

“He’s a rat and you’re a screw-up. No one will believe you.”

“They will when I show them this video,” she said with a smile on her face. I grinned at how smart my girl was.

Yeah, I said _my_ girl.

Jake let me go and I glared at him taking my gun back and placing it back in my waist of my pants.

“You okay, _baby_ ,” she said walking over to me and wrapping her arm around my waist. I knew she only said it to piss Jake off, but I smiled at her calling me _baby_ anyway.

“Yeah, I’m all good, baby. Thanks,” I said and then before I even thought about it, I lowered my mouth to hers and kissed her. Fuck... her lips were softer than I expected them to be. I could feel the surprise in her lips, but she quickly responded kissing me back.

I ran my tongue over her lip needing that extra taste, then I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth. I pulled back knowing if I didn’t, I would have probably fucked her right on top of my car. She looked up at me and then quickly turned her attention back to Jake.

“I warned you to stay away from me, Jake, do I have to get a restraining order on you?” she asked him and his nosed flared.

“I’ll get you one of these days, Masen. Just you fucking wait,” he said ignoring her question and walking away. The other guy James following behind him. We watched them get into the black SUV and then quickly pull out of the parking lot.

“What made you come down here?”

“I was finished and realized you weren’t back yet. I figured you were sitting in the car. Then I saw you and Jake,” she answered not looking at me.

“Did you really record that?”

“No, I didn’t even see all of it, I just knew he would let you go if I told him I did,” she replied and smiled.

“You’re smart.”

“Not as smart as you; he’ll be pissed about that little stunt you pulled.”

“What stunt?”

“The kiss... nice touch,” she said walking to the passenger side of the car. Should I have told her that I didn’t actually kiss her to spite Jacob?

No, because my feelings still hadn’t changed. I didn’t want a relationship, and I had a feeling she did. We headed home and I hadn’t realized how long we were out until I realized the main elevator was down for the day.

I grabbed all of Bella’s bags and we went up to the penthouse. The minute we walked in, Bella kicked her shoes off and walked into the kitchen.

“Where do you want me to put these?” I asked her.

“I don’t want to crowd up your room, so could you put them in my soon-to-be room?” she asked. I nodded and took her bags into the office. When I walked back into the kitchen she was sitting at the bar eating a banana. I didn’t even know I had bananas.

I swallowed hard as I watched the way she inhaled that fucking banana. It made me wonder what she could do with my dick.

“Mgh, I’m going to start dinner,” I said getting her attention. She looked over at me and nodded.

“Okay, I’m going to go see what Alice, Tanya and Bree are up to. I’ll be back,” she said getting up. I nodded, as I watched her slip on her slippers and then leave the house.

Was she avoiding me now?

I went into the kitchen and tried focusing on cooking. I called Charlie as I cooked to let him know about my run-in with Jake. He was with Esme, Carlisle and Renee, so he put me on speaker so that they could hear, too.

I explained what happened and Renee said she would shoot his dick off if he kept harassing Bella and me.

“I’ll call the bureau tomorrow and let them know if Jake comes within a hundred yards of you and Bella without a warrant again, I want him arrested for harassment,” Charlie told me.

“Did you and Bella enjoy your date?” Esme asked and I growled into the phone causing her and Charlie to laugh.

“It wasn’t a date.”

“You tell yourself whatever lie you want to, dear. Just know I’m not okay with having grandchildren out of wedlock,” she retorted and Charlie roared with laughter, and I even think I heard Carlisle and Renee laughing in the background.

Fucking parents.

“You’re okay with your children committing crimes for a living, but not us having children out of wedlock? Sounds like your morals are fucked up, Esme,” I said earning a laugh.

“Hey... I never said I was perfect,” she replied. I told them I would see them tomorrow for Sunday dinner. It was the one solid family tradition Renee, Esme and Grandma Cullen were strict on us keeping.

I also knew that they were on their weekly double-date night. I hung up the phone and continued cooking dinner. Bella came in just as I finished dinner. I made both of our plates and we sat down to eat.

“Were they doing anything interesting?” I asked her as we ate.

“Who?”

“Bree, Alice and Tanya,” I said and she nodded her head.

“Alice just went out with Jasper, and Bree had a date, so Tanya and I helped her get ready,” she answered. I nodded and finished eating.

Once we finished I cleaned up our plates.

“Want to watch a movie?” she asked catching me by surprise.

“Yeah, sure,” I answered, “let me just take a shower,” I told her. She nodded saying she was going to do the same. I took a quick shower and then let her know when I was finished.

While she took her shower I popped some popcorn and looked for a movie. I decided on the movie _Red_. She came into the living room wearing a pair of non-existence shorts and a tank top.

“Do you want to watch it in the theater room?” I asked her.

“Yeah, sure, I was trying to figure out how to use that crap in there while you were gone and couldn’t for the life of me,” she said and I laughed. We went into the room and I showed her how to turn on everything at once.

“Well, don’t I feel stupid.”

“Don’t... between you and me I needed Jasper to tell me how to use it,” I informed her and she giggled. I started the movie and we sat down to watch it. This was probably the most relaxed we’ve been around each other.

Thunder boomed damn near shaking the windows.

“Shit!” Bella yelled. I looked over at her and saw her sitting in the chair with her legs up against her chest.

“You okay?” I asked her.

“I hate thunder…” BOOM “…storms,” she said looking as if she was shivering now.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, I’m serious. They scare the shit out of me,” she snapped at me. I didn’t think she was scared of anything.

“You going to be okay?” I asked her. I watched her inhale a deep breath and then damn near jump out of her seat when another louder boom shook the sky. I guess it didn’t help that we were on the tenth floor.

“I’m going to go to bed,” she said getting up and damn near running out of the room. I sat there not sure what to do. I got up and cut off the movie and then dumped the rest of the popcorn into the trash.

I sat down on the couch not sure what to do now. Deciding I might as well go to sleep, too, I turned off the lights and laid down on the couch. A large lightning bolt filled the sky followed by thunder that shook the windows.

“Ed-Edward…” I heard Bella call to me. I sat up and saw her standing in the foyer.

“Yeah?”

“Could you please sleep in the room with me tonight? I know I’m being childish but…”

“…sure no problem,” I said cutting her off and jumping up from the couch. I followed her to my bedroom and climbed into my bed for the first time in almost three weeks.

“Thanks, Edward,” I heard her say into the dark.

“If you forgive me for every stupid thing I said today, I’ll never mention your fear to anyone,” I said and she giggled.

“Agreed,” she said. I smiled and then relaxed until sleep found me. Somewhere in the course of the night, I knew that Bella was no longer on the other side of the bed. The temperature in the room had changed and I felt a lot warmer.

I opened my eyes to see that her head was on my chest now and my arm was holding her against me. One of her legs were thrown over mine. Then her hand on my chest started to move around and I knew this wouldn’t end well. “Bella…” I called to her hoping to get her to move over.

She didn’t, instead she snuggled closer.

Fuck!

Slowly, I moved her leg and then gently rolled her over to the other end of the bed. She mumbled something in her sleep, then pulled the covers over her body. I rub my hand over my face feeling like I was going to lose it.

I thought about getting up and going back to the couch, but I saw that it was still raining. The thunder and lightning aren't as bad as earlier, but I couldn’t bring myself to leave her in the room alone.

I laid there in the bed looking up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what the hell was going on with me. Eventually I fell back to sleep.

I knew when morning came because the sun came through my large window as if it was pissed at me or something. Once again my body felt warmer than before; I knew that Bella was close again. This time her back was against my chest while her perfect ass pushed into my morning wood. I placed my hand on her hip hoping to stop her from rocking back against me.

She didn’t want to be another notch on my bedpost, and I didn’t want whatever it was she wanted. She rocked back against me again; I inhaled her hair holding her tighter to my body. She seemed to fit perfectly against me. I moved my hand over her hip and debated copping a feel of her ass.

“I didn’t believe them when they said you were living with a woman again, but I guess they were right,” I heard a familiar voice say. Groggy, I opened my eyes and damn near jumped out of my skin.

“Grandma Cullen, when did you get back?” I asked feeling completely busted though I hadn’t actually done anything wrong.

I don’t think…


	14. Hopeless

**_Hopeless_ **

**_“…They say I’m hopeless as a penny with a hole in it…”_ **

**_Bella POV_ **

I woke up to the smell of bacon, and something sweet. Living with a guy that cooked was the best thing in the entire world. Especially since I couldn’t boil a damn hotdog. I sat up in the bed and looked around the room. I was pretty sure I heard voices earlier, but I couldn’t be sure if it was a dream or not.

Edward’s smell was stronger than usual and I wondered if he actually stayed the entire night.

I felt stupid for asking him to sleep in the room with me but I hated thunderstorms. Normally I would be okay, but being on the tenth floor, in a room with large windows being able to see that shit only scared me more.

Climbing out of the bed I walked out of the room to go to the bathroom. After my little ritual I started for the kitchen to see what Edward was cooking. I stopped, hearing voices.

“Do you plan on telling me anything?” I heard an unfamiliar voice ask.

“There’s nothing to tell,” Edward replied sounding annoyed.

“That’s not what everyone else says,” the voice retorted.

“Everyone else is full of shit and needs to mind their own fucking business,” Edward barked and then I heard a slap.

“Watch your mouth,” the voice warned.

“Sorry,” Edward mumbled. Slowly, I walked toward the kitchen and saw Edward cooking with an old woman sitting at the kitchen island.

“Now, something is obviously going on if I found the two of you in bed together,” she said, and a huge gasp slipped from my mouth causing them both to turn and look at me. The old woman smiled at me as she started to get up from the stool.

Quickly, Edward came to help her, but she slapped his hand away. She walked over to me holding her hand out.

“Hello Dear, I’m Mary Cullen. You must be Isabella,” she said with a smile on her face. I looked over at Edward and he looked like he was going to have a panic attack. I looked back at the woman in front of me and tried to find my voice.

Was this _the_ Grandma Cullen I heard so much about?

Edward’s grandmother caught us in bed together? I mean we weren’t doing anything, but just the thought that…

…wait Edward stayed with me the entire night?

“My child, are you mute or something?” she asked getting my attention.

“Yes—I mean no, I’m not mute. I’m Isabella. It’s nice to finally meet you Mrs. Cullen. I’ve heard a lot about you,” I said finally finding my voice.

“Please call me Grandma Cullen, sweetheart. I’ve heard a lot about you too, and from what I heard you are part of the family now. Though I haven’t heard anything from Edward about you, he seems to be tight lipped when it comes to you,” she said cutting her eyes back at Edward. He rolled his eyes and continued to cook breakfast.

She looked back at me.

“Will you be joining us for breakfast?” she asked me with a smile on her face. I looked over at Edward not sure if I was supposed to say _yes_ or _no_. She stepped directly in front of me blocking his face from my view.

“You do not need his permission, dear. Come join us,” she said pulling on my arm now as if we were old girlfriends. “Here, have a seat,” she told me. I was feeling really fucking nervous for some reason and I honestly couldn’t tell you why.

She was an old woman, though the way everyone talked about her you would have thought she was a goddess or something.

“Tell me about yourself, Bella,” she said picking up the cup of coffee that was sitting in front of her.

“Um I’m…”

“…relax child, I’m not the police. Here, let me go first,” she said. I looked over at Edward and he was smiling. I looked back at Grandma Cullen.

“I am Mary Caroline White Cullen,” she began, and I smiled because she actually just told me her whole name. “I am seventy three years old, but I don’t look a day over twenty-five,” she continued and I laughed.

“I am the daughter of Franklin White, the Australian mob boss,” she said and I started to choke. Did she just say she was the daughter of a mob boss? And Australia had a mob? She patted me on my back.

“How else do you think our family got into the business of killing people?” she asked me with a smile. “My older brother Luther is sort of running things right now,” she continued as if she was talking about running a legitimate business.

“My husband was an assassin for my father, we fell in love quickly,” she continued with her story. “We had Carlisle soon after marriage. Sadly, I didn’t get to spend nearly as long with my husband as I would have liked. He died when Carlisle was only five. Revenging my husband’s death was probably the most fun I ever had,” she revealed with a smile.

Edward laughed and shook his head.

She revenged her husband’s death?

“You didn’t mind that Carlisle got into the—business?” I asked seeing that _the business_ had taken her husband.

“I’m his mother so, of course, I wanted him safe, but he was so much like his father. There was no stopping him. It’s in our blood, as messed up as that may sound to people, it just is. My grandchildren have proven that despite the fact that they got college educations, and to live outside of our world, they always came back,” she said smiling over at Edward now.

He finished making our breakfast and then made our plates. I thought maybe she was done telling me about herself but apparently she wasn’t.

“Edward’s father, I practically adopted. Edward Sr. worked for my brother; he helped Carlisle get the hang of things, I guess you could say. My family tried very hard to seem as if we were _normal_ rich people. So we threw annual parties. We invited the Browns family often, that’s Elizabeth’s maiden name,” she said. I wasn’t sure who Elizabeth was, but I waited for her to continue. “The moment Edward Sr. saw her, he knew he was going to marry her. Her family felt differently of course. It was like Romeo and Juliet. I won’t give the horrid details of what they went through to be together, just that they did and had Edward and Mary Alice. They named her after me,” she said with a proud smile on her face.

“They may not be my grandchildren by blood, but they are where it really it counts,” she said cupping Edward’s face in her hand. I couldn’t help but smile at the way he looked at her. It was obvious he loved his grandmother and would do anything for her.

“I have breakfast with each of my grandchildren every Sunday and then the entire family has dinner later that day. Today was Edward’s Sunday, and I was surprised to find you two in bed together,” she said looking back at me now. She smiled at me and then nudged my shoulder.

“Now it’s your turn,” she said. I wasn’t sure what to say after hearing all of that. I mean I assumed that everyone told her everything. “Everyone told me about you, but I would much rather hear it from you,” she said as if reading my thoughts.

I cleared my throat and picked up my glass of juice quickly finishing it. I really wished it was a glass of wine instead.

“I’m Isabella Marie Swan, everyone calls me Bella. I’m twenty-three,” I said taking her lead and saying my name and age first.

“Twenty-three? Edward you got your ass kicked by a twenty-three-year-old woman?” she asked looking over at Edward. I started laughing while Edward looked pissed off.

“It wasn’t like that,” he replied and she smiled at him.

“I’m sure it wasn’t,” she teased then she looked back at me. “Continue dear,” she said patting my hand.

I told her what I went to school for, and that I was a black belt in kick boxing. I told her my birthdate, my favorite color, favorite movie and even my fear of thunderstorms. She looked over at Edward when I told her that.

For some reason I knew that I could tell her anything. I told her about my parents and Irina. I told her how I wanted revenge for their deaths and was going to stop at nothing until I got it.

“I know the feeling, and while getting revenge doesn’t take the pain away, it does feel good,” she told me with a smile and I smiled back. That was not what I would expect a normal grandma to say, but I was learning quickly that Grandma Cullen was not your normal grandma.

“I hear that you are quiet the knife thrower,” she said with a questioning look in her eyes. She looked excited. I smiled nodding my head.

“Yeah, I guess I am,” I replied feeling modest.

“Care to show me?” she asked catching me by surprise.

“You want me to show you?”

“Yes, if you don’t mind,” she answered. I looked at Edward and he just shrugged his shoulders. I got up and went to go find my knives. I felt like I was auditioning for something.

“Um... you pick the target,” I told her when I walked back into the kitchen. She smiled and then looked around.

“Let’s start simple. That vase over there,” she told me pointing at a vase in the living room. I looked at her like she was crazy. Then I looked at Edward seeing that it was his home.

“Grandma…”

“…I’ll buy you another one, Edward. Plus, if memory serves me correctly, last Thanksgiving you and Emmett used my dishes for shooting practice. Consider it payback,” she said cutting him off. “Go on dear,” she said looking back at me. I looked at Edward again and he just nodded. I’ve never seen him give up the way he did with Grandma Cullen. He didn’t even bother arguing with her.

I pulled my knife out and estimated it was at least a good twenty feet away from us. I focused on the vase and then tossed the knife. The vase shattered instantly as my knife stuck into the wall behind it.

“Well, you have no trouble with distance; let’s see how your eyes work,” she said looking around again. Then her face lit up. “Do you see that dark spot on the top of the bookshelf there?” she asked me. I turned to look. The bookshelf was back by the door that led to Edward’s office.

I looked a little harder and saw the spot.

“I see it.”

“Hit it,” she told me. I pulled out another knife and inhaled a deep breath. I pulled my hand back and with a quick flick of my wrist I threw the knife. It hit the mark spot on.

Not that I doubted myself, but Grandma Cullen made me nervous.

“That’s fantastic; okay one more test,” she said turning to Edward now with a smile on her face. She picked up an apple and handed it to Edward.

“Put this on your head,” she told him. He looked pissed off, but took the apple from her hand anyway. I watched as he actually placed it on top of his head. I was learning something new today. If you wanted Edward to do something, call Grandma Cullen.

“Hit the apple,” she said looking back at me now. I smiled as I decided to take a few steps back. I didn’t want to be close when I did this. I pulled out another knife and prepared myself.

He was shirtless and I tried to remember if he was shirtless when he climbed into bed with me. Shirtless Edward was very distracting. He didn’t look scared or worried. I guess that was because he knew if I really wanted to hit him I would.

Edward watched me intently though, as if encouraging me to do it. Did he want me to show Grandma Cullen that I was capable of doing this? Was it like some coronation or something? I lifted the knife at the side of my head, narrowed my eyes and then flicked my wrist releasing the knife.

It pierced the apple, the force sticking the apple and the knife into the wall behind Edward. Grandma Cullen started clapping as if I had just performed a show. I guess in some weird way I had.

“I’ve wanted a knife-throwing grandchild for years, but the boys said it was for girls and the girls just had no coordination,” she told me and I was confused.

“Grandma Cullen is the knife thrower in the family,” Edward told me noticing the confused look on my face.

“You never told me that,” I snapped at him.

“When I first found out you threw knives, I didn’t think you would be around this long, and then I just forgot to say something,” he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Last time we got a devil’s kiss this good is when—oh I won’t say, can’t let the grandchildren know I have favorites,” she said with a laugh. Thankfully, I wasn’t confused about the devil’s kiss. Tanya had explained that to me a few weeks ago.

“I’m going to go over to Esme and Carlisle to help prepare dinner. I hope to see you both there,” she said pointing her finger at Edward and I. We both nodded, and she left after placing a kiss on both our cheeks.

Edward and I stood there in awkward silence.

“That’s Grandma Cullen,” he said as if I didn’t already know.

“She has you wrapped around her finger.”

“She has everyone wrapped around her finger,” he replied with a smile. “Including you,” he tossed at me. I couldn’t argue with him there.

I would definitely do whatever she wanted me to. I couldn’t say if it was out of fear or simply because I genuinely wanted to. Edward ran his fingers through his hair and I inhaled a deep breath seeing the way his body flexed.

“Edward…” I sort of whispered. He looked up at me and I had to find my voice. “Thank you for last night.”

“No problem.”

“Stupid... I’m afraid of thunderstorms but could kick a grown man’s ass with my eyes blindfolded, right,” I said trying to lighten the mood. He laughed with a shake of his head.

“It’s not stupid, everyone’s afraid of something,” he replied. I wanted to ask him what he was afraid of, but a small part of me knew the answer already.

We sort of avoided each other the rest of the day. I tried to find somewhere to put my things instead of living out of bags. He actually made some more space for me in his closet until my furniture arrived.

When it was time to leave for Esme and Carlisle’s house we both quickly dressed and left. Everyone else was leaving at the same time. I asked Emmett if Rosalie was coming and he shook his head.

“It’s just for family,” he said smiling at me with his dimples showing. They considered me family? Already? I felt honored.

“Hey, Grandma Cullen adopted me after meeting me in Edward’s dorm. Made me hack into the school’s database while standing right there,” Jasper whispered to me and I laughed.

The woman was a lunatic, but you couldn’t help but love her.

When we arrived at Esme and Carlisle’s house, we were hit with the smell of food. Emmett and Seth shouted our arrival to the rest of the house.

Being with all of them always felt so real, as if I was supposed to be with them. This was the family I should have been born into. Don’t get me wrong, I loved my parents and Irina, but I always felt out of place as if I didn’t belong there.

I belonged here—even if sometimes a certain person acted as if he didn’t want me around.

I watched Edward as he talked to Liam, Emmett, Seth and Jasper. They were all laughing about something. I liked hearing his laugh, it was husky.

“He’ll pull his head out of his ass eventually you know,” I heard Tanya say from next to me. I turned and smiled at her.

“I guess—he has his moments,” I told her.

“You like him, don’t you?” she asked and I chewed on my lip. Did I like him? You know _like him_ like him? I thought he was probably the hottest guy I’ve ever seen in my entire life.

It didn’t matter though, Edward made it clear. He didn’t do relationships, and I had more respect for myself than to degrade myself by just fucking him. Even if I knew it would be the best sex of my life.


	15. All the right moves

**_All the right moves_ **

**_“…I know things are looking up, but soon they’ll take us down…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

I sat up on the roof and watched all the people walk around completely oblivious to the world around them. They had no idea the fucked-up world they lived in, the number of murders that really happened.

Clueless to the fact that their mailman is a rapist, or that their next door neighbor is a child abuser. They were clueless that a politician they voted into office steals from his sponsors, or that a cop was a fucking crackhead.

The people in the world were completely clueless, and honestly, it made my job much easier. I checked my watch and knew that my target would be arriving soon. I stood up and pulled on the janitor’s uniform I stole. I put the hat on my head and then messaged Jasper.

**Going in ~ E**

**You got ten minutes ~ J**

He replied back. He cut off all of the cameras in the building. This place was pretty secure, so if they couldn’t get the cameras working after ten minutes, they shut it down locking everyone in until it was secure.

All I had to do was catch up to my target before the cameras turned back on. There was no gun this job. It needed to be quick, clean and appear like it was natural causes.

I checked the tiny needle Alice gave me to use. She said the drug was lethal and would be out of his system before he hit the autopsy table. I opened the rooftop door and walked down the stairs. I ran, knowing I needed to make sure I was on schedule.

I walked out onto the eighth floor just as I saw my target coming up the hall. With my head down I made sure that I intentionally walked into him and quickly pricked him with the needle.

“Watch where the hell you are going you scum! This is a three-thousand-dollar suit!” he yelled at me.

“I’m sorry man,” I said keeping my head down and walking away. I continued walking until I reached the bathroom. I rushed into the last stall and quickly removed the jumpsuit. I then stood up on the toilet and pulled the cover on the ceiling back. Feeling around I found the briefcase I was looking for.

I pulled it down and placed the janitor jumpsuit in it along with the hat and needle. I checked my watch and saw that I have five minutes left.

I heard shouting and peeked my head out of the bathroom. When I saw everyone running in the direction of my target, I walked the other way.

I moved quickly before the cameras turned back on.

I was out the door, in my car and out of the garage with a minute to spare. I smiled at the fact that I pulled it off in a matter of nine minutes. Carlisle would be proud. This was my second job today.

Normally, I didn’t complete two in one day, but they were both in the same part of town. Feeling like I needed a shower now, I drove home.

I parked in the garage and headed to the fourth floor to give Alice and Tanya the briefcase to dispose of it.

“In and out?” Alice asked taking the briefcase from me.

“Of course, and that shit you gave me worked fast,” I told her.

“Oh I know,” she smiled opening up the briefcase. I watched as she got rid of it contents and then the briefcase.

“Anything interesting happen around here while I was gone?” I asked her.

“Hmm... not really. We had a job from the city today,” she told me and I looked at her with a brow raised. For tax-paying reasons, Alice and Tanya were listed as _cleaners_. The people who cleaned up a crime scene after CSI’s been through it.

In most cases, people had to call themselves because the city rarely ever did it depending on where the crime was committed.

“How did that go?” I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

“It was boring as usual, though Tanya and I did have fun trying to guess what happened,” she said and I laughed. Her and Tanya made a game out of it, sick and twisted maybe, but then again who wasn’t in our family.

I sat there silently thinking.

“Their anniversary is coming up,” Alice sort of whispered to me. I knew she was referring to our parents’ wedding anniversary. Even though they were no longer alive, Alice liked to celebrate it anyway.

I could never bring myself to tell her I didn’t want to.

“What do you want to do this year?” I asked her. Their anniversary wasn’t until May, but I knew if Alice was bringing it up now it was something big she wanted to do.

“Can we go home?” she suddenly asked. I looked at her trying not to get angry with her. I knew she meant the house in Australia. I hadn’t been to the house in years, not since my mother died.

“Alice…”

“Please, I miss it. I just want to feel close to them and I don’t feel it here,” she said her voice going softer. I got up from the stool I was sitting on and walked over to her. I pulled her into a hug.

Alice was only twelve when our parents died. I handled my anger about it by joining the family business. Alice tried to hold on to every memory she could of them.

“Okay, we’ll go home.”

“Really?” she asked looking up at me. I nodded my head. She threw her arms around me and hugged me.

“Thank you,” she said placing a kiss on my cheek.

“Can I ask you a question without you getting angry?” Alice asked. I looked at her confused about what the hell she would need to ask me that would make me upset.

“What?”

“Promise you won’t get upset first,” she said.

“Why the hell should I do that?” I asked getting annoyed.

“Because you get angry about the stupidest shit like you are right now,” Tanya said coming out of nowhere.

“Fine, I won’t get pissed.”

“That sounded really believable,” Tanya replied and I glared at her.

“What is this crap about you not wanting to be in a relationship?” Alice asked and that caught me completely off guard.

“Who told you that?”

“Doesn’t matter who told us, is it true?” Tanya countered right back. I ran my fingers through my hair.

“The shit just isn’t for me.”

“That’s not a reason,” Alice said with her hand on her hip.

“It’s the only one I got.”

“It’s bullshit,” Tanya snapped at me.

“Look, why do either of you care anyway?” I snapped at them. Alice looked at me with a brow raised.

“I knew you’d get pissed,” Tanya said with a shake of her head.

“I have no reason to fall in love and do the whole relationship thing. I have a family and in my line of work, I shouldn’t be trying to settle down with anyone.” I told them.

“Is this about mom and dad?” Alice asked me.

“Part of it; look at Grandma Cullen. She never remarried. She still mourns his death as if he died yesterday,” I said and Alice shook her head.

“What about Carlisle and Esme?” Alice said.

“What about my parents?” Tanya asked.

“They’ll end up the same way, losing each other and hurting in the end. I just choose to avoid all of that.”

“That is the biggest load of shit I’ve ever heard,” Tanya snapped at me.

“Edward, you can’t live like that,” Alice told me.

“I can and I am.”

“What about Bella?” Tanya asked.

“What about her?” I retorted.

“You have feelings for her,” Tanya happily pointed out.

“No, I don’t,” I lied. I could tell by their faces they didn’t believe my lie. Tanya shook her head as she walked past me.

“You are going to fuck around and miss out on something amazing all because you’re choosing to be a dick,” she said before walking out of the room. I ran my fingers through my hair hoping this little heart-to-heart was over.

“I just want you to be happy,” Alice said giving me another hug. I hugged her back just as I heard the door open.

“Am I interrupting?” I heard Bella’s voice ask. Alice let me go and quickly went over to Bella.

“In May we’re all going to Australia. Do you have a passport already?” Alice asked her.

“Um... no but…”

“…okay we’ll get you one,” Alice said. She was excited meaning she would be on overdrive for the next hour or so.

“Why are we going to Australia in May?” Bella asked confused.

“For our parents’ wedding anniversary,” Alice answered. Bella looked over at me then as if searching my face for something.

“I’m going to go take a shower and then make my rounds,” I said leaving the room. I rubbed a comforting hand on Alice’s shoulder and she smiled at me. I smiled at Bella and headed for the elevator.

I took my shower needing to relax before I lost it. Alice wanted to go _home_. Could I go home? Could I walk back into that house after everything? I had no choice now. I told her we would go and I wasn’t going to take that back. After I got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom.

“You look like you need a drink,” I heard Bella say. I turned to look at her and she stood there holding a shot glass. Walking over to me she gave me the glass.

“It’s Scotch,” she told me walking back out of the room. I smiled and downed the drink feeling the burn in my throat. I put the glass down on my dresser and then pulled out a pair of sweatpants.

When I walked into the living room Bella was sitting on the couch watching television.

“No hot date tonight?” I teased. A few days ago she went out with Tanya, Alice and Bree to meet up with that guy she ran into at the mall.

Apparently, he was a guy she worked out with at the gym. I tried getting Tanya, Alice or even Bree to tell me if they thought Bella liked the fucker, but they wouldn’t tell me.

“Nope, stuck in the house like you tonight,” she replied looking over at me.

“You want a drink?” I asked her holding up the shot glass she gave me earlier.

“Wine would be nice,” she said. I nodded and went into the kitchen. I didn’t need to ask her if she wanted red or white. She always preferred red. I poured her drink and then got me another glass of Scotch.

I sat down next to her. I handed her the glass of wine and she moaned when she took a sip of it. I wondered if she did that shit on purpose.

“How’d your job go?” she asked me still looking at the television.

“Fast and clean.”

“That’s good,” she replied. Then she inhaled a deep breath, exhaling it through her nose. I figured something was probably wrong, but I wasn’t sure if I really wanted to ask.

“What are you watching?” I asked instead figuring it was a safer question.

“SVU.”

“That cop show?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought you hated cops.”

“They’re not cops.”

“What are they then?”

“Actors acting like cops,” she answered and I laughed earning a pillow to my face. “Shut up, I can’t hear,” she snapped at me.

She was really into this show.

“What’s happening?” I asked figuring I may as well try to get into it, too. She started explaining what was going on to me and I felt my skin crawl at the thought of some perverted bastard really doing that to a kid.

I wasn’t a kid lover, but I sure as fuck didn’t like the idea of someone abusing them.

“Why would you want to watch this shit?” I asked her.

“Because it’s a good show; now shut up,” she snapped at me again. I laughed looking at how into the show she was. We sat there and watched the entire damn show. I was happy when it was over.

Then she turned to another show.

More fucking cops.

“What the hell is this?”

“Criminal Minds.”

“FEDS this time, you got something to tell me?” I teased and she glared at me and then hit me with another pillow.

“Hit me with one more pillow, and I’m going to kick your ass,” I told her pulling the pillow out of her hand.

“Grouch.”

“Pain in the ass,” I retorted and she smiled.

“I’m going to the bathroom, don’t change the channel,” she warned before getting up. Then she hit me across my head with a pillow and ran for the bathroom laughing the entire way.

I shook my head. The woman drove me fucking crazy. She was ready to kick ass one second, and then turned into one of the most playful people I ever met in my life.

And that says a lot seeing that Emmett and Seth are the biggest kids on the planet.

Bella came over to the couch slowly obviously waiting for me to get her. I just sat there and handed her the remote. She looked at me obviously not trusting me.

“Just sit down; I’m not as childish as you,” I told her. She stuck her tongue out at me and sat down. I waited for her to get really into the show and then I hit her across the face with a pillow.

“Motherfucker!” she yelled. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. She went to hit me with another pillow and I jumped up from the couch.

Looking at her face, she was pissed. Though I saw the playfulness in her eyes, so I knew she wasn’t that pissed off. Holding a pillow she got up from the couch.

“I haven’t had a pillow fight since I was ten,” I told her picking up a pillow off of the couch.

“Too bad,” she said swinging the pillow at me. She hit me in my head and I laughed rounding her. She walked around the coffee table trying to get away from me.

“Don’t try running now, I warned you.”

“No one’s running from you, Mr. Grouch,” she said with a grin on her face. I swung my pillow at her and it connected with her side. She laughed stepping further back. I charged toward her and she ran.

We ran around the penthouse for a good solid half hour having this damn pillow fight. She was faster than I expected her to be. She surprised me swinging her pillow at me and I blocked it with my other pillow. I grabbed her pillow pulling her closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her body restraining her arms.

“Gotcha,” I said with a grin. She tried getting out of my hold, but I only held onto her tighter. Then the little pain-in-my-ass stepped on my damn foot. “Sonofabitch!” I yelled dropping the pillows and releasing her from my arms. I bent over to look at my foot and then she jumped on my back.

“Watch me get you on your back again,” she whispered into my ear. I pulled on her arm and swung her around so that she was in front of me now. Her arms were around my neck, her legs locked around my waist.

She bit down on her bottom lip, and I was fighting the urge to kiss her or just drop her ass onto the couch. Then her little pink tongue swept over her lips and I went for it. Holding her to me, I kissed her.

She moaned into my mouth as her arms tightened around me. I pressed my tongue against her lips asking for entry. She opened her mouth and I groaned really tasting her now.

My hand pressed into her lower back while my other one held her neck to deepen the kiss. Her fingers trailed over the fine hairs on my neck and I gripped her ass pressing her body tighter against mine.

She pulled her mouth away to breathe I assume, but I couldn’t keep my mouth off of her. I started kissing along her neck, biting at it the way I’ve been thinking about doing for weeks.

“Edward…” she moaned gripping my shoulder. “…we have to stop,” she breathed out as I kissed her again.

Why would we need to stop?

I wanted her and she wanted me.

“Can’t…stop,” I said between kisses. Then there was a loud knock on the door. I growled deepening our kiss and hoping whoever it was would just go away. The knocking came again, this time it sounded like they kicked my door.

“Edward! Open the door!” I heard Carlisle yell from the other side. I inhaled a deep breath and slowly lowered Bella to the floor. She looked up at me her lips swollen and her chest rising and falling rapidly.

“This isn’t over,” I told her before walking away to answer the door. I opened the door and saw how crazed Carlisle looked. The last time he looked this bad was when he had to come tell my mother my father was killed.

“What’s wrong?” I asked him.

“Emmett was arrested…”


	16. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for betaing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading.
> 
> You are all receiving this early to show my appreciation for following me to the other sites. Thank you all!
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_Home_ **

**_“Settle down, it’ll all be clear. Don’t pay no mind to the demons, they fill you with fear. The trouble it might drag you down, if you get lost, you can always be found…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

“What?”

“They picked him up a few hours ago on murder charges,” Carlisle told me coming into the house. He looked at Bella and then me. I just shook my head to his silent question.

“Why are we just finding out now that they have him?” I asked trying to stay on the important topic.

“I don’t know, they just called. Esme and Charlie are already headed down there. I wanted to come and let all of you know,” he said running his fingers through his hair.

“Are you going?”

“Of course…”

“I’m coming with you,” I said already heading toward my room to get a shirt and sneakers. Bella came in a moment later and grabbed a pair of shoes.

“Where are you going?”

“With you.”

“No, more than likely that fucker Jake is who took him in and if he says one word to you, I’m liable to kill him,” I told her.

“I can take care of myself and I know these guys better than you do,” she snapped right back at me.

“Bella…”

“…we’re not arguing about this. I’m going,” she snapped and then walked out of the room. I ran my fingers through my hair and just left the room. Bree went with us needing to see for herself that Emmett was okay.

I told Jasper to make sure the building was secure while we were gone. I promised to let them know the minute we had Emmett.

Carlisle practically stormed into the building once we arrived. It didn’t take us long to find Esme.

“What do you know?” Carlisle asked her.

“They haven’t charged him with anything. Right now they are just talking to him. Charlie is in there with him,” she assured us.

“Where did they pick him up?” I asked.

“Some restaurant he and Rose were at. She was hysterical when I got here.”

“Where is she now?” Carlisle asked.

“Being questioned, she already has a lawyer,” Esme answered. I ran my fingers through my hair. Thank fucking god Rose didn’t know anything worth sharing.

“Are they going to let him go?” Bree asked.

“They can’t hold him if they aren’t charging him. Honestly, I think he is just taunting them,” she answered with a little smile on her face. I could tell she was worried though.

“Who is he talking to?” I asked her. She looked at Bella when she answered.

“Black.”

“This motherfucker is starting to really piss me off,” I snapped. Then he came up a narrow hallway with a grin on his face.

Have I said I fucking hate him yet?

“I thought you might show up Masen,” he said walking over to me.

“Drop dead.”

“Do you want to talk to us because your man is in there singing like a bird,” Jake said and I laughed. Emmett would die before he snitched on anyone in our family.

“He’s really good at mockingbird impressions,” I joked and his eyes narrowed as he looked at me.

“You only get one chance…”

“I don’t have shit to say to you,” I sneered between clenched teeth. Esme whispered for me to calm down. “I take that back I do have one thing to say to you…” I said getting his attention.

“Yeah what’s that?”

“Reaper.”

“What the hell is that–a death threat?” he asked me. Then he turned to look at Bella. “Do you see what you’re with—a fucking killer? It wouldn’t surprise me if he killed your father,” he said. I went to punch him but Bella beat me to it landing a hard punch to the middle of his face.

“Bitch,” he yelled storming towards her. Quickly, I pushed her behind me ready to take whatever hit he was about to try and inflict on her. Carlisle jumped between me and Jacob. Another cop came over and tried to calm Jacob down.

“I’m trying to fucking help you, and you’re going to punch me?” he asked glaring at Bella who was still standing behind me.

“You should have done your fucking job and helped them when they needed it. Not now, because I won’t fuck you anymore,” she screamed at him.

“What the hell is going on out here!” a large man asked. Jake looked at Bella and I swear if he tried to press charges against her, I was going to kill him.

“I want her arrested for assaulting an officer,” Jake said, and I stormed toward him, Carlisle holding me back.

“Bella, what is it with you assaulting federal agents?” the man asked her. I figured he must have been William Black. He looked just like Jacob.

Like a dick.

“Maybe, if so many of you weren’t lying dirty fucking pigs, I wouldn’t have to kick your asses,” she snapped at him. William nodded for a cop to come and arrest Bella, and I stood in front of her daring them to come closer. Carlisle tried to warn me not to do this here, but I knew if they got their hands on Bella, they would take her to Aro.

I wasn’t letting that happen.

I leaned over and whispered into Esme’s ear. I wanted to make a formal complaint regarding Jacob’s harassment. I knew if I said it I would probably punch the bastard.

Esme listened to be intently then she looked at William.

“You’re William Black, correct?” she asked him.

“Yes.”

“Director of the FBI?”

“Yes,” he asked obviously getting annoyed.

“On behalf of my client’s Edward Masen and Isabella Swan, I would like to make a formal complaint against Jacob Black for his harassment against my clients.”

“What!” Jacob yelled.

“He has been stalking them and harassing them. I have proof of this harassment which would justify my client in defending herself when agent Black got into her face,” Esme continued ignoring Jacob’s protest.

“I thought Laurent Young was your attorney,” William said looking over at Bella.

“He’s not available so Esme Cullen is my acting attorney,” Bella replied.

“Next time, Sir, you will not talk to my client directly, but to me,” Esme ordered getting in his face. I could tell he didn’t like that she did that, and I watched Carlisle’s body tense up as his fist balled up at his sides. “Now, where should I go to make this complaint seeing that your agent is so persistent on pressing charges against my client, even though she was only defending herself?” Esme asked. William looked from her to Jacob, and then over at Bella.

“I respected your father, so I’m going to let this go…”

“…dad!” Jake yelled like a fucking child. William glared at Jacob and then looked back to Bella.

“…I’m going to let this go, but if you assault one of my agents again, you’ll be spending the night in a cell,” he informed her. He didn’t even ask about the so-called proof. He probably knew Jacob’s been harassing Bella.

“Fucking dick,” I heard Bella say from behind me.

“If your agent stays away from my client, then she’ll have no reason to assault him again. If he comes near her again without a warrant for her arrest, I will be filing a restraining order against him and a harassment suit against this entire department,” Esme informed him. William inhaled a deep breath and then glared over at Jacob.

“People! It was nice spending the evening with all of you, but I must now go home and fuck your wives and daughters!” Emmett yelled as he came up the narrow hall Jacob came up a moment before.

“Emmett,” Charlie warned trying not to laugh. I shook my head at him as he walked over to us. He hugged Esme, Bree, Carlisle and then me.

“You came for me, Bella? I feel special,” he said hugging her with a smile on his face.

“I was worried about you,” she replied.

“Don’t be, they can’t pin shit on me,” he told her with a grin. “Edward, they know man,” he said and I grinned at him knowing he was going to say something stupid.

“They know what, Em?”

“That we fucked their wives last night sideways,” he said, and then started laughing hysterically.

“Let’s get out of here before the three of you get all of us arrested,” Esme said looking at Emmett, Bella and me.

“Where’s Rose?” Emmett yelled looking around. Rose came out of another room with tears in her eyes. I rolled my eyes when she ran over to Emmett and hugged him.

“I didn’t tell them anything, baby,” she said hugging him. Charlie, Esme and Carlisle all looked at me with questioning looks.

Did Rose know what we did?

“That’s because there was nothing to tell, baby,” Emmett replied holding on to her.

“Rose, are you going home with him?” a guy asked. I assumed he was her lawyer. Rose nodded in response. “All right, I’ll be in contact with you,” he told her and then with a nod in our direction he left.

“Can we get the hell out of here now, being around these many pigs is going to give me hives,” Carlisle said making all of us laugh.

“Later alligators!” Emmett yelled with a wave. We all left and drove back to the Masen Building. Charlie and Carlisle wanted a family meeting in the conference room like we normally did after one of us were arrested. I knew this one would be more so about whether or not Rose knew anything.

“Babe, go head up to my apartment,” Emmett told Rose when we all got off on the 6th floor to head to the conference room.

“I want to stay with you,” she pouted and I rolled my eyes. The fucking woman was a thorn in my side.

“It’s a family meeting, babe.”

“Bella’s going…”

“Bella’s family,” I snapped at Rose. I chose to ignore the smile I saw on Esme’s face when I said that. I didn’t feel like getting into why I said it.

It was true though, my family adopted her.

Grandma Cullen loved her, so that made her family.

“Why... because you’re fucking her,” Rose countered. I took a step toward her ready to knock her head of her shoulders. Emmett quickly got between us.

“Bro…I’ll kick your ass,” he said glaring at me. I inhaled a deep breath as I glared at a smiling fucking Rose. She wanted this, she wanted to cause shit between Emmett and me. I stepped back and nodded.

“My bad Em, just stressed,” I told him. He nodded, and then turned to Rose telling her to go up to his condo. She got on the elevator, and as the doors closed Bella growled.

“Em, I love you but I hate that bitch,” she said turning and then walking away. I nodded in agreement as we all headed to the conference room. When we walked in the entire family was already in the room, Liam included.

“Happy to see you’re not in an orange jumpsuit,” Tanya said with a smile as she hugged him.

“Orange was never my color, you know that T,” he said causing her to laugh. We all sat down and then Jasper pulled up the FBI database.

“Emmett, what were they trying to hold you for?” I asked him.

“Some job I did awhile back,” he answered seeming unphased. “They kept saying if I talked and told them what goes on here, they would let me go on a lesser charge. Like I would ever tell them shit,” he said with a shake of his head.

“Jasper,” Carlisle said. Jasper nodded and turned to the large screen in the room.

“They have a file on a job Em did a while back. Thankfully, we had everything cleaned up…” Jasper said looking at Alice and smiling.

“How did they get the file?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t know. Tanya, Alice and me went into Emmett’s office to figure that out. We noticed that his lock had been tampered with. There was a bug in your office, too, Em,” Jasper said looking at him.

“What!” Emmett roared.

“We removed it. It was recording, not transmitting, which is probably why I never picked up on the fact that there was a bug in the building,” Jasper explained.

“How long had the bug been there?” Esme asked.

“At least two weeks. I checked everyone else’s office and they were clean.”

“Were there fingerprints on the door?” Carlisle asked.

“Only the usual ones,” Jasper answered.

“Whoever left it obviously had every intention on coming back for it since it was recording,” Bella said.

“She’s right, maybe we should put it back and see if we can catch who planted it,” Alice said and Jasper nodded then looked over at Seth.

“I’m on it, I’ll attach a tracking device to it as well,” he said.

“Until we figure out how that shit got into this building, no more outsiders after business hours or in the resident quarters,” I said needing to make sure that everyone was safe.

“Seeing that I’m the only one who has outsiders in my home, I assume you’re talking about Rose,” Emmett said obviously not happy with what I said.

“Emmett, Edward is right. Somehow that _bug_ got in the building, and we need to figure out how,” Esme seethed.

“Look, I get that none of you like her, but she’s not going to talk.”

“Have you told her—about us?” Carlisle asked him with a brow raised.

“No, but I’ve thought about it,” Emmett answered causing everyone to groan in protest. “I love her, dammit. I would think as my fucking family you all would be more supportive,” he yelled at us.

“Emmett, we don’t even know if we can trust her,” Bree said, and Emmett sort of glared at her. He never looked at her that way.

“I trust her, and all of you should trust _me_!” he yelled again.

“She hates us; who’s to say that if you told her she wouldn’t go turn us in?” Tanya asked him making a good point.

“She loves me—she wouldn’t do that.”

“You don’t know that, Emmett,” Charlie said.

“If you let me look into her and…”

“…no! I let you do your little search before. You’re not invading more of her privacy like y’all did with Bella,” Emmett growled cutting Jasper off. When Rose first came around Emmett would only allow Jasper to perform the basic background check. The one a job would perform on their employees. Out of respect we never dug any deeper and part of me thought maybe we should have.

“Either trust me or fucking forget about it, and I’ll just move out and get my own place,” Emmett continued getting up from the table.

“Emmett, you’re my brother, I don’t want you to leave. This is your home, too,” I told him stopping him from leaving.

“Then Rose is welcomed in my home, and I don’t want to hear shit else about it,” he said turning to walk out. Then he stopped and turned to look at all of us. “I love you guys, you’re my family, but stop the fucking ignorant remarks in front of Rose, too. I’ll deal with her, but I’m asking all of you to cut it out. I might marry her one day, and it would mean alot to me if all of you actually made an effort to get to know her,” he told us.

“Of course, honey, we’re sorry,” Esme said with a smile.

“We’ll invite her to the next family dinner; she can meet Grandma Cullen,” Renee said with a smile. I knew they were trying to make him feel better.

It was rare when Emmett blew up like that.

“I’ll try harder to like her,” Bree said.

“Me, too,” Alice and Tanya said at the same time.

“She doesn’t say anything to me, I won’t say anything to her,” Bella said obviously still irritated by what Rose said earlier.

“My lips are sealed, no more shit from me,” Jasper said.

“Me either,” Seth added. Liam simply nodded at Emmett.

“We’ll all try harder, son. I wouldn’t stand for anyone talking shit about the woman I love either. Not even family,” Carlisle said taking Esme’s hand into his. I knew he was remembering some trouble they had when they were dating.

Charlie nodded his agreement. Emmett looked at me and I knew he was waiting for me to agree to keep my mouth shut.

This was going to take some serious pride swallowing, but it was for my brother.

“You got my word, Em,” I told him. He nodded and walked over giving me a brotherly hug.

“That means alot coming from you,” he whispered into my ear. Then he looked at everyone else in the room.

“All of you, I appreciate the effort. We never know she could be another devil’s kiss,” he said with a big grin and bringing everyone at ease.

I wasn’t sold on the devil’s kiss until she met Grandma Cullen.

“All right, let’s all go to bed. It’s been a long day,” Renee said getting up and walking around the room to hug everyone.

Esme followed whispering into Emmett’s ear. We all headed up to our condos. Esme, Carlisle, Charlie and Renee staying in theirs instead of driving home late.

“I don’t trust her,” Bella said to me when the two of us were finally alone on the elevator.

“Me either, but I’m not fighting with Emmett about it. I have a feeling that’s exactly what she wants me to do,” I said and Bella nodded.

“Yeah, I think so, too. Did you see the smile on her face when Emmett jumped between the two of you?” Bella asked looking up at me.

“Yeah, I saw that shit.”

“If she hurts him, I’m going to fucking kill her,” Bella snapped as she walked off of the elevator.

Fuck... angry Bella was hot.

We walked into the house and I looked over at the couch remembering when I kissed Bella. When I looked at her, I could tell she was thinking about it, too, she was biting on her lip.

“About earlier…” I started but she shook her head.

“Never happened,” she said walking away. She announced that she was going to take a shower. I went and grabbed myself a drink.

I thought about the risk Emmett would be putting Rosalie in if he told her about us, I mean, told her everything.

I didn’t like the bitch, but I hope he knew what he was risking. Sitting on the couch, I finished my drink just as I heard the bedroom door close followed by the door locking.

The last time Bella locked the door was that first night. I took that as her not wanting to talk about what happened between us earlier.

I didn’t want to talk about it either.

She’d give into me eventually, a relationship was out of the question.

My chest tightened just thinking about anything happening between us. A relationship? It was better this way.

Wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No Edward it is not better this way...smh you stubborn stupid man lol  
> Did all of you love Emmett's response back the police station? I know some of you are probably mad at him for yelling at his family.
> 
> This chapter is titled after Phillip Phillip song Home
> 
> Look forward to hearing what you think...please please leave me a comment/review.   
> See you all Tuesday maybe *wink wink* 
> 
> Love ~E


	17. Heart Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> Happy Friday!
> 
> WARNING: There is some violence in this chapter
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_Heart Attack_ **

**_“…Puttin’ my defenses up ‘cause I don’t wanna fall in love…”_ **

**_Bella POV_ **

I was pretending to be asleep. Coward move, I know, but I couldn’t look at Edward. It’s been a week since our little—hot kiss and it rocked me to my core. I knew I shouldn’t have let him kiss me, but I couldn’t stop it.

I liked the bastard. I could say it to myself—but I wasn’t ready to admit it out loud, because a tiny part of me knew that it was creeping into much more than that. Edward was everything I wanted and everything I hated all in one.

He knew the way he affected me, and he was biding his time until I succumbed to him like a whore. I’ve been thinking about moving out. I didn’t want to leave the building though, so maybe I could stay with Tanya or Alice.

My body stiffened. I could feel him standing over me, watching me. I shut my eyes tightly waiting for him to leave. I didn’t climb out of the bed until I heard the front door open and then close.

Maybe I was being childish with the way I was handling this, but I couldn’t bring myself to look him in the face.

Not yet.

I was afraid if I looked into his eyes, I would be a goner for sure.

I took a quick a shower and dressed in a pink floral mid-drift top, and a pink, high-waist skirt. I slipped on a pair of white wedges and then brushed out my hair. My cell phone vibrated on the dresser and I checked it seeing that it was Tanya.

**You ready? ~ T**

**Yeah, be down in a few ~ B**

I texted back. We were all going out to the spa today. Renee and Esme wanted to make it a girls’ day in hopes of everyone getting to know Rosalie better without Emmett having to play referee.

Alice, Tanya, Bree and I weren’t too excited about the idea, but none of us planned on telling Renee and Esme that. As I walked out of the door I saw a note sitting on the side table by the front door.

_B –_

_Not sure what I did this time to piss you off, but I’m sorry._

_Your grouch_

I bit on my lower lip looking at the note. Fuck... what was this man doing to me? I ran my fingers through my hair and read the note again. I really needed to stop being childish. I practically yelled at him for avoiding me. Pulling out my phone I texted him.

**Not mad at you, just that time of the month ~ B**

It wasn’t a complete lie. My period had just gone off yesterday.

**I thought so, but didn’t say fearing that you would castrate me ~ E**

I could resist laughing as I texted him back.

**Smart man, more cop shows tonight? ~ B**

**There’s another one coming on? ~ E**

**USA re-runs SVU every day. ~ B**

**Fine, if I have to sit through another cop show, we’re eating take out tonight ~ E**

I pouted. I loved his cooking, but if I got him to watch a cop show with me tonight, I could do with it.

**Deal – see you later. Heading out to the spa ~ B**

**Have fun – leave the knives at home ~ E**

**LOL how’d you know I had them? ~ B**

**I know you. Ttyl – work to do ~ E**

I smiled at the text message and then put my phone in my bag. I took my knives out, but left the one on my thigh holster.

You know…just in case.

I walked out of the house and met up with everyone in the garage. Tanya, Alice, Bree and I all rode together to the spa. Honestly, I think Tanya just wanted to put her top down with all four of us in the car.

“Have you stopped avoiding my brother yet?” Alice asked from the front seat.

“Who... me? I haven’t been avoiding him,” I lied with a smile on my face. Bree laughed from next to me.

“That’s bullshit,” Tanya said as she drove.

“I’m not avoiding him anymore. He left me a note this morning apologizing.”

“For what?” Bree asked.

“He doesn’t know, but it’s the thought that counts I guess,” I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

“Hey, he apologized... that is a huge step for Edward Masen,” Alice said making all of us laugh.

“Are you going to tell us what happened to make you start to avoid him in the first place?” Tanya asked. I looked at her in the rearview mirror. “Hey... I’m just asking,” she said with a smile.

“No, that’s between Edward and me. I’m over it now anyway,” I answered sort of telling the truth.

“Bella, I love my brother, but I really don’t want you to wait around for him. I mean sometimes he needs a swift kick in the nuts to understand,” Alice told me, and I laughed with a shake of my head.

“Have you given any more thought to coming and staying at my place?” Tanya asked.

“I’ve thought about it; I don’t know. He’s not that bad.”

“No, he’s just causing you to fall in love with him, while he’s being too stupid to even realize what’s happening,” Alice snapped.

“I’m _not_ falling in love with him,” I said feeling my heart pound out of my chest.

Why would she say that?

Was I falling in love with Edward?

No... I couldn’t be.

“You are, too,” Tanya said and I rolled my eyes.

“I am not; he’s a jackass...”

“...that you love,” Tanya interjected.

“I don’t love him, if you keep saying that, I’m going to kick your ass,” I snapped at Tanya causing her, Alice and Bree to laugh.

“Denial is not just a river in Egypt,” Bree sang into my ear, and I slapped her on her leg making all of them laugh.

“Edward and Bella sitting in a tree – k.i.s.s.i.n.g…” they all started to sing. I placed my hands over my face. No one would ever believe that we all worked for one of the largest organized crime businesses in the country.

“Fuck all three of you bitches,” I snapped and they laughed.

“Such animosity…” Alice teased with a giggle.

“I hate all three of you.”

“We love you, too, girly,” Tanya said with a wink in my direction.

“Since we are talking about people being in love, what’s going on with you and Liam, Tanya?” I asked trying to change the subject. Tanya glared at me and I mouthed _love you_.

“That’s a good question, Bella. Tanya, what is going on with the two of you?” Alice asked, and like that the subject was off of Edward and me.

At least for now.

We arrived at the spa and found Renee and Esme sitting in the little café. We all sat down and they let us know we’re going to have breakfast first. We only ordered a drink because we were still waiting on Rosalie.

“Have any of you talked to her?” Renee asked us.

“No, I don’t have her number,” Tanya said.

“Me either,” Bree replied.

“If she doesn’t show up, I swear to…”

“…she’s right there,” I said cutting Alice off as I saw Rosalie walking in.

“Rose, over here dear,” Esme yelled waving her over. Rosalie smiled as she walked over to the table. She took a seat between Esme and Bree.

“I was really surprised to hear you wanted me to join all of you today,” Rose said looking at all of us.

“Well, you mean a lot to Emmett and we love him. We thought it was time we got to know you,” Esme told her with a smile on her face.

“After all this time?” Rose asked, and I opened my mouth to say something and remembered my promise to Emmett.

“We apologize for that; we’ve never been good at welcoming new people into the family,” Renee told her as she picked up her glass.

“You welcomed Bella without any trouble,” Rose countered and Tanya glared at her. I wasn’t sure if it was for what Rose said or how she said it, seeing that it was directed at Tanya’s mother.

“You’re right and that wasn’t fair,” Esme said looking over at me. I knew she was trying to make Rose feel better, so I didn’t take anything to offense.

“We hope to make things right and get to know you now,” Renee told her. Rose looked at Alice, Bree, Tanya and me.

“They don’t look like they want to get to know me.”

“I want to make my brother happy, if that means getting to know you, that is what I will do,” Bree replied between clenched teeth.

“Ditto,” Alice, Tanya and I said at the same time. The waitress came over and took our order. It felt completely awkward sitting at the table.

“So, tell us about yourself, Rose, what about your parents,” Esme said trying to make conversation.

“My mom died when I was nineteen from breast cancer, and my father and I don’t speak much,” she answered with a somber look on her face.

“Oh, sorry to hear about your mother,” Renee said with a sincere smile.

“Any siblings?”

“No, just me,” she said. Maybe that’s why she didn’t understand family, because she didn’t seem to have one of her own. They continued asking Rosalie questions, and I honestly didn’t bother joining the conversation.

“If it isn’t my favorite extended family,” I heard a voice say. I saw Tanya sort of flinch out of the corner of my eye.

“Gianna, what a surprise,” Esme said between clenched teeth. _Gianna, Gianna_ where the hell had I heard that name before?

“I’m meeting Kate here for our girl’s day, it looks as if you ladies are doing the same,” she said looking around the table. “Though I don’t know these two…hello, I’m Gianna and you are?” she asked holding her hand out to Rosalie first.

“Rose, I’m Emmett’s girlfriend,” Rose said shaking her hand. Gianna turned to me next holding her hand out. I looked at it and then her.

“Bella,” I answered shaking her hand with little effort. Her face sort of lit up when I said my name.

“I’ve heard a great deal about you, Bella. Seems the people in our circle are smitten with you, even _our_ Edward.”

My lipped curled, did she just say _our_ Edward?

“I can’t say the same; I don’t know who you are,” I replied not enjoying that she knew about me and I didn’t know her.

“I’m Edward’s ex-fiancée,” she answered causing Rose to choke on her juice. My eyes narrowed at her. Now, I remembered who the hell she was. She was beautiful–much more beautiful than I expected her to be.

If Edward wouldn’t settle down with her, I may as well give up now.

“Oh, I remember hearing about you now. You’re the crazy woman who tried to play house and Edward had to put you out like a dog,” I replied causing Alice and Tanya to laugh. Gianna looked over at them and then glared back at me.

“That was simply a misunderstanding,” Gianna hissed at me. I could tell that I pissed her off, but I didn’t care.

“How was that a misunderstanding? I mean, a man has to _ask_ you to marry him before you can start calling yourself his fiancée, and I know enough about Edward to know that he would have _never_ asked you a question like that,” I snapped at her.

“If you know Edward so well, did he tell you that we were together in Guatemala a few weeks ago?” she asked. That was during the time he was avoiding me like the plague. I narrowed my eyes at her and she smiled at me. “I didn’t think so,” she snapped. I was not one to have a catfight over a man, but this bitch was seriously pushing it.

“Gianna, did Edward tell you that Bella is living with him now?” Alice asked. I looked over at her and saw the smile on her face. Gianna looked at her and then me.

“You’re lying,” Gianna sneered. Esme and Renee smiled.

“No, actually she’s not. Bella has been living with Edward for a little over a month now,” Esme added with a grin. I was under the impression that Esme and Renee didn’t like Gianna either.

“He actually asked her to move in, unlike his last house guest,” Renee added picking up her glass. Gianna glared back at me, and I could tell she was pissed. If this bitch wanted a showdown, we could have one.

“Then, if you’ve been living with him, you should know that he can’t keep his dick in his pants. Anyone who has worked or is working in that building that he doesn’t consider family, he has fucked, mark my words,” Gianna said pointing her freshly manicured finger in my face.

“Goodbye, Gianna,” Tanya sneered at her. I inhaled a deep breath thinking about what she said. I figured Edward was a manwhore, but had he really fucked every woman that worked in the Masen building?

“Don’t listen to her,” Alice whispered into my ear.

“Is it true?” I asked her. She wouldn’t look at me and that was all the answer I needed. Now my determination to not become another notch on Edward’s bedpost had increased. I looked most of those women in that building in the face almost every day.

“You won’t last long, they never do,” Gianna sneered as she started to walk away from me. Then I felt her by my ear as her hand rested on the table in front of me, and her other hand on the back of my chair. “And when he finishes with you, he’ll come to his senses and come back to me,” she added. In a flash, I pulled my knife out and slammed it into the table right between her fingers.

Rose screamed from surprise, but Gianna didn’t look phased at all. Holding the knife between her fingers I stood up to face off with her. She was taller than me, but I didn’t care.

“The next time you get in my face, this knife will be in your throat,” I whispered to her so that no one else heard me.

“Hmm... seems Edward picked one with a backbone this time.”

“Try me again and you’ll find out just how much of a backbone I have,” I hissed at her. Tanya was pushing the two of us apart now.

“Goodbye, Gianna,” she said again for the second time. Gianna smiled at me as she stepped back.

“I look forward to seeing you again, Bella,” she said before walking away. Inhaling a deep breath, I sat back down and pulled the knife from the table and placed it back in my holster.

Everyone was quiet at the table until Rosalie said, “Well, she’s a bitch,” we all laughed agreeing. We returned back to our breakfast, and I tried not to let anything Gianna say bother me.

My phone vibrated and I saw that I had a text from Edward.

**Rose still alive ~ E**

**For the moment ~B**

**Good girl ~ E**

**I met your ex today~ B**

**That bitch is not my ex ~ E**

**She’s your ex fuck and roommate, if memory serves me correctly ~B**

**Worse mistake of my life ~ E**

**And here I thought that was me, how was work? ~ B**

I needed to change the subject before he realized just how much I cared about his fucked- up relationship with Gianna.

**In and out ~ E**

**That’s good, have fun? ~B**

**Always, though I think working you would be more fun ~E**

“Bella, did you hear us?” Tanya said nudging my shoulder and getting my attention. I looked up to see everyone looking back at me.

“What did you say?” I asked them. Esme and Renee started laughing as if they knew I was texting Edward.

“We said we’re going to start with the massages and then get pedicures and manicures,” Alice told me with a smirk on her face.

“Okay, that’s fine,” I told them. We finished eating and then went to get our spa day started. We undressed and got on the tables as we waited for the massage therapist. I couldn’t remember the last time I received a massage.

But it was desperately needed.

We all talked and thankfully, Rose seemed to be on her best behavior as we attempted to get to know her. She didn’t want to talk about her personal life too much, but neither did I, so I wouldn’t fault her for it.

“Bella, how are you and Edward surviving?” Esme asked me from the massage table she was on.

“We’re okay.”

“How do you put up with him?” Rose asked me and I laughed.

“I don’t know, he’s not all bad,” I answered and heard her snort.

“From the moment Emmett introduced me to him, he was a jackass,” she said making me laugh. I guess that was the first impression everyone got from him.

I just found it to be hot most days.

“Edward is a required taste,” Alice giggled.

“He’s Bella’s taste,” Bree teased, and I reached my hand out trying to swing at her. The massage therapist in the room started laughing at us. We all talked and joked about different things.

When we got our nails painted, I decided to get tiger stripes. I picked a glitter looking orange and a bottle of black nail polish. I watch the woman do my nails, and smiled at how nice the colors looked together.

Orange and Black.

My and Edward’s favorite colors.

“In the Halloween spirit? Or is there another reason you choose black and orange?” Tanya asked from next to me with a knowing grin. I smiled and rolled my eyes at her.

“Hey, what’s Edward’s favorite dish to cook?” I asked earning looks from everyone else.

“Edward cooks?” Rose asked surprise evident in her voice.

“Oh, yeah, best cook in the world in my opinion,” Alice said with a smile on her face. I could always tell she thought the world of her brother. He was different with her, soft almost.

“It’s the only reason I’m still living with him,” I sort of lied.

“Yeah _that’s_ the reason,” Tanya said calling me on my bullshit. I stuck my tongue out at her causing everyone to laugh.

“Edward likes to cook lasagna. I think it’s because there are so many different ways to make it, but he loves to cook lasagna,” Esme answered. I nodded my head making a note to try and talk Edward into making lasagna.

After we finished getting our manicures and pedicures, the girls and I decided to go for a little shopping trip at the mall before we headed home. Renee and Esme stayed at the spa for a mud baths. Why anyone wanted mud in places it didn’t belong was beyond me.

We gave Esme and Renee hugs goodbye, and promised to see them for Sunday dinner tomorrow. We walked out of the spa laughing at some story Tanya was telling us about Edward, Emmett and Seth when they teenagers when I spotted him.

By him, I meant Jacob leaning against his blue truck. I was surprised to see he didn’t have the FBI car today. I saw James in the truck glaring at me.

“Does he have a death wish or is he just stupid?” Bree whispered into my ear, obviously seeing him, too.

“Both,” I answered not in the mood to deal with his shit today.

“Bella, I just want to talk,” he said pushing his body off of his truck.

“Talk to my lawyer,” I snapped turning to follow the girls back to the car.

“Dammit, Bella,” he snapped from behind me as he swung me around. I hadn’t even realized he ran over to me. I stepped back away from him seeing James had gotten out of the truck now.

“I have nothing to say to you, Jacob.”

“This isn’t work, okay, look…” he said pulling his badge off and turning to give it to James. Then he took off his gun and handed it to him as well.

“What is that supposed to mean to me?” I asked him.

“That as long as I am standing here talking to you, I’m not an agent,” he said. I looked over at the girls.

“Go ahead to the car, I’ll be right there,” I told them. I could tell they were not okay with that, but I assured them I would be fine. Tanya nodded her head, and they continued walking through the parking lot to the car.

“What?” I asked looking back at Jake now.

“I want to talk to you as someone who cares about you,” he said, and I snorted my response. “I do care about you, Bella.”

“I don’t need _you_ to care about me, Jake,” I snapped at him. His nose flared obviously irritated with me.

“What… you think Masen cares about you? He doesn’t care about you because if he did, he wouldn’t have you in the middle of his mess,” Jake sneered at me with his fist balled up at his sides.

“Have you found out what happened to my father?” I asked him with my arms folded over my chest.

“Fuck—Bella! Not everything is about your father! This is bigger than your fuck-up father; you have no idea the mess he left behind!” Jake yelled at me. I slapped him across his face so hard my hand stung.

“Have a nice fucking life, Jacob,” I said turning to walk away from him. He gripped my arm slamming me back against the car we were standing near. I groaned from the impact. I saw Tanya and Alice rushing back over to me as Bree quickly put her phone to her ear.

I knew she was calling Edward.

“Get the hell off of her!” Tanya yelled. James quickly blocked her and Alice from getting any closer to Jacob and me.

“I warning you, Bella, walk away while you still can,” Jacob breathed into my face while gripping my arm.

“Get the fuck off of me,” I screamed pushing against his chest. He fell into the other car, and then his hand came up slapping me across my face. I could taste the blood in my mouth.

“Is that what I have to do to get your attention? Slap you around like Masen does!” he yelled at me. I glared at him and then lunged my entire body at him. I clawed at his face, and then punched him in his Adam’s apple.

I pulled my knife from my thigh and placed it at his throat. Before I knew it, James was holding both of my hands up in the air.

“Don’t you ever fucking touch me again!” I yelled at him, pulling myself out of James’ grasp.

“I called Edward, they’ll be here soon,” Bree said coming over to us.

“Jake, you tried and the shit didn’t work; let’s get the fuck out of here,” James said pulling on Jacob now.

“I’m not scared of them fuckers,” Jacob said snatching his arm away from James.

“Yeah, speak for yourself,” James said pulling on Jacob again. They both walked back to the truck. Alice and Tanya rushed over to me and started checking my face.

“That fucker busted your lip,” Alice told me.

“Why didn’t you want me to call the police, he hit her,” Rosalie said coming over to us. I wasn’t sure who she was talking to, but it didn’t surprise me that they told her not to call the police.

“Because that bastard was police; they all stick together and would have only tried to blame Bella,” Tanya snapped lifting my shirt and checking my back.

“I’m going to go get mom and Renee,” Bree said running back to the spa.

“I don’t understand, what is it the police have against your family? They asked me all these weird questions when they interviewed me and…”

“Jesus, Rosalie just drop it... okay!” Alice yelled at her.

Apparently, someone from the Spa did call the police though, and none of us were happy about having to deal with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edward is going to be really pissed when he gets this phone call. You all get to read that next chapter...did you like the little run in with Gianna? How do you feel about Rose now? What do you think Edward is going to do to Jacob?
> 
> Look forward to hearing what you think...please please leave me a comment/review.
> 
> This chapter is titled after Demi Lovato's song Heart Attack
> 
> Leave me some love please and see you all Tuesday!


	18. You Got It Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> Surprise! Thought you all would want this more than a teaser! 
> 
> WARNING: There is some violence in this chapter
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_You got it bad_ **

**_“When you feel it in your body, you found somebody who makes you change your ways…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

_Earlier that day_

I wasn’t happy about the job I completed today, mainly because it was a job Aro sent for me to complete. It was part of the deal we made for his word that there wouldn’t be an attempt on Bella’s life.

I knew nothing about the guy, but if I didn’t complete it, Aro would have looked at it as me breaking the deal we made.

After I completed the job and was on my way back to the Masen building, I texted Bella to make sure she hadn’t killed Rosalie.

When she told me she ran into Gianna I knew that didn’t go too well. Though, I would have loved to witness their interaction.

Gianna was a bitch but she was no amateur. I was sure any fight between her and Bella would be hot to watch. My money was on Bella though, she was faster than Gianna, smarter, too.

I cut my Bluetooth on and called Aro to let him know the job he needed was complete.

“Edward, my boy, I hope this is good news you are calling with. I would hate to hear you failed to complete another job I gave you,” he spoke when he answered the phone.

“It’s done,” I breathed between clenched teeth.

“That is great to hear, Edward. Having you as my assassin is much more lucrative than anyone else,” he said into the phone. “You get the job done so quickly,” he continued.

“Yeah, whatever.”

“I have another one for you.”

“I’m booked.”

“Is that so? Then maybe our Isabella is available,” he hissed into the phone. My hands tightened on the steering wheel. “I heard you had quite the debacle at the FBI offices a few days ago,” he continued.

“I’m not surprised, you seem to have eyes and ears everywhere.”

“Yes, should I have my eyes and ears pick her up from her day at the spa?” he threatened, and I almost broke the steering wheel I was holding it so tight. He obviously had someone watching her still if he knew where she was.

“Leave her out of it,” I hissed into the phone. “I told you for her life I would forget the one you took—are we going back on that now?”

“Only if you are going back on your word to keep any job I give you,” he replied. I inhaled a deep breath.

“Who is it?” I asked trying to talk myself out of going directly to Aro and blowing his brains out now. Aro gave me the name and when he needed the job completed. I hung up the phone and tried to calm my temper down.

Carlisle and Charlie tried warning me how important it was that we took care of Aro carefully, and without anyone figuring out it was us, but my patience was growing thin with him. Carlisle and Charlie wanted to go back to Australia to talk to Grandma Cullen’s brother Luther before we did anything regarding Aro.

I just wanted to kill the sonofabitch and be done with him already. My cell rang pulling me out of my thoughts. I saw that it was Liam.

“Yeah?” I answered into the phone.

“We got a problem,” he said, and I could hear the irritation in his voice. After talking to Aro this is the last thing I wanted to hear.

“What sort of problem?”

“Someone tried to break into Masen,” he answered and my nose flared. “Guns blazing,” Liam told me. I knew that was his way of letting me know it wasn’t just some random person.

“Did you catch him?”

“Holding him now.”

“Be there in ten,” I answered. I hung up the phone and then stepped on the gas. I swerved through the streets ignoring the lights. I parked my car in the garage and headed down to the basement.

We had a _holding cell_ down there. I burst through the doors and saw Liam, Emmett and Carlisle already in the room.

“He say anything worth listening to?” I asked them.

“Yeah, that Bella’s a dead bitch,” Liam told me. My nose flared in anger. Emmett punched the guy in the face so hard the front legs of the chair came up off the floor.

“Emmett, if you break his jaw, he can’t talk,” Carlisle said pulling Emmett back. The guy spit blood out onto the floor and glared at us.

“What about Bella?” Carlisle asked him.

“I’m not saying shit, y’all going to kill me anyway,” he spat. I walked over to the table that had guns and knives laid out. I picked up a knife and walked over to him. Before he realized what I was doing I stabbed it into his thigh.

He screamed out in pain.

“Talk or we can make your death slow and painful. The choice is yours,” I told him. He tried catching his breath.

“I-I’m not…telling you—shit,” he breathed out. I nodded my head and walked back over to the table. I grabbed another knife and stabbed it into his other thigh.

“Talk…” I told him. If Bella’s life was in danger again, I needed to know about it _now_.

“There’s a bounty on her head higher than the Empire State Building, I’m not the only one who is going to come after her,” he said, and I punched him between his eyes.

“Who made the call?” Carlisle asked him. I could hear the anger in his voice. The guy didn’t talk, so I twisted the knife in his thigh.

“I don’t know! No one knows where it came from, just that it did and first one to get her gets a clean slate!” he yelled out.

I looked at Carlisle, Liam and Emmett.

“FBI?” I asked them.

“Who else could offer a clean slate?” Liam asked.

“Aro,” Carlisle and I said at the same time.

“I don’t get why he wants her dead so fucking badly.”

“Aro lost his goomah to me, it makes him look like he can’t control the people under him,” I said running my fingers through my hair. “Plus, Bella knows too much about him and his operation,” I explained.

“What about the deal you made?” Emmett asked.

“Aro will honor it on the surface, but someone made that call on her life,” I answered with a shake of my head.

“But a clean slate as payment has the fucking government all over it,” Liam said. I nodded in agreement.

“Bella is sure that the Blacks know more about what happened to her father than they lead on, maybe they did it. William Black would have the power to give anyone a clean slate,” I said looking at Carlisle.

“Why have her father undercover for three years and then kill him?” Carlisle asked.

“Don’t know, but I have a feeling if Bella keeps making noise about her father’s death, it’s going to uncover something else entirely,” I replied and they nodded in agreement.

“We need to talk to Uncle Luther about this; maybe we’re missing something,” Emmett suggested. I nodded in agreement just as my cell phone rang. I looked seeing it was Bree. I sent her to voicemail because we were in the middle of something, but she called right back.

“What’s wrong Bree?” I asked when I answered the phone.

“That FBI agent Jacob is here harassing Bella again,” Bree said. My hand tightened around the phone. The fucker wouldn’t have been happy until I blew his fucking head off.

“I’m on my way,” I said and hung up the phone.

“What’s wrong?” Carlisle asked looking concerned.

“Jacob,” I hissed already turning to leave the room. Then I stopped and looked at Liam.

“Take care of him,” I said. Liam smiled as he walked over to the table and picked up his favorite weapon.

“Gladly, I’ll make him a message to anyone else thinking they’re going to get Bella,” he told me. I nodded while Carlisle and Emmett came with me to see about Bella.

When we arrived there were police everywhere.

“I’m going to get fucking hives,” Carlisle said making me laugh. The man swore he was allergic to police officers. I parked the car and we climbed out, Emmett right behind us in his Hummer.

I searched for Bella until I saw her surrounded by everyone else at a table. I rushed over pushing the fucking EMT looking at her out of the way. Her face was red and her lip was busted.

“Did he do this to you?” I asked, holding her face in my hands.

“You should see him,” she tried to joke, but I was too pissed off. The idea of anyone touching her pissed me off. I didn’t care that she was capable of protecting herself, no one was to lay a fucking finger on her.

“Where is he?” I asked standing up and ready to kill him.

“He left before the police arrived,” Tanya said standing next to me now.

“Yeah, and I’m sure they were a lot of help when you told them he was FBI, right?” I snapped and Tanya gave the look meaning _what do you think_.

“Come on, let me get you home,” I said helping her up from her seat.

“We need to ask her some more questions,” an officer said coming over to me. I could tell he didn’t plan on talking to her as if she was the victim.

“Talk to her lawyer,” I said nodding my head towards Esme. I took Bella over to my car and told everyone I was taking her home.

“What happened to your hand?” Bella asked when I climbed into the car. I looked at my hand and saw that my knuckles were red.

“It connected with someone’s face,” I told her. She took my hand into hers and ran her thumb over my red knuckles.

“Did the guy deserve it?”

“That and much more,” I replied starting the ignition. We sat there silently in the car. I wanted to ask what happened between her and Jacob, but knew it would only piss me off more.

Once we were back at the Masen building, we went right up to the penthouse. She announced she was taking a shower to wash the day off of her. I grabbed myself a drink. If there really was a bounty on Bella’s head, the number of people coming after her was large.

An open bounty was like a game to assassins. Who would get the kill first? Normally, I was a happy participant in an open bounty, but this time they would all have to get through me first.

I could smell the moment Bella was out of the shower. Her scent filled the entire penthouse. I inhaled a deep breath and downed my drink.

“Can I have one of those?” she asked coming into the living room. She wore a fitted spaghetti strapped dress. I swallowed and nodded to her question.

“What happened?” I asked her pouring her a glass. She ran her fingers through her hair and started telling me what Jacob said to her. My hand gripped around the glass when she told me that Jake told her I didn’t care about her.

“It’s not true you know,” I said getting her to look at me. I could tell by the look on her face she was done with the day.

“What’s not true?”

“That I don’t care about you. I do,” I admitted a little afraid of just how much I cared about her. She smiled at me as if my admission surprised her. I guess it surprised me, too.

“You care about me enough to watch a marathon of SVU tonight?” she asked, and I groaned making her laugh.

“I’m going to need another drink and a shower first,” I said pouring myself another glass. I finished the drink and then went to take a quick shower. I knew I needed to tell her about the guy who came here earlier with the plan to kill her, but I wanted to wait until everyone was here.

We sat down and watched some of her stupid cop show. Every few moments I would look over at her. It was then I noticed her orange and black nails. I smiled knowing that was both of our favorite colors.

“Black and orange?” I asked her and she looked at me with a confused look on her face. I nodded my head towards her nails and she blushed. She didn’t do that often.

“I wanted tiger stripes, plus I like the colors together,” she answered. I smiled and looked back at the television.

“Me too,” I agreed and saw her smile at me out the corner of my eye. We continued watching her cop show until everyone called letting us know they were going to meet us in the conference room.

“Do we always have to meet in the conference room when something happens?” Bella said slipping her feet into flip flops.

“It’s how we keep the entire family informed without having to make phone calls,” I told her as I opened the front door. She nodded in understanding. We headed downstairs to the conference room.

Jasper and Seth quickly asking Bella if she was all right. She nodded flagging them off. We all sat down and Esme started by telling Bella and me what happened after we left.

“They tried to suggest that Bella started it because some witness said they saw her with a weapon and a few saw Bella hit him,” Esme explained and Bella rolled her eyes.

“I guess they completely missed when he manhandled me against the car, uh?” Bella said annoyed.

“I already pulled the video from the parking lot and sent it over to the police station. If they try to get rid of that, it will hit the news station tomorrow,” Jasper informed us.

Carlisle looked at me and I knew the look was about the guy that broke into the building. I turned to look at Liam first.

“Did you take care of him?”

“Yup, left a message for everyone, too,” he assured me.

“Take care of who?” Bella asked. I explained to her what the guy said and her face paled. “There’s a hit out on me?” she asked looking a little shocked by the news.

“That’s what the guy claimed, we don’t know how true that is yet,” Carlisle told her.

“What the fuck!” she yelled.

“We’ll take care of it, Bella,” Emmett tried assuring her.

“I’m causing more trouble for all of you than helping you,” she said and I shook my head.

“Aro wanted us all dead before you came into the picture. Me not completing my job that day just gave him a reason in the eyes of everyone else,” I told her. She ran her fingers through her hair again.

“What do we do now then?” she asked looking around the table.

“Keep you alive,” I answered while everyone else nodded in agreement.

“I don’t want all of you risking your lives for me, and some of the people probably coming after me are friends of yours,” she said with a shake of her head.

“Assassins don’t really have _friends_ , plus, you’re family now, Bella. That means we protect you with our lives,” Carlisle informed her.

“I can take care of my…”

“…don’t,” I said cutting her off. “We know you can defend yourself, but it doesn’t mean we’re going to leave you to fend them off alone,” I informed her. I didn’t feel like hearing her little speech about her being able to defend herself.

“You’re not alone anymore, Bella,” Charlie told her. Bella bit down on her lower lip as she looked around at everyone.

“Thank you,” she sort of whispered to all of us. We finished talking and Carlisle let us know that he talked with our Uncle Luther. The man was old, but he was not someone you wanted to piss off.

“He’s sending Alistair and Stefan to assist us, and said he will come if it becomes necessary,” Carlisle told us.

“Uncle Luther said he would come here,” Emmett said pointing to the ground. “Like the US of A?” Emmett asked making me laugh.

“You know how your uncle is about anyone bothering the family, even if we do not involve ourselves in his—way of life,” Carlisle answered.

“When are Alistair and Stefan arriving?” Esme asked him.

“According to Uncle Luther, yesterday. He sent them on the red eye,” he answered making us laugh.

“I guess we should prepare the condos here for their visit,” Renee said getting up from the table.

“Who is Alistair and Stefan?” Bella asked from next to me.

“Alistair is Carlisle’s cousin, Uncle Luther’s son, and Stefan is Alistair’s son,” I answered. She nodded and then asked.

“Who is staying with your Uncle Luther then?”

“Uncle Luther doesn’t need anyone’s protection exactly, but his other son, Eleazar stays with him,” I answered. Bella nodded again. After our family meeting, we decided to go for a swim in the pool.

We all needed to feel a little more grounded.

Liam and Jasper made sure the building was completely secure after Renee, Esme, Carlisle and Charlie left. Between drinking and the pool, it almost felt like we had nothing to worry about.

I sat back on the patio chair watching _her_. She was torturing me, without even knowing it, she was touring me and changing who I was.

“You know we’re not going to let anything happen to her, right,” Liam said sitting down on the chair next to mine.

“I’m going to kill whoever put the hit on her,” I said drinking from the beer bottle in my hand.

“I don’t doubt that you will, but it’s going to be obvious you got it bad for her.”

“So…” I said looking at him. I didn’t mind admitting how I felt about Bella to Liam, he didn’t run his mouth like Emmett.

“Gianna, Edward. She’ll come after Bella,” he told me, and I hadn’t even thought about it. Gianna would do it just for her hatred of me putting her ass out of my building. Gianna was like a sister to Garrett.

As much of a sister to him as Bree and Tanya were to me.

“I’ll kill her, too, if she does,” I said watching Bella as she laughed with Tanya and Alice while they tried to jump on Emmett’s back.

“Okay, I’m with you,” Liam said knowing if I killed Gianna it could cause a war with our only allies. We hit our beer bottles together as if we made a toast and then drunk from it.

“You fuckers just going to let the girls jump me? Where’s my help dammit!” Emmett yelled. I placed my beer bottle on the table and got up. I pulled my shirt from over my head and caught the way Bella was watching.

I grinned at her and then jumped into the water. I swam right over to her, pinning her against the pool wall. She smiled up at me as I leaned in close to her and placed a kiss on her ear.

Then I felt someone on my back and realized it was Alice.

Before long we were all having a water fight as if we were children. Before Bella came along, we never played around this much, but Bella seemed to remind everyone that life didn’t have to be so serious all the time.

Even for assassins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edward you are showing your feelings...it's kind of cute. 
> 
> Edward and Bella make more progress in the next 2 chapters for sure. I love how strongly so many of you feel about this story and the characters. Just remember to have some faith in me...I warned you of the slow burn and remember Edward is not as aware as all of you would like him to be regarding love and relationships. He's still dealing with the feelings he already admitted to.
> 
> If you haven't already come join my group on FB, I love having discussions about the story and sharing secrets regarding future chapters...I'll be sharing a secret later today...
> 
> Look forward to hearing what you think...please please leave me a comment/review.
> 
> This chapter is titled after Usher's song you got it bad
> 
> Leave me some love please and see you all Tuesday!


	19. It Will Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> Happy Tuesday!
> 
> WARNING: There is some violence in this chapter
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_It Will Rain_ **

**_“…So keep in mind all the sacrifices I’m makin’ to keep you by my side…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

Once again I was waking up on the couch. The furniture store gave us some crap about her bedroom set being on backorder, so I was no closer to having my room back. Bella never asked me to sleep in the bed with her again, and I knew doing so would be a bad idea. I wanted her more than I’ve ever wanted anyone.

My cock woke up with her on its mind and went to sleep dreaming of her. My head was filled with how she tasted against my mouth, and wondering if the rest of her was just as sweet.

Roughly, I ran my hands over my face trying to rid the thoughts of her from my mind. I wasn’t sure what to do now. It was no longer a question if I liked her, or even if I cared about her.

Now the question was, did I seriously want to get involved with her? She was no longer just my infatuation. My entire family loved her, and if I fucked this up, they would never let me forget it. She had no one, and if I fucked up, she would walk away from the only family she had. I couldn’t risk that. I wasn’t the relationship type, and I was bound to ruin it.

I sat up and grabbed my watch from the coffee table. It was eight in the morning, and I had some business to take care of today. First, I would make breakfast for Bella. I learned quickly that she couldn’t boil water, and I refused for her to buy the sugary shit called cereal.

Yeah, that means that I pretty much made her breakfast every morning. I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. I decided to make something quick. After I made her breakfast, I placed it on a plate and put it in the oven to keep it warm.

I went to take my shower knowing that Charlie, Carlisle, Alistair and Stefan would be waiting for me. We were going to the FBI headquarters to serve Jake with the restraining order to stay the hell away from Bella, and then to visit Aro about this hit on her.

Standing under the shower head, I closed my eyes and instantly saw Bella’s naked body. My cock sprang to life and I groaned in protest. He didn’t seem to act like he was alive now, unless I was thinking about Bella, or if Bella was in the room.

I wrapped my hand around my dick and started to stroke myself slowly as I thought about her, thought how her mouth would feel on me. Thinking about how her pussy would feel wrapped around me, sucking the life out of me as I pounded into her.

“Fuck!” I growled placing my head against the shower wall and stroking myself faster. I tightened my hand around my cock imagining it was her pussy walls. She would feel amazing I knew it. She would be tight, wet and fucking perfect.

My hand moved faster and faster until I succumbed to my release wishing that I was inside of her. Feeling like some damn adolescent, I washed up finally and then got out of the shower.

I walked into my bedroom thinking Bella was still asleep, but she was sitting up on the bed.

“Nice shower?” she asked with a grin on her face. I wondered if she heard me, but I wasn’t about to ask.

“Yeah, got a nice workout,” I replied and she blushed. She was even more beautiful when she did that, I would have to find a way to get her to do it more often. I walked into my closet and pulled out what I would be wearing today.

“I got you something,” Bella said when I came out of the closet.

“Really?” I asked with a brow raised. She nodded her head and then climbed out of the bed.

“Don’t get dressed yet,” she said running out of the room. I groaned seeing her ass bounce when she ran out of the room. She came back in a moment later holding something in her hand.

“What’s that?”

“I got you some underwear?” she said shaking the material out in her hand. I looked at them and sure enough they were a pair of boxer briefs.

“You know I don’t wear underwear,” I told her with a grin.

“I know, but I was really hoping you would wear them, since I got them for you,” she said chewing on that lower lip. She stepped closer to me and pulled my towel from around my waist.

“I’ll even help you put them on,” she said lowering herself in front of me. Instantly my fucking cock was aware of just how close her mouth was to it. She smiled up at me breathing softly on my cock, and causing it to jump in response. “Will you wear them?” she asked.

I couldn’t find my fucking voice so I simply nodded. I lifted my legs into the briefs and then she slowly pulled them up my legs. She stood back up and pressed her body into me as she pulled the briefs over my dick and ass.

“Perfect fit,” she moaned against my ear as she ran her hand over my ass. I gripped her body tight to mine just as I heard the doorbell ring. I knew it was Alistair, and he wasn’t a patient man.

Though he was Carlisle’s cousin, he had always been like an uncle to me. An uncle I would never have the balls to defy.

“Later,” I warned her and she smiled at me, then stepped out of my arms.

“Thank you for making me breakfast,” she said before walking out of the room. I quickly got dressed in a grey suit and white, crisp shirt. I looked at my tie options and picked the one and only orange tie I owned. It was striped with black, grey and white lines.

I heard Alistair’s voice and I knew that Bella had let him in. I slipped my shoes on and then walked out into the living room.

“Edward,” Alistair called when he saw me. Bella turned around and I watched her body language change as she looked at what I was wearing. She got up and walked over to me. She gripped my tie and pretended to be fixing it.

I knew nothing was wrong with it, but I enjoyed having her this close to me.

“Come, my boy or we’ll never get out of here, if the look on your face is any indication,” Alistair said and once again Bella blushed.

“Promise to stay in the building at all times,” I asked not wanting to have to worry about her while I was gone.

“I’m not going anywhere today,” she answered. I nodded and then kissed her on the top of her ear. Alistair and I left the penthouse.

“Never thought I’d see the day,” he said with a grin and a shake of his head. I looked at him confused.

“What?”

“Nothing,” he said as we got on the elevator. We met up with Charlie, Carlisle, and Stefan and left for FBI headquarters first.

Charlie had the restraining order and wanted to serve it to Jake himself. I just wanted to be there to see the bastard get it.

“Edward, let me do the talking,” Charlie warned as we pulled up outside. I inhaled a deep breath, but nodded. Alistair, Stefan and Carlisle all said they would wait outside. Charlie and I walked in and Jacob’s bitch ass noticed us right away.

“Coming to turn yourself in, Masen?” he asked with that stupid fucking grin on his face. I went to open my mouth but Charlie shook his head.

“Jacob Black,” Charlie said in a stern voice.

“Yeah?”

“This is for you,” Charlie said handing him the paper.

“Written confession, I can deal with that,” Jake said opening the paper. Then his face fell as he read what it said.

“You’ve been served with a restraining order to stay at least 100 yards away from Isabella Swan. If you break this order, Isabella has the right to defend herself by any means necessary,” Charlie notified him. Jacob’s face was red now as he looked up at me.

“You did this, didn’t you?” he sneered.

“You did it when you put your fucking hands on her,” I shouted at him as Charlie warned me to calm down. “Maybe daddy was able to keep you out of jail, but you will stay the hell away from her,” I told him.

“What if I say fuck this little restraining order?” he said ripping it up. I went to take a step toward him but Charlie stopped me.

“I would recommend you do not do that, Jacob, as I mentioned, if you break the order, Bella has the right to defend herself by _any_ means necessary,” Charlie warned him again, stressing the word any this time.

Jacob looked at me and I hoped he realized that _any_ meant, if he came near her while I was around, I would blow his fucking head off his shoulders and so would anyone else.

“What seems to be the problem out here?” William asked, always coming out at the last minute. I wondered what the hell the man actually did.

“Nothing, Sir, just serving your son with restraining order papers,” Charlie said with a smile. “Also, I’ve filed a harassment suit against your entire department.”

“On what grounds?”

“Harassing my clients of course. My clients have committed no crime…”

“…that we can prove,” Jacob sneered and I couldn’t keep the grin off my face. Charlie looked at Jake and then back at William.

“You all have a good day,” he said and then turned to leave. I saw the way Jake was looking at me, and the little glance at his father didn’t go unnoticed either. Charlie and I left and headed back to the car.

“Masen!” I heard Jacob yell. I turned around to see him coming toward me.

“This isn’t over,” he told me.

“I was hoping you said that,” I replied with a grin of my own.

“There a problem over here?” Alistair asked coming over to us. Jacob looked at him and then noticed Carlisle and Stefan.

“Bodyguards?” Jacob asked and I laughed.

“My nephew needs no bodyguards son, but if you threaten or touch young Isabella again, you will,” Alistair told him and then he walked away. I smiled and then we all got into the car.

“Edward, when all is said and done, I promise you his life,” Alistair told me. I smiled knowing he meant that more than anything.

We headed for Aro’s place next. I knew this wouldn’t be nearly as calm as dealing with Jacob. There was no badge stopping me from killing Diego when I saw him.

I still wanted his last breath for what he had done to Bella.

When we arrived, we were all escorted into Aro’s study. Aro walked in a moment later with Felix and Alec on his flank.

“Edward! What do I owe to this unannounced visit,” he said coming over to me. He pulled me into an awkward hug. Then when he pulled away he noticed Alistair.

“This must be important if the great Alistair White has come to pay me a visit,” Aro said walking over to Alistair now.

“We’re not here for pleasantries, Aro, what do you know about a hit being placed on Isabella?” Alistair asked getting straight to the point.

“Isabella? Why do you have interest in her? Haven’t you heard she belongs to young Edward now,” Aro replied, and then laughed as if he had just told a joke.

“Stop fucking around with me, Aro, you know I don’t play games,” Alistair shouted causing Felix and Alec to place their hands on their guns. Stefan quickly aimed his at the both of them.

Felix and Alec then doing the same.

“Now, now can’t we talk like gentlemen?” Aro said pushing Alec and Felix’s hands down. Stefan kept his gun aimed at them anyway.

“Tell your boy to put his weapon down,” Aro ordered.

“Answer my question, and I’ll consider it,” Alistair replied. The two men stood there looking at each other. Aro inhaled a deep breath, and then exhaled through his nose.

“I don’t know who put the hit out, but I am very well aware of it,” Aro finally replied. “I promise you, Edward, I have not broken the deal we made,” Aro said looking at me now.

“Why should I believe you?” I ask him.

“Because, though our Isabella betrayed me, she still holds a special place in my heart. You know there is no other woman like her,” he replied with a grin as he licked his lip as if remembering her taste.

I stepped toward him but Alistair stopped me.

“What do you know about it then?” Carlisle asked him. Aro looked at me and then walked over to a chair and sat down.

“That someone wants her dead,” he answered, and I knew he knew more than that.

“That’s all you know?” Carlisle sort of growled obviously not believing him either.

“I want to speak to your sons,” Alistair informed him.

“Sorry gentlemen, my boys went home to Italy for holiday,” Aro answered with a grin on his face. Alistair stormed over to Aro and Alec tried to stop him. Alistair broke his arm, and then flipped him over his shoulder and onto his back.

Felix went to go after him next, and I rushed over slamming his big ass into the wall and pinning him there by his neck. He tried to push me off, but Stefan was already next to me with a gun at his head.

“You listen to me, you Italian piece of shit, if I find out you or any of yours put a hit out on someone in my family, I will gut you like a fucking fish and feed you to your bitch of a wife, do you understand me?” Alistair growled into Aro’s face as he held him by his neck.

Alistair let him go and Aro pulled out a gun aiming it at Alistair. “I should kill you,” Aro said pressing the gun into Alistair’s neck.

“Do it and we both know, you’ll be dead before I breathe my last breath,” Alistair replied, looking over at Carlisle, and then where Stefan and I stood still holding Felix. I swore the man feared nothing.

“Get out of my house,” Aro said putting the gun down. We released Felix, and then stepped over a still screaming Alec.

“Edward!” Aro called to me as we started to walk out of the front door. I turned to look at him.

“Consider our deal broken—when I see _our_ Isabella, I am going to fuck her raw and then strangle her with your intestines,” he threatened. I pulled out my gun ready to just kill him now as I started walking back toward him. Then at least two dozen guards appeared in front of him and Carlisle stopped me.

I glared at Aro still aiming my gun at him, well now the guard standing in front of him. I knew if I squeezed the trigger I could get him, but each of his guards would get all of us, and then Bella would have less protection.

She wouldn’t have _me_ , protecting her.

“Alistair, I don’t want any trouble with you and your father, but if you feel the need to get involved, consider this me giving you a head start. Now get the fuck off my property before I change my mind,” Aro ordered. Alistair’s chest flared in anger.

We left Aro’s property, and Alistair called his brother Eleazar back in Australia, to let Uncle Luther know what happened.

Obviously, we were in a full out war now, and Bella’s life was probably in more danger while we were no closer to finding out who ordered the hit on her. We got back to the building, and I was prepared to go to the conference room to talk with everyone about what happened.

Alistair stopped me before I got off the elevator onto the sixth floor.

“Edward, go home to your girl, stay with her and we will come up with a plan and tell you about it later,” Alistair told me.

“But I thought…”

“This is not my first rodeo. Go, we’ll keep you posted, I promise,” he said cutting me off. I nodded, running my fingers through my hair.

“I want him dead, Alistair…”

“And like the Fed, I promise you Aro’s life,” Alistair replied. Alistair was a man of his word so I knew I could trust him. I nodded, and rode the elevator up to the tenth floor. I tried to rid myself of the worry and grief I was feeling.

It wasn’t emotions I was used to feeling. I heard music coming from the house, and when I opened the door any and all anger was gone.

Bella was dancing around the living room in her underwear as if she didn’t have a care in the world, and someone wasn’t trying to kill her.

Fuck—I think I was falling in love with her.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Edward I believe you are...what do you have to say about the chapter?
> 
> Leave me a comment/review.
> 
> This chapter is titled after Bruno Mar's song It Will Rain
> 
> Leave me some love please and see you all Friday!


	20. The Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> Happy Friday!
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_The Way_ **

**_“…So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday, be your lover, your friend, you’ll find it all in me…”_ **

**_Bella POV_ **

After Edward left earlier this morning the weight of life was starting to weigh down on me. I wasn’t made for the bleak life of the average twenty-three-year-old woman. I knew I would never be the one chasing around the guys, club hopping or even finding some job behind some desk and taking orders from a prick.

No—that was never who I was.

I felt like me more now than I ever have before. Even with a bounty on my head, I find it exciting. The thrill of a life to which the rest of the world is so oblivious. Edward and his family was something from a Hollywood movie or someone’s nightmare, depending on the person.

For me, they were a dream.

I loved each of them, and I knew they loved me not because they were obligated to do so, but because they loved me for who I was.

The only person I was uncertain about was Edward. I knew that he cared about me, but loved me? I couldn’t say.

I had never wanted someone else’s affection the way I wanted his. I hated him for making me feel the way I did about him. I hated him for making me love him, and feeling like the feelings were never going to be returned.

Though I loved everyone, I spent the entire day in the penthouse. I didn’t feel like being gawked at and watched like a hawk. It was business hours, and that meant the building was opened to outsiders.

Alistair suggested everyone continue as if nothing was wrong, because it would draw out the fuckers trying to kill me.

That meant I was safest in the penthouse, so that is where I stayed.

I watched a few movies, but eventually got bored and decided to listen to some music instead. Whenever I was in a bad mood, Irina used to put the music on blast, and we would dance around our bedroom in nothing but our underwear.

She said it made you feel liberated and free of the troubles of life. Personally, I just liked the idea of being half naked and dancing as if no one was around.

So that’s exactly what I did. I stripped down to nothing but my bra and panties, plugged my iPod into the iHome and played my playlist. I danced like a fool, part of me feeling a little closer to Irina.

 _Prince, let’s go crazy_ came on, I laughed because that was the song Irina always put on. I danced around as if I didn’t have a care in the world.

And then I saw _him_. He was standing there in the foyer, just watching me with that damn grin on his face. I eyed him in his suit. He looked so fuckable in it, I mean, more so than usual.

“Having fun?” he shouted over the music. I ran my fingers through my hair feeling completely fucking embarrassed now. I walked over and cut the music off. “I didn’t mean to interrupt,” he said walking further into the house.

“I didn’t think you’d be back yet,” I said biting down on my lower lip. “I know the family meets after—you know…”

“…Alistair excused me from this meeting,” he said taking his suit jacket off and throwing it over the back of the couch.

“Oh,” I replied not sure what else to say. “Um, why?” I asked curious as to why Alistair would excuse Edward from the meeting.

“I wasn’t all there…”

“You all right?”

“I am now,” he replied still looking at me. I looked down and remembered that I was in my underwear. I had never felt self-conscience in front of him before, but for some reason I was now.

The way he was looking at me was different. I couldn’t identify what it was, but it was different.

“How did everything go?”

“Jake’s pissed—Aro’s pissed...pretty much what we expected to happen,” he replied as if it was no big deal.

“The deal with Aro is over I take it?”

“Completely flushed down the fucking toilet,” he replied looking upset about something. Before I knew what I was doing, my feet walked me over to him.

“Want to talk about it?” I asked pulling on his hand and walking over to the couch. We both sat down and he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Jacob isn’t going to back the hell off; all the restraining order did was piss him off more,” he told me. I knew that would happen, but now I had every right to kill that bastard if he came anywhere near me.

“We figured that would happen.”

“I’m going to kill him if he comes near you again. I would have done it today, but Charlie pretty much kept me in line and Alistair held my gun,” he explained and I smiled at how smart Alistair was.

“That was probably a good idea. They would have gladly shot you dead, if you would have killed Jake today,” I said feeling the pain in my chest at the idea of a dead Edward.

“Aro—I want his life, not just for my father anymore, but for you, too,” he said gripping his hair in his hand. “That sonofabitch knows, and he just…” Edward stopped talking taking a deep breathe through his nose and letting it out.

“What happened?” I asked running my fingers through his hair. It seemed to help calm him down. He explained what happened, and I was surprised Alistair had lost his temper that way.

“Why would Aro think that Alistair and Uncle Luther wouldn’t get involved if he comes after you and everyone else?” I asked, and he turned his head looking at me.

“It’s like a mob understanding. They don’t get involved in each other’s problems. Since technically we are not mob-related or in association with Alistair and Uncle Luther, they were not expected to get involved…”

“…but they’re family,” I said not understanding why people would think that.

“When Carlisle decided to walk away from the mob life after my father died, it could have been viewed as dishonoring his family, and Uncle Luther could have disowned him, therefore disowning all of us.”

“But he didn’t,” I stated rather than asked.

“No, he didn’t. He respected Carlisle’s wish and told him that he would always be there if we needed him,” Edward answered.

“That’s why he sent Alistair and Stefan.”

“Yes, and we’re no fucking closer to finding out who put the hit on you, and honestly we probably only made shit worse today,” he said looking stressed.

I got up and walked over to the bar and poured him a Scotch. I walked back over and handed it to him as I sat down.

“I’m sure we’ll find out soon,” I replied not sounding nearly as confident as I wanted to sound.

“Before they kill you?” he asked and then downed his Scotch. I took the glass from his hand and put it on the coffee table.

“You were going to kill me once upon a time, maybe I can stop them with my good looks, too,” I teased, but he didn’t look as if he found that funny.

“Don’t joke about that,” he said shaking his head as if the thought pained him. “If I would have— _that_ would have been the biggest mistake of my life,” he admitted and that surprised me.

We sat there quietly now, me because I didn’t know what to say after that, and Edward because I’m sure he was just thinking of what to do next.

There was a knock on the door and Edward got up to answer it. Then he stopped and looked at me.

“Can you please put some clothes on, I don’t want any other man seeing you this way but me,” he said, and I wasn’t sure what surprised me more, the fact that he asked, said _please_ or that he didn’t want any other man seeing me in my underwear but him.

I got up from the couch and went to go put something on. I heard everyone’s voices coming from the living room. I walked into the room and Carlisle, Alistair, Stefan, Emmett, Liam and Charlie all looked at me. I felt like I had interrupted something.

“Come, Isabella,” Alistair said motioning me over. I walked over and sat down on the couch next to Edward.

“What’s the plan?” Edward asked them.

“We’re going to hunt down and take out every assassin attempting to come after Bella,” Carlisle said making it sound as if it would be the easiest thing in the world.

“Okay, so we start with the ones here in the state,” Edward replied.

“We can start tomorrow with the ones just outside the state,” Emmett said pointing at himself and Liam.

“The more we take out the faster the message will get across that Bella is not to be touched,” Alistair added.

“Charlie and I will go further north to see what they’ve heard, and I recommend you call Garrett,” Carlisle said looking at Edward.

“Wait, so all of you are just going to go gung-ho on every assassin?” I asked wanting to be clear about what was being said here.

“Everyone with a plan to come after you, yes.” Alistair answered with a nod of his head. I wasn’t sure what to say. I couldn’t very well say they were planning to kill innocent people, because it was assassins they were getting ready to kill.

Plus, this was my life that was on the line.

“Question each of them before you kill them, try and see if anyone knows where the hit came from,” Edward told him. They nodded in agreement.

“I’m going to stay with Bella when you’re not with her,” Stefan said from behind Alistair. He was always so quiet sometimes I forgot he was in the room.

“Thank you,” Edward said, and I assumed that was directed at Stefan.

“I really don’t like the idea of all of you putting your lives in danger over me; I mean I’m just…”

“…you’re family now, Isabella,” Alistair said cutting me off.  “The moment Edward…” he paused looking at Edward as if having a silent conversation. Edward shook his head, and Alistair nodded and then continued. “…the moment Edward decided to bring you here and let you in on our family, you became one of us.”

I had a feeling that was not what he was going to say at first, but I didn’t bother picking at it.

“Aro would have found another reason to come after us, Bella; I am just happy it is over something we would gladly risk our lives fighting for,” Carlisle told me, and all the guys but Edward smiled their agreement.

“We’ll go over a list tomorrow and then go from there. If they are hunting Bella, we will need to hunt them,” Alistair said causing all the guys to nod their heads again. “Emmett and Liam, I know the two of you are pumped to find the sonofabitches coming after your sister, but wait until after Jasper and Seth lets you know they have your equipment prepared,” Alistair told them.

I smiled at being called their sister. Was that how they saw me? I knew they said I was family, but it was the first time I heard a title.

“Edward,” Alistair called getting Edward’s attention. “Carlisle, Charlie and I will talk to you tomorrow about the other matter,” he said with a pointed nod. Edward nodded, and then they all excused themselves and left.

I got up after they left and locked the door behind them.

Edward still sat on the couch looking as if he may lose it at any moment. I walked over to him and pulled on his hand making him get up.

“Come sit with me at the piano,” I told him, slowly walking backwards. He didn’t argue, which let me know that something was really heavy on his mind.

We sat down on the stool of the piano and I saw an engraving on it I didn’t notice before.

_E. A. M_

“You got your initials put on the piano?” I asked looking over at him. He looked at the engraving and ran his fingers over it.

“No, those are my mother’s initials: Elizabeth Arianna Masen, my father had it done for her for their anniversary,” he told me. I smiled looking at the engraving. Edward never talked about his parents.

I heard Alice talk about them, and sometimes Esme and Renee would talk about them as if they were still alive.

“She liked playing the piano?” I asked, and he nodded with a smile on his face.

“She was going to be a classical pianist when she met my father,” he said, and then laughed at something he was thinking about.

“Her father was pissed when she told him she wouldn’t do what he wanted. Dad made her so rebellious according to Grandma Cullen,” he continued. I didn’t have the heart to interrupt him to ask questions. “They got married first chance they got; Alice, Renee and Esme think my mom died of a broken heart from losing my father. I thought that was bullshit, and that she just forgot Alice and I existed.”

“Do you still feel that way?”

“Not anymore,” he answered looking at me. I couldn’t look him in the face so I quickly looked away.

“Do you mind if I play something for you?” I asked still not looking at him. I didn’t say anything, but slowly lifted the cover on the piano. I placed my finger over the keys and closed my eyes.

I decided to play one of my favorites. It was a song called _Rivers Flows In You, by Yiruma_. I kept my eyes closed as I played it slowly. I felt when Edward moved closer to me as I picked up the speed of the song.

His hand moved up over my arm, and then my shoulders. My entire body tensed, but I continued to play. Then I felt his lips on my shoulder, and I let out a slow breath. I didn’t know what was happening, and I was actually too afraid to ask of fear that he would stop.

He leaned in closer to me, and then placed a kiss on my neck as my fingers glided over the piano keys. As the song began to slow down again, he turned my face to his and softly kissed me on my lips.

I melted into him as my fingers slipped from the piano. He held my face to his and kissed me harder as if trying to express an emotion. I reached my hand up gripping his hair and kissing him just as deeply.

He pulled away from me, and I feared that he would either remind me again that he didn’t do relationships or he would think that this meant I would fuck him.

And god help me if he thought the latter, because I no longer had the self-control to turn him down.

“Can I sleep in the room with you tonight?” he asked, and I closed my eyes pulling my bottom lip into my mouth. He held my face in such a delicate way I would have never thought he was capable of. “I just want to hold you, that’s all,” he said.

I opened my eyes and looked into his and breathed out a slow and soft…

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what to say here...but see you next update.
> 
> Leave me a comment/review.
> 
> This chapter is titled after Ariana Grande's song The Way
> 
> Leave me some love please and see you all Tuesday!


	21. Right Thru Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> Happy Tuesday!
> 
> IMPORTANT! This chapter is not the originally planned chapter 21. I wrote this as a bonus chapter for those in my group who requested some more of Grandma Cullen.
> 
> Important A/N at the bottom!
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_Right Thru Me_ **

**_“…You let me win, you let me ride, you let me rock, you let me slide…”_ **

**_Bella POV_ **

You would think he tried something last night, but he didn’t. When I woke up the next morning he wasn’t in the bed anymore, but I could still smell him. I figured he was probably gone, trying to avoid me again. It was what he did when he didn’t want to talk about something. I climbed out of the bed and went to the bathroom then walked to the kitchen.

He was still here.

He was standing at the stove making breakfast and looking fucking hot as hell. Chewing on my lip I watched him work. I wasn’t sure what to say to him. We didn’t talk last night when we went to bed; he just held me.

It was the best sleep I’ve had in a long time, but what did it mean?

Last night did mean something, didn’t it?

I mean, I wasn’t just looking for something to be there that wasn’t, was I?

“Hungry?” he asked pulling me out of my thoughts. I smiled at him deciding that I wouldn’t say anything about last night unless he brought it up.

Yeah, like that was going to happen.

Okay, so maybe I wanted to avoid talking about it, too.

“I’m starving; what’d you make?” I asked walking over to the stool against the kitchen island and taking a seat.

“Stuffed French Toast with eggs and bacon,” he said placing the plate down in front of me. I smiled at the plate and then looked up at him.

“Are you trying to make me fat?” I joked, and he grinned now making his plate. It _would_ be more of you to love. I think I hear him mumble but I can’t be sure.

“What did you say?”

“I said, I know how much you love French toast,” he replied, walking over to the refrigerator now. “Thirsty?” he asked looking back at me.

“Orange juice,” I replied. He nodded and pulled out the orange juice. I tried not to watch him, but it was hard to resist watching the muscles in his back, and even his perfect ass in his pants.

“You all right?” he asked, placing the cup down in front of me now. I swallowed the food in my mouth, and then picked up my cup while nodding. He took the seat next to me and then started to eat his food.

We sat there quietly eating.

“Are you going out today?” he asked catching me by surprise.

“Um... I wasn’t really planning on it. I mean, with everything going on I…” I shrugged my shoulders not wanting to admit that a small part of me was scared to go out. Not so much for myself, but the idea that one of them could get hurt in the crossfire.

“Understandable; we could go do something later if you just want to get out. I mean, anyone attempting to go after you while you’re with me is asking to die,” he replied and I smiled.

“Are you going to be my protector?” I teased with a smile.

“If you let me,” he replied seriously. I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth and nodded.

“I should probably brush up on knife throwing and shooting. Just to be safe,” I said looking back at my plate.

“Don’t tell Grandma Cullen I said this, but you’re the best knife thrower I know. As for the shooting, you could use some practice,” he teased and I laughed nudging his shoulder.

“What are you doing today?” I asked as I continued to eat breakfast.

“I have to meet with Alistair, Carlisle and Charlie downstairs,” he answered, and I nodded remembering Alistair telling him they would talk to him today about some other matter.

“Will you tell me about the list all of you come up with, I want to know about anyone after me,” I asked and Edward shut his eyes as if I said something that upset him.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“How am I not supposed to worry about it? People are going to try and kill me. I might have been able to woo you and stop you from killing me, but you are one person. Who knows how many are after me now,” I snapped at him.

“I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Edward, I know you think you are the greatest thing since Swiss cheese but…” I stopped because Edward started laughing.

“Swiss cheese? Seriously?” he asked and I rolled my eyes.

“Seriously, Edward. I want to know, okay.”

“Fine, I’ll tell you. Just don’t go out without having someone with you,” he told me and I rolled my eyes again.

“What if one of you get hurt trying to protect me?” I asked not wanting to think about him getting hurt or worse.

“Bella, there is nothing you can say to make any of us not want to protect you, so just drop it,” he told me in a stern voice. I looked back at my plate.

“Well, thank you, but promise me something?” I asked looking back at him now.

“What?”

“Stay alive, please. I can’t lose anyone else close to me,” I told him. He turned and looked at me. His face was unreadable but his eyes spoke volumes.

“I’ll promise only if you promise the same,” he replied. I smiled and held out my pinky. He looked down at my hand as if it was infected.

“Pink promise? How old are you, five?”

“Hey, they are an honorable promise between friends,” I said with a smile and he started to laugh.

“Is that what we were now, friends?” he asked, and I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing would come out. I mean, did I say no, I want to be more than your friend? No, that would probably scare him off and we were already making some serious progress.

Well, I think we were.

“I promise,” he said hooking his pinky with mine. I smiled at him and we finished eating. After we finished, he got up reaching for my plate.

“I’ll wash the dishes,” I said taking his plate from him.

“What?”

“I said I’ll wash the dishes,” I repeated walking over to the sink now with our plates.

“Who are you and what have you done with Bella?” he asked standing directly behind me now. I inhaled a deep breath feeling him this close behind me.

“Bite me,” I replied and then he really did, right on my neck. I screamed in surprise turning around slapping him hard on his chest. “You asshole!”

“What, you said bite you,” he laughed stepping away from me. Then he licked his lips as if savoring the taste. “You taste kind of good,” he joked and I laughed turning back to the sink.

“You’re an ass,” I replied with a shake of my head.

“Yeah, but you like it,” he tossed back. I turned around to reply, but saw that he already left the kitchen. I finished cleaning the dishes and then sat down in the living room. I could hear the shower going and closed my eyes as I thought about him in there naked.

I heard my cell phone ringing from the bedroom, so I jumped up and ran to answer it. I saw that it was an unknown number. I inhaled a deep breath and answered.

“Hello?”

“You sound as pretty as your picture.”

“Who is this?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, we’ll meet soon enough beautiful.”

“I’m going to kill you when I see you,” I snapped figuring it was probably one of the assassins after me.

“Ah, but by then it will already be too late,” he said and then he hung up the phone. I inhaled a deep breath putting my phone down just as Edward walked into the room.

“What’s wrong?” he asked as if he just knew my mood had changed.

“I think one of the assassins after me just called my phone,” I said looking up at him now. I saw the anger enter his eyes like lightning.

“What did he say?” he seethed. I told him what the guy said and he quickly picked up his cell phone and called Jasper. He spoke fast, but I understand him telling Jasper to track a call that just came to my phone.

He hung up and then walked into his closet. I sat on the bed not sure what exactly was getting ready to happen. When he walked back out of the closet, he was fully dressed and his phone was ringing.

“Yeah, Jazz. Are you sure? That’s two blocks away. Yes, I’m going,” he said into the phone. I chewed on my lip waiting for him to tell me where he was going exactly. “Then tell them to come with me, but I’m going now while we know where he is,” he continued into the phone. Then he hung up and walked back into the closet. When he came out this time he was holding an Ed Brown _special forces_ .45 ACP. He checked the clip and then placed it behind his back.

“Edward,” I called trying to get his attention. He looked at me and I saw something in his eyes I’ve never seen before. Was this what he looked like just before he completed a job?

“Stay in the building until I get back.”

“Where are you going?”

“To take care of the sonofabitch that just called you,” he replied as if that should have been obvious.

“How do you even know where he is—never mind, Jasper,” I said answering my own question. “I’m going with you,” I said getting up from the bed.

“No! You’re not.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Bella, if you go, I will be concerned with making sure you’re not killed instead of questioning and killing the fucker that thinks I’m going to allow him to even breathe the same air as you,” he replied catching me by surprise. “I don’t want to fight with you today. Just stay in the building until I get back,” he told me again. Then without waiting for me to agree he left.

I sat there not sure what to do now. I got up and took a quick shower. When I came back into the bedroom I was surprised to see Grandma Cullen sitting on the bed.

“Don’t be shy, we have the same parts,” she said waving me into the room. Slowly, I walked into the room and walked over to the dresser.

“Your things are in his dresser?” she asked, and I turned around to see her watching me.

“Um, yes. He gave me some space to put my clothes,” I said pulling out my underwear and then grabbing a pair of shorts and a camisole.

“Interesting,” she whispered. I pulled my underwear on and then tried to figure out how to put my shirt on without flashing Edward’s grandmother. “How many tattoos do you have?” she asked me still watching me closely.

“Um—five,” I answered but it came out sounding more like a question.

“Are you not sure or something?”

“I have five: one right between my breast, these roses and vines,” I said pointing to the ones that sort of looked as if they were sprouting from my belly button and up around my chest. “I have a large one on my back, Butterflies that look as if they are flying across my back, Marilyn Monroe here on my forearm and a flower on my foot,” I answered showing her each as I pointed them out.

“Why Marilyn Monroe?” she asked me.

“She’s my kind of woman—her own,” I answered and Grandma Cullen smiled at me. “She was even prettier in person – wild but pretty” she said, and I looked at her with a brow raised.

“You knew Marilyn Monroe?”

“Who didn’t back then; come sit down,” she said patting the spot next to her. I did as told, not sure why I still felt so nervous around her.

“I like you, Bella,” she told me and I smiled at her.

“I like you, too.”

“Of course you do, I’m amazing,” she retorted and I laughed at her cockiness. “I like you, Bella, because you are a lot like me. You’re high spirited, a hot head, stubborn, fierce, loyal, honest, and you don’t take anyone’s shit no matter who they are.”

“People usually hate those qualities about me.”

“Fuck them. This world is far from being perfect. If all the women in the world were submissive, men would actually run the world instead of thinking they do,” she replied and I laughed agreeing. “Edward needs a woman like you.”

“Grandma Cullen, Edward and I are…”

“Destined to happen even if you don’t believe it, and he’s too stupid to accept it. I’m not one of those prying grandmothers,” she said, then she started laughing hysterically. “Damn, I couldn’t even lie with a straight face,” she said shaking her head.

“Grandma Cullen, you know you can’t make Edward do anything.”

“Ah, but that is where you are wrong. I can make him do whatever I want, and soon you’ll realize you can, too,” she said with a smile. Then she stood up from the bed. “Now, get dressed, I want to go downstairs to the gun range and throw some knives,” she said with a smile.

I got dressed and then headed downstairs with her for us to throw some knives. I smiled seeing Jenks come out of his office.

“Look what the devil resurrected,” he said smiling at Grandma Cullen.

“Why aren’t you dead yet?” she asked him with a smile as she gave him a hug.

“They can’t catch me,” he said with a grin. Then he looked over at me. “Hey, hot legs, came down here to break Edward’s record?” he asked me and I laughed.

“I’ll try,” I answered making him laugh.

“Bella isn’t shooting any gun today. We came down here to throw knives. Get the board up, Jenks,” she told him. Jenks smiled and we followed him as he set the target board up for us to hit.

“You sure you still got it, Mary, I mean old age tends to deteriorate people’s skills,” he teased, and in a flash Grandma Cullen threw a knife at Jenks, sweeping right over the top of his head.

“Ask me that question again.”

“Hey, you missed…” he said and she threw another one right into his shoe. I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head.

“Fuck, woman! Your crazy ass almost cut off my damn big toe,” Jenks yelled bending over and pulling the knife from his foot.

“No, I didn’t. I knew what I was doing, now shut your mouth before I cut off something else,” she warned and he grinned at her.

“You wouldn’t want to do that, would you—I’m still waiting on you to come share my bed,” he said, and I was starting to think there was obviously something I was missing.

“You’ll be waiting until hell freezes over, and I got a free pass into heaven. Now, take your ass back in that office and leave us the hell alone,” she told him. He laughed and walked over handing the knife back to her. Then he placed a kiss on her cheek, gave me a grin and then walked away.

“History there?”

“A mistake in a drunken woman’s slumber. Man never forgot I was the best he ever had and still waiting for me to come back,” she replied with a smile. “But that’s our little secret. Only the girls know, Carlisle, Charlie, Edward and Emmett would flip,” she said and I smiled believing that.

“Ready to play?” she asked and I nodded. The rule was simple, whatever mark she hit, I had better hit the same, or I was buying her a pair of shoes.

There couldn’t possibly be another woman on the planet like her, that I was certain. After about two hours of throwing knives and talking, we headed back upstairs to the penthouse.

I went to open the door when it flew open, a crazed looking Edward standing on the other side of the door.

“You look like shit, Edward. Go take a shower,” Grandma Cullen told him pushing him aside as she went inside.

“Gee thanks, Grandma,” Edward said stepping aside to let me in.

“I’m just being honest with you, dear. I still love you,” she said cupping his cheek in her hand. He smiled at her as if she hung the moon.

“You ladies have fun throwing knives?” he asked, and I was getting ready to ask how he knew what we were doing, but I had a feeling he’s the one who called Grandma Cullen.

I had a feeling he called her to be my baby sitter.

“Yes, it appears Bella may be ready to take my knife-throwing crown,” she said winking at me. Edward smiled at me. “Did you kill the bastard?” she asked getting his attention.

“Yeah, he didn’t know anything of importance though,” Edward answered and I noticed that his knuckles were red.

“He was willing to kill me without knowing who put the hit on me?” I asked looking between him and Grandma Cullen.

“It’s called a ghost bounty. No one knows where it comes from, just that the bounty is large and the first to get it wins,” Edward explained to me.

“Wins? This isn’t some fucking game; this is my life!” I yelled and Grandma Cullen looked at me with a brow raised and I instantly calmed myself down.

“It might not be a game to you, Bella, but it is a game to them. They kill for a living. Having to fight against each other to get to you is exciting to them, and the moment they figure out they have to get through Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Alistair _and_ Stefan to get to you, it will excite many of them even more,” she explained, and I ran my fingers through my hair.

“We won’t let anything happen to you,” Edward tried assuring me. I shook my head walking towards the bedroom. “Bella…” he called to me.

“Let her have a moment, Edward. It’s not every day a woman has to deal with hundreds of assassins coming to kill her,” Grandma Cullen told him, and my head snapped in their direction.

“Hundreds!” I yelled feeling my heart starting to pound in my chest. There was hundreds of people plotting to kill me.

Fuck!

“Bella, breathe, sweetheart. I promise you are safe; half of them will back off when they find out you’re Edward’s,” she said, and I looked at her then Edward. I couldn’t deal with this right now.

I walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed dropping my face into my hands.

Maybe it was exciting before, but I was seriously getting ready to have a fucking panic attack. I could defend myself against one or two maybe even three but hundreds?

Yeah, that shit was impossible.

“You’re not alone,” I heard Edward say as the bed dipped down next to me. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked over at him.

“Hundreds, Edward.”

“I could kill twenty of them in my sleep and fifty blindfolded. I won’t let them anywhere near you.”

“I guess when you first told me, I didn’t realize just how many would be after me—it’s just surreal I guess,” I said with a shake of my head.

“Understandable, but remember you’re not alone. Plus, you have the Target on your side.”

“Cocky.”

“No, I’m just that good,” he replied, and I smiled rolling my eyes at him. “Plus, what are you tripping for, you can kill ten of them in a matter of seconds with how good you are with your knives alone, take that, you being a black belt in kick boxing, and being a damn good shot, you’re not defenseless.”

“Are you complimenting me, Mr. Grouch?”

“Don’t get a big head.”

“Oh, I won’t, there isn’t enough room in here for both of our big heads,” I joked and he laughed.

“I have two big heads, remember,” he replied with that damn grin on his face. I felt my cheeks flush just remembering how blessed he was.

“You’re an idiot,” I said with a shake of my head.

“Yeah, I must be for what I’m about to say.”

“What?”

“Let’s go watch some of your cop shows, maybe one of them will get shot or something,” he said getting up from the bed. I laughed getting up as well.

“You like the shows and you know it.”

“Nope, I just seem to like the crazy, pain-in-the-ass woman who likes to watch them,” he said walking out of the room. I wanted to ask him about last night, but instead I would just enjoy the fact that we seemed not to be fighting for once.  

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the bonus chapter?
> 
> Well guess what my lovelies! I got some really good news today that put me in a great mood meaning you will be receiving the original chapter 21 later today. Yes, that means 2 chapters in one day!
> 
> Leave me a review.
> 
> This chapter is titled after Nicki Minaj's song Right Thru me
> 
> Leave me some love please and see you all in a few hours!


	22. Hurt You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> Happy Tuesday!
> 
> Here is the second chapter as promised!
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_Hurt You_ **

**_“God knows I never meant to hurt you, can we start over again…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

Two weeks—it’s been two weeks since the night I kissed Bella at the piano. This time I wasn’t avoiding her, more like I was avoiding talking about what happened between us that night.

I’m not even remotely sure what happened, and for that I tried to avoid talking about it by any cause. The fucking feeling in my chest when she was around was torture. I felt like I was having a heart attack.

Could I have a heart attack at twenty-nine?

According to Alistair, Carlisle and Charlie I was in love with her, but I doubted I should feel this pain in my chest.

Can you imagine being an assassin at the top of your game to have to sit down with three men you looked up to like fathers, to tell you about your own damn personal life? They warned me that even if I wasn’t ready to admit that I loved her out loud, it showed and it was only a matter of time before everyone else saw it, too.

How the hell was I showing that I loved her?

Fuck— I still wasn’t sure if I did or if my dick just wanted to get inside of her so badly it was causing the rest of me to shut down.

If being in love was not knowing who the fuck you were anymore, then I really didn’t want no fucking parts of it.

I was Edward Masen, a trained and skilled assassin that didn’t give a fuck about anyone who wasn’t family.

But I guess Bella was family now, and I did care about her.

“You still with me, Edward?” Emmett asked coming in on my earpiece. I tried focusing back on the job at hand. We had found one of the assassins after Bella.

He was slick and hard to find. The past two weeks we’ve taken out four of them. It wasn’t easy finding a person who didn’t want to be found. You would think that it would have gotten the message out there to leave Bella alone, but it didn’t.

The problem with assassins is that we were cocky bastards. With us chasing after them we only made the game more exciting.

“I’m here,” I spoke softly into the microphone on the collar of my shirt.

“Do you see him?” Emmett asked, and my eyes landed on the bastard that had been following Bella around for the last week. Despite me wanting to keep her locked up in the Masen building, Alistair and Carlisle reminded me that letting her out would draw the fuckers after her out.

I agreed, but only if she was with someone at all times. Since she was never alone, I assumed that was why he hadn’t made an attempt yet, but he’d definitely been watching her.

“I see him,” I finally replied to Emmett.

“He’s been sitting outside the building for the last two hours,” he informed me. I inhaled a deep breath as I took in the guy sitting in a car. I was on the rooftop of a building not too far from the Masen building. The bastards came out more when they thought I wasn’t around.

“Think I’ll pay him a visit,” I said already walking away to head down to street level.

“I’ve got your back,” Emmett replied. I left the building and slowly walked towards the guy’s car. He was smart to keep his car parked off on the side, where no normal person would think to look or where a camera would pick up. But, he was still an idiot because he was so busy watching the Masen building he wasn’t watching the rest of his surroundings.

Fucking amateur.

He jumped when I walked directly into his line of vision. He went to start the car and I showed him my gun.

“Open the door,” I told him in a stern voice. I heard the click of the door unlock. I opened the door and saw he was holding a gun in his lap. He grinned at me as if I would be scared now.

I hit him in the face with the butt of my gun causing him to drop his.

“Move the fuck over,” I told him pushing him over to the passenger seat of the car. He moved scrambling to get a weapon from the backseat. I hit him again as I climbed into his car.

“Do you know who I am?” I asked closing the door now that I was fully inside of the car. He shook his head still holding his mouth.

“I’m Edward Masen, some call me _The Target_. Ever heard of me?” I asked. By how large his eyes had gotten I was sure that he had. “I take it you have heard of me,” I said and he nodded _yes_.

“Good, so let me explain something to you…” I paused looking at him and waiting for him to tell me his name. Of course I knew it already, but I wanted him to tell me.

“Travis,” he slurred out. I was pretty sure I broke his jaw.

“Travis, the woman you have been following around for the past week is mine, and I don’t mean she’s my target. I mean, she is _mine_ ,” I informed him through clenched teeth. His eyes went large again.

“I—I didn’t know,” he lied.

“I know that’s not true because there was a clear message sent to anyone who continued to peruse the bounty on her head, that she was indeed the sole property of I, Edward ‘The Target’ Masen and that anyone who came after her would meet their death. You chose to ignore that message,” I replied and he groaned obviously knowing that his death was coming.

“I want you to tell me what you know about the bounty on her head,” I said cocking my gun and then placing the silencer on it.

“Nothing…” he lied again and I hit him in his gut with the handle of my gun.

“Try again,” I retorted with a glare.

“It came from Italy,” he quickly breathed.

“Italy?”

“Yeah, we all just assumed it was from Aro, and he was trying to be discreet because of some deal the two of you made,” he said quickly.

“Did you get that, Em?” I asked knowing he was still there.

“Yup, already messaged Alistair and dad,” he replied into my earpiece. I looked over at Travis again, and while you would think I would have let him live for being such a great sport.

I didn’t.

The fact remained that he ignored the warning and came after Bella anyway. He would die just like the others.

Once I took care of him I headed back to the Masen building to talk with Alistair, Carlisle and Emmett. I went straight up to the conference room because I already knew that’s where they were.

As I walked past the large window, Alistair nodded his head and motioned for me to come in. When I walked in I heard Uncle Luther’s voice coming from the speaker phone in the room.

“Edward’s here now, Uncle Luther,” Carlisle announced.

“Good, now this is growing more problematic as it continues; are you positively sure she is worth it? Why not just give her back to Aro and just be done with it,” Uncle Luther said, and I balled my fist at my sides.

“Because she’s fucking mine,” I seethed not appreciating his fucking remark.

“Edward, my boy, I didn’t mean to upset you,” he said, and I’m sure I heard a smirk in his voice. “I only mean that she is causing a great deal of manpower, and I want to be sure she was worthy of the family’s trouble,” he continued. I inhaled a deep breath reminding myself who Uncle Luther was.

“She’s worth it,” I barked.

“Alistair?” Uncle Luther asked, and I knew he was looking for Alistair to either back me up or disagree with me.

“She’s worth it, father, she’s a lot like Aunt Mary,” he answered, and I knew that would get Uncle Luther’s attention. He was another one wrapped around Grandma Cullen’s finger.

“All right, Edward, I hope you do not take what I said too personally; I am simply thinking of our family first,” Uncle Luther explained.

“Well, she is family,” I replied and he chuckled.

“Yes of course; I’m sorry for thinking otherwise. I see what you meant, Carlisle, seems Edward is more like Ed then we thought,” Uncle Luther replied with a laugh. I ran my fingers through my hair having a feeling that I was just goaded on purpose.

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” I asked and everyone started to laugh.

“I’m afraid so. Carlisle mentioned your feelings for her and that you were not yet man enough to admit to them. We wanted to see if you would defend her against me,” Uncle Luther replied. “I hope to meet her soon, Edward, don’t hog her all to yourself,” he added.

“I look forward to you meeting her, Uncle Luther,” I replied with a smile on my face.

“What about Italy?” Emmett asked getting us back on track.

“I’ll send Eleazar…”

“No, you shouldn’t be left alone, Uncle Luther, not now,” Carlisle said cutting him off.

“I agree with Carlisle, father,” Alistair interrupted. “I can go,” Alistair offered and I shook my head.

“The moment Aro finds out you are out of town, there is nothing to stop him from ambushing this entire building,” I replied. Aro wanted to avoid a war with Uncle Luther and Alistair by any means necessary.

Meaning... he wouldn’t come after us directly as long as Alistair was around.

“I’ll go,” I told them.

“You can’t go alone, Edward,” Uncle Luther quickly replied.

“I’ll go with him,” Carlisle interjected.

“Me, too,” Emmett added and I shook my head.

“I’ll feel better if you stayed with Alistair, Liam and Stefan to watch out for Bella. Those left still coming after her are the more aggressive and smarter ones,” I expressed, and Emmett went to disagree because I knew he didn’t like the idea of Carlisle and I going without him.

“I agree with Edward. If they haven’t stopped after the message Liam sent and the message all of you have been sending, they won’t stop now,” Uncle Luther said stopping Emmett before he started to disagree with me.

“I don’t want either of you there for more than a few days. That is Aro’s territory and if something happens to you there…”

“We know, Uncle Luther,” I interjected. He didn’t have much pull once we were in Italy. It was much like police officers being out of their jurisdiction.

“All right, we’ll leave tonight before they realize that we’re on to them,” Carlisle said and I nodded in agreement. I would need to tell Bella so that she didn’t think I was avoiding her again.

We finished talking with Uncle Luther and then I went up to the penthouse. I called for Bella, but there wasn’t an answer. I assumed she was probably with Tanya or Alice. I took a quick shower and then packed my things to take with me.

Carlisle messaged my phone letting me know that our flight left at seven. My cell rang and saw that it was Garrett.

“Yeah?” I answered walking out of the house to go find Bella.

“I just got your message,” he said regarding the message I left for him a few weeks ago. I knew he was away on an assignment so I was happy he was finally able to call me back. I got on the elevator and pressed for the fifth floor figuring I’d go look for Bella there first.

“Yeah, have you heard anything about a ghost bounty?”

“I’ve heard it, why, what’s up?”

“Bella’s the target.”

“Your Bella?” he asked and I smirked at the sound of that.

“Yeah. I don’t know who put it on her head, but every fucker is out for her blood now,” I replied and I heard him breathe in a long breath.

“I assume you are calling for a favor then.”

“I know it’s huge but…”

“…don’t sweat it, Edward. It’s not easy to trust anyone in our line of work so having you as a friend is important to me. You have my word that no one from my team will touch a hair on her head,” Garrett assured me.

“Especially Gianna, if she attempts to go after Bella, my actions will be justified,” I informed him. He inhaled another deep breath and then exhaled into the phone.

“I’ll do my best with Gianna, Edward. You know she doesn’t exactly work for me, but _with_ me,” he replied, and that was his way of saying he couldn’t control her crazy ass.

“Then, if she decides to go after Bella, tell her to look forward to dying by my hand,” I informed him.

“I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“I hope so as well.”

“She must be very important to you to make a threat like that,” he said after we were silent on the phone for a few moments.

“We both know I don’t make mere threats,” I replied and Garrett laughed into the phone.

“Yes, I am very well aware of that. Royce is still kissing his wounds for the ass kicking you gave him over Tanya,” he replied. When Royce and Tanya were dating, he made the vital mistake of hitting her—a few times.

Now, she always said she took care of it and would never tell us what happened. I had a feeling it had to do with her calling Liam’s name out while they were fucking. Emmett and I took care of Royce to make sure he never even thought about laying another hand on Tanya again.

“I don’t want our friendship ruined over someone else’s fuck-up.

“Neither do I, I will talk to Gianna,” he assured me again.

“Thanks, G.”

“No problem, and will Kate and I ever have the pleasure of meeting this woman that’s got you going to war over her?” he asked and I laughed.

“Yeah, I’ll figure something out. I’ll talk to you later,” I told him. Finally getting off at the fifth floor, I headed toward Alice and Tanya’s office.

“Where’s Bella?” I asked walking in. They both looked up at me, well more like glared at me. I had a feeling I fucked up somewhere.

“Why?” Tanya snapped.

“Because I have to tell her something,” I replied looking between both her and Alice.

“You’re being a jackass, you know that,” Alice said sitting back in her chair.

“Wait, what the hell am I missing? What the hell have I supposedly done now?” I asked them.

“Bella’s downstairs at the gym. Her and Bree are taking Tia’s yoga class,” Tanya finally answered after glaring at me for about five minutes. I inwardly cursed knowing that there was no way I could go down there and get Bella without Tia seeing me first.

Another woman I probably shouldn’t have fucked.

Bella was always going on and on about not being another notch on my bedpost, and I knew she wouldn’t be too pleased with knowing that Tia was one of them.

“No, Bella doesn’t know you fucked Tia, though I’m sure Tia will be more than happy to tell her that you have,” Alice said as if she could read my thoughts.

“Maybe if you actually told her how you felt about her instead of avoiding her, she wouldn’t care about all the tramps you’ve fucked,” Tanya added.

“This is none of either of your business,” that was the best comeback I could give them. They both rolled their eyes at me obviously not caring. Everything was my family’s business, and based on how they all felt about Bella, that meant my relationship with her and how I fucked it up.

I didn’t bother standing there and arguing with them more about this. I headed down to the second floor to the gym. I walked in and waved at Victoria and Vince. They ran the gym in the building. I continued to the yoga room so that I could talk to Bella before I had to leave.

I opened the door to the room slowly trying not to interrupt. I watched as all the women in the room followed the move Tia was currently showing them. I spotted Bella’s perfect ass in the air instantly.

I stood there watching her and wondered how long she could hold some of these positions. They could be great positions to fuck in.

“Edward!” Tia’s screeching voice screamed out. “Take five ladies!” she shouted out to everyone. Bella and Bree both looked over at me and I flinched as Tia came over to me.

“My goodness you are a sight for sore eyes,” she said pulling me into a hug and then trying to kiss me. I quickly pulled my face away from hers instantly catching the look on Bella’s face.

“Hey Tia, how are you?” I asked not necessarily caring. Tia wrapped her arms around my waist and I pushed them off of me seeing Bella and Bree walk over towards me.

“Unsatisfied since our last night together,” she said using her little fingers to walk up my chest as if that shit was supposed to be sexy. “When are we getting together again?” she asked me with a smile on her face.

“Yeah, Edward when are the two of you getting together again?” Bella asked looking as if she was going to kick my ass or Tia’s.

Probably both.

“Never,” I answered quickly not caring for the shocked look on Tia’s face. I was more worried about the hurt look on Bella’s. I never wanted to be responsible for hurting her, ever.

“Don’t change who you are for me, if you came down here to fuck her, go right ahead. I wouldn’t want to disturb you and yet another open-for-business bimbo,” Bella snapped starting to walk away. I grabbed her arm stopping her.

“Did you just call me a fucking bimbo?” Tia asked and Bella turned around walking back the few steps to face off with Tia.

“If the shoe fits... wear it,” Bella snapped and I saw her fist balled up at her side.

“What—do you have a crush on Edward or something? Honey, get in line with the rest of them, okay,” Tia said with a flip of her hair and wrapping her arm around my waist. The damn woman was like a leech. Bella went to hit her but stopped herself.

“I’m not going through this shit, do what you want,” Bella said glaring at me and walking away.

“Bella,” I called to her still trying to get Tia the fuck off of me without flat out punching the bitch in her face in front of everyone else who was watching us now.

“Edward, forget her, let’s go back to my office and _talk_ ,” Tia said trying to grope me now. I gripped both of her wrists and glared at her.

I pushed her away from me and followed after Bella. Her and Bree got on the elevator, the doors shutting before I reached them. I waited for the elevator to come back down and then got on to head upstairs.

I stormed into the penthouse in search of Bella, but I didn’t have to look far she was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest. She didn’t turn to look at me, but I knew she knew I was here.

“Did you fuck her?” she asked glaring at me now.

“Fuck who?”

“That bitch Tia, did you fuck her?” she snapped at me with a pained look on her face. I ran my hand through my hair and inhaled a deep breath.

“Not today,” I answered honestly. She huffed and then got up and walked over to me. She stood directly in front of me now and asked the question I was praying she wouldn’t ask.

“When was the last time you fucked her?”

“Bella….”

“Answer me.”

“I think it was that first night we all went to the bar,” I answered and she sucked in a deep breath. I had only slept with Tia in hopes of getting Bella out of me head then, but it didn’t work.

Who would have thought something I did when I had only known Bella for all of two days would come back to bite me in the ass now?

“You think?!” she snapped shoving my shoulder hard. I tried to hold on to my temper but she was making that hard as she shoved me again. “You think?”

“Look... I don’t remember okay, I was drunk and…look – what does it fucking matter anyway. It’s not like we’re together,” I said and then cursed under my breath when I saw the hurt look on her face.

“You know what, you’re right. We’re not, because _you_ don’t do the _relationship thing_ ,” she said in a broken voice and then she walked away.

“Fucking, stupid, Edward,” I said with a shake of my head after she was out of the living room. Apparently, I was really going to have to learn to think before I talk. I could hear slamming around and I really hoped she wasn’t breaking my shit.

I went into the bedroom and found her throwing things into her bag.

“What are you doing?” I asked as I watched her.

“Packing my shit and going to stay at Alice’s. I can’t keep going through this damn rollercoaster with you,” she snapped at me as she continued to throw her clothes into her bag. Quickly, I walked over to her and snatched the damn bag out of her hand.

“You’re not going anywhere,” I told her firmly.

“Give me my shit,” she snapped reaching for the bag. I tossed the damn bag across the room. She glared at me, I knew that look and if she had a knife near her it would have been thrown at me.

“You’re not leaving.”

“Why?” she asked with her hand on her hip. “Why won’t you let me leave? You don’t want to be _with_ me, but you don’t want _me_ to be with anyone else—what the hell do you want from me, Edward!” she yelled throwing her hands up into the air.

I rushed over and gripped her face into my hands and kissed her. She fought against me slapping me across my face. I ignored the blow to the face and only kissed her harder. I could feel her resolve weakening. I pulled back from her slowly and looked into her face and told her the truth.

“I want _you_ …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for Edward to finally tell her how he feels? You get it all Friday!
> 
> Leave a review for a teaser!
> 
> This chapter is titled after Toni Braxton and Babyface song Hurt You
> 
> See you all on Friday!


	23. Just Give Me a Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> Surprise Early update!
> 
> Yes, this is one of the those pesky Authors Note's at the beginning of a chapter because there were a lot of coward guest reviewers (Not all of you!) last chapter:
> 
> I think that too many readers have believed Gianna when she said that Edward slept with everyone in the Masen building. That is NOT true. Yes, he slept with a lot of women but he was a single, good looking, rich man. Of course he did. Also coward guest reviewer implied that he probably had STD's, maybe she or even someone else missed that Renee is his doctor meaning he would get checked regularly. Just because he slept around doesn't mean he was careless with his own life.
> 
> Just because he went out with EVERYONE that night doesn't mean he had any obligation to Bella. By the time she told him she didn't want him with anyone else, he wasn't with anyone else. Edward didn't cheat on Bella, they were NOT together when it happened. He wasn't even sure he liked her in a monogamous way when it happened. Only that he wanted to sleep with her. I guess many of you thought this would be a OMG he saw her and he was so sure she would be his wife and have his kids sort of story but I told you repeatedly that it wouldn't be. Edward hasn't been with anyone since that night with Tia, the night that he had only known Bella for all of 24-48 hours if that.
> 
> Also Many of you seem to want Bella to go sleep with someone else. She won't because it's not who she is, doing so would be doing everything she's upset at Edward for and two wrongs DO NOT make a right. Bella wouldn't just go sleep with some guy all because Edward told her he doesn't do relationships. Again that's not who she is.
> 
> Another thing, Bella was not so much mad at him for sleeping with Tia, but that it appeared he couldn't even remember when it happened. It made him look more like a manwhore in her eyes because he wasn't sure.
> 
> Bella has always been a follow her gut/heart/instincts kind of person. It has never failed her and she believes that it won't fail her now. She won't run because it's hard, but fight because she wants it.
> 
> I'm sorry if you are unhappy with how the story continues, but it's how I've written it, how I plan to continue writing it and who I created my characters to be. I'm happy with them, I love them and I hope you continue to read and enjoy the ride!
> 
> If not well then that's what the little 'X' in the top right hand corner is for.
> 
> Love Em!
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_Just Give Me a Reason_ **

**_“Right from the start, you were a thief you stole my heart and I your willing victim…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

She looked at me as if I had grown another head. I pulled her face to mine again and kissed her softly on the lips.

“I want you,” I repeated in case she needed to hear me say it again. Slowly we walked back until her back was pressed against the wall. I ran my hand up her side, and cupped the side of her breast.

Fuck... they were soft—softer than I had imagined they would be. I pressed my body into hers so that she could feel how hard my dick was getting for her. I wanted her to feel how true my words were.

I wanted her like I never wanted anyone in my entire fucking life. I wanted to touch her everywhere, kiss her everywhere, and hear her moan my name while I made her cum. I wanted to be the reason she laughed. To be the person she came to when a thunderstorm scared the shit out of her.

I wanted to be the person to piss her off so much she wanted to fuck my brains out. I wanted her to be mine and only mine.

“Don’t,” she said pushing me away from her now and shaking her head. I was confused; did she not want this to happen? Had I really read all those signs wrong? No, I wasn’t that dense when it came to the man-woman relationship crap. “Don’t say shit like that if you don’t mean it,” she said glaring at me now.

“Who said I didn’t mean it,” I snapped at the fact that she wasn’t taking me seriously.

“You just want to fuck me,” she said with a shake of her head. “It’s all you do with women. Fuck them and then move on to the next one,” she continued, and I think my fucking pride was hurt.

Was I that fucking bad?

Yeah, I guess I was, but I wouldn’t do that to her. At least I didn’t think I would. I never felt this fucking way before so I wasn’t sure what I would do.

“That was before.”

“Before what?”

“Before you,” I snapped tossing my hand in the air. This was turning out to be a lot harder than I thought it would be, but why would anything be simple with her.

“Why?”

“I don’t know—I don’t know anything anymore with you around. I never gave two shits what anyone thought about my sex life or my non-existent love life until you came along,” I admitted in frustration.

“Why does it matter what I think?” she asked, and I could tell she still didn’t believe or even understand what I was trying to say to her.

“Because you matter,” I replied in a soft voice. “I lose it at just the thought of another man touching you. I was never possessive over any woman until you came around.”

“Tell me you’re not saying this just to fuck me,” she insisted. “You’re only saying this shit now because you think I’ll fuck you if you say it,” she continued as she stepped further away from me.

Fuck, why the hell did she have to be so damn infuriating?

“That is _not_ the reason I’m telling you this,” I seethed pulling at my hair and feeling frustrated.

“Bullshit,” she shouted trying to walk over and pick up her bag. I stopped her and she stepped back away from my touch as if it was going to burn her.

“What do you want me to say, Bella?”

“The truth! I don’t want you to lie to me!” she yelled tossing her arms in the air. I was really hoping those damn knives were nowhere near her. Talking about my feelings was not something I liked to do and she wanted me to practically spill the shit out.

Why wasn’t me admitting to wanting her enough?

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I tried to think about how to say this to her. How do you tell someone that they drive you so fucking crazy you only want to be with them?

Yeah, saying it like that to Bella would probably get my ass kicked.

“See... you can’t even tell me the truth because you know that you won’t get what you want from me if you do,” she snapped, obviously being mistaken by my silence for something else. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at her.

“Look, I won’t lie and say I don’t want to fuck you. I do. I want to fuck you until neither one of us can stand the hell up or see straight. I want to bury my cock so deep inside of you that I lose my fucking self. I want to taste you, consume you and devour you until I die from an overdose,” I damn near yelled at her. I saw the way her breathing changed. I knew I was being blunt, but it was the fucking truth.

She just looked at me, was she speechless? Yeah... that wasn’t likely.

“That’s it?” she finally said and I growled.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No, you’re the one standing here telling me how much you want to fuck me. Is that it? Is that all you want from me, because if it is, I will fuck you right now so you can get it out of your system and then I will leave your fucking house,” she snapped at me in a shaky voice.

It took me all of two steps to be in front of her again. I reached for her face, but she slapped my hand away and shoved my chest hard causing me to stumble back. Frustrated, I tried again and she slapped me across my face, the shit stung.

Fuck this woman drove me crazy. I inhaled a deep breath and I tried again catching her hand this time. I pulled her to me and gripped the back of her neck. She looked up at me, her eyes expressive with everything she was feeling.

“I want you,” I told her again looking her directly in her eyes. “I want you,” I breathed again lowering my mouth to hers and kissing her. She moaned against my mouth and slowly started to kiss me back. I held her to me and devoured her delicious fucking mouth until she needed to pull away from me to breathe.

“I want you to be mine, Bella. God, I care about you and I want to do this fucking relationship thing with you because I don’t want to be with anyone else but you…” I admitted looking into her green eyes that were filling with tears now. Was the tears a good thing? I wasn’t sure, but I continued.

“I want so much more with you than just what I know will be the best sex of my life. I don’t know why since you are the most infuriating woman I’ve ever met, but I do. I don’t care why I want all of that with you anymore, just that I do, and I want to fucking try with _you_ , no one else,” I expressed hoping that was what she was looking for me to say.

Hoping that I got my feelings across correctly this time.

I watched Bella pull her bottom lip into her mouth as a lone tear fell from her eye. I used my thumb and wiped it away.

“I hate the way you make me feel.”

“I’m sorry—it was never my intention to hurt you.”

“If you’re lying, I’ll kill you,” she said pressing her head into my chest. I lifted her face so that she was looking at me.

“Will you be my first girlfriend, Bella Swan?” I asked and she laughed placing her forehead against my chest again.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to force you into something you don’t want,” she told me and I laughed shaking my head.

“I’m sure about being with you. I won’t lie and say the idea of having my first real girlfriend doesn’t scares the shit out of me,” I admitted and she laughed then pulled my face to hers and kissed me like I had kissed her a moment ago. “I want this with you,” I whispered against her lips.

I pulled her against my body again needing to feel her closer to me. “I thought you were never going to say those words to me,” she breathed against my lips. I wrapped both my arms around her and kissed her a little harder.

“I almost bitched up and didn’t,” I admitted, and she laughed running her fingers into my hair and pulling on it. I had a feeling she liked my hair.

“Happy you know you were being a bitch,” she teased and I swatted her on the ass. She giggled holding my face between her hands and kissing me all over my face.

“Fuck—woman you have no idea what you are doing to me right now,” I replied holding her ass and picking her up. She moaned when her pussy brushed against my erection.

“I have a very good idea,” she breathed wrapping her legs around my waist. I walked over to the bed and laid her down. I didn’t let her go though, I couldn’t. I continued to kiss her enjoying that fact that I could without worrying about her possibly hitting me or stopping it.

“Bella, I promise everything I said was the truth, but if I don’t touch you soon, I’m going to fucking die,” I breathed slowly rocking my dick into her warm opening. Only clothes separated me from paradise.

“Touch me,” she breathed as her hips lifted from the bed. I slid my hand up under her shirt and felt her body shiver. I cupped her tits in my hand over her bra, gently massaging them.

They were perfect in my hand. Bella wasn’t small, but she was large enough that she spilled over like that extra bit of ice cream on an ice cream cone. Needing to lick her and know if she was as sweet as ice cream, I lifted her shirt over her head.

She wore a black, lacy-looking bra. I slipped my hand under her back and unsnapped the damn thing. Slowly I pulled it over her arms and then flung it to some corner in the room. I looked up at her and saw her watching me.

I lowered my mouth around her perfect nipples still keeping my eyes on her. Her eyes closed as a soft moan slipped from her lips. I sucked on her nipple tasting how sweet and salty her skin was.

My tongue swirled around her nipple until it was hard and tight. I bit down around it and she moaned again. I gripped her breast tighter in my hand and sucked on her nipples as if I was looking for something to come out.

I slipped her nipple from my mouth with a _pop_ and then lifted her breast and used my tongue to trace around her tattoos. Her entire body shivered as I did this. I was fully prepared to give her a tongue bath and lick every inch of her, but I didn’t have time today.

I kissed down her stomach and tongued her navel causing her body to jerk in response. I knew she would be responsive to every kiss and touch.

“Edward…” she whispered running her fingers through my hair.

“Yeah,” I breathed kissing back up her body and then taking her nipple back into my mouth. She hissed fisting my hair tighter when I bit down around it. I released her nipple and kissed further up her body and sucked the skin on her neck into my mouth. “Tell me what you want, Bella,” I whispered against her ear.

“You…” she moaned and I chuckled against her ear.

“Believe me, baby, you are the only one that will be having me,” I whispered as my hand slipped down the front of her body and into her yoga pants. I inhaled a deep breath at being able to finally touch her bare pussy.

Fuck, she felt soft, warm and wet.

She was ready for me, but I needed to taste her first. I needed to know how she tasted on my tongue. I had never eaten a woman’s pussy before, the thought never even appealed to me until now.

I wanted—no I needed to taste Bella.

“Can I taste you, Bella? Can I eat your pussy until you scream my name?” I whispered into her ear as my fingers massaged her clit. Her hips rocked against me and I’m pretty sure I heard her say _yes_.

I couldn’t pull my hand from between her legs though. I wanted to watch her face the first time I made her cum. I wanted to look her in the eyes as my fingers brought her release.

“My fingers are going to fuck you first, then my tongue, understood?” I asked her and she nodded as my fingers slipped between her pussy lips. I groaned in my throat feeling her walls surround my fingers.

God, I couldn’t wait to have my dick inside of her.

But that wouldn’t be today. No, today I would make her cum with my fingers and my mouth. Another first was going to happen today, I was going to put the need and desire of a woman before my own.

But Bella wasn’t just any woman to me.

She was my _girlfriend_.

It was surreal to still even think about but fucking amazing because it was meant for _her_.

“You feel so good around my fingers, Bella. Are you wet for me, baby? Did I do this to you?” I asked gradually moving my fingers in and out of her. Her hips rocked against my hand. “Answer me, Bella, did I do this to you?” I breathed against her ear as my fingers picked up speed.

“Oh fuck, yes—only you,” she moaned licking her lips. I lowered my mouth catching her tongue just as it darted out to wet her lips. She moaned and kissed me back as my fingers continued to move inside of her.

My dick was straining for release, but he would have to wait. Right now I needed to assure her that I wanted her. _All_ of her.

I continued to pump my fingers inside of her until I felt her body start to stiffen up. She was close. Using my thumb I massaged her clit and released her mouth so that I could watch her cum.

Her eyes shut tight and her lips parted just a little as her face tightened. Bella looked fucking beautiful as she came undone. I fucked her harder with my fingers curling and bending them inside of her.

She came again, her walls clenching around my fingers. I kissed down her body still pumping my fingers inside of her. I used my other hand to peel her yoga pants down so that I could get in between her legs.

I didn’t bother trying to remove her pants because it would mean I would have to stop touching her and I wasn’t ready to do that yet. Settling between her legs I lowered my mouth around her clit and moaned at the taste of her.

“Fuck—you’re...” I couldn’t find the words to express how good she tasted on my tongue. Tangy, sweet, salty and Bella all in one. Using my tongue I made tight circles around her clit like I was doing with my fingers a moment ago.

“Ed—Edward, please…” she moaned gripping my hair in her hand again. I slipped my fingers from her pussy and lifted her legs higher on the bed so that she was spread open wide for me. Even her pussy was beautiful. I wondered if I could talk her into getting my name tattooed right on the apex above her clit.

I wouldn’t want another man looking at her here though. This was mine, she was mine. I spread her lips wider for me to see her and inhaled her scent.

My cock expanded just from smelling her.

I would never be the same again after having her. I leaned into her and slipped my tongue from between my lips to get a taste of her. The moment my tongue touched the heated, wet, core that was her flawless pussy, it was like my taste buds exploded.

I gripped her thighs in my hands as I devoured her pussy, licking, slurping and fucking her with my tongue. I couldn’t get enough of her. I pulled her clit into my mouth and then went back to fucking her pussy.

I couldn’t decide what I wanted in my mouth more.

Thank fucking god I finally manned up and told her how I felt. If I knew this was how she would taste, I would have fallen to my knees in front of her from the very beginning. If consuming her pussy was this good, I knew that fucking her would probably kill me.

At least I would die a happy man.

I don’t know how many times I made her cum before the doorbell rang interrupting us. I growled like a fucking animal being interrupted during feeding time. I continued sucking on her clit and fucking her with my tongue until she came again causing whoever was at my front door to hear her.

I kissed back up her body and kissed her. She looked drugged and being the arrogant sonofabitch I was, I grinned.

“You taste fucking delicious,” I whispered against her lips and she laughed kissing me back and licking her own juices from my mouth. She couldn’t have possibly known how hot that was.

The doorbell rang again and I growled in frustration.

“It’s probably important,” she whispered still kissing me. I nodded my head but didn’t bother moving. Then my cell phone started to ring in my pocket. I growled again and Bella laughed.

“What?” I barked placing the phone against my ear but still placing kisses on Bella’s skin.

“I’m sorry I interrupted you, son, deeply I am but we have to make our flight,” Carlisle said, and I groaned having forgotten all about having to fly out to Italy.

“Give me a half hour,” I said and then I looked at Bella’s body and inhaled. “…make that an hour,” I corrected and Carlisle laughed into the phone.

“Sure thing, I only came up early to make sure Bella hadn’t killed you. Based on what Bree said we thought she might,” he laughed into the phone and I rolled my eyes.

Fucking family needed to mind their business.

“Well she didn’t kill me.”

“This time!” Bella yelled and I nipped at her tit causing her to giggle.

“One hour, Edward, we have business to do that involves protecting her,” he said being sure to remind me that it wasn’t just normal business.

“One hour,” I replied back looking at Bella. I hung up the phone and Bella turned her head to me.

“What do you have to do in an hour?”

“Fly to Italy.”

“What!”

“That’s why I came down to the gym. To tell you that Carlisle and I have to fly out to Italy. We got some information that the hit on you came from Italy. Aro’s family is there; I think it might have been Diego,” I told her.

“I don’t want you to go,” she said with a sexy pout. I lowered my mouth to hers kissing the pout away.

“I’ll be back before you know it; I promise and when I come back we’ll continue this uninterrupted,” I informed her. She smiled at me and pulled my face toward hers kissing me harder.

“We have an hour right now,” she whispered and I laughed pulling back so that she saw the seriousness in my face for what I was about to say.

“That is only enough time for me to take you once, maybe twice…when I fuck you, Bella I plan on it being the fuck marathon of the century, and I don’t want to be on a time limit, understood?” I spoke and she nodded. “Good, now please get up and fix your clothes before they will have to come in here and pry me from your body,” I added. She laughed sitting up and fixing her clothes.

I went and took a cold shower not wanting to wash her smell off, but needing to get rid of the massive fucking hard-on I had right now. After I showered I came back into the bedroom and Bella stood there holding a pair of boxer briefs.

I grinned at her as she came over and kneeled down in front of me. I dropped my towel and she placed a soft kiss on the head of my cock.

So much for the cold shower.

I stepped into the briefs and she slipped them up my body tucking my half-erect dick into them. Every touch was only making him wake up even more.

“We have to keep him safe and tucked away until you come back,” she whispered placing a kiss on my chin.

 “You are mine when I get back,” I told her holding her against my body. She giggled wrapping her arms around my neck.

“You have no idea,” she replied and then placed a kiss on my lips. Needless to say I was about fifteen minute’s late meeting Carlisle downstairs.

I had no plan of being away longer than I needed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you have to say about the chapter? Are you happy he finally told her how he feels about her?
> 
> Sorry for the venting at the top of the chapter, I've just got many cowardly guest reviews last chapter.
> 
> Please be signed in and leave a review for a teaser!
> 
> This chapter is titled after Pink's song Just Give Me a Reason
> 
> See you all on Tuesday!


	24. Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> Happy Tuesday!
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_Arms_ **

**_“I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart, but you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start…”_ **

**_Bella POV_ **

Absence makes the heart grow fonder. That’s the stupid saying that people used when someone you cared about was gone, right? Well, whoever came up with that is a fucking idiot.

I was going crazier by the day while Edward was away. He literally made me see stars and then had to leave without us even having a chance to talk about it. I mean, were we seriously going to try this relationship crap? Now, I am nowhere near as against relationships as Edward, but my track record with my taste in men has not been the best, and a womanizing man-whore was probably not the best idea.

My first boyfriend ever was when I was thirteen. He was a thief; well he stole from the local market a few times. My second boyfriend was the high school heartthrob, and made the mistake of assuming I would fuck him after dating for a month. Yeah, he learned that no means no real quick. Then there was Vincent, I thought maybe I was on the right track with him. That was until I found him fucking my college roommate on my bed.

Yeah, I didn’t take that well either.

I dated two guys after Vincent—but I wouldn’t have called them boyfriends exactly. Then came Jacob. Another fucked-up choice for my love life. After Jacob, I dated the guy Paul from the gym where I used to work out.

He was the one I ran into at the mall that day while I was with Edward. What can I say about Paul? Well, he just wasn’t my type, or should I say it turned out I wasn’t his type.

And don’t even get me started on pretending to be someone named Melanie Marino and being Aro’s _goomah_. At least I never fucked him.

So, as you can see my relationship resume was fucked up, and you would think that would have been warning to my heart to run as far away from Edward as possible…but I couldn’t.

I wanted Edward. I wanted him more than I wanted Aro’s life and believe me, that said a lot. That being said there was no way I could walk away now.

I was gambling with my heart, and I was all in whether I wanted to be or not.

God... I was a wreck.

I pulled myself out of bed and took a long, hot shower. After my shower, I dressed in a pair of teal skinny jeans, white and tan striped tank top and a pair of tan pumps. I placed on a teal-colored, stone necklace and then a white blazer.

My phone vibrated and I knew that it was Tanya checking to make sure I got up. I texted back letting her know that not only was I up but I was already dressed.

**Miracle ~T**

**I know shut up ~B**

**LOL, we’re out front. Mom got a limo for us today ~T**

**Seriously? ~B**

**Yeah, I think it was Grandma Cullen’s idea honestly ~T**

**That wouldn’t surprise me. Be down in ten minutes ~B**

We were all going to the spa today. The women in this family loved being pampered at the spa. Honestly, aside from Jake showing up last time, I had enjoyed myself as well. I grabbed the bag I was taking with me today and placed my knives, phone and the penthouse keys into it.

Quickly, I rushed out knowing that everyone was probably waiting for me because I was always the last one downstairs. The family had managed to keep me busy knowing that I was going a little stir crazy having to be in the building 80 percent of the day.

It also didn’t help that I wasn’t able to talk to Edward while he was away. Alistair wanted to be on the safe side and avoid the possibility of anyone finding out where Carlisle and Edward were.

I got off on the grand floor to meet everyone out front and rolled my eyes seeing Emily at the front desk. She was another one of Edward’s little playthings, and she liked to remind me of it as often as possible.

“Hey, Bella, you look nice today,” she said as I walked past the desk. I didn’t bother saying thank you because I knew a snide comment was coming next. “Even though it looks like you got dressed by a Macy’s manikin,” she giggled. Believe it or not I usually just ignored her. Emily wasn’t worth me replying to let alone threatening.

So I just said what I always said, “Edward likes it,” and with that I smiled and left. I walked outside and had to laugh at the sight of Stefan and Liam standing outside of the car like secret service.

Everyone was on such high alert it was ridiculous. I climbed into the car and quickly placed a kiss on Renee’s, Esme’s and Grandma Cullen’s cheeks.

“Bella, you look very beautiful this morning,” Grandma Cullen said with a smile. Was it crazy that the woman still made me nervous as hell?

“Thank you,” I finally said sitting back against my seat. A moment later the car started to pull off.

“Mom, are we going to our normal place or somewhere new?” Esme asked, and I smiled at the fact that she called Grandma Cullen _mom_. It showed they had a great relationship. My mother hated her mother-in-law, so this was a nice difference.

“Our usual place, though they could have planted someone there; we have the advantage of knowing everyone as well as having Jasper and Seth hack into their cameras so that Alistair can monitor our whereabouts. You know how he worries,” she said as if we weren’t talking about the idea of someone coming to kill us. “…he’s so much like Luther it is scary,” she laughed shaking her head. Alistair was back at the Masen building with Jasper and Seth.

No doubt monitoring those cameras. I was even sure that Stefan and Liam had their little earpieces in their ears like real secret service. I didn’t bother asking where Emmett was because while Carlisle and Edward were gone, he was continuing his hunt for the ones hunting me.

It was like a never ending cycle.

“Only an idiot would try to go after Bella in the spa. Though I would love to see Bella kick some ass,” Tanya said with a smile, and I rolled my eyes at her but smiled back as well.

“After the message your brothers and uncles sent, only the idiots are left chasing after her. If someone is in the spa they will just have to learn the hard way,” Grandma Cullen replied. You would think I would feel uneasy or maybe even sick to my stomach at the thought of someone trying to kill me, but I didn’t.

From what I heard from everyone, it truly made me part of the family now. I really loved these crazyass people.

“What are you smiling for?” Alice asked nudging my shoulder.

“Just thinking about how much I love all of your crazy asses,” I answered making all of them laugh.

“We love you, too,” Esme told me with a smile.

“By any chance have you admitted to loving my grandson yet?” Grandma Cullen asked, and I felt my cheeks heat up from my blush. I swear I never blushed before I came around these people.

“Oh, I think that’s a yes!” Renee said with excitement. Everyone started talking a mile a minute in the car.

“No!” I shouted knowing if I didn’t calm them down now, they would go telling Edward that I love him and seeing that I hadn’t actually said those words to him yet, I didn’t want anyone else saying them for me. “I haven’t told _him_ —yet,” I told them.

“Tell me you plan to tell him before I die?” Grandma Cullen asked. Leave it to the old woman to make you feel guilty.

“I’ll tell him—and for the record, Grandma Cullen, you’re going to live forever,” I replied making everyone laugh.

“God, I hope not!” she yelled making us laugh as well. We arrived at the spa and like before we had breakfast at the café.

“Rose isn’t joining us today?” I asked looking at everyone. I wasn’t sure why I asked, but I knew they were talking about introducing her to Grandma Cullen.

“No, we thought it would be unfair to have her meet Mom without Emmett around,” Esme said causing everyone to giggle.

“You say it like I am a shark. I am simply an innocent old woman,” Grandma Cullen said and we all looked at her as if she had lost her mind. “Okay, so I’m not exactly innocent and I don’t have all my marbles, but what woman does?” she asked and we laughed.

“How does everyone feel about this Rosalie?” she asked as we started to have breakfast. No one said anything and Grandma Cullen put her spoon down in her bowl.

“When I asked about Bella, you all couldn’t shut up, what’s wrong with Rosalie?” Grandma Cullen asked, and again no one said anything. “Someone better answer me,” she snapped.

“We don’t know her the way we know Bella, Mama,” Renee explained. “Emmett wouldn’t allow us to dig into her background, and for that reason everyone’s been distant toward her for obvious reasons,” she continued to explain.

“I’ve never even heard of the girl until recently. How serious could Emmett be about her that he took this long to mention her to _me_?” Grandma Cullen asked.

“Serious enough that he threatened to move out of the Masen building if we all didn’t try to get to know her better,” Bree said, and I knew part of her was hurt by Emmett’s outburst that day.

“Rosalie doesn’t make it easy to get to know her though. She doesn’t look at _all of us_ as Emmett’s family. Especially not Edward, she possibly hates him the most,” Tanya added looking over at Grandma Cullen.

“Edward and I think she wants to cause trouble between him and Emmett,” I informed her. “She even smiled when Emmett jumped to her defense against Edward,” I continued. Grandma Cullen sat there with her brow raised. Then she looked at Esme.

“What do you think of her, Esme?”

“Honestly, I don’t know what to make of her. I believe her feelings toward Emmett are real, but I don’t trust anything else about her. I honestly think first chance she gets she would turn in everyone that isn’t directly related to Emmett,” Esme answered.

“Really? Well, I guess I must meet this Rosalie and size her up myself. Does she know—about the family?” Grandma Cullen asked.

“No, not that we are aware of. Emmett says he’s been thinking about telling her though,” Esme answered inhaling a deep breath. “I don’t want to tell him what to do because I remember how hard it was for Elizabeth and Ed, as well as for Carlisle and I, but I don’t trust her. Maybe it’s because Emmett’s my baby, but call it women’s intuition,” she continued. Grandma Cullen nodded.

“We must always trust our women’s intuition, it’s the one thing we have up on the men,” Grandma Cullen replied. Then she turned and looked at Alice.

“You’ve been silent, Mary Alice, tell me what’s on your mind,” she said reaching over the table for Alice’s hand.

“Jasper thinks that Rosalie is the one who planted the bug in Emmett’s office. She hasn’t tried to get it yet, but he’s positive it was her and knows he can’t tell Emmett without proof because it chances him blowing up again,” Alice said looking at Grandma Cullen.

“A bug? In Emmett’s office? Not Edward’s or Carlisle’s?” Grandma Cullen asked looking as if she was doing a puzzle in her head.

“Yes.”

“I would like this Rosalie present at the next family dinner,” Grandma Cullen said looking over at Renee and Esme when she said this.

“Of course,” Esme replied with a smile.

“Good, now let us finish eating so that I can get some twenty-year-old man to rub my naked body,” she said making us laugh and feel at ease once again. We finished having breakfast with no more talk about Rosalie.

Hearing the way they discussed it with Grandma Cullen made me wonder what they said about me to her. Had they really trusted me right away? Did they worry I would turn them in after getting what I wanted?

I guess it didn’t really matter now. I knew now they accepted me, because they were willing to risk their lives to protect mine.

Only people who loved you would risk their lives to save you.

It did surprise me that it seemed Carlisle’s family truly ran everything, but Edward was the one in charge here instead of Carlisle or even Emmett.

“What are you thinking about?” Alice whispered from next me as we got our nails done. Once again I choose an orange and black design, this time I had butterfly wings.

“Why is it the Masen building instead of Cullen?” I asked and Alice smiled.

“It is named for my parents, not for who is in charge of the business,” she told me, and I smiled because I obviously should have known that. “Edward does own the building, but he, Emmett and Carlisle all own the company. They go by the Masen Team in remembrance of my father,” she clarified.

“After my father died, Carlisle parted from the _life_ to protect the rest of us. He wasn’t exactly legit, but parting caused Aro to leave us alone, at first. Then when Edward started _working_ and word got out how good he was, Aro came knocking again. He knew that Edward didn’t want to work for Uncle Luther after what happened to our father, but thought he could bully him into working for him…”

“…you can’t bully Edward into doing anything,” I replied and Alice smiled.

“Exactly! Edward did some jobs for him, Aro always paid nicely. Edward did jobs for Uncle Luther also when necessary, but he made it clear he didn’t want any association with the _life_ ,” Alice continued to explain.

“If Edward wanted no association with the _life_ ,” I said cutting my eyes at the woman doing my nails. I assumed she was using the word life to make sure no strangers knew what we were referring to. “Why does Uncle Luther and Alistair have so much say over what he does?” I asked her.

“Respect mostly. He admires them, the same he does Carlisle and Charlie. He would never do anything outrageous without talking to the four of them first,” she answered with a smile on her face. “Even falling in love for the first time,” I think I hear her say but I don’t bother asking her to repeat it.

Next were massages and the group room was being used for a bridal shower, so we all had to go into individual rooms. Stefan and Liam were not happy about this change of events, but I tried assuring the both of them that I would be fine.

It wasn’t like I was completely defenseless. They would be outside of the room.

Plus, this worked out better; while normally I didn’t mind being naked in front of the entire world, I had a feeling Edward would not feel the same way.

“Scream if you need us,” Liam told me.

“If you hear a scream, trust me it won’t be mine,” I replied causing him and Stefan to smile. I assured them again that I did have my knives with me.

I undressed and then climbed onto the table pulling the sheet over my body. I heard the door open and I looked behind me and saw a woman about my age walk in.

“Hello, I’m Stephanie,” she said coming over to me. I shook her hand and introduced myself.

“Bella.”

“I love your name,” she said extremely bubbly. Were all massage therapists this bubbly?

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, do you have any trouble spots?” she asked and I told her that my lower back was bothering me. She turned on some music and then lit a candle. She started the massage and it was just what I needed. My entire body was relaxed now. She moved down to my calfs, massaging those gently.

I started to feel like I might fall asleep until I heard what sounded like a gunshot, then an explosion and finally the fire alarm. I jumped up just as Stephanie hit me across my face knocking me off the table.

“Bitch!” I yelled out in pain holding the sheet against my body. Of course I couldn’t just have a normal spa session today. Why would that even happen? The massage table was pushed out of the way and Stephanie stood over me.

She had a gun in her hand and before she could squeeze the trigger I kicked her legs from under her and she fell with a thud. Her gun slid across the floor under the shelf in the room.

I jumped on top of her and started punching her in the face. Her legs locked around my waist and she flipped me onto my back and tried to strangle me. I gripped her hair and pulled hard until she was the one on her back again.

Then I used the sheet and tried wrapping it around her neck. She fought back punching me in my ribs. I screamed feeling like something may have cracked. I fell off her and when she stood up over me I kicked her in her fucking pussy.

She might not have had balls but I knew that shit still hurt. She bent over and I kicked her in the face. I pulled myself up from the floor and went to my bag. I pulled out one knife and turned tossing it at her.

“Fuck!” I yelled when it missed. She moved flipping the damn massage table and hiding be hide it. “Get out here you stupid bitch!” I yelled at her.

She kicked the table toward me just as I watched her trying to reach for the gun under the shelf. I tossed another knife at her and this time the knife stabbed the bitch right in her hand.

Stephanie had balls though because the bitch pulled the knife out of her hand and then turned and tossed it back at me. Good thing I was faster and better because I threw another one piercing her right in the heart.

The door opened just as the knife hit her and she slumped over.

“Fuck, Bella are you okay?” Liam asked coming into the room. I pulled the sheet a little tighter around my body.

“I’ll be fine. What the hell happened out there?” I asked him as he helped me up.

“This must have been a team job,” he told me and I looked at him confused. “Some assassins work assignments as teams. Some fucking idiot came in here shooting into the fucking air and when Stefan was about to go deal with him there was this fucking explosion by Grandma Cullen’s room.”

“Oh my God... is she okay?” I asked getting ready to rush out of the room. Liam started laughing. What the hell was so funny?

“Bella, Grandma Cullen might be old but she’s not defenseless. The explosion was her shooting the sonofabitch in the room with her. Apparently, there was some gas pipe in the wall that the bullet went through,” he told me. I really shouldn’t have been surprised that she was able to take care of herself.

“Wait... why did she shoot the guy in her room?”

“Because apparently you aren’t the only one they’re after now,” he told me as I grabbed my clothes.

“This is just fucking great,” I snapped feeling irritated. “Are you sure she’s okay, that explosion was loud.”

“She has some bruises from the back blast, but other than that she’s still Grandma Cullen,” he answered as we walked out into hall where there were people still running.

“Bella, are you all right?” Alice asked running over to me. I nodded looking for Grandma Cullen. I found her sitting down and fussing at Renee to leave her alone. I walked over and Renee looked up at me.

“Jesus, Bella you have a huge ass gash on your head,” Renee said coming over to me now. I flinched when she touched the side of my face.

“Get the fuck out of my way!” a loud voice yelled. We all turned to see Emmett, Charlie, Jasper, Seth and Alistair storming up the hall.

My guess was that they saw everything on the cameras. Alistair quickly came over to us and checked on Grandma Cullen first, only she waved him away assuring him she was fine. He then turned to me and inhaled a deep breath as he looked at the gash on my head.

“Edward is not going to be happy about this,” he said holding my face and inspecting the gash further.

“Are those assholes dead?” Emmett asked.

“Mine’s barbequed,” Grandma Cullen said and I shook my head with a smirk on my face.

“The girl’s dead,” I told him just as we saw Stefan coming over to us wiping his hands with a grin on his face.

“What did you do with the guy?” Liam asked him.

“Broke almost every bone in his body, and left him for the police,” he answered with a grin.

“You left him alive?” Emmett asked.

“Cousin, you should know me better than that,” Stefan said just as the police and fire department started to show up. It was getting ready to be a long fucking day.

They asked us a lot of questions that thankfully Esme and Charlie mostly answered. Grandma Cullen played the little old lady flawlessly. Based off of witnesses and the video, they let us go calling it a terror attack on the spa and that Grandma Cullen and I were merely defending ourselves.

That last part wasn’t a lie.

By the time we all finally made it home; the only thing I wanted to do was take a long hot bath and forget about today. All I wanted now was for Edward to come home and make me forget that some stupid bitch tried to kill me a few hours ago.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you have to say about the chapter? Happy Bella kicked some ass? How pissed do you think Edward will be when he finds out what happened?
> 
> Sorry I didn't get the teaser out last chapter, I started a new job this week. I'll make it up to all of you...
> 
> Please be signed in and leave a review for a teaser!
> 
> This chapter is titled after Christina Perri's song Arms
> 
> See you all on Friday!


	25. Stay With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> Happy Friday!
> 
> Because I love you all, and as a belated birthday present to one of my readers, I will be posting 2 chapters today!
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_Stay with you_ **

**_“And there will be heartaches and pains, yes it will, but through it all we will remain…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

Running my hand over my face I tried to rid the fucking anxiety I was feeling in my chest. There was an attempt on Bella and Grandma Cullen’s life a few fucking days ago, and Carlisle and I were just hearing about it _now_.

We weren’t able to talk to anyone back home but Alistair for safety reasons, so believe me when I say our anger was directed at him. He didn’t want to tell us until we were on our way home which I understood, because we would have left early instead of finishing our job.

We were in Italy for almost a week before we found Diego. Once we did we tailed him for three days because they never left him alone. We finally got him alone after Caius dropped him off at some hole-in-the-wall apartment. I was sure Aro was trying to hide Diego from us. We went in after Diego right after Caius left. I beat the living shit out of Diego. That was honestly for him hitting Bella.

After, Carlisle _persuaded_ him into telling us what he knew about the hit placed on Bella. I wasn’t surprised when he told us the order came from Aro, or that the bounty was raised for every relative they took out with Bella. The higher that relative was on the _pyramid_ , the higher the bounty paid. That would explain why there was an attempt on Grandma Cullen. What did surprise me was that Jacob didn’t have anything to do with the hit.

When it was all said and done, Aro had every intention on turning in whoever pulled the job off to the FBI to avoid them taking him and his family.

Diego then provided us with a list of the assassins Aro had apparently contacted for the job. The list was long, but at least now we knew who we had to look for and kill. After we got what we wanted out of Diego, we put two bullets in his head and left him at the hole-in-the-wall apartment where his father placed him.

Carlisle managed to make it look like Caius was the one who had done the deed which ultimately would give us more time to go after Aro.

Carlisle was the type of assassin that made it appear like an accident, suicide or simply framing another person.   

“You should have told us, Alistair,” Carlisle sneered into the phone. He was still talking to Alistair and I knew he was pissed because he was only a moment away from breaking the damn phone. “Of course we would have come home early if you told us about it when it happened,” Carlisle snapped into the phone.

“Yes, I am aware that if we came home early, we wouldn’t have found Diego but—we’ll talk about this when I get home,” Carlisle said obviously frustrated with him. “No, I would not have done the same if the tables were turned. That’s my fucking mother!” Carlisle yelled into the phone.

I knew this was going to get us no fucking where if Carlisle and Alistair stayed on the phone. They were both hotheads and thought their way was the right way. Their relationship was much like Emmett’s and my relationship so most times it was funny to watch. I took the phone from Carlisle so that I could hear for myself what happened.

“Alistair,” I said into the phone so that he knew it was me now and not Carlisle.

“Edward, that man is insufferable,” he said and I smiled because he was at least right there. Carlisle was definitely intolerable once he was pissed. “I know the two of you would have wanted to know, but we couldn’t afford to lose Diego. If I would have told the both of you when it happened, we wouldn’t have the list and we wouldn’t have had Diego,” he continued. I knew that he was right, but it didn’t change that we were still pissed that we were finding out about it now.

“How are they?” I asked trying to change the subject some.

“Firecrackers of course. You know how your grandmother is, she won’t stay in one spot, and I had to have Stefan stay with her. Bella is no easier, I swear I don’t know where the hell you managed to find another woman like Mary but you did. Emmett and Liam are with her whenever she leaves the building, which is often because she wants the fuckers after her as well,” he told me, and I smiled at the thought of Bella giving Alistair of all people more grey hairs.

“Were they hurt?”

“No more than expected; they both killed their intended assassins,” he answered and I smiled not surprised by that at all.

“What about the police?” I asked knowing that there was no way they could avoid having to talk to them.

“I called in a favor with an old friend,” he simply answered and I wasn’t about to ask for more information than that.

“All right, what about everyone else?”

“Everyone is staying together, hopefully after the news gets out about what happened to Diego right under Aro’s nose they’ll take the hint and back the hell off. Otherwise father is going to want all of you back in Australia,” he answered. I expected that would be Uncle Luther’s next move if this didn’t end soon.

“All right, we’ll be home in a few hours, Carlisle will probably be calmer by then,” I said looking over at Carlisle who actually gave me the fucking finger. I laughed and told Alistair _thank you_ for taking care of Bella while I was gone.

“No need to thank me, Edward, she is one of us now. Do you want me to tell her of your return?” he asked and grinned thinking about how great it would be to surprise her instead.

“No, I want to surprise her,” I informed him.

“All right, I look forward to having you and Carlisle home, even if Carlisle is planning to kick my ass when he gets here,” he replied, and we both laughed. I hung up the phone and turned and looked at Carlisle.

“Ready to go home?” I asked with a smile.

**~~~*ROT*~~~**

By the time we finally made it home, it was two in the afternoon California time. Whether I liked it or not, I had to go meet with Alistair in the conference room first so that we could talk to him and Uncle Luther. Bella wasn’t home anyway so it wasn’t like I was missing out on reuniting with her.

Despite the thousand and one reasons they shouldn’t have been out they were, because none of them wanted to be _prisoners_ in their own house. At least that’s what Alistair said they told him.

Charlie, Jasper and Seth were out with them. Most people only thought of Charlie as the lawyer and Jasper and Seth as the computer geeks. What they didn’t know was that Charlie could shoot a bird out of the sky blindfolded; Jasper was a black belt in kung fu, and Seth was a lot like Charlie with a gun and found UFC fighting to be his favorite hobby.

Needless to say just because it wasn’t Stefan, Emmett and Liam with the girls didn’t mean they were any less protected. Plus, it wasn’t like any of the girls were defenseless. Each of them knew how to use a gun and owned one of their own.

Stefan, Emmett and Liam were apparently out already working on that list Carlisle and I got from Diego. Carlisle and I climbed out of the cab. He paid and we walked into the front door of the building.

“Mr. Cullen, Edward—it’s so great to see your both back safely,” Emily said when we walked in.

“Thank you, Emily,” Carlisle said acknowledging her greeting. I had no intention of saying a word to the woman. I walked over and picked up the mail.

“You were missed around here, Edward,” Emily said and I looked up at her. She wore what she thought was a sexy grin on her face.

“Maybe we could... you know—later?”

“No. I have a girlfriend and I like my dick too much to risk it by fucking around with you,” I replied, and with that I smiled and walked away. Carlisle shook his head at me as we got onto the elevator.

“Never thought I’d hear you say you had a girlfriend,” he said, and I smirked because I never thought I would hear myself saying it either. We arrived on the sixth floor and headed right for the conference room.

“Welcome home,” Alistair said when Carlisle and I walked into the room. He gave us both a hug, him and Carlisle sharing some words and then eventually laughing.

“Stefan, Liam and Emmett should all be here any moment,” he told us as we sat down. He asked us about our trip to Italy while we waited. We told him how long it took us to find where Diego was and that we found Aro’s wife Jane, his daughter Carmen and his other son Santiago.

Aro always kept them perfectly hidden and well-protected. If Aro knew we knew where they were, he’d move them in a heartbeat.

“We could use them for leverage if it comes to that,” Alistair said, and I could see the wheels in his head were turning.

“I thought you would say that, and that’s why we placed a tracking device on their cars,” Carlisle said with a proud grin. We continued to talk about our trip just as Liam, Stefan and Emmett all walked into the room.

They each greeted Carlisle and I welcoming us home.

“All right, let’s get down to business first,” Alistair said sitting down. I pulled out the phone and called Uncle Luther.

“Where are we now?” he asked the moment he came through on the phone. Alistair told him about the attempts made on Bella and Grandma Cullen. The man actually lectured Alistair about not notifying the rest of the family about the attempts made on Bella and Grandma Cullen. I had no idea he hadn’t told Uncle Luther what happened.

It was interesting watching a fifty-six-year-old man get lectured by his father. After Uncle Luther calmed down he asked Carlisle and I what we found out in Italy. We explained everything to him, and then he told Alistair that while he did not agree with his method he saw now why he didn’t tell anyone right away.

Alistair looked as if the weight of the world was taken off his shoulders. Next he asked Emmett, Liam and Stefan how far they were on the list. Apparently, they were busy the last few hours.

They managed to take out six assassins between the three of them.

“All of you continue to take care of those on that list until they’re all dead or have all backed off. Alistair and Carlisle catch Jenks up after he returns from his assignment,” Uncle Luther said. I didn’t bother asking what Jenks assignment was, it was probably something crazy knowing him. “I will be there in the states by the end of the month. I have some things to handle over here, and then I will be there to deal with Aro myself,” Uncle Luther continued, and we all looked at each other.

Uncle Luther hated coming to America. I was never sure why, all I knew was that according to him America took his wife. Meaning if he felt the need to come here himself to take care of someone, they were in deep shit.

“We look forward to having you, Uncle Luther,” Emmett said with a huge grin on his face.

“Yes, Emmett you owe me a game of chess if memory serves me correct,” Uncle Luther said and Emmett started laughing.

“Yes, sir I do. Maybe I’ll beat you this time,” Emmett replied causing Uncle Luther to laugh.

“Not likely, my boy but I look forward to you trying. Stefan I will bring Sarah with me as well, she misses you dearly poor girl,” Uncle Luther said and I watched the grin on Stefan’s face.

“Thank you, grandfather,” Stefan replied.

“I hope to meet your hellcat when I arrive, Edward,” he said and I grinned.

“I know she looks forward to meeting you as well, Uncle Luther,” I replied.

“All right my boys, try to stay alive until I arrive please. I will call you all tomorrow, though I am sure Edward will be busy with Bella,” Uncle Luther said causing everyone to laugh and howl like fucking animals.

Family.

“All right, I suggest tomorrow be lockdown for the building. Give it time for the six killings to spread and for all of you to get some rest. Carlisle and Edward, you both just got home so enjoy some time alone with Esme and Bella. Stefan, Emmett and Liam, you’ve done great, but take a break tomorrow. Regenerate…”

“Dad we’ve got them…”

“…I’m aware of that, but they will know you are coming now and I want them to have trouble knowing when you are coming. So lockdown tomorrow,” Alistair said sternly.

“Alistair is right, we know it doesn’t take long for word to spread. They will be more on guard. Let’s wait until they start to relax again,” Carlisle agreed. We all nodded in agreement. I ran my hand over my face just thinking about the bullshit we were dealing with.

“Is it true?” Emmett asked and I turned and looked at him.

“Is what true?” I asked him. Stefan and Liam both started laughing. Obviously I was missing something.

“That you have your first girlfriend?” he asked and then he started laughing. I punched him in his arm only making him laugh even more. “Are you going to ask her to wear your letterman jacket?” he asked still laughing. Alistair, Carlisle, Liam and Stefan joining him.

Fucking idiots.

“On another topic, you feel like sparring in the gym before the girls get back?” Liam asked me. I nodded knowing I could use the workout before Bella arrived. I had at least another two or three hours before they got back.

We left Alistair and Carlisle in the conference room and headed to our places to get ready. I headed upstairs to the penthouse and saw that the flowers I had ordered for Bella were sitting outside of the door.

Yes, I ordered Bella flowers. I figured she’d be pissed I wasn’t able to call her, and that the flowers would make her feel better. I opened the front door and took the flowers into the house. Once again the entire place smelled just like her.

And just like last time she left a mess. I quickly cleaned up and then took a quick shower. When I walked back into the bedroom I saw that one of my college t-shirts was on the bed. I smiled at the thought of her wearing my shirt to bed.

I dressed in a pair shorts and I picked up the t-shirt she wore and slipped it on. It smelled just like her.

Some floral sweet shit, but I wore it anyway.

Once I was ready, I went back downstairs to meet Liam, Stefan and Emmett in the gym. They were already in the boxing room. We warmed up first hitting the punching bags. It felt good letting out some necessary aggression.

After warm up Liam and I got into the ring first while Stefan and Emmett played coach. Liam was fast, and had good technique, but he gave away his moves in his eyes. You would only know that if you knew him though.

He swung at me and I spun causing him to miss then I hit him in his ribs. He stumbled but quickly got his footing back and hit me with a two piece. I fell back against the ropes and smiled at him.

I stabilized myself and then hit him hard on the side of his head. We went back and forth until Emmett called that the round was over. We laughed congratulating each other on hits, and then climbed out for Stefan and Emmett to go next. They were both big guys meaning when their hits landed, they landed hard.

Liam and I watched the two of them fight like two strangers on the street. I could tell they both had some serious aggression to get rid of.

“Don’t look now, but Tia’s headed this way,” Liam said, and I looked behind to see her walking over toward us with a huge smile on her face.

“Fuck... I’m not in the mood to deal with this bitch,” I growled and Liam started laughing. “Why is she even still here?” I asked.

“Because despite her being a fucking psycho whore, everyone likes taking her yoga class,” he told me and I growled in irritation.

“Hi, Edward,” Tia said her arms instantly sliding around my waist. I quickly pushed her hands off of me and turned to face her.

“Tia...” I said sternly.

“I’m happy to see you’re back. You were missed around here,” she said trying to wrap her arms around me again. I gripped her arms placing them at her sides. She looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

“What’s wrong?”

“I have a girlfriend now.”

“Seriously?” she asked, and I guess it was hard to believe seeing that I constantly told women that I didn’t do the relationship thing. Thinking about it now I realize just how fucking stupid it sounds.

“Yes, seriously.”

“Well, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” Tia said stepping closer to me and pulling on the string on my shorts. Inhaling a deep breath I pulled her hand away. I really just wanted to fucking hit her but knew that would cause more trouble, especially with the people in the gym watching us through the huge glass window.

“What? I can’t touch you now?” Tia asked with an attitude.

“No, you can’t. That’s usually what it means when a guy says he has a girlfriend,” I retorted in a firm voice.

“Edward, stop teasing me,” she said coming closer and then I felt her fucking hand gripping my dick through my shorts. Her nails were practically digging into my dick right now.

I had two options–hit the bitch and chance her gripping my shit even harder or pushing her, and chance her damn near pulling it off. I inhaled a deep breath and glared down at her.

“Let me go, Tia.”

“I thought you liked when I was aggressive,” she said in what I assumed was her sexy voice. I gripped her wrist prepared to just chance her fucking my shit up.

“That was before, _now_ I’m taken and we’re finished,” I said trying to pry her fucking hands off my dick. I swear she had a death grip, her nails digging into it even deeper made me grimace in pain. She stepped closer to me, her lips against my ear as she gripped even tighter.

“This dick belongs to me and we both know it,” Tia whispered, and then I heard Liam breathe out an _Oh shit_ , from next to me.

I looked at him and saw that he was looking past me. I turned in the direction and just my fucking luck Bella was standing on the other side of the glass and she looked pissed. How the hell do I explain to my current girlfriend why the crazy bitch I used to fuck was gripping my dick in her hands?

Quickly, I pulled Tia’s hand off of me groaning at how much her fucking grip hurt. The bitch was trying to break my dick. Bella stormed into the room, and I was praying she didn’t have her knives on her.

This was not how I planned on surprising her.

“Bella, I can…” and before I could finish she punched Tia knocking her out cold. Emmett, Stefan, and Liam were all laughing hysterically, but I couldn’t even care about the knocked out Tia on the floor right now especially not with the way Bella was glaring at me.

“Bella, it wasn’t what you think.”

“Was her hand on your dick?” she sneered at me. I had a feeling I was going to be a dead man before I even got to explain. I knew how it looked, I mean, the woman I used to fuck gripping my dick and whispering in my ear.

Yeah it was a fucked-up situation to have to explain.

“Yes, but…”

“Then it was exactly what I thought,” she snapped and then barged out of the room.

“I think you’re in trouble, Edward,” Emmett said leaning over the ropes of the ring. I shook my head taking the tape off of my hands as I already started heading out of the boxing room.

“Edward!” Liam shouted to me and I turned around. “What do you want us to do with Tia?” he asked pointing down at a still unconscious Tia.

“I don’t care, leave her there for all I care,” I replied pushing the door open and leaving the room. Victoria was looking at me with a smirk on her face.

“It wasn’t like that,” I said and she only laughed and continued helping the person she was training. I got on the elevator and tried to think of the thousand and one ways I could explain why Tia’s hand was on my dick.

Yeah, none of them sounded believable, not even the truth.

Inhaling a deep breath I walked off of the elevator on my floor and I opened the door. Then something flew past my face grazing my cheek. I touched my cheek and saw blood. I turned and saw Bella’s knife in the wall.

“Bella, it wasn’t what you…” I moved seeing another knife fly in my direction. Fuck! This was going to be really hard to explain if she intended on throwing knives at me the entire fucking time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now before you bite Edward's head off, what happened to him really happened to my brother. So yes, guys really do react the way Edward did. Do you think Bella will let Edward explain? Personally I think she has a right to be mad, but I don't think it's all Edward's fault. Would love to hear what all of you think...
> 
> Please be signed in and leave a review!
> 
> This chapter is titled after John Legend's song Stay with You
> 
> See in a few hours with the next chapter!


	26. Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> Happy Friday!
> 
> Second update!
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_Tonight_ **

**_“Baby tonight’s the night I let you know, Baby tonight’s the night we lose control…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

“Bella, let me explain dammit,” I yelled pulling another knife out of the wall. She glared at me, her chest rising and falling. It would have been a lot easier to focus on the problem at hand, if she didn’t look so fucking hot in the shorts and half shirt she was wearing right now. Her tits looked ready to spill out of the damn shirt.

Did she have to look sexy in everything?

I swear she was put on this planet to torture me.

“What was all that _I-want-you-to-be-my-girlfriend_ shit!” she yelled tossing another knife past my head.

“The truth!”

“Then why the fuck was that bitch gripping your dick in _her_ hand!” she screamed. I inhaled a deep breath trying to think of how to say this without getting another knife tossed at my head.

“Because she’s crazy and doesn’t know how to take no as an answer,” I replied and she stood there tapping her foot. Then she tossed another fucking knife in my direction. I didn’t have to move this time so I assumed that one wasn’t _actually_ aimed at me.

“Do you have any idea how that looked…that bitch standing there holding your dick as if it belonged to her while whispering in your ear?” she asked me, and I could tell she was hurt.

“If you would let me explain, I can tell you that it’s not what you think…”

“…she was holding _your_ dick—in _her_ hand.”

“Yes but…”

“…and she was whispering in your ear.”

“Yes, but listen it…”

“If some guy was standing in front of me with a handful of my ass while whispering in my ear, would you be willing to listen to me?” she asked. Fuck... she had me there. I would probably shoot the motherfucker if I saw some shit like that.

“I would kill any guy for touching you that way,” I answered honestly.

“Would you believe me if I told you it wasn’t what you thought?” she retorted and I ran my fingers through my hair. If she was a normal woman who couldn’t defend herself maybe, but knowing Bella was fully capable of kicking a grown man’s ass would cause me to think she _let_ the man touch her that way.

“Probably not, but…”

“…you’ve fucked her before, so what am I supposed to think when I walk up after not seeing or hearing from you for days to find that bitch with her hand on your dick, whispering in your ear as if the two of you were making plans for later?” she screamed at me.

“We weren’t making plans for later. The bitch was mad I said I had a girlfriend and tried to break my dick off.”

“You should have moved her hand, or punched the bitch,” she snapped at me. Okay, so maybe I should have removed Tia’s hand a lot sooner than I did, but how the hell was I supposed to know Bella was going to show up when she did?

“I tried moving her hand, I probably have her damn nail print on my dick. She had a mean fucking grip, baby,” I said walking closer to her. I watched her face soften and I knew it was from me calling her _baby_. Then she recovered quickly aiming another knife at me, so I stopped moving.

“Why should I believe you weren’t getting ready to fuck her?”

“Because the only person I want to _be with is you_ ,” I replied as I continued my slow pace over to her. Once I was standing directly in front of her I pulled the other knives from her hand and tossed them across the room. “I meant everything I said before I left, Bella. I want to be with you—just _you_ ,” I said cupping her face in my hand and pulling her closer to me.

She shoved me away from her as she glared at me. This wasn’t the same pissed Bella I was used to, this was the hurt Bella. “There is just you Bella, I promise you that,” I tried assuring as I tried to pull her back against me. She allowed me to hold her this time.

I lowered my head to kiss her and her hands pressed into my chest as if she was going to stop me. I looked down into her eyes waiting for her to tell me to stop. When she didn’t, I lowered my mouth to hers and kissed her. She moaned falling into the kiss as if surrendering. I sucked her lower lip into my mouth and then slipped my tongue in between her lips. I groaned when I tasted her on my tongue. There was no better taste than Bella, I was convinced of it.

I kissed down the side of her neck, and then over her collarbone. “God! I fucking hate you for making me feel this way,” she said and then gripped my hair pulling my mouth back to hers in a deeper kiss.

“I missed you,” I whispered against her lips as I kissed her harder wrapping my other arm around her waist. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she pressed her body into mine. My dick knew it was Bella in my arms. The expanding in my shorts was becoming painful.

“I should probably still be pissed at you, but I missed you too much,” she replied as she kissed me. “I was so scared something was going to happen to you over there,” she moaned as she sucked my tongue into her mouth and I actually moaned. I was not the moaning type during a kiss, but she was causing me to do shit I’ve never done before.

“I promise that shit downstairs was nothing but a crazy woman upset she couldn’t have what belongs to you,” I informed her as I filled my hands with her ass and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist causing her pussy to brush against my erection.

I think I whimpered just from the need to be inside of her. She pulled my face back and looked at me.

“You belong to me?” she asked with a sexy grin on her face.

“God help me, but yes,” I answered leaning in to kiss her. She laughed kissing me back as her fingers raked through my hair.

“If you’re mine, then listen to me carefully,” she said pulling my head back again and getting my attention. “The next time I see any woman grabbing _my_ dick, I will rip her hair out and castrate you and use it as my own personal dildo,” she informed me. My entire body grimaced at the very idea.

“Trust me, you will be the only one touching me there. I’ll get rid of her, all of them,” I whispered against her skin knowing she knew who I was referring to.

“No, I want them to watch me with you. For them to know I have what they want, you just don’t let them scants anywhere near you and I won’t castrate you,” she replied with a grin on her face.

“What my girl want’s my girl gets,” I replied.

“Good, now please for the love of god, fuck me already,” she said. I didn’t need to be told more than once. I pulled her face back to mine and kissed her again. I headed straight for the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. I rocked my erection into her and her hips lifted from the bed for more friction.

“Is this the shirt I wore to bed?” she asked as her hands slid under my shirt and over my chest. I nodded my head as I started kissing her neck and the tops of her breast.

“I saw it on the bed when I came home so I put it on,” I answered sucking on her neck. She moaned pulling the shirt up over my head and then tossing it behind her.

“I wore it because I missed you,” she said now working on removing my shorts while I started to lower the little zipper on her shirt.

“I wore it because _I missed you_ ,” I replied and she giggled just as her hands slipped into the back of my shorts and over my bare ass.

“You’re not wearing any underwear.”

“I didn’t have my girlfriend with me to put them on,” I explained taking her nipple into my mouth as they spilled from her shirt.

“You need me to put—your—fucking hell,” she moaned as I sucked on her nipples until they were both hard.

“I like the way you do it,” I answered knowing what she was trying to ask me. I kissed the side of her neck as I started to unbutton her shorts. “How did you know I was home?” I asked her as my hands slipped into her shorts.

“I—I came home—and…hmm, don’t stop,” she moaned as my finger pressed into her clit and slowly began to massage it.

“How did you know I was home?” I asked again. I knew she wasn’t thinking about talking now, but I found this to be fucking erotic watching her trying to focus while my fingers pleased her.

“…the house was clean and then…I—oh shit,” she hissed rocking her hips against my hand as two of my fingers slipped into her warm heat.

“Come on baby, tell me and I’ll let you cum,” I told her and she bit down on her bottom lip as her nails dug into my arm.

“When I saw the house was clean I knew you were back. I found Alistair and Carlisle and they said you went to the gym to do some sparring with Liam, Emmett, and Stefan,” she rushed out as my fingers pounded into her.

I curled and bent my fingers inside of her as I watched her face. Her skin was flushed red as her body started to heat up from my touch.

“I wanted to surprise you. I wasn’t expecting you back for at least another two hours,” I whispered against her ear using my fingers to fuck her faster.

“You did surprise me.”

“That _wasn’t my_ fucking surprise,” I barked nipping at her neck and causing her to moan louder.

“I—I didn’t want to go to the spa with everyone else because something stupid always happens when I go, so I talked Seth into bringing me home instead,” she explained as her hips rocked faster against my hand.

I didn’t ask her any more questions as I brought her to her first orgasm of the night. Oh yeah, I planned to make her cum all night long. I slipped my hand from her body and licked her juices off my fingers.

“If I knew they were going to the spa, I wouldn’t have allowed you to go anyway,” I informed her and she looked at me biting her lip.

“Why?”

“Because I almost lost you both times you’ve been. You’re not allowed to go, ever again,” I said lowering my head to kiss her lips.

“I don’t like being told what to do—but I agree. Something fucked up has happened both times I’ve gone with your family,” she agreed kissing me back.

“Is my pain-in-the-ass agreeing with me?” I asked with a grin as I continued to kiss her. She laughed pulling my lip into her mouth.

“Maybe, after all my Mr. Grouch was nice enough to buy me flowers,” she answered, and I pulled back to look down into her face.

“I thought you didn’t see them the way you were throwing those damn knives,” I responded and she laughed.

“I saw them, they’re beautiful. Thank you,” she said cupping my face in her hand. I felt that tightening feeling in my chest again. I lowered my head to hers and kissed her feeling it ease some.

“Next time I’ll hire someone to come to you for spa treatment,” I informed her as I cupped her neck and sucked on her tongue and lips.

“You’re going to spoil me, Mr. Grouch,” she moaned between kisses as I felt her hand slip to the front of my shorts. My entire body shuddered when she wrapped her hand around my dick. Gently running her fingers along my shaft as if to sooth it from the pain it experienced earlier.

“You’re mine now, you should be spoiled,” I retorted and she kissed me harder as she started to stroke me in her hand. As good as it felt I was not cumming in my shorts. I pulled her hand away and started to undress her. I kissed down her body like wanted to do the first time. My tongue traced over each tattoo, sucking on the skin in between them.

I wouldn’t be surprised if she had hickeys all over her come morning. I ran my nose over her heat inhaling her scent. My cock twitched in my shorts begging to be introduced to her beautiful pussy.

“You have no idea how many times I’ve thought about fucking you,” I whispered against her pussy.

“Ditto,” she replied running her fingers into my hair. I elevated her legs up on the bed, and then captured her clit into my mouth. She hissed lifting her hips up from the bed again. I sucked on her clit, and then swirled my tongue over the tip as I pushed two fingers inside of her.

Her body shivered as she moaned for me to keep going. I consumed her, licking and sucking as she thrashed around on the bed begging me not to stop. When my tongue entered her she convulsed around it, her legs locked against my head.

I inhaled her, devoured and fucking feasted on her as if she was my last meal. I moaned tasting her sweet juices against my tongue. When she tried to pull me back up her body after her release, I slapped her hands away and ate from her again until she screamed my name fisting my hair in her hand.

After the third time, my cock couldn’t take the torture anymore. I kissed up her body sucking her nipple into my mouth. Every single part of her tasted fucking delicious, they always say the things that aren’t good for you tasted the best.

Bella was going to be the death me, I was confident of it.

“Edward,” she moaned once I reached her mouth and kissed her, allowing her to taste herself on my tongue.

“What do you want, baby?” I asked her inserting a finger inside of her. I couldn’t stop touching her. Fuck, was it possible to be addicted to someone?

“I need you—inside of me,” Bella breathed against my lips as her tongue darted out around the corners of my mouth. I pulled myself away from her and dug into my nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom.

“Let me do it,” Bella said taking the condom out of my hand. She pushed me onto my back and then pulled my shorts off. My cock sprang free growing in anticipation. Bella straddled me and then ripped the condom wrapper open. I watched her as she wrapped her hand around my dick and then using her mouth she sheathed the condom onto my cock.

Moving up my body she placed one hand on my chest and the held my cock in her other hand. I could tell her heart was pounding by how hard she was breathing.

She was nervous.

I reached up cupping her neck and pulled her face closer to mine for me to kiss her. I took both of her hands intertwining our fingers and then lifted my hips pushing inside of her.

“Aww...” she moaned into my mouth as I started to fill her. I could hardly think of how to describe what I was feeling as her walls wrapped around me. It was fucking perfect, it was heaven, hell and bliss all in one.

Once I was fully inside of her we just stayed that way as if afraid that if we moved it would be over before it started. I had to think about other things or that’s exactly what was going to happen.

When I felt like I would be able to survive long enough to make her cum, I started to pump up into her. Her hands tightened in mine as her hips rocked back meeting each of my thrusts into her body. I released one of her hands to wrap around her waist as I pumped into her faster.

“Oh, right there, baby,” she moaned into my neck rolling her hips over me. I released her other hand holding her hips now. She sat up and started to bounce, buck and ride my cock tossing her head back in ecstasy.

I moved my hand up the valley of her breasts and took her tit into my hand massaging her nipples. She bit down on her lip and bounced faster. I watched in fucking awe as she rode me with expertise.

She was the sexist woman in the world to me as she rode me closer and closer to my release. I could feel her walls as they started to constrict around my cock and then she started to roll her hips faster than before.

When she went to massage her clit, I slapped her hand away.

“I’m close,” she moaned trying to touch herself again. I slapped her hand away and she pouted. I think my dick grew another five inches with that fucking move. What the hell was this woman doing to me?

“When my dick is inside of you that is what will make you come, _not_ your fingers,” I informed her holding her hips and causing her to bounce over me faster and harder than she was before.

“I’ve never—oh god…I’ve never cum without my, oh fuck, harder please…” she moaned as I lifted and dropped her over me again and again.  “I need my clit touched to cum, I can’t…”

“…you will,” I told her sternly and in a flash I flipped us so that she was under me. I continued to move inside of her, stroking her hard and fast like she wanted. She felt so fucking good, I would be lucky if I didn’t ruin this by coming before she did.

Looking down into her face I pounded into her causing the bed to shake. She moaned louder and louder the harder I fucked her. I couldn’t see straight. Sweat poured down my head and then I felt her damn near suck the life out of me

“Oh fuck me! Don’t stop!” she screamed as her nails scraped over my back. I wouldn’t have been able to stop if the fucking CIA rushed into this motherfucker right now. My balls tightened, my back stiffened and my dick twitched inside of her.

“Yes! Right there! Edward, I’m cuming,” she screamed digging her nails into my back. She tightened around me and then I felt the warmth of her release. I pummeled into her as if I was trying to drill my dick through her body. I couldn’t contain myself anymore.

“Fuck!” I roared out as I felt my orgasm pump out of me. My body shook as I came in long hard spurts. My heart was beating so hard I could feel it in my ears. She held onto me as she continued to ride out her release. I couldn’t stop myself from rocking into her, my dick still spilling my seed into the latex. I collapsed on top of her unable to hold myself up any longer.

Only our breathing could be heard for at least five minutes before I finally rolled off of her. I rubbed my hand over my face feeling like I just had an out-of-body experience. I had never cum that hard before.

“I knew you would be the best sex I’ve ever had—but, fuck that was amazing,” she breathed causing me to laugh as I pulled her to my side. I looked into her face and she smiled at me.

“You okay?”

“No, I think I died for about five minutes,” I joked, and she laughed stuffing her face into my chest. “You felt—fuck you were…” I shook my head not even sure what to say. “Best I ever had, hands down,” I informed her.

“Even better than all the others you’ve fucked…”

“…baby, you’re going to ruin our mood,” I said looking into her eyes. I lifted her face closer to mine and kissed her. “None of them measured up to you before we had sex, and they sure as hell don’t even come remotely close to measuring up to you now,” I assured her. She grinned kissing me again a little deeper this time.

“Sorry, I don’t want to ruin _this_. _This_ is perfect,” she said moving her hand over my chest and circling my nipple. I moaned my agreement. “I never felt insecure until you,” she said with a shake of her head.

“Why do I make you insecure?”

“I don’t know. I mean, all these women you’ve been with and…” I placed my fingers over her lips stopping her from continuing.

“None of them ever mattered to me. You—Bella, you mean so much more to me, even I don’t think I fully understand it yet,” I told her and she smiled lowering her mouth to mine and kissing me softly.

“I think I’m turning you into a big softy, Mr. Grouch,” she whispered against my lips and I rolled over covering her body with mine.

“Does this feel soft to you?” I asked rocking my hardening dick into her. She moaned shaking her head _no_.

“He feels ready to play again,” she whispered and I smiled lowering my mouth to hers and kissing her again. With a quick change of the condom we were ready for round two. I had a feeling I was going to need a Gatorade before I needed to rest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bites nails* Sooo what do you have to say about the chapter?
> 
> Please be signed in and leave a review!
> 
> This chapter is titled after John Legend's song Tonight
> 
> See you on Tuesday!


	27. True Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> Sorry for the late update!
> 
> A/N at the bottom
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_True Love_ **

**_“At the same time I wanna hug you, I wanna wrap my hands around your neck. You’re an asshole but I love you…”_ **

**_Bella POV_ **

“Bella, I need food—Gatorade,” Edward breathed lying on his back as I placed soft kisses on his chest and nipped at his nipple. He groaned placing his hand on the back of my head and running his fingers through my hair.

I looked up into his face and saw that he was already looking at me. I grinned still in a daze that we had really just had sex. Three times to be correct.

Maybe I overreacted about the Tia situation; maybe I forgave him too quickly. It didn’t matter because it was no longer relevant to me.

“You’ve made me an addict,” I told him as I placed my hands on his chest and brought my mouth to his for a kiss. He kissed me still holding the back of my head. The kiss deepened as I moaned enjoying it.

“If anyone’s the addict, it’s me. You’re lucky if I ever let you put clothes on again,” he teased pulling my lips into his mouth. We continued to kiss until his stomach growled causing me to laugh.

“Hungry?”

“Guess I should eat something other than you, uh?” he joked and I rolled my eyes with a laugh as I started to sit up in the bed. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked down at my naked body.

I saw blotches starting to appear on my body, and I knew they were Edward’s little love bites. I smiled at the thought of him marking me. I felt the bed shift behind me and then his kiss on my shoulder.

“I’m going to make us dinner, any requests?” he asked and I turned to look at him.

“Whatever you planned to make is all right with me,” I replied and he nodded, pulling my face to his and kissing me again. I melted into him unable to do anything else. It was like he controlled every part of my body.

I hated it.

He climbed out of the bed and pulled on a pair of shorts. I pouted now that his perfect ass and cock were covered.

“You act like you won’t have me out of them again the moment we finish eating dinner,” he replied seeing my pout and I smiled.

“You’re lucky if I wait that long,” I replied and he grinned leaning onto the bed again and kissing me. I wondered if he was addicted to kissing me as much as I was addicted to kissing him. He pulled back and headed out of the room.

I sat there on the bed feeling like a teenage girl who just slept with her crush for the first time. I guess aside from the teenage girl part, that was exactly what just happened. Only Edward was much more than just my crush.

I’m positive I was already in love with him.

“I haven’t changed my mind if that is what you’re worried about,” Edward said poking his head into the room.

“What?” I asked confused.

“About wanting to be with you—I mean it,” he replied. I grinned at him and he smiled back, then left the room. I climbed out of the bed and picked up the t-shirt Edward was wearing. I slipped it on, used the bathroom and then went to find Edward in the kitchen.

“What’s for dinner?” I asked jumping up onto the counter. He looked over at me and just stared at me. I wasn’t sure what he was thinking, but by the look in his eyes he really liked me in his shirt.

He walked over and stood in between my legs wrapping his arms around my waist. I slipped my arms around his neck as I looked at him.

“I’m sorry for this,” I said running my finger over the little cut my knife caused. He shook his head.

“Any mark from you, I’ll wear with pride,” he said and I watched something change in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” I asked and he shook his head.

“Nothing—just that you ruined all other women for me,” he replied and I laughed shaking my head.

“You’re full of shit.”

“No, I’m not. Can I tell you something without you getting pissed?” he asked and I leaned back to get a good look into his eyes.

“Yeah.”

“When I was with Tia, I thought about you the entire time. It drove me fucking crazy because I couldn’t figure out why I wanted you so badly,” he revealed, and I chewed on my lip as I considered how to reply to that.

“While I don’t like the idea of you with _any_ woman other than me, I have to admit I feel rather sexy knowing you were thinking about me,” I confessed, and he grinned at me leaning in and capturing my mouth in a kiss.

“You’re the sexiest woman in the world to me, Bella, you have no fucking idea,” he breathed against my mouth. I kissed him harder running my fingers into his hair. When he pressed into me I moaned feeling his erection pressing against my middle.

“I want you again,” he whispered against my mouth.

“I want you always,” I replied sucking on his lip. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him tighter against me. I needed to feel him on me again.

“Fuck—baby you’re going to kill me,” he groaned pressing his dick into me. I slipped my hand into the waistband of his shorts and gripped him in my hand. He moaned into my mouth.

“I don’t have on any underwear,” I whispered. He deepened our kiss as his hands slid the shirt up and he palmed my bare ass. I pushed his shorts down over his waist and brought his cock to my opening. We both hissed when the tip of his cock brushed over my clit.

“I don’t—we need to get a condom,” he breathed against mouth.

“I’m on the shot.”

“Oh fuck, why didn’t you tell me that sooner?” he growled kissing me harder now. He sucked my tongue into his mouth as I guided him inside of me.

“Shit…” he hissed as he pushed himself the rest of the way. “So good,” he mumbled against my neck. I locked my legs around his waist as he filled me to the hilt. I would never get used to feeling him inside of me, filling me fully.

I could feel every ripple of his cock inside of me without a condom in between us. He started to stroke me slowly at first as if trying to savor the feeling of being inside of me raw.

“Edward, faster please…” I begged and he shook his head.

“You feel too fucking good, baby, if I move any faster I’m going to ruin this,” he replied pulling almost completely out and then slamming back inside of me. My nails dug into his back at the impact.

“Do that again,” I managed to breathe out. His large hand pressed into my lower back and then he did it again, repeatedly. I moaned biting down onto his shoulder. It hurt so fucking good I couldn’t see straight.

Pounding into me over and over again both of us forgetting all about dinner. He told me how good I felt around him and I moaned my agreement. He picked me up from the counter and I held on tightly to him as he thrust up into me faster now.

He held me securely in his arms and fucked me to a quick and very satisfying release. He soon followed growling my name into my neck as he did. My walls hugged around him, milking him as his seed filled me.

Eventually, he placed me back on the counter and slipped from my body with a groan. He fixed his shorts and then wet a paper towel and wiped between my legs as his seed spilled from my body.

I smiled at the way he was taking delicate care of me. Who knew he had it in him. He tossed the paper towel away and then gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

“Dinner or I’m going to pass out,” he told me, and I laughed nodding my head. I watched as he washed his hands and then pulled out what he planned to cook for dinner. I looked at everything and felt like someone had just pulled out a huge puzzle.

“What’s for dinner?” I asked seeing that he didn’t answer me the first time I asked.

“Lemon chicken with herbs,” he answered placing a pan on the stove.

“Can I help?” I asked and he looked at me with a brow raised.

“You want to help me cook?”

“Sure, it can’t be that hard,” I said getting down off the counter and walking over to the sink to wash my hands.

“Okay,” he said not sounding very confident in my cooking abilities. I walked over to him and waited for him to tell me what to do. He asked for some seasonings that I hadn’t even heard of before.

“This, Bella,” he sort of snapped at me picking up the seasoning he was asking for. I glared at him half considering slapping him.

I watched as he rubbed the mustard, lemon zest and dried herbs into the chick thigh. He waved me over and I stood directly in front of him.

“Give me your hands,” he instructed. I put both my hands up and he guided me on how to rub the ingredients into the chicken. That was simply enough, the hard part was pressing against my lower back, if you get what I’m saying.

After we finished rubbing the herbs into the chicken, he told me how it had to go into the frying pan. He instructed me on how to do it.

“Flip the chicken when it’s a golden color,” he told me and I nodded. That was simple enough.

Golden color equals flip.

He left me to the pan while going to start on what we were having with the chicken. He explained that he was going to make lemony artichoke and pea pasta. I smiled figuring he was making that because he knew how much I liked pasta.

I looked back at the chicken in the pan and started to tap my foot. It wasn’t getting Golden at all. I knew the damn stove was on, I could feel the heat. I sniffed the air something was burning.

“Fuck, Bella! I said flip it when it was golden!” Edward yelled coming over and pushing me to the side as he flipped the chicken.

“It wasn’t golden, it still looked raw,” I yelled back at him.

“I meant when this side was golden to flip it,” he said glaring over at me.

“You should have said that!”

“I thought it was obvious! Jesus even an idiot would have known to flip it,” he snapped.

“Did you just call me an idiot?”

“No,” he said and I started to calm down when he turned and added. “An idiot would have been smart enough to flip the chicken before it started to burn.”

“You’re a fucking jackass!” I yelled punching him in the arm.

“Shit! That hurt!” he yelled.

“Good, finish cooking by your damn self,” I snapped turning and leaving the kitchen. A smart boyfriend would have stopped what he was doing and followed me to apologize. _My_ boyfriend continued cooking.

Irritated I went to the living room and sat down on the couch. I turned the television on and turned to _Law and Order SVU_. I set the volume almost all the way up when the theme song started to play. I knew how much he hated this show.

“What the hell... are you deaf now, too,” he barked coming into the living room and turning the volume down. I just glared at him and then turned the volume back up. “You’re being a real pain-in-the-ass right now, Bella!” he yelled over the television. I tossed the remote at him hoping it would hit him but he caught it.

I got up from the couch and started to leave the living room. He caught up to me wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back against him.

“Get off of me,” I said trying to pull his arms from around my waist. He only held me tighter against his body stuffing his face into my neck. I could already feel my resolve falling apart.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed against my ear.

“You’re an asshole,” I sneered no longer trying to remove his arms from around my waist.

“I know, and I didn’t mean to call you an idiot,” he whispered and I shook my head.

“Actually, you implied that I was dumber than an idiot,” I corrected and he started to laugh. I tried to elbow his side but he caught my elbow in his hand.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated now placing a kiss on my neck. Against my will my eyes closed enjoying having his lips on me. I hated that he made me a puddle of goo with just a touch or kiss.

“I hate you,” I lied and he laughed again still placing kisses on my neck. Gently, he sucked the skin into his mouth as both his arms wrapped around my waist.

“I’m sure you _think_ you do,” he replied. God, if he knew how I felt about him, I was even more done than I was with just him knowing what his touch did to me.

“You have more ass kissing to do, you really hurt my feelings,” I told him. He released me and I thought maybe was about to just walk away. Instead I felt my shirt being lifted and then a soft kiss being placed on my ass cheek.

He held my hips and I turned to look behind me as he placed repeated kisses on my ass. He grinned up at me when he saw that I was watching him. “Is that better,” he asked.

“For right now,” I replied breathlessly. He laughed and swatted me on my ass and stood up straight. I turned to face him and he wrapped his arms around my waist pressing his forehead against mine.

“I’m sorry for implying that you were dumber than an idiot. I don’t think before I speak…”

“…obviously,” I retorted and he laughed placing a kiss on my nose.

“Hey, this is all new for me. You knew from day one I don’t think before I speak and I’m a hot head. Can you cut a guy a break?” he asked and I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck. It was nice knowing I was his first girlfriend, that he had broken his _no commitment_ rule just for me.

“Fine, rule number one, never call your girlfriend an idiot or imply that she’s dumber than one,” I instructed with a smirk.

“Duly noted,” he replied with a grin.

“Rule number two, when I storm out of a room pissed off, you follow me.”

“If you left the room we are in, doesn’t that mean you don’t want to talk to me anymore?” he asked and I rolled my eyes.

“Yes, but I would like to feel like you care about me being upset.”

“…and me following after you, after you clearly dismissed me by leaving the room will make you feel like I care you’re upset."

“Yes.”

“I don’t get it, but I’ll just go with it,” he replied making me giggle.

“Rule number three, I’m always right.”

“Yeah, nice try, baby, but I’m not falling for that shit,” he laughed swatting me on my ass and I laughed.

“A girl had to try,” I giggled and he grinned placing a kiss on my lips before looking back into my face.

“Am I forgiven?”

“If you make me brownies for dessert, you are absolutely forgiven,” I answered running my fingers up the back of his neck.

“Brownies it is,” he answered pressing his hand into my lower back. “Still want to help me cook dinner or have I ruined the experience for you?” he asked, and I shrugged my shoulders.

“I’m still up for it. I guess I’m a glutton for punishment, but I love watching you cook,” I informed him biting on his chin. “You are very hot in the kitchen, Mr. Grouch,” I teased using the name I had given him after that first night.

I knew he hated it, but he really was a grouch most days– _my_ grouch, but a grouch all the same.

We went back to the kitchen and Edward left me in charge of the salad. “You can’t burn that,” he joked, and I gave him the finger in response. “After dinner,” he teased placing a kiss on my lips and then going back to cooking our dinner.

After we finished making dinner we sat down at the kitchen island and started to eat. I hadn’t realized just how hungry I was until the food hit my tongue.

“Where the hell did you learn to cook like this?” I asked him still stuffing food into my mouth.

“At first I used to just help my mom, then after she died I got more into it. I guess in a weird way it makes me feel closer to her,” he answered still eating. I put my fork down and looked over at him. When he talked about his parents was the only time he showed his vulnerability.

“The two of you must have been close,” I said, and he shrugged his shoulders. I could tell he was getting ready to put that wall back up when it came to his parents. I reached over and took his hand into mine. He looked at my hand and then up into my face.

“I miss my parents, too.”

“Sucks to be orphans doesn’t it,” he replied and I nodded, knowing just what he meant. No matter how many people you had around you that loved you, it would never replace your parents.

I understood that better than anyone.

He tugged on my hand pulling me to him. I leaned closer and he met me halfway placing a kiss on my lips. It was soft but passionate. When he pulled back he smiled at me and I saw the thank you in his eyes.

We continued to eat dropping the conversation about our parents. After dinner Edward cleaned up the kitchen and I suggested we take a bubble bath.

“A bubble bath?” he asked as if I said it was going to have flowers and rainbows coming out of it.

“Yes.”

“Why do we need bubbles?”

“Because I like bubbles and it will make it more romantic,” I replied, and he shook his head as he rinsed off our dishes.

“We’re taking a bath together, isn’t _that_ romantic enough?” he asked and I walked up behind him slipping my arms around his waist. I placed a kiss on his back.

“I want bubbles…”

“ _Fine_ , we’ll have stupid bubbles,” he replied. I laughed placing another kiss on his back. I walked to the bathroom and ran us a bath. I poured the bubbles in and then lit some candles in the room as well.

“Candles, too?” he asked coming into the bathroom.

“It sets the mood,” I told him lighting another candle.

“Baby, just seeing you puts _me_ in the mood,” he whispered into my ear as he pulled me against him.

“You’re getting cheesy…”

“This hot pain-in-the-ass I know is making me all mushy and shit…” he replied causing me to giggle. We undressed and then climbed into the tub. I settled between his legs moaning at how good the hot water felt on my skin.

He wrapped his arms around me and stuffed his nose into my neck.

“What would all your assassin friends say if they knew you were taking a bubble bath?” I teased and he laughed.

“I’d probably lose my man card, but once they saw _why_ I took the bubble bath, I think I’ll get it back,” he replied and I smiled running my fingers over his thigh.

We sat there in the tub both of us in our own thoughts. I couldn’t help worrying that the moment he got tired of me, he’d toss me aside like he did all the other women. I knew he said that none of them mattered to him the way I did, but it was still a fear.

“Stop it,” he groaned into my neck.

“Stop what?”

“Thinking whatever stupid shit you’re thinking about,” he replied pulling back and turning my face so that I was looking at him.

“I can’t help it.”

“Well stop it. I meant everything I said. _This_ ,” he said waving his finger between the two of us. “ _This_ is real and I’m all in, do you understand me,” he expressed. I couldn’t find my voice so I simply leaned in and allowed him to kiss me. He held my face to his and kissed me soundly.

I was never this insecure in relationships, but Edward removed all my defensive walls and I was the most vulnerable with him than I’ve ever been with anyone. If he broke my heart, it would probably hurt as much as my parents and Irina dying all over again.

“What can I do to make you believe me?” he asked pulling away from our kiss. I smiled into his face cupping his cheek in my hand.

“Just keep doing this…” I said waving between the two of us. He nodded his head in understanding, and then captured my mouth again in another kiss. This was deeper, more profound in a way. I fisted his hair as I felt his hand descend over my stomach and then in between my legs.

I whimpered when he touched me _there_ , my entire body heating up. His finger slipped inside of me and I moaned into his mouth. His fingers slid in and out of me repeatedly until I came around them fisting his hair in my hand as he continued to devour my mouth.

“Fuck, I love making you cum,” he breathed against my mouth. My heart clenched hearing him use the word _love_. How I desperately wanted to hear him say that he loved me.

Maybe one day, but until then _this_ was more than enough.

“Edward, I need you…” I told him wanting to feel him inside of me again. I could spend the rest of my life a happy woman if he stayed inside of me.

“Ready for round five baby?” he whispered against my ear as he teased my clit causing my stomach to tighten at the pleasure he was stirring up.

“You did promise me the fuck marathon of the century,” I replied tossing his words back into his face. He laughed capturing my mouth again. There was nothing like kissing Edward.

“Up,” he ordered in a gruff voice. I lifted myself up in the water feeling him reposition himself. “Down,” he ordered again and I lowered myself and moaned when I realized I was sitting on his hard cock.

“Damn it, I’m never going to get used to that,” he said pressing his head against my shoulder as I sheathed him completely. His arms were tight around me as I started to slowly rock my hips over him.

Rolling, bucking and riding him the way I did that first time. Sitting this way though I swear he was hitting new spots inside of me. The sensation of having him inside of me was damn near indescribable.

It was like he belonged there, right between my thighs; right there buried deep inside of me. My God, _I was his_ before I even knew it.

I bounced over him fighting the urge to touch myself. He was serious about me not touching myself when his cock was inside of me. I had never come without my clit being touched before, until him that is. Edward knew my body better than I did. How? Was what I didn’t know.

I felt by body start to coil and already I knew I was getting ready to come. I never had to wait long for my release to come when Edward was inside of me. “I—I’m coming,” I moaned falling back against his strong chest.

“Come on baby, let me feel you come around _your_ dick,” he growled into my ear obviously wanting me to know that I owned his dick now. The thought turned me on even more. There was something about knowing that what all those other women wanted was now _mine_ and mine alone.

His arms tightened around me as he started to gyrate and thrust into me. I reached behind me fisting his hair and turning my head so that I could kiss him. He got the message and took my tongue into his mouth as we moved together in perfect rhythm. I rolled my hips as he continued to pound into me until we both came hard clenching to the other. I felt his body jerk in his release as he repeated how good I felt. My body was still shivering in the aftermath of my release. My legs felt like jelly and I knew he was probably going to have to carry me out of the tub.

“I won’t be able to walk come morning,” I said against his mouth and he laughed biting at my lips.

“If you’re able to walk, then I’ve been doing something wrong,” he replied and I giggled.

“Believe me, you are doing everything right, baby. There are no complaints,” I informed him. He kissed me again as if unable to resist.

“Good to know,” he replied. Afterwards we washed up and then finally went to bed. He joked about having to go sleep on the couch and I pulled him into the bed with me.

“No more couch for you,” I told him placing a kiss on his neck.

“I was starting to like it out there,” he joked and I rolled my eyes.

“Fine, go... I’ll find someone else to sleep with me,” I teased rolling over to the other side of the bed. He growled pulling me against him and kissing my neck.

“Mine,” he moaned into my neck and I laughed relaxing in his arms.

“All yours,” I informed him. He turned me over onto my back and looked into my face. He didn’t say anything, he just looked at me. Then he placed a kiss on my lips and rolled us over so that we could finally go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this update make up for the late update!
> 
> Super sorry, I started my new job and the hours are crazy. I was in dream land as soon as my head hit the pillow the past few nights lol
> 
> Please be signed in and leave a review!
> 
> This chapter is titled after Pink's song True Love
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	28. Teach Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> Happy Friday! 
> 
> Hey New Readers!
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_Teach Me_ **

**_“…Ain’t nobody ever took the time to try and teach me what love was but you, And I ain’t never trust anyone enough to let em tell me what to do. Teach me how to really show it and show me how to really love you baby…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

Would you believe me if I told you that Bella and I have been locked up in my penthouse all weekend? The closest we’ve made it to the front door was that side table in the foyer, which I happily fucked her on.

I couldn’t keep my hands off of her. I was fucking addicted to her sexy ass. Every little thing she did turned me the hell on, even when she was being a pain-in-the-ass about something.

Like now…

“Would it kill you to put your cup on a coaster?” I asked pulling out a coaster and putting her cup on top of it.

“Would it kill you to not be a grouch about every little thing,” she retorted from the couch and I glared at her. I wanted to be fucking annoyed with her, but I was finding that hard to do with her lying there on the couch in nothing but another one of my shirts.

“You’re the one acting like you’re a damn child who can’t clean up after themselves,” I snapped at her picking up her plate from lunch now. “Fucking slob…” I mumbled as I started to walk toward the kitchen.

“I was going to clean it up, just because I’m not as anal retentive as you doesn’t mean I’m a fucking slob,” she yelled, and then I felt something hit me in my back before falling to the floor with a thud. I turned around and looked down and saw the remote on the floor.

“Did you just throw that fucking remote at me?”

“Be happy it was just the remote,” she replied with a smirk on her face. I walked back over to her and quickly put the plate back down on the coffee table. Then I gripped both of her wrists holding them up over her head as I straddled her lap.

“Why do you insist on driving me crazy?” I asked her and she giggled.

“Because you like it,” she replied lifting her hips up and brushing against my growing erection. Hell, my dick was pretty much always hard around her. I lowered my face to hers and kissed her hard. She moaned trying to wiggle her wrists out of my grasp. I kissed along her jaw and then sucked her earlobe into my mouth.

I shifted on the couch so that I was laying over her now. Her legs parted silently asking me to rest between them. Of course I couldn’t deny such a request. I pressed my cock into her middle and she moaned wiggling to get her wrists free again.

“Edward…” she moaned and I laughed against her ear.

“You have to be punished for throwing the remote at me,” I informed her kissing down the exposed skin of her neck now.

“I’m sorry.”

“Liar... you like throwing things at me,” I replied, and she giggled lifting her hips for more friction between us.

“True, because this is always the end result,” she told me. “You get turned on when I throw shit at you. You’re weird like that,” she continued, and I laughed using my other hand turning her face back to mine. She smiled at me and I felt my chest clench in response. I didn’t understand these new feelings I was having; I had a general idea what they were, but I wasn’t ready to discuss them.

I kissed her soft lips once, twice and then a third time when I felt her tongue brush across my lips. She moaned into my mouth as I captured her tongue in mine.

I loosened my grip on her wrists some, not wanting to leave a bruise, but I kept her arms pinned above her head. She wrapped her right leg around my waist causing me to press into her heat more than I was already.

We both moaned at the friction this caused.

“If you’re going to fuck me, please do it now,” she moaned against my mouth and I laughed.

“Maybe I want to torture you a little bit more,” I teased using my other hand now to wrap my arm around her waist and bring her even closer as I rocked into her.

“Ah…fuck you,” she growled, and I laughed moving her hips along with mine.

“Yes, baby that’s exactly what you want to do isn’t it?” I asked as I continued to rock over her. I could tell the friction was turning her on. I continued until it looked as if she was close to an orgasm. As much as I loved watching her cum she needed to be punished for hitting me with the fucking remote.

Therefore, when she moaned that she was close. I released her arms, moved her leg and got up from the couch leaving her unsatisfied. My dick was calling me all sorts of fucking assholes, but the look on her face was worth it.

“You did _not_ just do that,” she said glaring at me.

“I told you, you needed to be punished,” I retorted. She looked at me for a moment, then I watched as she lifted her shirt and then slid her hand into her underwear. Biting down on her lip she moaned as she touched herself.

Fuck—this was starting to backfire.

I watched as she started to bring herself closer and closer to her release without me. I was pissed I wasn’t involved in making her cum, but turned on at the same damn time. I needed to see her touching herself. I pulled her panties down her sexy legs. She didn’t even react to me doing so.

I groaned seeing the way her finger moved in and out of her as the base of her hand rubbed against her clit. Before I even realized what I was doing, my hand slipped inside of my pants and I gripped my cock in my hand. Stroking myself at the same rhythm she was fucking herself.

“Edward…” she moaned moving her finger faster. I watched her until I couldn’t take it anymore. I moved her hand and was pushing my dick inside of her in a matter of seconds. Fuck— she felt like warm silk whenever I entered her. Condoms were never allowed between us again. I told her this, she laughed as if I was joking then but I wasn’t. Her legs and arms locked around me.

“Took you long enough,” she moaned as I thrust into her again and again.

“You’re a fucking cock-tease,” I growled before sucking the skin on her neck into my mouth. She moaned as I felt her fingers slip into my hair. The thought that it was the same fingers that was inside of her only made me fuck her faster.

“Just your cock-tease baby, only yours,” she moaned meeting each of my thrusts into her body.

“Mine,” I growled like some damn animal. I couldn’t help myself with her, she made me crazy with need, obsession and desire for her. Her arms tightened around me as I pummeled into her faster and faster.

I felt the sweat on my brow, the tightening of my balls and the pulsing in my dick. I was on the edge of my release. I wouldn’t rob her of another one so I hitched her leg up and started to pound into her fast and hard just like she liked.

“Oh-fuck-me!”

“That’s the plan, baby,” I teased with a smirk as I continued to push into her over and over again. Her walls locked around me and then I felt _it_. Fuck... when she came it was like nothing I’ve ever felt before.

“I can’t hold it anymore baby—I’m about to cum,” I told her as every muscle in my body constricted.

“Yes,” she hissed as her hand fisted my hair while her other hand dug into my back. I pounded into her rapidly until I roared out my own release. My body shuddered in the aftermath.

“I think I like this couch now,” I whispered into her neck, and she laughed pulling my head back so that I was looking at her now.

“I think we should go to a meeting,” she said and I looked at her confused.

“A meeting for what?”

“Sex addiction,” she answered as if that should have been obvious. “Do you have any idea how many times we’ve had sex since you’ve been back?” she asked with a smile. I thought about that and I honestly lost count after ten, and that was a least a day or two ago.

“We’re making up for lost time,” I answered feeling that was a good enough reason for us to be fucking like animals. She laughed pulling my face to hers and kissing me. I rocked into her seeing that my cock was still inside of her. She moaned against my mouth.

“I think we should take a break for a while,” she breathed against my mouth. I pulled back and looked at her as if she was crazy.

Was she breaking up with me already?

“What?”

“I mean from sex.”

“Why would we do that?”

“Because I’m starting to feel like our relationship is only based on sex,” she answered and I guess I could see her point. It’s all we done for the last three days. “I mean, I am just as guilty as you in initiating it, but I don’t want it to seem like the only time we spend together _not_ arguing is _fucking_ ,” she continued, and I could tell she was starting to get nervous because she was babbling now. I slowly pulled out of her and sat up. I didn’t even know how to date, and I was guessing that’s what she wanted. She wanted us to date.

“It isn’t is it?” she asked taking me out of my thoughts.

“What?”

“Our relationship, Edward, it’s not based on sex _alone_ is it?” she asked me looking irritated and a little hurt.

“No, of course not,” I answered honestly, but she didn’t look like she believed me. I took her hand and pulled her onto my lap. “I’m serious, baby. If you want us to take a break from sex for a while so that I can prove to you that I want you for more than just your sexy ass body, then that is exactly what we’ll do.”

“You’re not mad?”

“I won’t lie and say I’ll be all right. I mean, have you really looked at yourself in a mirror _ever_ ,” I replied and she laughed. “But, you’re important to me, and I said I would try this relationship thing…”

“…stop saying that.”

“Saying what?”

“ _This Relationship thing_ , you make it sound like it’s a death sentence and it’s not,” she said with a pout on her face. Maybe she thought it wasn’t, but tell that to a man who’s been single his entire life and he’ll say otherwise.

The idea still scared the shit out of me, being committed to one person, but with Bella I didn’t want anyone else. Other women didn’t even interest me nearly as much as they used to. I’m not going to lie and say I wouldn’t notice a pretty face, but the desire to try to bed them was gone.

I only wanted her, that much I was positive about. I kissed her pout away until I felt her relax against me. I pulled back to look into her green eyes, they were always so damn expressive about what she was feeling.

It was weird, but refreshing.

“I’m sorry, I won’t refer to our relationship as _this relationship thing_ ever again,” I promised and she smiled. “Now how long are you talking about with this whole _no sex_ thing,” I asked and she rolled her eyes at me, but she was still smiling so I assumed I didn’t fuck up.

“Maybe until your birthday,” she answered and I started doing the math that was about two weeks from now.

Today was April 7th and my birthday was the 20th.

Fuck... could I survive two whole weeks not fucking her?

“My birthday?”

“Yes, it’s only two weeks, Edward.”

“Yeah – 14 days, that’s 336 hours,” I answered and she giggled shaking her head.

“It’s not impossible, we’ve gone all this time not having sex other than this weekend I mean.”

“Yeah, but I only had my imagination then, now I _know_ how amazing sex with you is. I _know_ how you feel around my fingers, my dick and my tongue. I _know_ what your face looks like when you cum, I _know_ your moans, and your screams,” I informed her as my hand moved up her inner thigh.

My fingers brushed against her warm middle and she hissed digging her nails into my shoulders.

“See, that hiss means you want me to do it again,” I said brushing my finger over her clit again just to prove my point.

“Edward, you’re not playing fair,” she moaned and I smiled pulling my hand away. I placed a kiss on her neck.

“No sex until my birthday; believe me baby I will not be playing fair at all. But, I will prove to you that this is not just a sex thing between us, all right?” I asked and she nodded biting on her lip.

I was starting to realize when we were alone she seemed much more vulnerable. As if she felt defenseless against me. Her resolve was weaker and I got less fight out of her, well on most topics. She was letting her guard down around me and it only made the need in me to protect her greater.

“I hope the two of you aren’t copulating because I’m coming in!” I heard Grandma Cullen’s voice shout from the other side of the front door. Bella and I looked at each other and started laughing.

A moment later the door opened. I probably should get my house key back from Grandma Cullen, but I was not willing to be on the other end of her pissed look if I asked for it.

“Oh thank Jesus, I was afraid I was going to walk in on Edward’s ass or worse,” she said causing us to laugh again. Bella quickly jumped up off my lap and I was confused until I realized she was picking her underwear up from the floor.

I smiled at her and then turned to look back at Grandma Cullen.

“To what do I owe for this intrusion, Grandma?”

“Today is Sunday and while it is not _your_ Sunday for breakfast you are still required to join us at Esme and Carlisle’s for dinner,” she reminded me. “Apparently, you haven’t answered your phone unless it was Alistair or Carlisle, who by the way, do _not_ have the authority to give you a pass to Sunday dinner,” she continued and I laughed because that’s exactly what they told me.

They said they understood why I wanted to be _cocooned_ in the house with Bella. That was their words not mine.

“I told him that, but he wouldn’t listen,” Bella said, and I glared over at her only making her laugh. I looked back at Grandma Cullen now.

“We’ll get dressed now.”

“Yes you will, and I’ll be waiting right here because I’m riding with the two of you,” she said taking a seat in the overstuffed chair that sat by the door. “This chair is safe right? I should have asked before I sat down,” she said looking at the chair as if it was going to catch on fire.

“The chair is safe, Grandma Cullen,” Bella assured her.

“It’s the only safe thing in this house,” I added causing Bella to hit my shoulder and Grandma Cullen to glare at me. “Hey, that’s what you get for coming up here and interrupting us,” I replied. Grandma Cullen shook her head at me.

“Everyone else thought you would shoot them if they interrupted,” she informed me, and I laughed because if they had interrupted me in the middle of fucking Bella I probably would have.

Bella took her shower first seeing that she always took the longest.

“You look happy,” Grandma Cullen said from her seat and I looked over at her.

“I feel happy,” I replied honestly.

“Good, I knew this would happen,” she responded with a smile.

“You knew?”

“Yup, I can tell you something now that the two of you are finally together,” she said looking excited which made me worried.

“What’s that?”

“Her furniture was never actually on back order,” Grandma Cullen said, and I looked at her confused.

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, after I saw the two of you in bed together, and got to know her I knew that she was _your_ Devil’s kiss. Esme told me that the two of you went out the day before to get her a bedroom set,” she explained. I continued to look at her as I tried to follow this story. “I knew you would have only gone to one place for the furniture, so I called the place and cancelled the order and paid the woman to tell you it was on backorder whenever you called,” she finished as if it was nothing.

I wasn’t even sure how the hell I was supposed to react. I mean, thankfully this meant that Bella and I would continue to share my room but—who the hell just cancels your furniture order.

Right, apparently my grandmother.

“You’re angry?” she said obviously reading my face.

“I feel bamboozled and hoodwinked.”

“I’m sorry, I just knew it wouldn’t be needed. I even got you a full refund,” she said with a grin on her face. “I knew you wouldn’t notice; you haven’t balanced your own checkbook a day in your life,” she said which was also true. Esme was in charge of my bank account. I didn’t even know my account number. I looked back at Grandma Cullen still not sure what exactly I should say.

“I—you,” I paused trying to figure out what I wanted to say to her. She was my grandmother, so I couldn’t call her a sneaky old bitch even though that’s exactly what she was.

“Just thank me on your wedding day,” she said and I went to say something just as Bella let me know the shower was free. I got up and pointed my finger at Grandma Cullen.

“This... isn’t over.”

“I love you, too!” she retorted. I shook my head and continued to the bathroom to take my shower. The bathroom smelled just like Bella. I hopped in and couldn’t help thinking about what Grandma Cullen had done.

What if Bella wanted that bedroom set? I mean, I didn’t mind sharing my room with her, even if she was a slob. I liked waking up with her in my arms, having my bed smell like her. But I wasn’t sure how she wanted to do this dating shit, and if us sharing separate rooms would be part of her plan.

I finished my shower and then walked into the bedroom just as Bella pulled her dress up over her body. I was a little irritated I missed seeing her naked.

“Can you zip me up, please,” she said walking over and turning her back to me. I ran my hand up the curve of her bare back and the tattoos that were there. Her body shivered in response. I smiled and then zipped her up.

The dress was tight hugging her curves perfectly. My cock obviously agreed because it was starting to pitch a tent under my towel. She let her hair fall as she turned and looked at me.

“I would ask if you like it, but I can see that you do,” she teased with a smile. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her against my body. She moaned obviously feeling my erection. I ran my hand over her ass.

“I like you in anything, everything and nothing,” I informed her.

“Duly noted.”

“I should tell you what Grandma Cullen just revealed to me,” I said, and she looked up at me with a questioning look. “Apparently, she cancelled your bedroom furniture and paid the lady to tell us it was on backorder. We can go out and get you another bedroom set…”

“Wait... she cancelled the order? Without you knowing?”

“Yup.”

“Didn’t you noticed the refund in your account?”

“Esme handles my bank account,” I answered, and she shook her head with a smirk on her face. I think I heard her mumble something about me being a _spoiled rich brat_.

“You want to get me another bedroom set?” she asked looking up at me now.

“Yeah, I mean we can go tomorrow if…”

“…you don’t want to share a room with me anymore?” she asked stepping out of my arms now and I had a feeling I messed up somewhere.

“I didn’t say that; I just thought with this…,” I stopped myself before I said _this relationship thing_ again. I knew if I made that mistake I would have only been digging myself deeper in shit. I ran my hand over my face and decided to just go with the truth. “I want you to stay in my room, in my bed. I was happy to hear your furniture was never going to show up. I just didn’t know if you would feel the same way,” I explained. Her face softened and she stepped back into my arms.

I relaxed holding her against me. Fuck! This woman made me crazy. I know I kept saying that but it was true.

“I would love to stay in _our_ room and in _our_ bed,” she said smiling up at me. I grinned and lowered my face capturing her lips in a kiss.

“The two of you better not be fornicating back there! We have somewhere to be and you know how I hate to be late!” Grandma Cullen yelled up the hall. Bella started laughing as she placed her head on my chest.

“Your grandmother is one of a kind,” she said looking up at me now.

“Yeah, tell me about it. Sneaky old bat, we need to get her back somehow,” I said and Bella shook her head.

“I lo—,” she stopped mid word as her face turned bright red. She cleared her throat as if something was stuck in it. “You’re on your own against Grandma Cullen,” she finally said. I thought about asking her what she was getting ready to say but decided to drop it.

Before Grandma Cullen said something else outrageous, I hurried up and got dressed so that we could finally leave the house.

“Oh... and Edward, I want you on your best behavior. Rosalie will be joining us for dinner today so that I can finally meet her, and I heard the two of you don’t get along,” Grandma Cullen said as we were leaving.

Fucking great, no more sex today, _and_ I had to deal with Rosalie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My My, how I love me some Grandma Cullen lmao
> 
> What do you have to say about the chapter?
> 
> AND thank you everyone for all the add's to favorites, alerts and for recommending my story. I truly truly thank you all so much. It seriously means the world to me. 
> 
> Also please come to join us in my Facebook group if you haven't already. There is a photo album completely dedicated to this story. It has pictures of rooms, the Masen building, Bella's knives and even pictures of how I see each character. 
> 
> Any who thanks for reading now please hit the little button to leave me your thoughts!
> 
> This chapter is titled after Musiq Soulchild song Teach me
> 
> See you Tuesday!


	29. Hometown Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> It's Tuesday!
> 
> A/N at the bottom!
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_Hometown Glory_ **

**_“I’ve been walking in the same way as I did, Missing out the cracks in the pavement…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

When we arrived at Esme and Carlisle’s house, I was grateful I didn’t see Emmett’s car yet. It meant that he wasn’t here with Rosalie and I had time to put some liquor into my system first.

Carlisle greeted us outside opening the back door and letting Grandma Cullen out. Bella and I sat in the car a little longer.

“Edward, it won’t be that bad. I’m sure Rose will be on her best behavior in front of Grandma Cullen. If I can survive lunch and the spa with her, you can survive dinner,” Bella said from next to me as she massaged my thigh.

“That woman is a pain-in-the-ass.”

“I thought I was your pain-in-the-ass,” Bella said, and I looked over at her to see that she was smiling. I leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips.

“You are, baby,” I assured her and she giggled.  I leaned back and pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation. “Rose just rubs me the wrong fucking way,” I informed her.

“I agree, but I honestly think it’s because we don’t know her and she doesn’t know us. I mean, Emmett loves and trust her, maybe telling her about the family wouldn’t be such a bad idea. She’ll feel included,” Bella said and I glared over at her.

“Hey... it was just a suggestion. I’m new so I have no say here anyway,” she quickly added in defense.

“You are a part of this family just as much as I am, you have say.”

“Why... because I’m your girlfriend?” Bella retorted and I exhaled through my nose.

“You were considered family before you became my girlfriend and you know it,” I replied sternly.

“I know, I’m only teasing, baby. Jeez, you’re on like grouch overload today,” she said with a shake of her head.

“No sex does that to a man.”

She started laughing. “You are so full of shit. First of all, you were a grouch before we had sex, and it’s only been maybe an hour since the last time we had sex,” she tossed back and I smiled at her.

“Hmm... but you can’t tell me you’re not feeling a little moody knowing we won’t be having sex for another two weeks.”

“Sexually frustrated, possibly. Moody no. I’m looking forward to us just spending time together. Almost like a _normal_ couple.”

“If I agree to behave, can I have you one more time today?”

“Edward...”

“Come on, baby, can we start this no sex thing tomorrow?”

“Edward!”

“I’m just saying, at least I can savor you before you put me on probation,” I interjected. She shook her head and opened her door.

“Real bang-up job making me feel like there is more to us than sex. Get your ass out of the car and stop being a damn baby,” Bella snapped before climbing out of the car.

“Fuck!” I breathed knowing that I had fucked up. I quickly climbed out of the car and rushed over to catch up to her before she walked into the house. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her back against my chest.

“I’m sorry. I was only teasing.”

“Sure you were.”

“I was... well, sorta. Look, I blame this fuck-hot dress you’re wearing. You just always look so damn fuckable, and then all the blood rushes to my cock and I stop thinking with my head. Well, my right head,” I told her and she giggled. Laughing was always a good sign. She turned in my arms and looked up into my face.

“Is it really going to be that difficult for you to be around me and _not_ have sex? I mean I could stay with Alice or Tanya for the two weeks.”

“No way! You are staying right where you are. I’ll be fine, possibly some longer showers in the morning and some extra sparring with Liam and Emmett to let off the extra aggression…” I told her, and she started laughing again placing her head on my chest.

“I just want to know that this is more than sex for you. I know it is for me—but, a few weeks ago you were the Edward Masen who _didn’t_ do _the relationship thing_ and I’m worried that—” she stopped and didn’t continue. It was crazy seeing her this unsure about anything. She was always so damn confident and I didn’t like that it was _me_ she was unsure about. I lifted her face so that she was looking at me.

“Bella, I’ve told people I have a girlfriend. I never thought those words would ever leave my mouth, least of all that I’d be happy that it was true. I _was_ Edward Masen who didn’t do _the relationship thing_. _Now_ I’m Edward Masen, proud to have a fuck-hot, badass girlfriend,” I informed her and she smiled at me. “This is much more than sex for me. It’s just that I’m like an addict when it comes to you and you’re my personal brand of heroin,” I tried to explain and she laughed wrapping her arms around my neck.

“Very interesting way of explaining it but I understand.”

“Good, because I don’t like this insecure Bella. I want my confident, take-no-shit, kick-ass girl back like right now,” I said pointing toward the ground to make my point. She started laughing again. I really loved when she did that shit.

“I know, I don’t like insecure Bella either, but you make me fucking crazy.”

“Believe me the feeling is mutual.”

“Starting right this second I won’t be unsure about us anymore. I’m confident that I have you. I believe that you _want_ to be in this relationship with me and you’re not going anywhere any time soon.”

“Ever. You’re stuck with me, Bella Swan. I sure hope you know what you’ve gotten yourself into,” I teased. She giggled pulling on my hair and I knew that was her way of telling me to kiss her, so I did.

The kiss was growing deeper, so I pulled back from the kiss knowing if I didn’t I’d be going in the house with a massive hard-on.

“Better?” I asked.

“Yes.”

“Good, now let’s go in the house so I can get me a Scotch before Rosalie’s ass arrives,” I said starting to walk toward the house. Bella laughed shaking her head.

“About time the two of you came in here,” Renee said when we walked in. She gave us both a hug and whispered in my ear that she was happy Bella and I were together.

“The horn dogs left their sex chambers to come join the rest of us,” Jasper said coming up the hall. I gave him the finger and he laughed. I knew we would probably be hearing a lot of this today.

We headed toward the family room which is where every sat drinking and talking, while we waited for Esme to announce dinner. Bella walked over to Bree, Tanya and Alice giving them all a hug. I walked over to the bar and poured myself a Scotch.

“Already?” I heard Carlisle say from behind me. I laughed as I downed the drink. I felt the burn in my throat and welcomed it.

“If I have to tolerate Rose for more than an hour, I’m going to need this,” I told him and he laughed slapping his hand down on my shoulder.

“Esme said she’s not that bad. Just guarded.”

“Yeah, whatever,” I replied and he laughed. Charlie came over and asked me to pour him a Scotch, too. I watched as he and Carlisle turned around and looked over in the direction Bella was in and then back at me.

“Did the two of you make up for lost time?” Carlisle asked with a grin. I shook my head, but couldn’t help the grin that spread across my face. “That’s my boy,” he said like a proud father.

“Break anything?” Charlie asked and I laughed looking at him.

“Who asks shit like that?”

“What? I’m just saying the way the two of you are I would assume you broke some shit, that’s all,” Charlie replied and I shook my head.

“Do you have any idea how fucked up this conversation is? You’re both like fathers to me for all intents and purposes?” I reminded them and they laughed.

“I asked Emmett the same shit when he and Rose made up. I could tell you about Esme and I if you…”

“…Carlisle, you’re like a father to me, don’t make me shoot you,” I said cutting him off and he tossed his head back laughing.

“When Renee and I…”

“Charlie! Are the two of you fucking serious right now?” I asked looking between the both of them. They both started laughing and I walked away from them not in the mood to deal with their shit.

In what universe would I want to hear them tell me how they fucked the women I looked at as my mothers?

Fucking Assholes.

They just liked seeing me squirm and always know that shit works. I walked into the kitchen to see Esme, Renee and Grandma Cullen hard at work. They never wanted help, despite Bree, Tanya and Alice trying to help.

“How are the most beautiful women in the world doing in here?” I asked getting their attention just as Esme’s Rottweiler, _Bones_ came running over to me. She continued to call the dog a puppy when it was obvious she wasn’t. I patted the top of her head as Esme, Renee and Grandma Cullen all smiled at me, and Esme quickly walked over being the only one in the kitchen to not see me yet today.

She gave me a huge hug and then stepped back pointing a finger in my face. “If the two of you made me a grandmother, I’m going to stab you in the foot,” she told me causing Grandma Cullen and Renee to laugh.

“Why my foot though?”

“So you can’t run when I put a shotgun to your head at the altar,” she answered as if that made sense. “I’m serious. I don’t want any grandchildren out of wedlock. It’s the one sin the Cullen family hasn’t broken,” she explained and I grinned getting ready to tease her.

“Technically, I’m not a Cullen,” I replied and then I was hit with a spatula as she laughed shaking her head at me.

“You must want me to kick your ass today,” she said with a smile. I shook my head and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“I’m only joking. I promise no kids out of wedlock,” I agreed and she nodded her head.

“That’s all I ask,” she said walking back to finish cooking. I shook my head and left the kitchen to the three of them. I walked out to the backyard to see Seth, Stefan, Alistair and Liam playing soccer.

I shook my head watching Alistair as he tried to keep up with the rest of them. The man could move in his old age though so it was entertaining to watch.

“Edward! You finally came up for air!” Liam shouted when he spotted me. The rest of them stopped playing and started laughing.

“Tanya know you out here instead of kissing her ass?” I retorted and he pretended to be wounded. I shook my head and he came over to me leaving the game to Alistair, Stefan and Seth.

“I thought we were going to have to come hose the two of you apart,” he said making me laugh.

“That would have been better than Grandma Cullen showing up,” I replied and he laughed.

“She didn’t see anything she wasn’t supposed to see, did she?” he asked enjoying the idea that Grandma Cullen had to drag me out of my house.

“If she would have shown up a few minutes earlier, she would have,” I replied and we both started laughing just as I heard Emmett’s booming voice fill the house. I groaned when Rosalie’s soft _hello_ followed.

“Think she’ll get Grandma’s seal of approval?” Liam asked. I just looked at him and he laughed shaking his head. “Hey, she approved me. Anything is possible,” he retorted and I shook my head.

“You’re an ass and she just knew you’d fit in with the other asses in this family,” I replied and he punched me in my shoulder.

“Including you, just give her a try.” he replied before walking into the house. I inhaled a deep breath reminding myself that I promised Emmett that I would try.

“What’s the look for?” Alistair asked as he, Stefan and Seth walked over to me.

“I’m going to guess and say Em’s here with Rose,” Seth said and I gave him a swift nod letting him know he was right.

“What’s wrong with her?” Stefan asked.

“She’s a bitch,” I replied making everyone laugh.

“You said the same thing about Bella,” Seth reminded me and I laughed shaking my head.

“That was different, I like Bella.”

“It’s a lot more than _like_ my boy,” Alistair said slapping his hand down on my shoulder. I looked over at him and didn’t bother denying anything because I knew he would give me a speech.

“Rose can’t be that bad if Emmett likes her,” Stefan said and he had a point. Emmett was a take-no-shit kind of guy when it came to those he cared about, plus, he was a big kid at heart.

“She acts like just because the rest of us aren’t Em’s blood, it means we’re not his family,” Seth explained and Alistair shook his head.

“Blood doesn’t make someone your family,” Alistair said, and I knew he was getting ready to say what he, my father, Uncle Luther, Eleazar, Carlisle and Charlie lived by.

“Trust, loyalty and love makes you family,” we all said together and Alistair laughed.

“I knew we raised you boys right,” he said with a proud smile.

“Now come on, Edward. If Emmett has those three things for Rose, we have to at least give it a shot,” he told me. Maybe I was really acting like a brat, but Rose was like that hairy, too- much-perfume-wearing aunt that always tried giving you a kiss.

Yeah, you get my point.

Plus, there was still the question of whether or not she’s the one who placed the bug in Emmett’s office.

I can’t think of anyone else he would leave in his office alone other than family, and I knew none of them would do something like that. I was starting to feel like we should have placed security cameras in our offices.

I turned and we all walked into the house. Rosalie was standing there smiling at everyone. I watched her start to frown when she saw me. Emmett gave Esme, Renee and Grandma Cullen hugs and then walked back over to Rosalie with a smile on his face.

“Grandma C, this is my Rosalie,” he said proudly. Seth snorted and I tried to hide my smirk unsuccessfully.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Cullen. I’ve heard so many wonderful things about you,” Rosalie said with a smile.

“Then it seems I am at a disadvantage because I haven’t heard much about you until recently,” Grandma Cullen retorted as she continued to look Rose over. I knew her well enough to know she was sizing Rose up. “You’re very beautiful, not that I would expect anything less from my grandson,” she replied giving a little smile.

“Thank you, Mrs. Cullen,” Rose said still looking nervous.

“Babe, you can call her Grandma…”

“No, she can continue to call me Mrs. Cullen, Grandma is reserved for family,” Grandma Cullen said cutting Emmett off and I saw him turn damn near white. If Grandma Cullen reacted that way, it was going to be a long day for Rose.

“Esme, I brought a bottle of wine. I didn’t know that everyone else would be here or I would have brought two,” she said handing the bottle to Esme.

“Babe, I told you it was a _family_ dinner,” Emmett said looking at her. He really wasn’t getting that Rose didn’t see the rest of us as his family.

“Right, of course,” Rosalie said trying to save face in front of everyone else.

“Rose, this is my uncle, Alistair and my cousin, Stefan,” he said introducing her to them now. Stefan gave her a nod which didn’t surprise me. He wasn’t a talkative person.

“It’s nice to meet you, Rosalie. Emmett speaks very highly of you,” Alistair said with a smile. “He trust and cares about you a great deal,” he continued.

“Yes, I know. I love him very much,” she said with a smile.

“I hope so,” Alistair said under his breath. Grandma Cullen started to ask Rose questions about how she and Emmett met. I didn’t feel like hearing the bullshit story about how it was love at first sight, so I took that as my cue to leave the kitchen. I walked back into the family room where, Tanya, Liam, Jasper, Alice, Bree and Bella were.

“I didn’t hear Grandma Cullen yelling at you, so I assumed you survived in the kitchen with Rosalie,” Bella teased and I gave her the finger.

“Not for another two weeks, baby,” she tossed back and I shook my head as I sat down next to her on the large, round sofa.

“How’d Grandma Cullen take to her?” Tanya asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

“She didn’t give her permission to call her Grandma Cullen,” I told them seeing that she told Jasper, Liam and Bella to call her that all in a matter of minutes of meeting them. “She told her to call her, Mrs. Cullen,” I told them and everyone made a face knowing that wasn’t actually a good thing.

“Do you think if Grandma Cullen doesn’t give her seal of approval, Emmett will break up with Rose?” Bella asked and I shook my head.

“Not likely. Emmett loves Grandma Cullen, but he loves Rosalie, too,” Bree answered before I had the chance.

“Would you have kicked me out if Grandma Cullen didn’t give me her seal of approval?” Bella asked looking at me now.

“Yup, put your ass right out on the sidewalk,” I lied, and she laughed nudging my shoulder.

“You’re such an ass.”

“You like it,” I retorted. She rolled her eyes.

“That should say a whole lot about the state of my sanity then,” she replied making everyone laugh.

“I’ve known you were crazy from the moment I met you. Apparently, I just like your kind of crazy,” I informed her and she shook her head.

“What a fucked-up pair we make,” she joked. I held her face in my hand and kissed her. She moaned parting her mouth and allowing me to taste her.

“The two of you _do_ remember you’re not alone, right,” Tanya teased and I pulled away from Bella and picked up a pillow tossing it at her. It hit her in the face and everyone laughed.

“Asshole,” Tanya said with a grin on her face tossing the pillow back at me.

“Will you ladies come and help me set the table; guys I need you to take out the food,” Esme said coming into the room. “Oh and stop throwing my damn pillows,” she said before walking away. We all started laughing as we got up and headed back toward the kitchen. Rosalie was apparently still talking to Grandma Cullen, who by the way, was still asking her a thousand and one questions from the sound of it.

“Where did you go to college?”

“Yale.”

“On the east coast, so you’re not from Los Angeles?”

“No.”

“Then why move all the way out here?”

“I wanted a change.”

“What do you do for a living?”

“I work at Forest Marketing. I’m the person that comes up with the television ads,” she answered. That didn’t surprise me. Jasper found that out in the little search Emmett did allow Jasper to perform on her.

“Mama, that’s enough questions for right now. Dinner is ready,” Renee said. Rosalie looked completely relieved that Renee had interrupted.

“Come on everyone, the girls just finished setting the table,” Esme said coming into the kitchen now. Liam, Jasper and I helped them take the food into the dining room. There were two square dining tables. They both fit 10 people each. Esme was already looking for something larger because she wanted to be able to fit our entire family.

After we had the food on the serving table, everyone started to make their plates. When I finished making mine, I sat down next to Bella and growled under my breath seeing that Rose would be sitting across from us.

I’d be lucky if I didn’t lose my appetite having to look at Rose.

“Stop it,” Bella warned in my ear. I looked over at her and smiled at the fact that she knew me so well. I gripped her chin and kissed her just because I could.

“Wow! I think I’m going to die from shock. All this PDA from Edward is just shocking my system,” I heard Alice say causing everyone to laugh. I looked over at her unable to do anything but smile.

“Bite me, Alice,” I teased and she smiled.

“It’s nice seeing you like this,” she replied, and I knew what she meant. She constantly worried about me _dying alone_ and never finding love like our parents; Esme and Carlisle’s; or Charlie and Renee’s. Her worrying got worse after she and Jasper started dating.

“I agree with Alice, Edward,” Esme said from the other table with a smile on her face. I shook my head knowing they were all worried that I would never fall out of my old ways. Apparently, all I needed was a woman who could go toe-to-toe with me, not just physically, and professionally, but emotionally.

Being around Bella was like becoming a new man. I was feeling things I only heard my family describe.

I was even starting to sound like some fucking love-sick, pussy-whipped pansy.

Fuck!

“What’s wrong?” I heard Bella ask. I looked at her and saw the concern on her face. Was she able to read me that well? “You said _fuck_ just now; what’s wrong?” she asked obviously getting the confused look on my face.

“I said that out loud?” I asked and she smiled nodding.

“Loud enough for me to hear you,” she answered.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I was just thinking,” I replied, and she didn’t look like she was satisfied with that answer. I leaned over and placed my lips against her ear. “I realized that you’ve turned me into some pussy-whipped, love-sick boyfriend,” I whispered and I saw her cheeks flush with that blush she rarely showed.

She cut her eyes at me with a little smirk on her face.

“Love-sick and whipped? I must be doing one hell of a job on you Mr. Grouch,” she teased, and I grinned at her kissing her mouth.

“You have no fucking idea, baby,” I mumbled against her lips.

“All right you two! You’re going to set the house on fire!” Renee joked causing everyone to laugh as Bella and I pulled apart. Rose and Emmett sat down and I watched as Rose was getting ready to eat and Emmett quickly stopped her.

“What?” she asked confused looking around the table.

“We say our grace before we eat dinner,” Emmett told her.

“Oh, really?” she asked looking around at us. Now, if she would have known about us, like Bella did, I could see why she would be surprised by this news.

“Yes, really. What do you think we are, heathens?” Grandma Cullen asked in a stern voice. Rose’s face paled while we all laughed at the irony of that question.

“No! Of course not, I mean, I just—I’ve never seen any of them, I mean, Emmett never…”

“…oh relax girl, I’m just teasing you,” Grandma Cullen said, and I watched Rose start to relax and then she picked up her fork. “Oh honey, we really do say our grace though,” Grandma Cullen told her when Rose had her fork mid-air.

She put her fork down looking embarrassed. We all held hands because it was a requirement when we said grace at Sunday dinner. After Grandma Cullen blessed the food we all ate dinner.

“The food is delicious, Esme and Mrs. Cullen. Especially the stuffed zucchini,” Rose said brown-nosing.

“I’m happy you like it dear, but Renee made that dish,” Esme said with a smile.

“Oh, it’s delicious, Renee.”

“Thank you,” Renee replied with a little smirk on her face.

The conversation in the room was light and though I didn’t have any direct conversation with Rosalie, I didn’t have the desire to kill her just yet. After dinner we all went out to the backyard to watch the rest of the sunset.

“I love when we’re all together like this. No outside world, just us and peace,” Esme said standing in Carlisle’s arms.

“We have to always take the time out to be a family, not just business partners. Life is way too short to miss out on the little things,” Grandma Cullen added.

“I love this part of Sunday dinner the most. It’s so calm compared to the rest of our week,” Renee replied curling up against Charlie’s side on the deck sofa they were sharing. I looked around at the rest of my family and never really thought about it the way Grandma Cullen, Esme and Renee considered it.

To me it was always just a mandatory dinner with my family. I was realizing now that I always looked forward to it and didn’t even realize why until now. Bella stood too far away from me as she stood there talking to Bree.

I wrapped my arms around her nuzzling my face into her neck.

Bella certainly made this better.

“You are earning major boyfriend points right now,” Bella whispered looking up at me. I smiled looking down into her face.

“Why?”

“Every girl wants to be held by her boyfriend while watching the sunset.”

“Good to know, I was honestly just holding you for purely selfish reasons,” I replied and she laughed looking back at the sky. I held her tighter in my arms and for the first time I actually watched the sunset this time.

I thought about the way I looked at my life before Bella came barreling through it like a tornado. She destroyed every thought I ever had about not being in a relationship. My heart clenched in my chest at the thought of what was happening right in front of my eyes; and for the first time in my life I was defenseless. More and more what I was feeling was starting to become really clear to me.

I no longer _thought_ I was falling in love with her.

I _knew_ I was in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Duh Edward, I love you but you can be so slow some times lol.
> 
> What do you have to say about the chapter?
> 
> Sorry for the delay. I started a new job and I swear I am drained by the end of each day between work and home. But I couldn't leave you guys two weeks in a row with no update so here I am and I will be here on Friday with Friday's update. Soooo see you Friday!
> 
> This chapter is titled after Adele's song Hometown Glory
> 
> See you Friday!


	30. Made to Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> It's Friday!
> 
> Told ya I'd be here lol
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_Made to Love_ **

**_“I’ve never loved, I’ve never loved, Never loved someone like this. All I know is I was sent here for you, you were sent for me, too…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

In a romantic novel I would have told Bella I loved her Sunday night, and we would have fucked until the sun came up, but we didn’t. I may have been able to admit that I loved her to myself, but saying it out loud was a huge fucking step I wasn’t ready to take yet.

This boyfriend shit was huge enough as it was; I needed to get used to this first. We didn’t spend much time together today. I was out dealing with another asshole who planned on attempting to kill her.

Before I even got back I got a phone call for a job I needed to complete tonight. Standing under the spray of the showerhead I thought about the job I had to complete tonight. Though everyone’s focus was on finding the bastards after Bella, we weren’t exactly the kind of business that just shutdown. We still had jobs to complete, specifically tonight I had a government job to complete.

Yeah, you heard that right government. Of course everything and anything we did for the government was off the record, but it helped to have them as _associates_. It was how we got most of the hi-tech equipment Jasper and Seth used.

My target tonight was a Vladimir Gruzinsky. He was an illegal weapon’s dealer, and constantly seemed to be just out of reach for the government to get their hands on him. Apparently, they were tired of trying the legal way and were ready to do it my way.

He was in California tonight for some private poker game. Jasper managed to get me on the invite list as Anatoly Yeltsin. It would have been Anatoly’s first night playing with these guys, so I knew no one knew what he looked like so I didn’t have to worry about anyone recognizing that I wasn’t him.

Emmett already took care of the real Anatoly Yeltsin to assure that he wouldn’t show up tonight and blow my cover. Emmett was more than happy to take care of the real Anatoly, apparently the guy had a thing for little girls.

After I finished washing up I turned the shower off and climbed out. I grabbed a towel and dried off as I walked to the bedroom.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were home?” I heard Bella say. I pulled the towel from my face and saw her sitting on the bed.

“I have an assignment to complete tonight,” I informed her as I walked over to her. She bit down on her bottom lip while her eyes seemed to be glued to my cock. “Like something you see?” I teased and she looked up at me with a grin on her face.

“Of course,” she answered waving her finger for me to come closer. I was more than happy to comply. “I missed you today,” she said standing up and taking the towel from me. She started to dry the rest of the water from my skin.

“I missed you, too, but I had to…”

“…I know. Liam told me,” she said looking up into my face. She continued to dry me off turning me around so that she could get my back. “What job do you have tonight?” she asked finishing up. I explained to her what I had to do, and for some reason I expected her to be unhappy about it.

It was one thing for her to know what I did for a living, but I never actually talked to her about it. But, as usual she surprised me because she asked.

“What gun are you using?”

“What?”

“What gun—you should probably use something you can attach a silencer to. You’ll need time to get out of there before anyone realizes what’s happened,” she explained and I smiled at her.

I took the towel from her and wrapped it around my waist and then told her to follow me to my closet. I revealed the secret compartment that held my guns. Her face seemed to light up as she looked at all of them.

I picked up the one I planned on using tonight.

“I’m using a Walther Model, this is the CP88BC .177 Co2, it has a 6 inch barrel,” I told her as I filled the clip. Then I picked up the silencer and screwed it on.

“Nice,” Bella said taking it out of my hand.

“You know you are one-of-a kind, Bella Swan,” I told her shaking my head.

“Don’t you ever forget it,” she said smiling as she put the gun down. “Now, c’mon we need to get you dressed,” she continued walking further into the closet and pulling out what I would be wearing.

She said I had to make sure I fit in and I told her it would be easy because I could speak fluent Russian.

Then she stopped and turned to me.

“You speak Russian?” she asked me with a little smirk on her face.

“That and three other languages,” I answered and her smile grew.

“Which three?”

“French, Spanish and Italian.”

“Why didn’t I know this?”

“Never came up,” I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.

“We will finish this conversation later,” she said pointing her finger at me. She wore a sexy little smirk on her face so I knew she wasn’t pissed I hadn’t told her sooner.

“If you say so,” I retorted. She went back to trying to find me something to wear. She decided on one of my grey suits. It was casual enough if I wore a white shirt with no tie. She left the closet and I followed behind her.

I shook my head seeing her pull out a pair of boxer briefs. She was determined for me to wear underwear if I was out without her. She walked over to me and pulled the towel away. As always, she _helped_ me into my underwear.

My cock was fully aware of her presence now.

“Twelve more days,” I think I hear her mumble. She stands up in front of me and I place a kiss on her lips before I finished getting dressed.

I made sure I had everything I would need and called Liam who would be going with me.

“Be careful tonight,” Bella said catching my attention as I placed my gun into the waistband of my pants.

“I’m always safe.”

“I’m serious, Edward. With all the shit going on I—just be careful please,” she repeated. I walked over to her and pulled her against me.

“I’ll be home before you know it. Any of your cop shows come on tonight?”

“Yeah, but they’ll be off before you get home.”

“DVR them and we’ll watch them together when I get home.”

“You’re offering to watch my shows with me?” she asked with mock shock. I swatted her on her perfect ass and placed a kiss on her lips.

“Just do it, woman.”

“Okay,” she replied with a smile.

I left the house and headed down to the garage to meet with Liam. We headed straight to the house where the private poker game was being held. When we arrived Liam stood off on the side as my bodyguard.

I stayed in character as they showed us where we would be playing. I kept my head down to assure no one would see my face. I saw that the house was full, obviously there was another party going on. I looked over at Liam and he nodded his head already knowing what I was thinking.

We entered the room and I greeted the other guys at the table. I took the seat that would face the door. A waitress served everyone drinks while we waited for the other guests to arrive. Liam pretended that something was wrong with my glass so that he could change the liquor to water to keep the woman from getting a good look at my face.

When Vladimir came in, the waitress in the room quickly left the room.

“I think I’ll have to have her after we finish tonight,” one of the guys said with a grin on his face.

“I like it when I can smell the fear on them,” another one said. I tried to hold in my anger and pretended to agree.

“Who are you?” Vladimir asked in his strong accent. I answered him in Russian and he let me know only those playing were allowed in the room. I let Liam know to go and stand outside.

Vladimir took his seat and looked over at me. I introduced myself as Anatoly and he looked pleased. The game started and Vladimir continued to talk with me as if we were old friends.

I stayed in character, watching how much the guys in the room were drinking. I was well aware of every man in this room. Men like them pissed me the hell off, I don't fault them for making their money illegally. I did, too; what I had a problem with was their disrespect for women and children. I didn’t even want to think about the things they were sitting here talking about. Discussing what they’ve recently done to children and defenseless women. There was a bounty on each of their heads; one I planned to collect tonight along with Vladimir.

Five guys, and my gun had eight shots.

I continued to laugh and joke with them and waited for that perfect moment. In a quick moment I pulled out my gun and shot all five of them right between their eyes before any of them had a chance to comprehend it.

I placed my gun back and then walked out the door as if nothing was wrong. Liam was standing right by the door. I nodded to him and then walked away without him. I left the house while he made sure no one saw me.

The plan was he would pretend he was an undercover cop who was tailing me and lost me. He would describe the wrong features to them, so that when the real police arrived asking questions they would repeat the same traits Liam fed to them.

I text Jasper to assure that he had control over every electronic that was in a five-mile radius of the house. Liam quickly came out to meet up with me and assured that no one saw my face.

With the job complete we left and I emailed the _client_ letting them know.

**~~~*ROT*~~~**

“How’d it go?” Bella asked when I walked into the house. I took off my suit jacket tossing it on the overstuffed chair. I walked over to her and placed a kiss on her lips. After having to listen to those bastards talk about the way they treated women, I needed her.

And not sexually, just her.

“Everything okay?” she asked when I pulled back from the kiss.

“The hit went as played, no problems. I just really needed to do that,” I told her. She cupped my face in her hand.

“That bad?”

“I hate guys like them.”

“That’s why there are guys like you to take care of guys like _them_.”

“Only you can make it sound like what I do is heroic.”

“I bet if you ask all the lives you’ve _saved_ by taking the lives you did, they’d call you a hero. Just because being an assassin isn’t the _normal_ superhero job, Edward, doesn’t mean you’re not one. You saved a lot of lives tonight. You’re my hero,” she told me. The tightening in my chest came back.

I lowered my face to hers and kissed her again. The kiss grew and she pulled on my shirt causing me to cover her body on the couch. I settled between her legs slipping my arm around her waist and pressing her closer to my body.

“I want you so bad right now,” she mumbled against my lips.

“Fuck, I want you, too, baby,” I told her pressing my cock into her for evidence of my desire for her. I gave her a few more chastised kisses, and then pulled back sitting up on the couch between her legs. “Not until my birthday though,” I said more so to myself than her.

“Seriously?” she asked sitting up on her elbows as she looked at me.

“Yeah.”

“I was sure you would jump my bones after I said I wanted you.”

“Believe me I want to, but I’m determined to do this relationship thing…I mean, our relationship right. I want to make sure you know and believe that this isn’t just sex for me, and the fact that you’re surprised I didn’t jump your bones, mean you don’t yet believe that,” I replied even surprising my damn self.

“You have no idea how sexy you just became after that little speech,” she said rubbing her foot over my inner thigh.

“Please stop trying to kill me, baby,” I said grabbing her foot as she started to rub it against my cock. She giggled and pulled her foot away and sat completely up and crawling over to me on the couch.

“I’m sorry I doubted you, and it means so much to me that you want to wait so that you can prove this to me. Honestly, that was enough, there isn’t a doubt in my mind anymore.”

“Good, but I’m still not having sex with you until my birthday. I don’t want you to question my motives, and start thinking I only said anything in hopes that you would end this hiatus early.”

“I wouldn’t think that.”

“I know, but I’m really all in this, Bella, so I don’t want to risk messing this up,” I told her. She sort of moaned leaning in and placing a kisses all over my face.

“You have to stop saying things like this or I’m going to combust,” she mumbled and I laughed.

“Imagine how I feel with you calling me your hero,” I replied kissing her back. She pulled back running her fingers through my hair.

“I meant that you know? If anyone else would have come into my apartment that first day I could be dead,” she said and I shook my head.

“You would have killed them and we both know it,” I replied and she giggled nodding in agreement.

“You know what I mean though.”

“Yeah, I know,” I said looking at her. It almost killed me thinking about the fact that I could have killed her, and now others were threatening to take her away from me. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her again.

We eventually pulled away knowing if we didn’t we would get carried away.

“Did you DVR those shows?”

“Yup.”

“Good, I’m going to make us something to eat and then we’ll watch them,” I told her getting up from the couch. I made us something quick to eat and then sat down next to her on the couch so that we could watch her shows.

I had to admit that the episode we were watching right now was pretty interesting. She seemed happy when I started talking about the characters by name.

“Admit you like the show,” she said smiling at me. I shook my head refusing and she starting poking at my face as if had buttons. “You like it, and you know it.”

“I care about you, so I tolerate the shows,” I answered. I watched her smile fall for a second, but she recovered quickly with a sexy smile. We finished watching her shows and after I washed our dinner dishes.

I put some ice cream in a bowl for us to share and went back into the living room.

“What are we doing now?”

“Movie?” she asked me. I nodded and we headed to the theater room. She picked Kill Bill Vol. 1. Once she had the movie going, I pulled her into my lap before she went to sit down in one of the other chairs.

She smiled at me and then picked up the spoon from the bowl of ice cream. I watched her as she ate some and then she offered it to me. Looking at her I took the spoon into my mouth. She turned in my lap and we sat there watching the movie, well attempting to. We did more talking than anything.

“Have you ever played the game, _Would you rather_?” she asked.

“Would I rather what?”

“That’s the name of the game,” she giggled feeding me more ice cream.

“Never heard of it,” I said around the spoon in my mouth.

“Okay, if I say…would you rather go way back in time to like the 1800s and meet your ancestors, or go way into the future and meet your great grandchildren?—you have to pick one out of those two options only.”

“The future, to see if my great grandchildren are as kickass as their great-grandparents,” I answered realizing that I saw Bella as that other great grandparent. She smiled at me.

“Same, now you ask me a question.”

“Anything.”

“Yup, whatever scenario you want,” she answered. I feed her a spoon of ice cream as I thought about a question.

“Would you rather have invisibility or the ability to read minds?” I asked her.

“Hmm, good one, um... I think read minds. Then I would know what’s going on in yours,” she said tapping my forehead.

“Invisibility—it would make my job easier,” I answered and she laughed.

“Would you rather date a celebrity or the hottest person you know?” she asked.

“Seeing that the hottest person I know is myself…” I joked and she laughed shoving my shoulder. “I’m already dating the hottest person I know,” I replied and she grinned.

“Ditto.”

“Would you rather have a rewind button in your life or a pause button?”

“Rewind—there are a few things I want to do differently,” she answered putting her head down, and causing her hair to fall around her face like a curtain. I knew what she was thinking about.

“Same,” I answered pushing her hair back out of her face. We continued playing the game until the movie started playing the credits. Bella yawned, and I knew that meant it was time for bed.

I told her to go ahead to bed while I turned off everything. Once everything was off, I took a quick shower and then went to climb into bed. I expected Bella to be asleep, but I was surprised to see she was still awake.

“I sleep better with you,” she told me. I pulled her against me and we settled under the covers. Holding her in my arms I couldn’t resist thinking about how Carlisle told me that he was sure Esme was made for him. Charlie told me he felt the same way about Renee, and I told them they were full of shit.

Now, I was starting to feel differently. If there really was someone out there for everyone, I was positive I had found who was sent here for me.

“Hey, I was thinking we should go on a real date. You know like normal couples,” I told her before I really thought about it. She sat up and even though it was dark in the room, I know she was looking at me.

“Really?”

“Yeah, isn’t that what normal couples do?”

“Yes, but we’re not the average couple.”

“Yeah, yeah. Do you want to go or not,” I asked.

“Sure, but just so you know. I don’t put out on the first date,” she joked and I laughed into the darkness of the room.

“Good thing you put out before the first date,” I teased and she slapped my chest laughing. She snuggled back up against me and I kissed the top of her head.

“Goodnight my Mr. Grouch.”

“Goodnight my pain-in-the-ass,” I replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love these two like crazy...How about you?
> 
> This chapter is titled after John Legend's song Made to love
> 
> See you Tuesday!


	31. Roar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> It's Friday!
> 
> Hope everyone had a great holiday yesterday! 
> 
> Some violence in this chapter!
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_Roar_ **

**_“I got the eye of the tiger, fighter dancing through the fire…”_ **

**_Bella POV_ **

The adrenalin in me was high right now as I punched and kicked the punching bag in front of me. I had a lot of aggression I needed to let out. I punched repeatedly and then spun and kicked the bag hard.

I thought about Aro, William, Jacob, and every bastard out there trying to kill me as I punched and kicked the bag repeatedly.

My earphones were in my ear blasting music as I focused on the bag in front of me. I always found this to be much more stress relieving then throwing my knives. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed that, but sometimes I needed to take out this aggression on something if I couldn’t take it out on someone.

Every time I punched the bag I felt the hit ripple up my arm and over my muscles. It felt good using those muscles.

“Bella!” I heard someone shout. I kicked the bag one more time and turned around to see Alice standing not too far away from me. I pulled my earphones from my ears.

“Hey.”

“Hey, I was afraid to come any closer. I thought if I caught you off guard I was going to feel like that bag,” she joked and I smiled as I started pulling the tape from around my hand.

“I just needed to let off some steam, what’s up?” I asked her.

“There’s some guy here claiming to know you. He said his name was Laurent, but Edward, Emmett, Alistair and Liam won’t let him past the lobby until you come to confirm it,” she answered.

“He’s my lawyer. He’s here now?” I asked confused.

“Yeah, and he looks a little beat up, too,” she told me. Worried I rushed out of the gym and headed for the elevators with Alice hot on my tail. I walked off the elevator to the lobby and saw Edward, Emmett, Alistair and Liam all standing around Laurent as if they were getting ready to kick his ass.

“Laurent, what’s wrong? What happened?” I asked walking over to them and catching all of their attention. I pushed Liam and Edward out of my way and looked at Laurent’s battered face.

“I needed to make sure you were okay. Some guy came to my office telling me to call you into my office, when I told him I wouldn’t he tried to kill me. Thank fucking god for the gun you gave me to keep in my desk or I’d be dead,” he said shaking his head.

“Did you kill him?”

“I wish, but I did enough to scare that motherfucker off,” he told me and I smiled.

“I’m happy you’re okay.”

“Forget about me, I was worried your life was in danger, but with guys like them,” he said waving at Edward, Emmett, Alistair and Liam. “…I guess you’re safe. Now would you care to tell me what the hell you’ve gotten yourself into now?” he asked.

“After I have the doctor here take a look at your face, okay,” I told him.

“It’s just a little cut.”

“Laurent, that isn’t a little cut. I’m surprised you made it all the way here.”

“Maybe it was the adrenaline. I was just really worried about you, Bells,” he said using my old nickname. I smiled and took a hold of his arm.

“You guys can relax... all right. I promise you Laurent is not trying to kill me,” I said looking at the way they were all still standing around.

“How did he know you were here, Bella?” Alistair asked still looking as if he was ready to put a bullet in Laurent.

“I told him I was staying here. He’s my lawyer and a really good friend. I trust him,” I answered. It took a moment but I saw when they all seemed to relax.

“You should probably get him upstairs for Renee to take a look at that cut on his head,” Edward said nodding toward Laurent’s forehead. I nodded and then took Laurent to the elevators.

“Someone’s trying to kill you?”

“Don’t act so surprised, you did warn me to stop fucking around with Aro,” I said and Laurent shook his head.

“Bella, I love you like my daughter, but you are killing me. What the hell is going on?” he asked me again. I shook my head as we got on the elevator. I didn’t realize Edward was right behind us until he got on the elevator, too.

“Jasper I need you to look into someone for me,” I heard him say into the phone. I rolled my eyes already knowing what he was getting ready to ask Jasper to do. He turned and looked at Laurent.

“What’s your full name?” Edward asked him.

“What?” Laurent asked confused.

“He wants to do a background check on you. Just tell him or we’ll be on this elevator forever,” I said with a shake of my head.

“Laurent Emmanuel Smith,” he answered. Edward repeated the name into the phone and then hung up with Jasper and pressed the button for the third floor. Edward looked over at me and I watched the way his eyes took my entire body in.

“I was in the gym, hitting the punching bag,” I told him answering the question I know he was thinking. He nodded, but continued to look at me. I was wearing a sports bra and shorts.

The elevator beeped our arrival. We all got off of the elevator and Edward approached the receptionist desk.

“Hey, Makenna…”

“…Hi, Edward,” she said entirely too damn bashfully for my taste. I watched the way she fluttered her fucking fake eyelashes at him and started twirling her hair around her finger.

She was probably another notch on his bedpost no doubt.

“Is Renee busy?”

“She’s with a patient, but I can let her know you need to see her,” she said with a smile.

“I’d really appreciate that,” he replied back with a smile. Was he flirting with her? I fought the desire to punch him in the gut. Then I watched as she placed her hand over his.

“You know I don’t mind doing favors for you,” she said and I felt my lip curl.

I hated that he made me this jealous, crazed, insecure woman. I cleared my throat to remind them both that I was standing here.

“May I help you?” she said as if she didn’t see me approach the desk with Edward.

“Makenna, this is my girlfriend Bella,” Edward said stepping back away from the desk and slipping his arm around my waist.

“Wow, so it’s really true. Edward Masen is off the market,” she said now sizing me up. I was really not in the mood to have to deck another bitch over Edward.

“Yeah, it’s true,” Edward said with a huge grin on his face. I couldn’t resist smiling looking at how large his smile was. He really was happy to admit that I was his.

“She’s hot, Edward,” Makenna said still sizing me up.

“Yeah, and she’s mine. You remember that,” Edward told her and she laughed.

“Oh relax,” she said with smile. Okay–I was confused now.

“I’m gay, Bella,” Makenna said obviously understanding the confused look on my face. “I like messing with Edward when he comes in. I hope I didn’t upset you. I swear I didn’t know you were his girlfriend,” she explained.

“You’re gay?”

“Yes, you’re hotter to me than Edward is,” she answered with a smile. I shook my head knowing this was like the Paul situation all over again. Edward got jealous over Paul and Paul was gay.

“I’m warning you, Makenna,” Edward said in a stern voice. She laughed waving us to follow her. I looked over at Laurent who looked as if he might pass out. Edward helped him to the examination room where Makenna took us.

He laid him down on the bed and right away Makenna started cleaning his wound. A moment later Renee walked in.

“What’s happening in here?” she asked looking at Edward and I, then Laurent. I explained the situation and she nodded.

I watched as they cleaned Laurent’s wounds. Renee said he was going to need stitches to his head. Though I didn’t want to, she asked Edward and I to step out while she finished treating Laurent.

“You all right?” Edward asked me.

“If something happens to him because of me, Edward, I’ll never forgive myself,” I answered with a shake of my head.

“Depending on what Jasper finds…”

“Laurent is legit,” I said cutting him off.

“You care about him.”

“He was like a father to me after all that shit happened with my parents and Irina. Needless to say, I stayed in trouble a lot; Laurent has always been my lawyer. He looked out for _me_ , when fuckers like Jacob and William failed to do so.”

“Okay, he can stay here.”

“What?”

“If he’s that important to you, Bella, he can stay here. I’m sure he could stay in one of the other condos,” Edward said shocking the hell out of me. Quickly, I gave him a hug and he held me in his arms.

“I trust your judgment in people, baby. You were sure about me before even I was sure,” he whispered into my ear. I pulled back and looked into his face.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, now we just have to convince him to stay.”

“Let me handle that,” I said with a smile.

“Have I told you how fucking hot you look in your workout clothes?”

“I’m all sweaty.”

“Best part,” he said leaning in and licking my neck. I laughed slapping his chest while he only held me tighter. He let me go when his cell phone started to ring. I watched as he pulled it out and placed his phone to his ear.

“Yeah Jazz, okay—that’s it? Really?” he said looking at me. I was sure Jasper was telling him what he found on Laurent. “Anything else? Okay, get him a code for the elevator will you. Yeah, Bella’s worried someone will come after him again if he’s left unprotected,” he said and I smiled.

“Based off of what you just told me and what Bella has said, I agree, he’ll be a great addition,” Edward said with a grin on his face. “All right, I’ll talk to you later,” he said ending the call now.

I stood there curious as to what they found on Laurent. I knew he couldn’t have been bad seeing that Edward told Jasper to give Laurent a code.

“Verdict?”

“You were right.”

“Told you,” I said with a smile and he shook his head at me. “But, thank you for checking anyway. I know you did it for my safety,” I told him wrapping my arms around his waist. He lowered his head to mine placing a kiss on my lips.

Renee opened the door to the examination room letting us know we could come back into the room now. Makenna smiled and left the room. I looked at Laurent and he looked much better, well at least there wasn’t blood coming down the side of his face anymore.

“He’ll live, but I suggest he stays here,” Renee said looking at Edward.

“Already in motion,” Edward told her.

“Good, he can stay in Charlie and my place,” she told him, Edward nodded and then grinned at Laurent.

“You used to be a Senator?” Edward said, and I looked at Laurent trying to figure out how the hell I didn’t know that.

“That was a lifetime ago. Fucking politicians give me hives,” he said and we all laughed because he sounded like Carlisle was when it came to cops.

“Why didn’t I know you used to be a senator?”

“Because it was never worth telling. I hated it,” he said with a shake of his head.

“Then why did you run?”

“My wife, she wanted me to be more than a lawyer. I wanted to make her happy,” he said then he looked at Edward. “Take it you know what happened there, right?” he asked. Edward nodded.

“Yeah, sorry for your loss,” Edward replied and now I was really confused. I never even knew Laurent was married. He never told me any of this stuff, but I guess he wouldn’t. I was his client and he was my lawyer.

“I took the fall for some political scandal and some protesters stood outside my house and threw ten fire-lit bottles through the windows. My house went up in flames and killed my wife and our daughter. I left politics then, took me years to even start practicing law again,” Laurent said.

“I’m so sorry, Laurent,” I murmured taking his hand. I knew exactly how it felt losing everyone you loved in one sweep like that.

“Told you I could relate to how you were feeling, Bells,” he said and I cringed remembering how I yelled at him. I told him he had no idea how it felt to lose everyone you loved.

“I’m sorry,” I said again hoping he knew why I was apologizing.

“You were hurt; no hard feelings were ever taken,” he said smiling at me. “Now, will you tell me what the hell you’ve gotten yourself into?” he asked for the third time. I bit down on my lip and looked over at Edward and Renee.

They both said they were going to step out and give us a moment alone. I sat down next to Laurent and told him everything, well the need-to-know stuff.

“Assassins, Bella? Jesus you just attract trouble don’t you,” he said with a shake of his head.

“I’m sorry. I never wanted you in the middle of all of this.”

“Where else would I be? Look... I’m your lawyer so I’m behind you one hundred percent. I said it once and I’ll say it again, you’re like a daughter to me, meaning I am behind you another hundred percent. I just want to know you’re safe.”

“I’m very safe here; I trust every one of them the way I trust you,” I answered and he nodded.

“Do I want to know what Edward and the rest of them fellas who were downstairs really do for a living?” I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth. “Need-to-know?”

“Yeah, if they decide to tell you that’s up to them,” I answered. He nodded in understanding.

“Will you stay here? I mean, if you’re here they can protect you,” I said looking over at him.

“I’m not a freeloader, Bella.”

“Think of it like a vacation,” I said and he shook his head just as his phone started to ring. He pulled it out.

“Smith. What? When? I’m on my way,” he said getting up from the exam table.

“Laurent, what’s wrong?” I asked seeing how upset the phone call made him.

“Someone set your parents’ house on fire, Bella,” he told me and I think the air left my lungs in one swift motion.

“WHAT!” I yelled causing Edward to swing the door open.

“What’s wrong?”

“Someone set my house on fire,” I breathed out feeling hurt and angry.

“This could be a set up by the guy who came to my office, I’m going to check,” Laurent said and I shook my head.

“No way. He could kill you this time,” I said.

“If you go, it could be exactly what he wants.”

“Good, then I can kill the sonofabitch,” I said already heading out of the exam room.

“Edward, you have to stop her,” I heard Laurent say. “That guy could kill her,” he continued.

“Don’t underestimate the power Bella has,” Edward replied. I heard him walking behind me. I walked over to the VP elevator and got on. Edward followed behind me. He didn’t ask me questions and didn’t need him to tell me he planned on going with me.

When we made it to the tenth floor, I went into the house and quickly went to grab my knives and my gun. If that motherfucker wanted me enough to set my parents’ house on fire, I was going to kill him my damn self.

I changed my clothes and then placed my weapons on me. Edward stayed out of my way as I did this. When I was ready to go he followed. When we made it to the lobby I wasn’t surprised to see Emmett and Liam there waiting. I was sure Edward texted them.

Without sharing any words we all climbed into Emmett’s Hummer and left. I told him where the house was and when we arrived, I saw my entire old life in flames.

My house was on fire. The firefighters were fighting to put it out. Edward placed his hand on my thigh as we watched from the car.

“I’m sorry, Bella,” Liam said from the front seat.

“Yeah, me, too, Bella,” Emmett said looking back at me.

“I want the bastard who did this, now,” I hissed. Emmett nodded as we all climbed out of the car. The firefighter tried to tell us to stay back and I told him that this was my house.

“I’m sorry miss,” he said with a sad look on his face. I stood there and watched my house burn. Every memory with my parents and Irina burning to the ground. I should have been crying but I was too pissed.

Then in a flash, I was being pushed behind Edward after hearing two gunshots go off. Everyone started screaming and ducking. I felt something wet on me. I touched the spot and realized it was blood.

I wasn’t hit.

Edward!

Quickly, I turned around and saw him grimacing in pain as he held his gun in his hand. He was shot.

“Edward,” I said trying to touch his shoulder. He just shook his head. My anger was now on level ten. I turned around hoping to spot the fucker who just shot him. I did and from the look of it, Edward had shot him, too.

The guy looked as if he was trying to get away. I took off running, Emmett, Liam and Edward telling me to stop.

The fucker tried to get his gun up and I pulled one of my knives out throwing it directly into his shoulder where it looked like Edward had shot him. He screamed out in pain and before he could start to run again I threw another knife at him. This time in his thigh. He fell to the ground on his knees.

When I reached him I gave him one swift kick to the side of his head. He fell to the ground.

“You wanted me! I’m right here you stupid fuck!” I yelled at him. Then I kicked him in his shoulder where my knife was. He screamed again not that I cared.

“Bella! Let us take care of him,” Emmett said from behind me.

“No! I wanna do it,” I barked kicking the fucker again.

“Bella, Edward is bleeding pretty badly. He needs you,” Liam said. I turned around quickly seeing that Edward was still back by the fire truck as a paramedic tried getting him to sit still.

He took a bullet for me.

I turned and looked back at the guy and then Emmett and Liam.

“I want him to suffer,” I told them.

“We wouldn’t have it any other way,” Emmett confirmed. I nodded my head and jogged back over to Edward.

“I’m fine, leave me the hell alone,” Edward barked at the poor paramedic.

“Edward, please let them look at you to at least make sure a major artery wasn’t hit,” I said getting his attention. He nodded to the paramedic allowing her to check out his shoulder.

“It’s still in there, so we’ll need to take you to the hospital.”

“No fucking hospitals,” he snapped.

“Edward, please,” I said cupping his face in my hand. “This is all my fault I just…”

“Don’t say that,” he said cutting me off. “This wasn’t your fault. I would do it again if it means you’re okay,” he told me. I felt the tears in my eyes. I placed a kiss on his lips and then we got into the ambulance.

I let Emmett and Liam know before we left, and then sent a text message to the rest of the family.

They took Edward right into surgery to remove the bullet. It wasn’t in that deep, something about Edward having tough muscle. I don’t know I just I knew that he would be okay.

I was still worried though. He was shot. No matter how much they tell me that he was going to be all right I was freaking out inside.

Esme and Renee arrived before the rest of the family did. Apparently everyone else went to take care of the scene, and to help out Liam and Emmett. Edward was out of the OR in an hour.

The doctor confirmed that the bullet hadn’t gone in far enough to do any real damage. He said that Edward would probably be in pain for at least two weeks, but that he was a really lucky man.

I left Esme and Renee to talk to the doctor and now the police who just showed up to ask questions. I went into Edward’s room and he smiled at me.

“This is the best pain medicine ever,” he said with a grin, and I laughed walking further into the room. “Come here,” he told me.

I walked over to the bed and went around to his left side to assure I didn’t bump into his right shoulder.

“I’m fine.”

“You were shot.”

“I know, and if I wasn’t shot, this bullet would have been in your head,” he said and I shook my head.

“I can’t lose you, Edward.”

“I _won’t_ lose you. I’d take a million bullets if it meant you were alive,” he said and I ran my fingers through his hair.

“I wanted to kill that guy when I realized he shot you.”

“I wish I would have. I caught him at the last minute in my peripheral. The fucking bullet hit me right when I went to shoot him,” he said shaking his head. “First time I ever missed my target.”

“You didn’t miss, you shot him.”

“I didn’t kill him,” he retorted closing his eyes. I knew the medication was making him sleepy. “Lay down with me,” he told me with his eyes still closed.

“Edward, your shoulder.”

“Fuck my shoulder—I need to hold you, baby, come here,” he said reaching out to me. I climbed onto the bed with him and let him hold me. I placed my head on his good shoulder and looked up into his face.

I wasn’t sure if he was asleep or awake but I couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“I love you, Edward.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for Edward getting shot, but come on you had to know that was going to happen eventually in the story right? Do you think Edward heard her? 
> 
> This chapter is titled after Katy Perry song Roar
> 
> See you later! (wink wink)


	32. You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> It's Friday!
> 
> Surprise another chapter!
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_You and Me_ **

**_“All of the things that I want to say just aren’t coming out right, I’m tripping on words, you got my head spinning…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

“It’s healing quickly,” Renee said after taking a look at my wound. She changed the dressing on it and then I slipped my shirt back on.

“Still hurts like a bitch,” I told her. It wasn’t my first time being shot, but it didn’t mean the shit hurt any less. Renee smiled at me as she wrote something down in my chart.

“It hurts because you continue to use your shoulder as if you weren’t shot a week ago,” she replied looking up at me. I knew the look on her face meant it was time for me to chill the hell out. “You need to take it easy. Just because it’s healing quickly doesn’t mean act like it never happened,” she continued looking back at my chart.

“That’s what Bella keeps saying,” I replied buttoning my shirt up now. Bella was like my own personal nurse. Meaning she was more of a pain-in-the-ass most days. Though the little sponge baths were worth having to hear her bitch.

“She’s right.”

“What?”

“Bella, she’s right. You should be taking it easy,” Renee informed me.

“Don’t tell her that or I’ll never hear the end of it,” I said causing Renee to laugh.

“She’s just worried about you, Edward, we all are.”

“I’m fine, it was just a gunshot wound. I’m still alive.”

“Thank god you are,” she said putting the chart down on the desk. I fixed my clothes and then thought about what Renee said.

“Bella’s been acting a little weird these last few days—do you think it’s because I was shot?” I asked her. I couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly. She was still her pain-in-the-ass, sloppy, crazy, badass self, but I knew something was bothering her.

When I asked her what, she would just tell me it was nothing.

“Have you talked to her?”

“She just tells me it’s nothing.”

“It could also be the fact that she lost all of her family’s things in the house fire. She may just need something to take her mind off everything that’s been going on,” Renee answered. I ran my fingers through my hair knowing that could definitely be it. I remembered how upset she got when she thought she lost her sister’s text messages.

“Maybe I should take her out, you know to get her mind off of things,” I said feeling unsure what a boyfriend would do in a situation like this. Renee smiled at me.

“That’s a great idea.”

“I promised her a real date, so I guess we could…I don’t know,” I said shaking my head. What the hell would we do on a date?

“Charlie and I had reservations tonight at _mar’sel_. The two of you should take our reservations,” she offered and I looked at her to see if she was serious.

“Really?” I asked her.

“Of course, the two of you need some peace. No one other than family would know the two of you were there, so the chances of another attempt happening on her life is unlikely. It’s up to you, but the offer is available.”

“What about you and Charlie?”

“We’ve been married a long time, Edward, I think we can find something to do at home,” she answered blushing and I pretended to gag. “Be happy I didn’t give you details. Now get out of here. The reservations are for eight; maybe the two of you could find something fun to do before you go—oh and I recommend after dinner taking a walk on the path overlooking the Pacific Ocean it has a stunning view of the verdant Palos Verdes peninsula. It’s beautiful at night, she’ll like that,” Renee told me. I kissed her cheek and thanked her.

I left her office and decided to go talk to Alice and Tanya to see if they thought taking Bella out tonight would be a good idea. When I arrived inside of their office they were both sitting over something.

“What are you doing?” I asked, and they both jumped damn near out of their skin.

“Don’t do that!” Alice yelled at me.

“Jesus, you scared the hell out of us, Edward,” Tanya said shaking her head. I laughed trying to see what they were looking at. I noticed Jasper’s handwriting.

“What are the two of you up to?”

“Jasper and Seth made a bet with us that they would figure out our computer password before we decoded this fucking torn-up piece of paper,” Tanya said and I laughed shaking my head.

“Okay. Anyway, I came up here to ask if the two of you thought it would be a good idea if I took Bella out today. She’s been acting a little weird and I think it has to do with me being shot and her parents’ house fire.”

“You want to take Bella out?” Tanya asked with a smile.

“Like on a date?” Alice asked with a smile as well.

“Uh—yes,” I answered, but it came out like a question. Then they both started screaming.

Fucking women.

“I think that’s a great idea! She’ll love it!” Alice damn near screamed.

“Do you know where you’re taking her?” Tanya asked with a huge grin on her face.

“Um... your mom just said we could use her and your dad’s reservations to _mar’sel_ ,” I answered and then they squealed.

“That will be so romantic,” Alice said in a dreamy voice. I was starting to feel really uncomfortable about this.

“Oh relax, Edward,” Tanya said obviously seeing the discomfort on my face. “You care about Bella, right?” she asked.

“I took a bullet for her—what the hell do you think,” I retorted and she rolled her eyes at me.

“Try not to let the idea of being romantic bother you. Every woman wants a little romance in her life, even a woman like Bella,” Tanya told me. I was going to trust her on that. I didn’t know shit about women to know how true that statement was.

I inhaled a deep breath running my fingers through my hair. “Is there something I should do to make this—more _romantic_ ,” I said feeling like I might throw up in my mouth just having to say the damn word.

The most romantic thing I’ve done was take a bath with Bella. Okay, maybe she felt I had done more than that, but to me I was just reacting on how I felt about her. Most of the things I did were purely selfish. Holding her, kissing her, feeding her, hell even watching those cop shows with her was me being selfish.

I liked the smile on her face when I agreed to watch them with her. I had a need to make her happy because my happiness sort of depended on it.

Damn...was this what being in love with somebody meant?

“You love her,” Alice said interrupting my thoughts.

“What?”

“You love her; it’s written all over your face,” Tanya said with a smirk.

“Have you told her yet?” Alice asked me.

“No.”

“Do you plan on telling her soon?” Tanya asked me, and I shrugged my shoulders wincing at the slight pain I felt in my right shoulder from that action.

“Well, we won’t tell her, but don’t keep it from her for too long,” Alice stated with a pointed look on her face. She looked a lot like our mother. “I’m really happy for you, Edward. I’m happy you waited for a woman like Bella to give your heart to,” Alice said and I shifted feeling uncomfortable again.

I was not the mushy type and this conversation was turning real fucking mushy, real fast.

“Alice, lay off the heavy. It looks like Edward is going to have a panic attack,” Tanya said with a smirk, and I gave her the finger even though I was grateful she said it.

“Sorry,” Alice said with a smile. I nodded thinking about what Alice said. Was that what was happening, without knowing was I just waiting for Bella? The thought scared the shit out of me.

Not because I didn’t want it to be true, but because it meant I never had a chance at fighting this.

“Visit a museum; remember Bella was an art history major,” Tanya reminded me.

“Oh _The Getty_ would be a great place to take her to,” Alice added.

“A museum?” I asked.

“Yes, she’ll love it, trust us,” Alice said. I nodded because I was going to trust them. I looked at my watch and saw that it was only eleven in the morning. I figured I’d go talk with Carlisle and Alistair next before I made the final decision to take Bella out tonight.

I knew that Carlisle, Alistair, Liam, Emmett and Stefan have been working overtime on the list we received from Diego. I wasn’t sure how far they were on the list. When I arrived on the sixth floor, I saw a smiling Bree looking at me.

Naturally, that freaked me the fuck out.

“What the hell are you cheesing for?”

“You’re taking Bella on a date,” she sang and I knew either Alice or Tanya probably texted her.

Fucking women.

“Just shut up, I haven’t said anything to her yet.”

“My lips are sealed; oh, you should get her flowers though,” Bree yelled behind me. I shook my head as I walked away.

I guess flowers would probably be a good idea.

I walked into Carlisle’s office that he’d been sharing with Alistair for the last few weeks.

“What’s the verdict on your shoulder?” Carlisle asked when he noticed me.

“It’s healing.”

“That’s great news,” he replied.

“We actually were just getting ready to call you up here,” Alistair said sitting back in his chair.

“For what?”

“Liam, Stefan and Emmett finished off that list last night,” he told me with a grin on his face.

“No shit?”

“No shit, you know after that last attempt and you being shot, we sort of lost it,” he said and I would say that was the damn understatement of the century. “Apparently, last night they located the last of them meeting together in Nevada. They were so desperate now they were getting ready to work together. Some left the meeting saying they were done because Bella wasn’t worth all the trouble,” he explained.

“What happened?”

“Stefan still didn’t trust the ones who left so he went after them, Liam and Emmett took care of the others.”

“What does that mean for Bella?”

“That until Aro figures out who else to contact, Bella is safe. Jasper was finally able to tap into Aro’s phone, so we’ll be aware of the person he contacts before they even try to make their attempt on her,” he explained. I smiled feeling my body seem to relax a little bit more with this news.

“That’s real good fucking news to hear,” I said with a grin. I couldn’t wait to tell Bella.

“Of course, still be guarded, never let your guard down. Part of me thinks the only reason Aro put that hit on her was to distract us from something much bigger,” Alistair said. “Not saying Bella’s life is less important,” he quickly added. I nodded agreeing. It wasn’t like Aro to focus all that attention on one person, even if it was someone he felt betrayed him somehow.

I looked between Carlisle and Alistair remembering why I came to their office in the first place. “I actually came up here to ask the two of you if you thought it would be safe to take Bella out tonight.”

“You’re taking Bella out?” Carlisle asked with a grin, Alistair smiled, too. What the hell was with these people? Was it really that shocking that I wanted to take my girlfriend out? Then again most of them were still wrapping their heads around the fact that I had a girlfriend. I explained to them what my plans were and they both nodded in approval.

“Be a gentleman, Edward,” Carlisle told me.

“What?”

“A gentleman. Pull out her chair, open her doors, stand up from the table, if she goes to use the ladies room. You’ve seen Charlie, Carlisle and I do it all the time,” Alistair cleared up and I nodded.

“If you would have actually dated in high school, you would already know the proper dating etiquette,” Carlisle joked. Alistair laughed agreeing.

“He never had a woman who would put him in his place instead of eating the shit he serves up about being against relationships,” Alistair added still laughing.

“Well, he sure as hell found the right woman with Bella,” Carlisle replied, Alistair agreed. I just shook my head and decided to leave the two of them alone. I walked out of the office just as I saw Esme, Charlie and Laurent walking up the hall.

Laurent started working with Esme and Charlie down at their law firm. I wasn’t sure how they were working all of that out, but I left it up to them.

“I heard you're taking my and Renee’s reservations tonight,” Charlie said when they reached me.

“Yeah, I’m taking Bella out,” I said cutting my eyes at Esme as a huge smile formed on her face.

“You better act like we raised you right while you’re out with her tonight,” Charlie warned.

“Alistair and Carlisle just told me to be a gentleman.”

“Good, nothing wrong with a man showing his woman he loves her by his actions as well as his words,” Charlie told me. I nodded.

“I’m so excited, before you take the walk on the path after dinner I recommend having dessert out on the patio, it will be extremely romantic under the stars,” Esme told me with a grin.

“I would warn you to treat her right or I’d kick your ass, but we all know if you fuck up, Bella will get you before any of us has the chance,” Laurent said making all of us laugh in agreement.

I let them know that I needed to go and tell Bella that I was taking her out tonight. As I walked to the elevator my phone vibrated. I pulled it out and saw it was from Seth, then four additional text messages came in.

**I don’t know if you’re as smooth as me and will get her to put out on the first date, but don’t forget to wrap it up tonight bro, first rule of safe sex ~Seth**

**I think you have to be the oldest man in history going on his first date, don’t worry though I’ve sent you a link of things you shouldn’t say on a first date. You know since you always seem to put your foot in your mouth with her ~Jasper**

**Can’t believe you’re going on your first date without me being there to take pictures, I think I might cry. Do me proud ~Stefan**

**First date jitters? Whack off in the bathroom before you leave lol ~Emmett**

**Finally popping that first date cherry uh? Try not to jizz all over her leg ~Liam**

I hated all fucking five of them bastards. I sent them all back a nice good _fuck you_. When I finally made it to the penthouse floor I was actually starting to feel nervous.

Fucking family.

I inhaled a deep breath, and opened the door. Bella was sitting on the couch watching television.

“What did Renee say?” she asked me as I closed the front door.

“About what?”

“Your shoulder,” she replied as if I was stupid.

“Oh, healing perfectly,” I answered walking over to her now. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to figure out how I was supposed to do this.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“You look like you’re about to freak the hell out—what’s the matter?” she asked picking the remote up and putting the television on mute. She took my hand gently tugging me to sit down next to her on the couch.

“Liam, Emmett and Stefan finished off the list last night. Alistair and Carlisle says you’re in the clear,” I told her as I sat down. She looked at me with a brow raised.

“That’s good news, so why do you look like you’re about to pass out. What aren’t you telling me, Edward?”

“Remember when I said we should uh—you know…go on a date?”

“Yes.”

“How would you feel about going tonight?” I asked feeling like a fucking pussy for being so damn nervous about this. What if I managed to fuck this up?

“Aww... baby, is that what’s wrong? Were you nervous about asking me out?” she asked running her fingers through my hair.

“I told you this shit was new to me.”

“I know and I really love that you’re trying so hard for me. I would love to go out tonight,” she answered with a smile on her face. I felt myself relax just a little. Now I just had to make sure I didn’t fuck this up.

**~~~*ROT*~~~**

I took a long, hot shower hoping to get rid of these fucking nerves. I was Edward Masen, why the hell was I nervous about taking a woman out?

Why was I nervous about taking _my_ girlfriend out?

Right... because I’ve never done this shit before.

I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around my waist. I headed toward the bedroom not worrying about finding Bella in there. She had gone down to Alice’s condo for her to curl her hair or some shit.

I looked at the time and saw that it was already five. Right after I told Bella what we were doing today, she ran to the bedroom grabbed some shit and then said she was going to Alice’s to get ready. We were going to head to _The Getty_ museum first like Alice and Tanya suggested.

I dressed in a pair of black slacks and a grey button-up shirt. I then picked a navy blue blazer to wear as well. I was confident that we wouldn’t have to deal with any shit tonight, but I still grabbed one of my guns.

Once I felt like I was ready, I left the penthouse and headed down to Alice’s condo. I felt myself getting nervous again. Why the hell did guys go through this shit? I mean, I was fucking nervous and I _knew_ my date was coming home with me after.

I knocked on Alice’s door and waited after I heard someone yell _hold on._ I leaned against the door frame as I heard them mumbling and rushing round on the other side of the door.

“Let Bella open the door,” I heard Alice say. I could tell they were closer to the door now.

“No, we should open it and she should make an entrance,” Bree said.

“All of you are making this much bigger than it needs to be,” I heard Bella tell them. That’s my girl.

“It’s his first date,” I heard Tanya say.

“And he knows that. He doesn’t need all of you freaking him the hell out even more,” Bella snapped in my defense.

Damn, I loved this woman.

The door opened and I pushed myself off of the door frame as I took Bella in. I was never really partial to the color pink, but fuck, if she didn’t look sexy as hell in it. She was wearing one of those spaghetti-strapped dresses. It had a corset-like laced top with a thin skirt that stopped just at her knees.

“Wipe your mouth, Ed you're drooling,” that sounded like Emmett, but I didn’t think he was back yet. I looked up and it was practically my entire fucking family standing in Alice’s condo, well apart from the parental units.

Then a flash filled my eyes and everyone started laughing.

“Got my picture,” Stefan said.

“I warned y’all to leave him alone. Don’t make me say it again,” Bella snapped looking over her shoulder at all of them. If they weren’t family, I would have shot them and just been done with it.

“Come on, Bella, we’ve been waiting for this moment for years,” Liam said with a laugh.

“What the hell are the three of you even doing here,” I sneered at them.

“You didn’t really think we were going to miss this, did you?” Emmett asked with his stupid fucking grin on his face. “Our little Eddie going on his first date,” Emmett teased and started laughing.

Then in a quick motion I watched Bella lift her dress grab her knife and then turn and throw just missing Emmett’s face.

“What the fuck!” he yelled looking like he might piss on his damn self. Everyone was in the house laughing hysterically now.

“I told you to leave him the hell alone, next time I won’t miss and you’ll have a haircut. Got it?” she warned holding another knife I assumed she pulled out from the little bag she was holding in her hand.

“You just threw a knife at me?” Emmett said looking behind him at the knife that was now in the wall.

“Yeah, and if you don’t cut this shit the hell out, I’ll throw another one,” Bella replied in a stern sexy voice. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her back against my body and whispered into her ear.

“You have no fucking idea, how much I love you right now.”

I heard her gasp as she turned and looked up at me. “You ready to go?” I asked her with a grin seeing that she appeared a little speechless now.

She nodded in response.

“Do you need your knife back?” I asked nodding my head toward the one in the wall.

“It can stay,” she replied breathlessly. I nodded and took the one she was holding in her hand then placed it in the holster wrapped around her thigh. I placed a kiss on her lips and then looked back at my so-called family.

“Don’t wait up for us,” I told them and then I escorted Bella out shutting the door behind us.

Having told her those three little words, I was feeling a hell of alot more confident about this date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He said the L word everyone!!!
> 
> Oh and to everyone who participated in the interview with all the characters from this story in my group, thank you very much and I hope you had as much fun as I did.
> 
> This chapter is named after Lifehouse song You and Me
> 
> Leave a review for a teaser to next chapter!
> 
> See you Tuesday!


	33. Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> It's Tuesday!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_Mirrors_ **

**_“…I’m lookin’ right at the other half of me. The vacancy that sat in my heart is a space that now you hold…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

Bella was quiet all the way down to the garage. I didn’t ask her any questions, just kept my hand on the small of her back as I guided her toward my car. I pressed the buttons on the key ring to unlock the doors, and then opened the passenger door for her.

Instead of getting in she turned and looked up at me. Then she placed her hand on my forehead as if checking if I had a fever. I couldn’t resist laughing.

“I’m not sick.”

“Are you sure... I mean, do you even realize what you said to me upstairs?” she asked and I laughed again.

“Yeah, I said that I love you,” I replied. She placed her hand over her chest as if she was about to have a heart attack.

“Fuck, you really did say it? I didn’t imagine that?”

“No, Bella you didn’t imagine it,” I answered with a grin. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth as she looked at me. Tears filled her eyes and I was getting ready to freak the hell out. Why the hell was she crying?

“What the hell are you getting ready to cry for?”

“Because you said you loved me.”

“That’s a good thing isn’t it?” I asked and she nodded her head _yes_. “I’m not understanding then, why are you crying?”

“Because I love you, too,” she sobbed. Okay. I was really fucking lost now. Did she not want to love me? What the fuck was going on? My cell vibrated and I pulled it out seeing I had a text message from Jasper.

**What the hell did you do? Did you break her or something? I didn’t even know Bella had tear ducts. ~Jasper**

I practically growled as I texted him the hell back.

**Stop being a fucking perverted stalker watching the security cameras and mind your own damn business ~Edward**

**Alice said hug her ~Jasper**

Have I said how much I hated my fucking family?

Maybe _hate_ was a strong word, but they were seriously pushing their fucking luck today. I reached behind my back and pulled out my gun. I aimed it at the damn security camera and shot the motherfucker.

I saw Bella jump from the sound out of the corner of my eye. I probably should have given her some warning before I did that. My phone vibrated and I knew it was Jasper. I grinned seeing his message.

**Fine, we’ll leave you the hell alone. Now I’ll have to replace that damn camera, you dick ~Jasper**

**Keep fucking with me and I’ll shoot much more than one of your precious cameras ~ Edward**

“What did I just miss?” Bella asked me. I showed her the text message from Jasper and a little snarl slipped from her mouth. The shit was hot as hell. She called Jasper from my phone and the minute he answered she lit into him.

I laughed as I listened to her. Then she hung up the phone and handed it back to me.

“I’m ready to go now,” she said with a smile on her face.

“You sure? No more tears?”

“No, and they were happy tears by the way.”

“Baby, I’m a man, there is no such thing as happy tears. When I see tears it means I need to shoot the fucker that made you cry,” I replied and she laughed climbing into the car finally. I closed the door behind her and then walked around to the driver side and climbed into the car.

I started the car up and pulled out of the parking spot. We sat in the car quietly, I wasn’t sure what we were supposed to talk about now. I really didn’t want to harp on the fact that we just told each other we loved one another, but did she want to talk about it?

“How’s your shoulder?” she asked breaking the silence in the car.

“It’s all right.”

“Did you take your medicine after you got out of the shower?” she asked.

“Fuck, I forgot,” I answered looking over at her then back at the road.

“Your shoulder is going to be killing you later, maybe we should go back to get them,” she said and I shook my head.

“If we go back now, we won’t have enough time for you to see the exhibits you want to see at the museum before we have to make the reservations at the restaurant,” I told her trying to stay to the damn schedule I had.

“Edward…”

“No, don’t worry about it. I’ll have an extra glass of wine or something later,” I said with a shake of my head.

“You can’t get drunk if you’re driving.”

“Then you’ll drive us home, but I’m not turning around,” I told her still watching the road.

“You’re going to let me drive your car?” she asked. I stopped at a red light and turned to look her.

“That’s doesn’t mean drive like you don’t have any damn sense,” I warned and she giggled then leaned over pulling my face to hers and kissing me.

“You really do love me if you’re going to let me drive you’re precious baby,” she mumbled against my lips. I laughed sucking her lower lip into my mouth.

“Yeah, but if you scratch her, all bets are off,” I joked and she laughed sitting back in her seat just as the car behind us honked their fucking horn.

We continued the rest of the way to the museum.

When we arrived Bella seemed the most excited I’ve seen her about something in a long time.

“You know I haven’t been to the museum since–"she paused looking down into her lap. I reached over and took her hand into mine.

“You going to show your mad skills and tell me about all the artsy shit in there?” I asked, and she giggled which was my goal.

“Yes, come on,” she said getting ready to open her door.

“Wait,” I told her quickly getting out of the car and jogging around to her side and opening her door.

“Did you just come open my door?”

“Well, it wasn’t Bruce Willis,” I joked and she laughed getting out of the car. I closed the door and then pressed the automatic locks. We walked towards the building and I opened the door for her.

“You sure you aren’t sick?” she asked, and I rolled my eyes placing my hand on the small of her back as I pushed her into the building. I paid for us to go in and then we walked around the museum.

I watched as her face seemed to light up as she looked at everything. She explained to me why some pieces she enjoyed more than others. I was enjoying looking at her a lot more than I was enjoying looking at the artwork in the museum.

Standing a little distance away from her I watched as she admired a photograph on the wall. The idea that she started off as a job probably didn’t make for the dreamiest _how we met_ story, but I didn’t give a fuck about that.

She was mine _now_ , and that was all that counted to me.

I didn’t necessarily want to change who I was, but I wanted to improve certain parts of who I was for her.

Charlie’s words from earlier today rang in my ear.

_…nothing wrong with a man showing his woman he loves her by his actions as well as his words…_

As usual he was right. I normally looked at shit like opening doors, and pulling out chairs to be a pussy move, but if it showed Bella how I felt about her, then I wanted to do them—for _her_.

I didn’t like the idea of talking about my feelings. Fuck—just look at the way I told her I loved her for the first damn time. Yeah, I probably failed in the romantic department there, too, but she knows I mean it and that’s all I cared about in the end.

Pushing myself off of the column I was leaning against I watched a guy walk over to her. He faced the photograph she was looking at and I assume he said something because she looked at him.

Slowly, I walked over to where they stood. “…Thank you, I’m actually here with my boyfriend,” I heard her say just as I approached them. I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her back against my chest.

Yeah, I was being _that_ guy.

The man looked up at me with a scowl on his face, and I grinned pressing a kiss to her neck.

“You ready to go, baby, we still have to make our reservations,” I whispered loud enough for him to hear me.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” she answered smiling up at me. “It was really nice meeting you…” she paused as if she forgot his name.

“Chris.”

“Right, Chris. I hope you enjoy the rest of the exhibit,” she told him then turned in my arms. I took her hand and gave _Chris_ a nod and escorted Bella out of the museum.

“Making new friends again?” I asked her as we reached the car.

“Yeah, right, you know the bastard tried to claim he was the photographer of that photo. Busted his fucking bubble when I told him who the _real_ photographer was,” she replied and I laughed opening the passenger door for her.

Once she was in, I closed the door and ran around the other side and got into the car. I was just getting ready to pull out when a large black SUV pulled up behind my car almost hitting the back of it.

“What the fuck!” I yelled quickly jumping out of my car. Bella followed as we looked to see who was getting out of the truck. I swear if it was that fucker Jacob, I was going to enjoy blowing his fucking head off his shoulders.

The door opened and it was Black all right, just not the one I thought it would be.

“What the hell, William!” Bella yelled waving between his car and mine.

“I want to talk to you, Bella.”

“I don’t have shit to say to you,” she snapped at him.

“You heard her, now move your shit,” I told him.

“Fuck you,” he growled at me. Then he looked over at Bella. “As someone who was really good friends with your father…”

“…don’t you fucking dare talk about my father,” she sneered at him. I could see her entire face turning red now.

“I know you blame me for what happened to him, and I’m sorry but that’s no reason to throw your entire fucking life away by getting involved with a guy like _him_ ,” he said waving over at me when he said the word _him_.

“My life is none of your business.”

“Your life is my fucking concern! I heard about the fire at your parents’ house and the fucking shooting, the police said that the guy was trying to kill _you_? Do you think shit like that would be happening if you weren’t involved with _him_? He’s poison to your life, Bella, and I failed your father all those years ago. I’m trying not to fail him again and save _you_ ,” William continued on with his little fucking speech.

“I don’t need you to save me!” she yelled at him. “You should have saved _them_ and you didn’t!” she screamed. I wanted to go over and hold her, but the fucking car was between us.

“Bella, please, just come with me and…”

“Stay the fuck away from her,” I growled as I watched him start to walk toward her. He glared at me as if that was supposed to scare me.

“I’m going to give you the same warning I gave your fucking son. Stay the fuck away from me, and the next time you insult Edward or anyone in _our_ family, what I did to you in your office two years ago will be nothing compared to what I _will_ do next,” she snapped. Then she turned and climbed back into the car slamming the door. I couldn’t even be pissed about her slamming my car door.

“You can’t have her,” William said as he walked back to the driver side of his truck.

“I already have her and you’ll never come near her again, if you know what’s good for you,” I warned him as I turned around to climb into my car.

“Masen!” he yelled, and I turned and looked at him. “Not everyone in your so-called family are as loyal as you think,” he said with a grin. Then he climbed into his truck and pulled away.

What the fuck was that supposed to mean? I couldn’t imagine anyone in my family turning on one another.

I climbed into the car and looked over at Bella.

“You all right?” I asked her. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and nodded. I climbed out of the car and walked around to her side. I opened her door and she looked up at me surprised.

I took her hand and pulled her out of the car. Once she was all the way out I pulled her into my arms. She cried against my blazer and I just held her.

This was one of those moments I needed to go find that fucker William Black and shoot him for making her cry.

“Do you want to just skip dinner and go home?” I asked her and she shook her head _no_ against my chest. She looked up at me and I used my thumbs to wipe the wet tears from her cheeks.

“I really want to go to dinner. I was looking forward to being out on a date with you. I don’t want what just happened to ruin tonight,” she told me. I held her face in my hands and lowered my head to hers.

Our noses touching as I inhaled the feeling of being this close to her without kissing her.

“I won’t let it ruin anything; we’ll go to dinner and forget all about this, all right?” I replied. She nodded her head. I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her. When her mouth parted, I pushed my tongue into her mouth and she moaned in response. I felt her arms slide around my waist and I pressed her back into the car.

Letting go of her face, I slide my hands down the curve of her body. I wrap my right arm around her waist ignoring the pressure I felt in my shoulder. Then I use my left arm, hitch her leg up over my hip and press my growing erection into her.

She moaned fisting the back of my blazer in her hand.

“Edward…” she moaned against my mouth.

“Yeah…”

“I don’t want to wait until your birthday anymore,” she breathed and I laughed against her mouth.

“It’s only tomorrow, baby,” I reminded her.

“But, I want you _now_ ,” she moaned as I felt her hands slipping under my shirt now. I hissed feeling her fingers trail up my back.

“Fuck, baby I want you now, too,” I replied pressing into her again.

“Oh my god!” I heard someone yell. I turned my head to see two women standing there. I was going to assume their car was the one behind me. I released Bella from my arms, fixing her dress.

I helped her into the car and then closed the door. I shifted my cock in my pants right in front of the women who blushed as they turned their heads away from me. I walked back around to the driver side and climbed into the car.

“We should get going before we miss our reservations,” I told her. She nodded in agreement as I watched her rub her legs together.

“Tomorrow, I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk, understood?” I asked before I started the car. She looked over at me with a grin on her face.

“Yes and please,” she answered in a sexy voice. I smiled finally pulling out of the parking lot. I probably broke the speed limit trying to make sure we made our reservations but we did.

I requested for us to sit out on their patio since the sun was still going down. They took us out to our table and I pulled Bella’s chair out for her.

“You know, a girl could get used to this kind of behavior,” she teased as she sat down. I laughed pulling out my chair and taking a seat next. The waitress gave us the wine menu to look over first.

She was talking to me about the menu, but I wasn’t really listening to her as I looked it over. She kept pointing at the menu and eventually I got irritated and slammed the damn thing closed.

“We’ll have a bottle of Barnett Vineyards merlot,” I ordered handing her the menu now.

“That’s a great choice, Sir, I’ll be back in a moment to take your order,” she said with a grin as she turned to walk away. I looked over at Bella and saw a little scowl on her face as her eyes followed the waitress.

“What’s wrong now?”

“You didn’t see her flirting with you?” Bella asked looking at me now. Flirting? Is that what she was doing? Damn, I didn’t even notice.

“I honestly didn’t notice, she was pissing me off pointing at the menu while I was trying to read it.”

“That’s because every time she pointed at the damn menu her tits were practically in your face,” she scoffed looking very annoyed and hot. I reached around the table and pulled her chair over so that she was closer to me. I ignored the looks I received when the chair scraped on the floor.

“I didn’t even notice, baby, you trust me don’t you?” I asked turning her face now so that she was looking at me.

“Yes, I trust you, but it doesn’t mean if that bitch puts her tits in your face again I won’t cut them fake motherfuckers off,” she snapped. I grinned enjoying a jealous Bella. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her.

“Um—I’m sorry but you can’t keep your chairs like that,” I heard the waitress say. I pulled my mouth away from Bella and looked into her face. Then just to prove a point I pulled Bella’s mouth back to mine and kissed her even harder.

She moaned when I sucked her tongue into my mouth ignoring the waitress who just cleared her throat. Once I felt like I made my point I released Bella’s mouth after a soft kiss on her lips.

I fixed her chair and then looked back at the waitress.

“Sorry, I just needed to show _my_ girlfriend how much I love _her_ ,” I said with a grin as I picked up the menu to decide what I wanted to eat. I saw the grin on Bella’s face out the corner of my eyes as she picked up her menu and started to look at it.

We ordered our food and waited for the waitress to walk away before we both started laughing.

“She’s probably going to spit in our food,” Bella joked.

“She won’t if she wants to avoid getting a bullet put in her ass,” I replied without thinking, and I heard the woman at the table behind us start choking on her food. Bella laughed as she picked up her wine glass.

Our dinner was brought out and Bella and I were a little unsure about eating it at first. She inspected both of our plates causing me to laugh. Once she gave it her approval we ate.

We talked about pretty much anything and everything while we ate. I asked her questions about her sister Irina seeing that she came up a lot in Bella’s stories.

“Irina was my best friend,” she said with a smile. “We did everything together. Well, almost; she couldn’t figure out why I found throwing knives and kickboxing so much fun, but she supported me anyway,” Bella told me.

“You two must have been really close.”

“We were; some people even thought we were twins,” she said with a smile as if remembering something. “Irina was always there for me, fucked-up relationship after fucked-up relationship. She hated Jake the most…”

“Then I know we would have been best friends,” I replied and Bella laughed.

“I think she would have liked you; I mean, once you get passed your grouchy ways you’re really sweet,” she said and I smiled at her.

“Don’t say shit like that out loud. You are the only person I show that side to,” I sort of whispered and she laughed.

“Sorry, that’s our little secret, Mr. Grouch,” she giggled picking up her wine glass. We finished eating dinner and then I requested dessert. I feed most of it to Bella, I enjoyed hearing her moan.

Once we were finished I paid the check and then we left. I asked her if she wanted to take a walk by the cliff and she nodded. Taking her hand in mine, I intertwined our fingers. She smiled up at me as we walked up the path.

Standing at the cliff, we stood there as I held her.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“For what?” I asked against her ear.

“Everything I guess, but most of all thank you for loving me for _me_ ,” she answered. I turned her around tilting her head up.

“Who else would I love you as?” I asked and she smiled.

“Most guys always tried to change me. Either it was my mouth, my attitude, my hobbies—guys don’t like having their ass kicked by their girlfriend. They wanted me to be some defenseless, I-need-a-man type and I’m not,” she explained.

“First, though your mouth probably pisses me off the most, I love that most about you. You’re honest and don’t take shit from anyone, your attitude is fucking hot for the same reason I love your mouth. As for your hobbies, never change that shit. When you threw that knife at Emmett earlier, I wanted to fuck you up against the wall until my balls exploded.”

“Only you can make something as vulgar as fucking me until your balls explode sound romantic,” she giggled placing her head against my chest.

“Call me Casanova,” I retorted causing her to laugh again as I held her tighter in my arms. We stood there on the cliff a little longer and then walked back to the car to head home. Bella grinned like a kid on Christmas morning when I tossed her my keys.

She drove almost as crazy as I did, but I wasn’t worried about her crashing. She decided to take the long way home, claiming she had to enjoy being allowed to drive my _precious baby_.

What should have only taken us about forty-five minutes to get home, ended up taking almost an hour and a half. But like anything I was happy to see the smile that was on her face.

The minute we walked in the house Bella kicked her shoes off and walked toward the bathroom. I took off my blazer and then pulled my gun from my waist. I walked toward the bedroom to put it away.

Once that was done I went to take my shoes off.

“Here,” I heard Bella say. I looked up to see her holding two of my pain pills and a cup of water. I smiled taking the pills from her and then popping them into my mouth. I took the water next drinking it.

I handed her the cup back and she smiled walking out of the room. I finished taking off my shoes, followed by my shirt and then my watch. Just as I pulled it from my wrist I saw that it said it was midnight. I grinned tossing it on the dresser and walking out of the room in search of Bella. I found her in the kitchen leaning over the counter and picking at a bowl of strawberries.

“What are you grinning for?” she asked as I approached her. I walked over to her and pushed the bowl away from her. She looked confused as she looked at me. Bending at my knees I wrapped my arms around her and then picked her up taking her to our bedroom.

“Edward, your shoulder! Put me down,” she yelled trying to get out of my arms. I shook my head refusing. There was a sting in my shoulder but that was not my focus or my concern right now.

“I want to carry my woman to bed, and that is exactly what I’m doing, understood?” I asked and she nodded her head wrapping her arms around my neck as she laughed the rest of the way.

“What has gotten into you?” she asked as I placed her on the bed.

“It’s after midnight,” I answered pulling her dress up over her head. “That means it’s my birthday,” I continued as I tossed the damn dress across the room. She grinned at me completely understanding where I was headed with this.

“Happy birthday, baby,” she said undoing the button on my pants. She pushed them around my waist and then looked up at me.

“No underwear?”

“You weren’t up here to put them on,” I replied kicking my pants the rest of the way off and kicking them across the room. “Now, we need to get your underwear off,” I continued pulling her thong from her body.

“Fuck, baby you smell so good,” I breathed running my nose up her inner thigh. “I need to be inside of you but I miss tasting you,” I told her. Then I flicked my tongue out against her clit.

“Shit,” she hissed as her hips rose from the bed. I sucked her clit into mouth and moaned finally having her in my mouth. She tasted like fucking heaven, if that even made sense. Gripping both of her thighs to keep them just the way I wanted I devoured her perfect pussy.

She thrashed, screamed and fisted my hair in her hands as I consumed her. When she came I held her tighter being sure I didn’t miss a drop that spilled from her body. My cock was begging to be inside of her now.

I kissed up her body and realized that she must have removed her bra. I sucked one of her nipples into my mouth as I twisted and pinched the other. Her hips lifted from the bed brushing against my cock. Lying over her body I captured her mouth in mine settling myself between her legs. She hissed feeling my cock brush against her middle.

“Please Edward…”

“Please what?”

“I need you,” she moaned lifting her hips against me again.

“Tell me what you need, baby,” I whispered into her ear as I continued to brush my cock over her, teasing her. I made sure I never actually entered her.

“You’re driving me crazy,” she hissed pulling my face back to hers and kissing me hard on the mouth. She sucked my tongue into her mouth, and I knew she could still taste herself on my tongue.

I released her mouth and looked into her face. “Tell me what you need, baby. Tell me and I’ll give it to you,” I said even surprising myself at the fact that I meant much more than just fucking her.

“Make love to me,” she moaned looking back at me. It made me pause only for a second before I rocked my hips forward and my cock found its home. I growled into her neck from the feeling of being completely surrounded by her.

Warm. Tight. Perfect.

I never _made love_ to a woman before, but I also never loved a woman the way I loved Bella before now. How the hell she managed to become my fucking everything was beyond me, but she was and I would kill anyone if they ever tried taking her away from me.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and thrust into her slowly. Her arms wrapped around me as she moaned against my ear. I pushed into her over and over again, in slow, hard thrusts.

Her walls were holding me tighter with every re-entry into her body. I braced my knee into the bed, braced my weight on my left shoulder and watched as our bodies connected again and again.

It was the most erotic fucking scene watching my dick disappear into her. Not just because it felt amazing, but because I was in love with her. I looked up into her face and saw her eyes shut and her lips parted. Covering her body with mine again I captured her mouth again pushing into her harder.

Bella moaned into my mouth as I felt one hand fisting my hair and the other scraping over my back. Her legs cradled me as her hips rolled meeting each of my thrusts into her body.

“Faster, please baby, I need you faster,” she managed to moan against my mouth.

Releasing her mouth I placed kisses along her neck as I started to pick up speed and pummel into her as she requested. Her moans and screams filled the room as I pounded into her.

I could feel her getting ready to come, I wanted to see her eyes.

“Open your eyes, Bella. Look at me,” I told her pulling almost completely out and then slamming back into her. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

“I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone, do you understand me?” I asked her as I continued to _make love_ to her. She bit her lip and nodded yes.

“I love you so much,” she whispered in a little of a broken voice as she ran her fingers through my hair. “I belong to you, Edward, no one else,” she told me. I lowered my mouth to hers and kissed her with as much passion as I could work into that kiss. Rocking into her faster I brought us both to our releases as we moaned the other’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you happy with that chapter? What do you have to say about it? How did the date go? Who do you think William was referring to? Do you think he was bluffing? Are you happy that Bella and Edward have finally told each other how they feel?
> 
> This chapter is named after Justin Timberlake song Mirrors. 
> 
> I hope that you guys listen to the songs for the chapters, because they are picked for each chapter. And Mirrors expressed Edward's love for her in a nutshell. 
> 
> Leave a review and
> 
> See you on Friday!


	34. Love and War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> I know I'm a day late, sorry!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_Love and War_ **

**_“…We go so hard we lose control, the fire starts then we explode. When the smoke clears we dry our tears. Only in love and war…”_ **

**_Bella POV_ **

Instant pancakes was simple enough right? Wrong! The cup with the powder mix in it – I knocked over onto the floor, then once I finally had it mixed into the bowl, an egg shell fell in it. Then when I tried to get _that_ out, the entire bowl spilled all over the counter.

Just as I went to clean it up, I could smell that the bacon was burning. I rushed over and turned it off. The damn oil popped back on me and I screamed knocking the bowl with the eggs in it over.

Edward was going to kill me when he saw his kitchen.

“What the hell is going on in here?” Edward yelled. I looked up at him knowing he was about to be pissed off about the mess in the kitchen.

“Now, baby before you snap, I will clean all of this up. I was trying to make you breakfast for your birthday,” I said looking around the kitchen.

“You made a fucking mess!”

“I know! I was trying to make you breakfast and…shit fell and…it was an accident.”

“What the fuck, Bella, there’s shit everywhere,” he continued to yell. I know I made a mess, but it was the thought that counted, and I was seriously starting to feel a little unappreciated.

“I was trying to make _you_ breakfast,” I snapped at him.

“More like painting the floors and counters with fucking batter,” he snapped walking further into the kitchen. I felt a little growl in my throat as I walked over to the sink and grabbed a dish rag.

“I’ll clean it up, okay,” I said, trying to remind myself it was _his_ fucking birthday. “Just go in the living room, I got it,” I told him as I walked over and started to wipe the counters.

“You’re spreading it all over the place, just give me the rag,” he said taking the dish rag out of my hand. “You stepped your game up with the slob shit today.”

“It was an accident, okay! I wanted to make you breakfast,” I yelled at him. “You know I can’t cook worth a damn,” I continued stepping away from him and going to look for the broom.

“Exactly, so why the hell did you come in here and abuse my kitchen,” Edward said, cleaning off the counter. I inhaled a deep breath trying not to get any angrier than he was making me.

“Shit! What the hell were you trying to do, Bella mix the shit on the counter and floor? A fucking four-year-old would have made a smaller mess…” he continued. I was trying to do something nice. Something I’ve never actually attempted on my fucking own before, and he was making me feel like shit for it.

“Fuck! Now I’m going to have to mop the floor; yeah, this is how I wanted to spend my birthday having to clean up your fucking mess as _usual_ …” he continued with his little fucking rant. I turned and saw the wooden block with the kitchen knives in it and pulled out the largest one and then tossed it right past his fucking forehead to get his attention.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” he yelled at me. It worked.

“You’re what’s wrong with me, you fucking jackass!” I yelled at him. “I was trying to make you breakfast for _your_ birthday! Alice explained to me how to do it yesterday before we left for our date, I wanted to surprise you, but instead everything that could go wrong went wrong. I already feel like shit for that and I don’t need you making me feel fucking worse by yelling at me!” I shouted at him. He went to step near me and I shook my head _no_ causing him to stay where he was.

“Now, if you would just get out of the kitchen, _I_ will clean up the mess _I_ made and then you can come make yourself breakfast and I’ll never try to do anything nice for you again seeing that the moment I fuck up, all appreciation is tossed out the fucking window,” I continued.

“Bella…”

“No, I don’t want to talk to you right now. Get out,” I interjected shaking my head at him. I didn’t even look at him when he left the kitchen. I inhaled a deep breath before I started to clean up the mess in the kitchen. After about twenty minutes I heard the front door open and then close.

I assumed he left which was perfectly fine with me. I went to continue cleaning the kitchen when my cell started to vibrate on the clean counter. I dried my hands off and went to answer it seeing it was a text message from Alice.

**How’d it go? ~Alice**

**Fucking horrible. ~Bella**

**Oh no, what happened? ~Alice**

**Your brother is a fucking jackass. ~Bella**

**Lol— I’m very well aware of that, what did he do? ~Alice**

**I tried making breakfast. I swear everything that could go wrong went wrong. Then he came in and saw the mess. ~Bella**

**Fuck! He yelled didn’t he? ~Alice**

**Yelled, insulted me, and then yelled again. ~Bella**

**Shit, I’m sorry Bella. Maybe I should have come up to help you. ~Alice**

**No, I wanted to do it on my own; you shouldn’t have to babysit me in the kitchen. ~Bella**

**Where is he now? ~Alice**

**Don’t know—don’t care. I need to finish cleaning the kitchen. I’ll see you later for his party giving that I don’t kill him before then. ~Bella**

**Lol— you won’t kill him, he’s an ass but you love him. ~ Alice**

**Yeah, yeah, shut up. ~ Bella**

**Lol— love you! ~Alice**

**Love you, too. ~Bella**

I put my phone down and then finished cleaning up. Once I had the counters all cleaned I mopped the floor. I was exhausted by the time I finished cleaning the kitchen. Edward still wasn’t back yet, not that I was really looking for him.

I took a long shower to wash the mess from the kitchen off of me. I felt a little better after my shower. I put on a pair of shorts and then a tank. I walked out of the room and was heading toward the kitchen when I heard the front door open and I turned around to see Edward— well I was assuming it was Edward holding a huge ass teddy bear, a dozen orange roses, and balloons that said _I’m sorry_ on them.

I bit the inside of my jaw to keep from smiling. He lowered the things from in front of his face and looked at me.

“Is all that for me?”

“Uh—yeah.”

“It’s _your_ birthday... why am I getting gifts.”

“Because I’m pretty sure I fucked up this morning when I yelled at you.”

“You could have said _sorry_.”

“You wouldn’t talk to me to let me, so I figured that meant I _really_ fucked up,” he said and I tried not to smile. “I wasn’t sure what to get you to make up for the shit I said earlier, so I got you these and…” he put the teddy bear down and the stepped forward quickly handing me the flowers. He released the balloons allowing them to float up towards the ceiling. Then he dug in his pocket, pulled out a little Tiffany’s box and opened it.

“…this,” he said showing me a pair of diamond-studded earrings. They were beautiful, I mean, like seriously. I thought about forgiving him just for the diamond earrings.

“You can’t buy my forgiveness, Edward.”

“I’m not trying to buy your forgiveness. I just figured this was a situation that was going to need a lot more than me begging you to forgive me,” he replied running his hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry for making a mess in your kitchen,” I told him, holding the flowers closer to me as I smelled them.

“ _Our_ kitchen, this is your house, too. I overreacted when I saw the mess.”

“You think!”

“I’m sorry and I really like that you wanted to make me breakfast even though you can’t cook worth a damn,” he said with a grin as he repeated my words from earlier.

“Alice made it sound so easy yesterday, she even showed me and—I thought it was going to be easy,” I told him with a shake of my head. He walked over to me still holding the earrings in his hand.

“If you want, I can teach you how to cook.”

“I want our relationship to survive, that being said _you_ teaching me would not be the best idea. We’re both too damn stubborn and hot headed,” I replied and he laughed agreeing with me.

“Good point, maybe Esme could teach you. I mean if you really want to learn,” he said. I chewed on my lip as I thought about this. I really wanted to redeem myself for the fuck storm I created in the kitchen.

“I’ll ask her.”

“Okay, it’s up to you, baby. I really don’t mind being the cook in the house,” he informed me.

“I know, but I want to be able to make you _something_. I mean, I couldn’t even make instant pancakes,” I sort of whined, and Edward started to laugh but then stopped himself.

“I still love you even though you can’t cook.”

“You better,” I replied. He laughed taking my hand and pulling me against his body, the flowers crushing between us. He took the flowers from me and put them on the table by the door. Then he pulled me back into his arms.

“I’m really sorry for overreacting earlier. I’m really thankful you didn’t actually hit me with that damn knife.”

“I should have.”

“Yeah, I would have deserved it.”

“It really was an accident, I didn’t mean to…”

“…doesn’t matter. I was a jackass who overreacted instead of realizing my girlfriend was trying to do something nice for me.”

“I promise I won’t try to cook in the kitchen again until I’ve learned at least one dish,” I told him and he laughed pulling my face to his. He placed a soft kiss on my lips and I moaned a little from the contact.

“Am I forgiven yet?” he asked against my lips. “Mm-hm,” was all I could mumble out before he kissed me harder sucking my tongue into his mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard a light thud on the floor, and then both of his hands were palming my ass.

I realized the thud must have been the earrings. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

“Fuck, Bella, do you have any idea what you do to me,” he breathed against my mouth. I pushed my fingers into his hair.

“Probably the same thing you do to me,” I replied back breathlessly. I felt his hand start to slip under my shorts until he was cupping my bare ass in his hands. His fingers moved between my legs until I felt them brush over my opening.

“Edward, bedroom— _now_ ,” I moaned against his mouth. He shook his head as he started walking.

“I’ve wanted to bend you over this couch for a while now,” he breathed against my mouth. Still kissing me he lowered me back to the floor. His hands moved under my tank top as if reading braille on my skin.

“You could _spank_ me, punish me for making a mess in your kitchen,” I whispered against his lips. He growled against my mouth as he gripped me tighter in his arms. I knew he would like that idea.

“Fuck, baby you can’t say shit like that, I almost came in my fucking pants just thinking about it,” he whispered placing kisses along my jaw, neck and the tops of my breast.

“Don’t think about it, just do it,” I moaned sounding like a damn Nike commercial. He pulled back away from me as if to see if I was serious. I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth as I looked at him.

“You’re serious?”

“It is your birthday, and part of me thinks you’ve been holding back,” I whispered as I started to unbutton his pants. Slowly, I lowered his zipper and then slipped my hand into his pants.

No underwear!

“Fuck me the way you thought about fucking me that first day. Fuck me as if you can’t control yourself,” I whispered brushing my lips over his Adam’s apple, chin and then his lips.

In a rush his hand was on the back of my head as he kissed me. He yanked at my shorts pulling them down my body. He released my mouth and dropped down before me as if he was getting ready to pray.

He pulled my shorts off and then lifted my right leg placing it over his left shoulder. Then his face was between my thighs. I tossed my head back as a loud moan escaped my lips.

Edward’s tongue felt like fire and ice on me. My body heated but I shivered in pleasure. He licked from my opening to over my clit and then sucked it into his mouth. I fisted his hair as I rocked my hips into his face.

I could hear him mumbling from between my legs, but I wasn’t sure what he was saying to me. I couldn’t focus enough to even try to make out what he was saying. When he pushed his tongue inside of me, my left leg damn near gave out on me. He used his right hand to support me.

“Your—your shoulder…” I breathed out trying to remember that he shouldn’t put any unnecessary strain on it.

“Fuck my shoulder,” he growled out holding my hips to keep me where he wanted me. I would have tried arguing with him, but with his mouth between my legs attacking me like thanksgiving dinner and his arms practically pinning me to the couch, I had no strength to argue with him.

Edward continued to devour me until I came in multiple orgasms and screaming his name. Quickly, he stood up and I forced my eyes to look at him as I held the couch to keep from falling on my wobbly legs.

He stepped close to me, pulling my face to his and kissing me. I loved tasting myself on his tongue. It was the most erotic taste in the world.

“Bella, I want to do something. It doesn’t mean I think any less of you, baby, I just really…”

“…whatever you want, birthday boy,” I moaned kissing him back.

“I want to fuck your mouth,” he breathed out. I pulled back from the kiss and looked at him. This was the first time he requested oral sex from me. I thought maybe he was against it seeing that he was the first guy I’ve ever been with who didn’t request it.

“Really?” I asked him needing to look him in his face.

“If you don’t want…”

“…oh believe me baby, I want to,” I replied cutting him off and already lowering myself in front of him. “I’ve been thinking about sucking your cock from the moment I laid eyes on it,” I informed him as I pulled his pants down over his waist.

“Fuck... I thought you were one of those women who wasn’t into it and I didn’t want you to think…fffuuccckkk…” he groaned out as I took him into my mouth. I pushed as much of him as I could into my mouth. Then I released him with pop.

“We established a long time ago I’m not like other women, baby,” I moaned as I looked up at him from under my lashes. Then I took him back into my mouth sucking him slow and hard.

He watched me, biting down on his bottom lip. “Fuck, baby. You’re fucking perfect,” he groaned pushing his fingers into my hair. I let him guide me to the speed he wanted, relaxing my throat when he pushed a little deeper.

Edward kept a steady pace and I knew when he thought about fucking my mouth slow and steady was not what he imagined. I pulled him from my mouth and looked at him.

“You can go faster, baby, I’ll be okay…”

“…Bella.”

“I’ll let you know if I need you to slow down…fuck my mouth like you’ve thought about,” I informed him slipping him between my lips again. This time he started to thrust his hips toward me. I welcomed each thrust holding the base of his cock in my hand to control how much went into my mouth.

I was no porn star when it came to sucking dick, but I read enough books and had the biggest whore as my college roommate.

I’ve learned a few things.

Edward started picking up speed, and I dug my nails into the back of his thigh every time I needed him to slow down. He complied easily massaging my scalp as I continued to take him into my mouth and breathe out through my nose. I felt him start to flex in my mouth and I knew he was close to his release.

He gripped my hair as if to pull me away, and I slapped his hand away and sucked on him faster. I used my other hand and massaged his balls in my hand until he leaned forward into my mouth, placing his hands on the couch behind me as he roared his release.

I forced him to the back of my throat so that he spilled right down my throat. I moaned swallowing him quickly to avoid having to hold his jizz in my mouth. His cock tasted delicious, but jizz was still jizz. I pulled him from my mouth and stood up in between his arms as he still leaned against the couch.

“Was that everything you imagined?” I asked placing kisses on his neck as my hands moved under his shirt.

“Better, so much better,” he breathed placing kisses on my shoulder. I gripped him in my hand and slowly resurrected his beautiful cock. He moaned into my ear as I slowly stroked him to another hard erection.

“You still have to fuck me over the couch and spank me,” I whispered turning myself slowly so that my back was to him. I pulled my tank up over my head and tossed it across the room.

“If I die fucking you, I’ll die a happy man,” I heard him say just as he slid his cock into my pussy. I moaned gripping the couch to brace myself. Slowly, he thrust into me as I felt him moving behind me. Then I saw his shirt fly over by the television.

Holding my hips now, he pounded into me with no sign of slowing down. I cried out how good he felt inside of me. When I asked him to go faster he went slower, if I asked him to go hard he teased me.

When he pulled almost completely out of me and then slammed back into me, it was met with a loud, hard slap to my ass. I screamed because it hurt so good I could feel myself getting ready to come.

He fisted my hair in his hand pulling me back toward him and causing my back to arch. Jesus... if I knew _this_ was how he wanted to fuck me this entire time, I would have requested this much sooner.

Faster he pummeled into me, the poor couch defenseless against each hard thrust he made into my body. I was practically clawing at the couch as I took him in again and again.

He kicked my legs further apart as he pushed into me even harder. He released my hair but gripped my hips. Repeatedly, he moved in and out of me, slapping my ass with every re-entry.

“You like that don’t you,” he asked after slapping my ass again.

“Yes,” I cried surprising myself at just how much I was enjoying him spanking and fucking me at the same time.

“You’re so wet right now, baby. You like it rough, don’t you,” he groaned gyrating his hips. I whimpered feeling the tip of his cock touch every part inside of me. “Answer me,” he said slamming into me when I didn’t answer.

“Yes, baby. I like it rough,” I screamed and he slapped me on my ass again. “Fuck me,” I moaned feeling like I could tear the couch apart with the death grip I had on it.

“Believe me, baby, I am,” Edward replied fucking me harder. I closed my eyes so tight tears started to appear. I begged him to keep going, promised to do anything if he just kept going.

He told me he couldn’t stop, that I felt too fucking perfect for him to stop. After a few more hard thrusts I screamed out his name not giving a damn if everyone in this building and those out on the street could hear me.

“Shit, baby, you feel so fucking good coming on my dick,” he breathed against my back as he continued to push into me. He wrapped his arms around me, anchoring them on my shoulders and then fucked me hard and fast until he shouted out my name for the entire building to hear.

I was slumped over the couch, while he placed kiss after kiss over my sweaty back. “Fucking perfect,” I heard him mumble. “You’re fucking perfect _and_ _mine_ ,” he continued with his kisses up my spine.

I giggled at him sounding so possessive.

“Yes, baby, I’m all yours…” I told him. I wanted to add forever, but kept that to myself. Before I knew it I felt us falling back and I realized Edward was pulling us onto the floor. I laughed falling back against his chest as he slipped from my body.

“Why did you do that?” I asked him as he laid back on the floor.

“My legs don’t work,” he replied and I laughed kissing over the tattoos on his chest. He tilted my face up so that I was looking at him. “Whatever mystical power sent you to me is a fucking genius,” he told me and I smiled at him.

“Only someone with a sick sense of humor would put us together,” I joked and he laughed.

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Sure you do, I mean, who else is going to tolerate me.”

“Hey, if you can tolerate me, I can tolerate you.”

“Match made in heaven.”

“Hmm... more like match made in hell,” he joked pulling my mouth to his and kissing me. I nipped at his lip and then pulled back to look into his face.

“I love you, Edward Masen.”

“I love you, too, Bella Swan,” he replied with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I loved the chapter. It showed them being the REAL them, but how they have changed now that they're a couple. One of my favorite chapters so far!
> 
> What do you think of the chapter? What was your favorite part?
> 
> This chapter was titled after Tamar Braxton song Love and War 
> 
> Leave a review and receive a teaser for next chapter! 
> 
> See you on Tuesday!


	35. Locked out of Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> It's Tuesday!
> 
> Sorry, last week was crazy, work, kid, home you know life. Didn't really have the time to sit down at my computer. But here you are.
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_Locked out of Heaven_ **

**_“Never had much faith in love or miracles…never wanna put my heart on the line…But swimming in your water is something spiritual…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

“Why exactly can’t I just stay in the house and have sex with you for the rest of the day?” I asked holding Bella against my chest, as I kissed over her shower fresh skin. She tasted sweet, salty and fucking delicious as I pressed my tongue against her neck and sucked gently.

She moaned falling back into my arms. Tightening my arms around her I sucked on her neck just a little harder. I was hoping to get her to see my side of things. The only thing between the two of us were our towels.

All I had to do was pull the towels away and slide right into her. I was not understanding why I couldn’t spend my birthday the way I wanted to spend it.

Inside of _her_.

“Your family made reservations at Providence for your birthday, and it would be rude to stand them up,” Bella breathed out as my hand started to slip under her towel. She slapped my hand away and then stepped out of arms. “Stop it,” she said pointing a finger at me.

“Stop what?”

“Trying to distract me,” she said chewing on her bottom lip which signaled to me that if I tried a little harder I could break her. Taking her hand I pulled her back against me and wrapped my arm around her filling my hand with her ass.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I lied slipping my other hand under her towel and touching her wet pussy. My dick was damn near doing backflips begging to be inside of her.

“Edward…”

“Yeah…”

“You’re not playing fair.”

“Never said I would.”

“I promised…”

“So…” I replied and she pulled herself out of my arms placing distance between us.

“I promised Grandma Cullen I would get you there,” she told me and I was getting ready to say that we could at least have a quickie before we left, and she quickly added. “— _on time_ ,” I smiled at how well she seemed to know me.

“All of you are acting as if I don’t know it’s a surprise party…”

“What?” she asked looking shocked and then tried to cover it up. “It’s not a surprise party, they know you wouldn’t want that,” she said walking over to her drawer and pulling out a thong.

“When has my family ever cared about what I want?” I retorted, and she turned around and glared at me.

“That’s not fair, they love you.”

“I’m not saying they don’t. I’m simply stating that me complaining about not wanting a surprise party wouldn’t stop them from giving me one anyway,” I replied walking into the large closet to pull out a suit to wear.

“Edward…” Bella said in a warning tone from the bedroom.

“I’m just saying, you know I’m right.”

“They just made reservations,” she said trying to stick to the lie.

“I know it’s a party.”

“You’re turning thirty.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” I asked deciding on a black suit. I walked out of the closet and caught Bella as she was bent over at the waist with her leg propped up on the bed while rubbing lotion into it.

I stood there watching her. How the hell was this erotic, I could never tell you but it was. Her hands moving slowly over her legs.

“Stop looking at my ass,” she said over her shoulder smiling at me.

“Why, it’s mine now. I can look all I want,” I replied and she shook her head as she finished lotioning her leg.

“Anyway, turning thirty is a milestone.”

“Yeah, I’ll remember that when _you_ turn thirty,” I replied and she laughed moving to her other leg.

“I’ll still be younger than _you_ ,” she tossed back and I slapped her on the ass causing her to scream in surprise. She looked at me over her shoulder. “You’re being a real grouch about this.”

“I’m fine with turning thirty; I just don’t want a damn party.”

“Look, they really wanted to do this for you, so can you please not be a grouch about it? Act surprised and be nice,” she told me. I tossed my clothes on the bed and went to get dressed. She looked up at me with a grin on her face.

I already knew what she was getting ready to do. She came over to me with a pair of underwear and I grinned at her.

“Do you really have no intention on wearing underwear if I don’t put them on you?” she asked as she lowered in front of me. I smiled down into her face.

“You do it so well, I just figured I’ll leave it to the pro,” I replied. I stepped into the underwear and she slowly pulled them up my legs placing a soft kiss on my cock before pulling them up over my growing erection.

“I guess I would be a little sad if you took this away from me,” she moaned against my throat as she pulled them around my waist and then rubbed her hand over my ass. I gripped a handful of her ass pressing her into me. “I like taking you out of your underwear much more than I like putting you in them though,” she added looking up at me from under her lashes as if she was innocent.

Smiling, I kissed her before releasing her. We finished getting dressed and I had to shift my cock in my fucking pants as I looked at Bella. She wore a tight, black mini dress. The shit draped around her neckline with floral lace revealing the valley and tattoo between her perfect tits.

“You like?” she asked spinning and giving me a nice view of her perfect ass in the dress. “I chose black because it’s your favorite color,” she said once she was facing me again.

I couldn’t even find my voice to tell her how fucking hot she looked. Instead I quickly removed the space between us and kissed her. She moaned falling into me as if surrendering. I loved when she did this, it was as if she was giving me another part of herself every time I kissed her.

Releasing her mouth I looked down in her face.

“You look fucking gorgeous…” I informed her. She blushed and I ran my finger over her rose-colored cheeks. “You should do this more often,” I told her.

“Do what?”

“Blush—I like it.”

“I never had a reason to blush before you came along,” she replied. I rubbed my thumb against her cheek and pulled her mouth back to mine.

“When we get home I’m going to make your entire body blush when you cum in my mouth and on my dick,” I whispered against her lips before kissing her. When I pulled back her entire face was that rose color now. Yeah, I planned to make her do that a lot more tonight.

**~~~*ROT*~~~**

I wasn’t excited about being here; no–that was an understatement. I was pissed I wasn’t alone with Bella right now. And I don’t mean just fucking her, though that has become my favorite extracurricular activity.

I guess it wasn’t all bad, my family did at least rent a limo to pick me up. Like _that_ wouldn’t tell me it was a damn surprise party. The driver opened the door for us. I climbed out first and then helped Bella out of the car.

The driver gawked at her the same way he did when we climbed into the limo. I would have gotten pissed, but I knew it wasn’t necessary. Bella was mine, the fucker could look as long as he didn’t take it any further.

“Mr. Grouch can you at least smile for me?” Bella said getting my attention. I looked down into her face.

“What do I get if I do?” I teased and she grinned rising up on the balls of her feet. She pressed her lips against my ear.

“My thong in your pocket and a no-panty-wearing girlfriend for the rest of the night,” she whispered. I pulled back to look at her, needing to figure out if she was serious. She grinned at me and I knew she was.

A huge grinned formed on my face and she returned my smile.

“Thank you,” she replied. We headed for the front door of the restaurant. Just as I went to pull the door open of all people to walk through it, it was Aro. He grinned wide, his eyes landing on Bella.

I was sure this was the first time he’s seen her since the last time they were together. I felt the anger build in me at the thought of him touching her the way I touched her.

“My Melanie, or should I say _Isabella_ ,” Aro greeted hissing her real name. My arm on her waist tightened.

“What are you doing here, Aro?” I sneered at him.

“It is a free world my boy, or have you forgotten, that your precious family doesn’t run _everything_ ,” he replied glaring over at me. He looked back at Bella. “I must say I didn't plan to come out tonight, but this certainly was a pleasant surprise getting to see my— _our_ Isabella,” he said grinning at the both of us.

“She’s not ours, Aro. She’s _mine_ ,” I corrected getting ready to pull my gun on him, witnesses be damned. Aro smiled at me. I knew he only called her _ours_ to get a rise out of me, but the idea of her belonging to him in any way pissed me off beyond recognition.

“Technically, once upon a time our sweet Isabella was mine. It was my hands that got to touch her, please her and…”

“…finish that statement and I’ll kill you right here,” I growled stepping closer to him and ignoring the glares of the people walking past us to go inside the restaurant. Aro laughed out loud, the anger in me flaring.

Bella’s hand tightened on my arm as if to get my attention. I stepped back pulling her against my side.

“Aro, I know what you are trying to do but it won’t work,” Bella told him in a stern voice as she pressed her body against mine. “I’ve told him everything, even about your erectile dysfunction,” she added with a grin on her face.

“How have you been my dear, I’ve heard you come into some trouble,” he said with a grin on his face. My arm around her waist tightened again just thinking about all the bastards that had planned to take her away from me.

“I’m alive, no thanks to you,” she answered practically growling out that last part. Aro smiled as if she had told a joke. He reached out to touch her I was sure, but I quickly gripped his wrist getting his attention.

“Keep your fucking hands off of her,” I sneered looking him in the face and ignoring Marcus who now stood behind him. Aro snatched his arm away from me and then turned to look at Marcus.

“Did he agree?” he asked him.

“Yes, said he’ll have it done in a week,” Marcus replied. I was curious to know what the hell they were talking about, but I needed to get Bella away from him before I lost my fucking cool and committed a double homicide outside of this restaurant.

“Fantastic,” Aro said now turning and smiling at me. “Edward, I would say it was great seeing you, but we both know I would be lying,” he said before walking away with Marcus following behind him. I turned to watch him. I’ve learned in my years to never turn your back to Aro fucking Volturi.

Aro stopped walking and I placed my hand on my gun ready to pull it on him if I needed to. Bella’s hand slid over mine and I looked at her. She shook her head and then nodded past me. I turned in the direction she directed.

William Black was leaning against a black SUV just a few cars up from the restaurant.

“Oh, Edward, happy birthday my boy—please enjoy it as I plan on it being your last,” Aro said, and then laughed as he and Marcus walked away.

I wanted to fucking shoot the bastard, but I had a feeling there was many more FEDS than just William Black watching us right now, and they would love if I gave them a reason to haul my ass in.

“Let’s just go in and enjoy ourselves, all right,” Bella whispered into my ear. I glared over at William Black and then watched Aro get into his car.

“I’m going to kill all of them,” I sneered.

“I know, and I’m going to help you,” she replied. I wasn’t sure why I was surprised because I knew she wanted Aro’s life as well as the Black’s. I turned and looked at her and saw the pissed-off look on her face as well. “They took away my family; I won’t let them take you away from me, too,” she continued cupping my face in her hand now.

“No one is taking me from you, or you away from me, understood?” I asked holding her chin between my thumb and index finger. She smiled nodding. I kissed her and then we turned and finally walked into the building.

“Masen party,” Bella said to the greeter when we walked into the restaurant. The woman smiled and showed us to the private room. As we approached I could hear tense voices coming from the other side of the door.

The woman opened the door and everyone stopped talking instantly. When they all saw me they yelled surprise and I shook my head. “Be nice,” Bella whispered in my ear. I smiled looking around the room.

Esme and Renee came over to me first.

“We know you probably figured out we were giving you a party, but you’re our son and we had to,” Renee told me when she hugged me. I kissed her cheek and thanked her and Esme.

I gave my family hugs as they approached Bella and I. Garrett and his wife Kate came over to us. I gave Kate a hug and then shook Garrett’s hand.

“Is this the hellion causing all the ruckus in our little world?” Garrett asked. I laughed wrapping my arm around Bella’s waist.

“Bella this is my friend, Garrett and his wife, Kate. Guys, this is my girlfriend, Bella,” I introduced still surprising myself at how comfortable I felt at using the word girlfriend.

“It’s nice to meet the both of you. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Bella said shaking their hands.

“Same here, I have to admit I was surprised to hear that our Edward got himself a girlfriend,” Kate said. I watched Bella sort of grimace and I had a feeling it was probably from Kate using the word _our_ when she referred to me.

“Girlfriend?” I heard the screeching familiar voice ask. Gianna pushed herself right between Garrett and Kate so that she was now standing in front of Bella and me.

“Yes, girlfriend,” Bella cleared up sounding just as irritated as I felt by Gianna’s presence. Gianna glared at Bella. If Bella was the average woman the glare would have probably scared her, but I could tell Bella wasn't moved by the scowl on Gianna’s face.

“What are you doing here, Gianna?” I asked seeing that I knew no one in my family would have invited her.

“I came to make up. I was seriously hoping you let your little pet project go already,” Gianna said still glaring at Bella.

“Excuse you?” Bella snapped.

“You heard me? I’ve never known Edward to get attached to his playthings, and now it seems he even gave you a _little_ title.”

“At least I didn’t have to give myself a title,” Bella retorted and Gianna practically growled at Bella. She went to take another step toward her and Garrett stopped her.

“Gi, you agreed not to start your shit,” Garrett said from behind her. “You said you were coming to celebrate with a friend and make amends with Edward and everyone else,” Garrett continued. Gianna inhaled a deep breath and then looked at me.

“You’re right, I just got a little distracted seeing—anyway happy birthday, Edward.”

“Thank you.”

“I have a gift for you. Maybe I can give it to you privately—later,” Gianna said with a smirk on her face as she slid my tie between her fingers. Bella slapped her hand off my tie.

“I got him that tie,” Gianna said smiling at Bella. “Do you remember the game we played with that tie, Edward?” Gianna asked and Bella looked up at me. I shrugged my shoulders. I honestly couldn’t tell you if she was lying or telling the truth. Alice constantly brought me new clothes and put them in my closet.

I always assumed if it was new, it was from Alice.

Bella stood in front of me and took my tie off then turned around and tossed it in Gianna’s face.

“There, now you can have it back and hang yourself with it,” Bella snapped at her. Have I said that jealous Bella was fucking hot.

“Giving me the tie back doesn’t erase the past Edward and I share together,” Gianna said. Garrett growled out a warning, but we both knew it was pointless. No one controlled Gianna but Gianna. “Maybe I can remind you, Edward how much fun we used to have by having a repeat tonight for your birthday,” Gianna continued, ignoring the fact that Bella and my family were all standing here.

“Over my dead body,” Bella snapped before I had the chance to turn Gianna’s offer down myself.

“That can be arranged little girl,” Gianna barked stepping closer to Bella now. I went to pull Bella back but she pushed my hand away.

“I am _not_ afraid of you,” Bella sneered right back at her.

“You should be.”

“No, you should be better informed about who you are threatening because if I wanted to I could gut you right now before you even blinked,” Bella informed her and it was then I realized my sexy, crazy-ass girlfriend had one of her knives practically digging into Gianna’s stomach.

“Oh shit,” I heard someone say. I didn’t bother trying to decide who. Gianna looked down at the knife and then back at Bella.

“What are you afraid of Bella, that he’ll realize he doesn’t want you anymore? That he belongs with me? I could kill you and he’ll be in my bed the same night,” Gianna sneered at her. I heard enough. I pulled Bella back ignoring her trying to stop me.

“Gianna, let’s get something clear. I _don’t_ want you; I _never_ wanted to be with you, especially not the way you wanted. I haven’t fucked you up or allowed my sisters to do so out of respect for Garrett, but if you ever in your fucking life threaten Bella’s life again, I will fucking end you personally, do you understand me?” I warned. Gianna looked at me, shock written all over her face.

“You love her,” she stated rather than asked. “After everything we shared! You choose her!” Gianna yelled now. Then she stormed out of the room, Kate following behind her. Garrett ran his fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry, Edward. Honestly I was hoping we could just go back to the way things used to be before…”

“…I fucked up by fucking Gianna in the first place,” I finished and he nodded his head with a smirk on his face.

“It’s not just your fault. Gianna knew what she was getting herself into, she just thought she would be different, and that she could change you. I tried warning her ass, but you know how women are,” he told me. I nodded understanding. Each woman I was with swore they were going to be different, that they would make me fall in love with them.

It never happened, not until Bella.

“It was nice meeting you, Bella,” Garrett said before leaving the room. Once he was gone the room was quiet for a second before everyone started laughing. I shook my head as I looked around the small crowded room. Then I saw the man I probably admired more than Carlisle, Alistair and Charlie put together.

Uncle Luther.

A huge grinned spread across my face when I saw him and Eleazar sitting in the far corner smiling in Bella and my direction. I took Bella’s hand and we walked over toward them. I gave Eleazar a hug first. I hadn’t seen him in almost ten years.

“When did the two of you arrive?” I asked him.

“About a few hours ago; you know we couldn’t miss you turning thirty,” Eleazar said making me laugh. I pulled out of his embrace and turned to Uncle Luther.

“Looking good old man,” I teased and he laughed getting up from this chair.

“As if you should be talking, get your ass over here and act like we’re family,” he told me. I laughed giving him a hug. I could remember my father telling me all the time how Uncle Luther saved his life and gave him the family he never had.

Uncle Luther pushed me back and looked into my face.

“You look like a man in love—I’ve seen it many times on my boys,” he said with a grin on his face. I watched his eyes dart behind me. I knew he was looking at Bella. He looked at me again, his smile wider. “She’s beautiful, nephew,” he approved and I laughed. Turning I wrapped my arm around Bella’s waist.

“Baby, this is Uncle Luther and Eleazar. Uncle Luther, Eleazar, this is my Bella,” I introduced causing both men to laugh.

“Just piss on her already, Edward,” Eleazar joked and I grinned.

“It is great to finally meet you, Bella. I must say the last woman to cause this much trouble in my family was Edward’s mother Elizabeth, god rest her soul,” Uncle Luther told her with a warm smile on his face. Uncle Luther loved my mother like a daughter. After her family disowned her, he even walked her down the aisle and gave her away to my father.

“I never meant to cause trouble,” Bella told him and I could tell she was nervous meeting him.

“Ah, but if you did not cause trouble, I would know you were never the devil’s kiss meant for my nephew,” Uncle Luther told her and Bella smiled.

“Speaking of trouble, Uncle Luther, we ran into Aro,” I informed him and I guess the entire room heard me because everyone was quiet now. Uncle Luther’s eyes went dark and his chest puffed up.

He turned and looked at Carlisle and Alistair giving them a silent nod. Both men quickly left the room.

“He left already,” Bella said watching Carlisle and Alistair.

“Just because he left doesn’t mean he didn’t leave someone behind,” Uncle Luther replied as he turned and looked at me. “Did he say anything to you?” Uncle Luther asked. I relayed everything Aro said as well as William Black being outside.

“They’re trying to set us up, father,” Eleazar said sounding worried. He hated America almost as much as Uncle Luther did.

“Let them try, we are doing nothing but celebrating Edward’s birthday,” he replied, just as Carlisle and Alistair came back into the room both shaking their heads. Uncle Luther nodded, and then in sign language he warned the family to not speak of any business, and that we would handle the Aro issue tomorrow.

“What—did he just use sign language?” Bella whispered. I smiled and whispered into her ear what Uncle Luther had just told everyone else. She nodded in understanding.

With that settled for the moment the party seemed to get started as some waitress came into the room and poured everyone a glass of champagne. Carlisle made a toast and then we had dinner.

Despite the shit storm we all knew was coming in the next few weeks, my family and I enjoyed the peace of just being together tonight. I didn’t even get upset at the fact that Emmett had brought Rosalie with him.

She wasn’t that bad tonight, as if somehow Emmett mellowed her ass out. She simply told me happy birthday and left it at that. When it was time for the cake, I was actually worried by how excited everyone seemed to get.

Bella presented me with the cake and said I had to remove the cover. Looking at the room full of my family, I removed the cover from the cake and laughed at what looked back at me.

It was a fucking Oscar the grouch cake.

“Happy birthday my Mr. Grouch,” Bella whispered into my ear. “I told everyone I wanted to get your cake. I couldn’t resist,” she whispered running her hands down my chest as she stood behind me. I laughed turning to look at her.

“I should kick your ass for this?” I joked and she smiled placing a kiss on my lips.

“Or you could just spank me again,” she whispered against my mouth. Ignoring everyone in the room, I pulled her down into my lap and devoured her sexy-ass mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like Edward's Oscar the grouch cake? LOL Why do you think Aro was there? What about Gianna's little tantrum? Are you happy Uncle Luther and Eleazar have arrived.
> 
> Pictures available in my facebook group.
> 
> To the people who complained about the amount of lemons last chapter, you were warned before the lemons even started. This story is pretty much pre-written. Every chapter I've planned and there is important information in just about each of them. What you choose to notice is up to you as the reader, but in the end it will all fall into place as I want it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> This chapter was titled after Bruno Mars song Locked out of Heaven
> 
> Leave a review please!
> 
> See you on Friday!


	36. Skyfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> Sorry it's late Holiday season, I've been Christmas shopping.
> 
> Important A/N at the bottom! PLEASE READ
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_Skyfall_ **

**_“…Let the skyfall, when it crumbles we will stand tall. Face it all together…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

I’m a grown man, and yet, I was being forced to sit down and attempt to play nice. The night after the party Uncle Luther wanted us all to get right down to business. Right now, I was getting ready to meet with Garrett and his team. Sitting back in my chair, I thought about what Uncle Luther said about why I needed to rid this bad blood between Garrett’s team and our team.

I wasn’t completely against it, but I sure as hell didn’t want to have to be in the same room as Gianna. The woman was a fucking psycho, and I was sure if she could, she would lock me in her basement.

Uncle Luther pointed out though, that the last thing we needed right now was a feud with them as well as the ones we already had with the FEDs and the Volturi’s.

The entire family would be here as well, but I knew it wouldn’t stop Gianna from saying whatever the hell she wanted to say. Bella sat on the armrest of my chair, with my arm draped around her waist.

When Gianna walked into the room, her eyes seemed to zero in on us. I felt the moment Bella’s body stiffened as she shifted on the armrest. I was hoping she didn’t let Gianna get to her and lose her shit. I had a feeling Uncle Luther was not in the mood for anyone’s shit today. I rubbed my hand over her thigh silently trying to get her to chill out. Everyone came and took their seats. Bree closed the conference room door behind the last person, and then took her seat next to Emmett. Uncle Luther stood up from his chair with help from Eleazar.

“We all know why I called this meeting, so we will not waste time with me having to explain why,” he began looking around the room. Everyone was silent as we all sat in the conference room. Gianna’s eyes never seemed to leave from Bella’s and my direction.

I’ve known Gianna a long time and I knew she was trying to intimidate Bella. She wanted to scare her off, but what she kept getting wrong was that Bella was nothing like the other women I’ve been with in the past.

Bella was fully capable of taking care of herself, as she often liked to remind me.

“If that bitch keeps looking over here, I’m going to throw one of my knives right between her eyes,” Bella whispered. I smiled while Alice and Jasper laughed having heard her, too. Gianna’s eyes seemed to narrow more as if she knew we talking about her.

“Garrett, you know that we consider you associates. You have completed many jobs for me that my family would have felt uncomfortable completing,” Uncle Luther said looking over at him. Garrett’s team didn’t exactly share the same morals when it came to who they killed.

Uncle Luther sometimes had jobs he knew we wouldn’t want so he called Garrett instead.

“I still consider all of you close friends of ours,” Garrett said, looking at everyone in the room with a smile on his face. I could tell he wanted to say something else.

“I hear a  _but_  coming,” Tanya said from her seat next to Liam. Royce glared over at the two of them and I watched Liam’s arm tighten around Tanya. Garrett looked at her, then back over at me and continued.

“ _But_ …” Garrett stressed and Tanya smiled. She always liked being right. “…Gianna is like a sister to me and Edward fucked up when he…”

“…you hold that thought,” Grandma Cullen said cutting him off. “My grandson was no saint in the matter when it came to Gianna, we all know that, but you will not make it out as if he was the only one who did something wrong. She set herself up to be hurt, and now wants to play the victim because he has moved on with someone he actually  _wants_  to be with,” Grandma Cullen continued. She smirked over at Bella and me.

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not sitting here,” Gianna snapped. Earning a few glares from everyone else in the room.

“I know you are in the room; I just don’t give a damn,” Grandma Cullen retorted glaring at her. Needless to say Grandma Cullen didn’t like Gianna because there was nothing she hated more than a liar.

“Ladies, this is no way to solve the issue at hand,” Uncle Luther said getting their attention.

“Uncle Luther, I get what you are trying to do, but this not our issue to solve. This is between Gianna and Edward. As long as she chooses to be bitter about it, it will never change,” Alice explained causing Gianna to glare over at her now.

“It is everyone’s issue when it is causing a rift between everyone. Garrett and his team used to be a team we could rely on, now we have this issue…” Alistair added.

“Maybe if Edward would have just kept his dick in his pants, this wouldn’t be a problem,” Kate snapped looking at me as if I had fucked her over personally.

“Oh please! Gianna practically threw her pussy at Edward and we all know it!” Tanya snapped right back. I felt Bella flinch and I knew it was from the thought of me being with Gianna. “We all told her that Edward was not the relationship type, but no she just had to continue with her little excursion on him, and now want all of us to feel bad for her? Fuck that—she should have kept her fucking legs closed, then her pride wouldn’t have been hurt,” Tanya continued. I saw the smiles on the faces of all the women in my family.

“Fuck you, Tanya! You’re just pissed I got to fuck him before you did!” Gianna yelled at her. Tanya went to get up from her seat but Liam stopped her.

“I never wanted to fuck Edward, he has always been a brother to me. It was  _you_  that wanted to fuck the guy you called brother?” Tanya spat, causing everyone to look shocked as we looked over at Garrett. “Oh, I’m sorry, I guess you didn’t tell Kate you’ve plotted to fuck her husband,” Tanya replied with a smirk on her face.

“What the hell is she talking about?” Kate asked looking at Gianna and then Garrett.

“Babe, I swear nothing happened,” Garrett tried to assure her.

“Was something  _getting_  ready to happen?” Kate asked looking at Gianna. I knew we were about to get completely off track now because once Kate was pissed about something, there was no stopping her.

“She was drunk and pissed about Edward. It was nothing…” Garrett tried to explain. I looked up at Bella and saw that she was looking at me.

“Okay, we are getting off track here,” Esme said trying to get everyone focused on why we were here.

“No. I am sitting here trying to defend this bitch, and find out that you tried to fuck my husband?” Kate yelled glaring at Gianna now.

“Nothing happened; he’s hopelessly devoted to you,” Gianna replied with a flag of her hand, as if it was no big deal she tried to sleep with her best friend’s husband. “Even when I was dressed in practically nothing right in front of him,” she mumbled, and then Kate slapped the shit out of her. Garrett quickly pulled Kate back and pushed Gianna back when she tried to hit Kate.

“That bitch just hit me!” Gianna yelled pointing at Kate.

“You’re lucky that’s all I did!” Kate yelled over Garrett’s shoulder.

“This is extremely entertaining,” Bella whispered into my ear and I laughed agreeing with her. Gianna looked over at us and then Garrett.

“Garrett, move. Now,” Gianna told him with her hand reaching behind her back. Quickly, everyone else in the room put their hands on their guns, Bella pulling one of her knives out.

“Fuck no, Gi. I’m not dealing with your shit anymore,” Garrett yelled at her.

“After everything we’ve been through together. I’m your sister…”

“Now you want to use the sister card after admitting to trying to fuck him? You’re a nasty bitch,” Kate snapped trying to push around Garrett. He pushed her back and gave Gianna a warning look when she stepped closer to him.

“You’re seriously going to pick that bitch over me, too,” she asked looking at Garrett.

“What kind of question is that, Gi? Of course I’m picking Kate over you, she’s my wife!” Garrett yelled at her. “I didn’t tell her about your little stunt because I gave you the benefit of the doubt,” he continued looking pissed off.

“Everyone needs to calm down,” Renee said trying to be the peacemaker here. There was no way that was going to work now. Everyone was on edge.

“No, fuck this shit! I am tired of doing what other people say. I stuck around because I love Garrett and I belong with Edward not that little bitch,” she snapped pointing at Bella when she said  _little_  bitch. Bella quickly stood up and I stood up as well knowing it was going to get even worse if Gianna kept talking. “I’m done kissing all of your asses like you’re royalty or some shit. I am Gianna Miller—I don’t’ take orders from no one,” Gianna ranted on and I saw the glare that formed on Uncle Luther’s face from her words.

“Gianna, I think it‘s time for you to leave. We’ve all been associates a long time and despite Garrett’s recent anger with you, I know he considers you family. So I will let you live—for now,” Uncle Luther told her.

“I’m the fuck out of here, too. You should do the same, Garrett. I told you before they would never see us as family no matter how many favors or jobs you did for them,” Royce said, standing up from his seat.

“I’ll see both of you out then,” Liam said with a smile on his face. I was sure he still wanted a piece of Royce.

“I’ll go with you,” Stefan added with an evil grin. We watched as they left the room. Uncle Luther inhaled a deep breath shaking his head. I watched the way he started rubbing his chest. Eleazar whispered into his ear and Uncle Luther nodded to whatever Eleazar asked.

“Uncle Luther, are you all right?” Carlisle asked taking the words right out of my mouth.

“Yes, just a little chest pain,” he said pressing his thumb into his chest. Eleazar tapped Uncle Luther’s shoulder before leaving the room.

“Luther, do you have something to tell us?” Grandma Cullen asked him.

“Nothing to worry about sister, let’s continue,” he replied dismissing any discussion regarding him. “I would like to hope that other than those two, we have an alliance with the rest of you?” Uncle Luther asked looking at Garrett, Kate and the rest who were still here. They all nodded.

“When we needed your help, you helped us, we owe all of you,” Riley said, the rest of them agreeing. A while back Garrett and his team ran into some serious trouble with the law. To make a long story short, if it wasn’t for my family, they would all be in jail somewhere.

Uncle Luther seemed satisfied with that news. He went on to explain to them our current situation with Aro. They all agreed to help us wherever we would need them. He started to go over the plan.

“Shouldn’t we wait for everyone else to return?” Alistair asked seeing that he hated having to repeat himself or hear the same story twice.

“I’ll inform them when they all return,” Uncle Luther said, and then he continued with the plan he wanted to execute against Aro, as well as the dirty FEDs he had in his pocket.

**~~~*ROT*~~~**

**_Unknown POV_ **

I was sick and tired of all of them. I couldn’t wait to be rid of the people I called my  _family_. Some fucking family they were. Thankfully, I was able to get away to make the phone calls I needed to make.

Pulling out my disposable phone I made my first phone call.

“About time you’ve called? What news have you?” Aro voiced roared through the phone.

“You should contact Gianna and Royce,” I told him.

“Why are they any significance to me?”

“Because they are no longer friends of the family. They both made it clear they don’t give a fuck about this fucked-up family. You could probably get them to help you, Gianna more than anyone,” I replied imagining the grin on his face.

“This could be useful to me; what about what we talked about a few nights ago at Providence?” he asked.

“If I act now, the family will get suspicious; they’re not idiots, Aro. You should know that better than anyone.”

“And yet they do not realize you are working against them,” he replied back.

“They would never think I would do something like this; they have no reason to question my loyalty to them. We have trust in our family unlike your fucked-up family.”

“Why have you decided to turn your back on your precious family then?” he asked, and I almost replied by saying they were no family of mine, but he didn’t need to know that.

“That’s not your concern. I’ll take care of him, you just make sure to have everyone else here when I call,” I replied, and then I hung up the phone. I pinched the bridge of my nose feeling irritated with this entire damn situation.

Next, I called William Black. What Aro didn’t know was that while I was using him to rid me of my so called family, I was working with Black to take him out as well.

Why go through all of this?

I have my reasons.

“I thought maybe you’d changed your mind,” William said into the phone.

“No, I haven’t changed my mind. It just isn’t easy to get away.”

“Well then remember, our offer still stands.”

“I’m aware of that. Now, the reason why I called is because in a few days I need a huge distraction.”

“What sort of distraction?”

“Your son.”

“Why my son?”

“Because he’s the perfect distraction. I promise your precious pride and joy will not be harmed,” I informed him.

“Fine, just tell me when and where,” he replied. I told him what I would need from him and that it needed to be real, because no one in the family would fall for it otherwise. After I finished with the phone call I finally headed back to the conference room.

**~~~*ROT*~~~**

**_Edward POV_ **

Everyone returned back to the conference room at the same time, and Uncle Luther went over the plan again. I smiled at how annoyed Alistair seemed to be having to hear the story twice.

After he finished everyone left to go home. Uncle Luther and Eleazar were staying in Charlie and Renee’s condo, since Alistair, Stefan and Stefan’s wife Sarah were staying at Carlisle and Esme’s condo.

“I can’t wait until all of this is over,” Bella said placing her head on my shoulder as we rode up the elevator to the penthouse.

“When it is, I’m going to take you to my house in Brazil,” I informed her. She stood up straight and looked at me with a smile on her face.

“You have a house in Brazil?”

“Surprised?”

“Yes, you keep doing that.”

“Doing what?” I asked just as the elevator bell rung alerting our arrival to the tenth floor.

“Surprising me,” she answered with a smile on her face as she walked off of the elevator. I rushed behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her back against me.

“Then we’re even,” I whispered into her ear still holding her as we walked to the front door and opening it.

“You’re turning into one of those cheesy boyfriends,” she teased, and I slapped her on her ass causing her to scream.

“Do you want me to go back to being an ass?” I whispered against her ear now. She turned in my arms looking up at me.

“I don’t know, I liked you that way sometimes,” she replied and I shook my head.

“I’ll remember you said that the next time I piss you off.”

“Hmm... good point.”

“Though making up is worth the fighting, wouldn’t you agree?” I asked gripping her ass and pressing her into me. She grinned looking up at me and I lowered my head taking her mouth.

She moaned surrendering me herself to me like she usually does. I slipped my hand under her shirt and felt her body shiver.

“Don’t tease me,” she moaned.

“Last I checked the only tease in this relationship is you,” I replied, just as I cupped her right tit in my hand. I pushed her bra aside and started to tease her nipple. Her breathing changed, I always loved the way her entire body reacted to me.

I kissed her harder gripping her tit in my hand a little tighter than before.  

“Shower…” I heard her breathe out against my mouth.

“What?” I breathed back rocking my hardening dick into her soft perfect body. “I want you to fuck me in the shower,” she explained. I released her breast from my hand and gripped her ass in my hand. I picked her up, her legs wrapping around my waist.

I started to head toward the bathroom when there was a knock on the front door. We both groaned our protest at the interruption.

“Dammit—I swear they know when we’re getting ready to fuck,” Bella said. I gave her a quick kiss and then lowered her to the floor. Walking over I opened the front door. I was surprised to see Emmett standing on the other side.

“What’s up, Em?” I asked with a questioning brow.

“I need to talk to you man,” he said, and I stepped aside so that he could come in. I shut the door behind him and he looked from me to Bella. “Did I interrupt?” he asked looking at the both of us.

“Only me getting laid, but hey it’s no big deal,” Bella replied sarcastically causing me to laugh. Emmett didn’t even smile so I knew something was bothering him.

“What’s up, Em?” I asked again. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at me. I’ve never seen him this upset about something.

“I’m going to go take a shower and leave you two to talk,” Bella said. I knew she was only trying to give us some privacy seeing that Emmett looked like he was about to freak out from something.

“Don’t start without me,” I told her and she smiled at me.

“I might have to start, but I won’t finish without you,” she teased. I grinned swatting her on the ass before she headed toward the bathroom. I turned my attention back to Emmett now.

“Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?” I asked him walking over to the bar and pouring both of us a drink.

“Man, I’m in deep shit…” he said with a shake of his head. I walked over to him with a glass.

“Do I need to get my gun?” I asked handing him his drink.

“I’m not in that kind of trouble. That kind of trouble I can handle…”

“Then what kind of trouble are you in?” I asked taking a sip from my glass. He downed his drink and then looked at me.

“Rose is pregnant.”

“WHAT!” I roared, shattering the glass in my hand.

“What’s wrong?” I heard Bella ask. I turned around to see her standing in the room in nothing but a towel.

“Bella, go put some fucking clothes on,” I barked at her.

“Your hand is bleeding,” she said ignoring me and walking towards the kitchen. She quickly came back with a wet rag and took my hand starting to clean the glass from it.

“Bella…”

“Emmett can’t even see anything. You have a huge damn gash in your hand. I need to stop the bleeding,” she replied cutting me off. I glared over at Emmett. He wouldn’t make eye contact with me. “Do either of you want to tell me what the hell just happened?” Bella asked looking between the both of us as she started to wrap my hand in the dry rag.

“You’re going to get rid of it aren’t you?” I asked Emmett ignoring Bella’s question.

“What? No, I’m not going to get rid of it. That’s my fucking baby…” he barked at me.

“Baby?” I heard Bella question.

“You can’t trust Rose and you’re going to let her have your kid?”

“I can trust her—it’s all of you who have a fucking problem trusting her,” he snapped back at me. “All of you gave Grandma Cullen your opinions of her before she even met my Rose and now…”

“…don’t blame us for Grandma Cullen not accepting the bitch.”

“Watch who the fuck you’re talking about, Edward,” he barked stepping toward me with his fist balled up.

“Okay, both of you need to chill the hell out, now…” Bella said standing between the both of us. We stood there looking at each other, and then Emmett shook his head.

“I came to talk to you because you’re my brother, but you can’t seem to get your fucking almighty head out of your own ass to realize that I’m fucking happy with her. I didn’t say shit when you brought Bella here…”

“We can trust Bella!”

“You didn’t know that shit when you brought her here, but that didn’t stop you, did it? I’m the fuck out of here…” he said turning and leaving the penthouse without another word. Bella stood in front of me.

 

“He got Rose pregnant?” she asked. I inhaled a deep breath and nodded. “Esme and Grandma Cullen are going to kill him,” she pointed out, again I only nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happened this chapter didn't it? Who do you think the Unknown POV was? What about Rose's pregnancy? How much trouble do you think Gianna will be?
> 
> Because of the holiday season, and that I would like to spend it with family that has come from out of town, I will not be posting a new update until after the new year. I promise to be back on January 3!
> 
> I know this may upset some of you, but my family comes first as I hope all of you spend the holiday's with your loved ones!
> 
> Happy Holiday's to all of you!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This chapter was titled after Adele's song Skyfall
> 
> Leave a review please!
> 
> See you on Friday, January 3rd, 2014!


	37. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> I know I am super late, and I would go into all the reasons why I didn't get around to posting but they are personal. Just please keep me and my family in your prayers!
> 
> It's Tuesday So...
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_Secrets_ **

**_“…Sick of all the insincere, so I’m gonna give all my secrets away…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

“Baby, you have to stop stressing about it,” Bella said, placing kisses along my neck as we laid in the bed together. It’s been two damn days since Emmett dropped that fucking bomb on me about Rose being pregnant.

When I first tried calling him after I calmed down, he sent my call to voicemail. I left a message warning him if he didn’t call me back I was going to let everyone else know.

Needless to say, he called me back and told me he was going to take care of it. That was two days ago and no one’s actually _talked_ to him since. Esme and Renee were worried, and Uncle Luther, Alistair, Charlie and Carlisle were pissed off.

“He’s being a fucking dumbass,” I said looking up at the ceiling. I felt one of Bella’s legs sliding between mine. Her knee gently brushing up against my dick. My girl wanted my attention.

“Yes, I agree but he’s a grown man and you can’t make his decisions for him,” she whispered against my ear before sucking my ear lobe into her mouth. “We both know Emmett would risk his own life before ever harming the family in anyway. I’m sure he has a plan,” she continued with her hand now moving slowly over my chest.

“I sure as hell hope so. He’s blinded by fucking pussy and he thinks he loves her.”

“You were blinded by my pussy before you ever got to fuck me,” she pointed out, and I laughed gripping her ass in my hand.

“That’s because I knew you would be good pussy, baby,” I replied turning my head to hers and kissing her. She moaned opening her mouth allowing me to taste her.

“Just good?” she asked sucking my bottom lip into her mouth.

“Hmm. . .  no, great – fucking phenomenal – the best I ever had – the best I _will_ ever have,” I corrected and she smiled against my mouth.

“Much better,” she whispered, and I kissed her harder pulling her tighter against my body.

“But you know what, though?” I asked against her mouth.

“What?”

“If Emmett loves Rose half as much as I love you, I owe him an apology, because I would kill anyone who talked shit about you the way I’ve talked about Rose,” I told her. She pulled her face back and looked at me as if trying to decide if I was serious.

“You really mean that?”

“More than you know, baby. I might have been fighting this before, but you’re it for me, Bella. I’m sure of it,” I informed her. She smiled at me and then kissed me hard on the mouth straddling me. I wrapped my arms around her and pushed one hand into her shorts and another into her hair.

“Take these shorts off,” I whispered against her mouth.

“You take them off,” she replied. Quickly, I flipped us so that she was under me now. She smiled up at me as if she had won a prize or something.

“What are you smiling for?” I asked kissing along her neck as I slid my hands under her shirt and started pushing it up over her stomach and breast.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she panted out when my mouth captured her nipple. I sucked on her perfect tits until her nipples were hard and I left a mark on them. She complained when I did that, but I knew she liked seeing my marks on her.

“It’s not polite to keep secrets…”

“What do you know about what is or isn’t polite,” she teased. I laughed slowly peeling her shorts off now. I was already hard, but looking at her bare pussy now, my dick grew a couple more inches for sure.

I tossed her shorts aside and spread her legs open for me. Settling myself between her legs I kissed along her inner thighs. I blew my breath over her opening and then kissed her vertical lips.

“Do you want me to be polite to your pussy?” I whispered, trailing my tongue over her folds and her clit making her whole body shiver. I smiled because I was never going to get used to the way she responded to my every touch.

“Hmm-mm,” she moaned in response to my question. Spreading her legs wider I sucked her clit into my mouth. Her hips lifted from the bed just as I felt her hand slide into my hair. Then I pulled back and started kissing up her body.

“I need a yes or a no, Bella,” I whispered against her skin. “Do you want me to be polite and gently eat your pussy, make love to it slowly? Or do you want me to consume and devour you with my mouth and then fuck you into oblivion?” I asked and my girl moaned from my words. I knew what she wanted, but I wanted her to tell me.

“Fuck me.”

“Aww, and I here I wanted to show you that I knew how to be polite,” I teased trailing a finger between her folds.

“Fuck being polite – I love my grouch just the way you are,” she moaned raising her hips to my touch. I kissed back down her body until I was between her legs again. Gripping both of her thighs in my hand I looked up at her and said, “I love you, too,” then I dropped my face into her pussy. I devoured and consumed her the way I knew she wanted me to.

The way I needed to.

When she screamed her release, her legs locking against my head, hand fisting my hair and her entire body vibrating from her orgasm, I knew I had done my job. Slowly, I brought her back down from her high and started kissing up her body again.

Her hands started to pull my shorts down until my dick sprang free from its confinements. Her hand wrapped around me, and she started to stroke me slowly as I struggled to get my shorts off and not cum in her hand.

Kicking my shorts across the room I pulled her legs up, placing her feet against my chest. I moved her hand away from my dick, and then slowly pushed into her. “Shhiitt,” she hissed out as I filled her body.

I closed my eyes holding her feet firmly against my chest. This position allowed me to fill her more than usual. I could have fucking cum just being in her in this position. Still holding her feet against my chest I started to move inside of her.

I started slowly knowing it would drive her crazy. When she begged me to go faster, I did allowing her to slide her legs over my shoulder and lock them around my neck. Pushing my fist into the bed I fucked her faster and harder. Focusing on the way her body was reacting to me, I swirled my hips against her and she cried out gripping my forearm.

Pummeling into her I knew this was going to be quick. I picked up my speed knocking her legs down off my shoulders and hitching one of them up with my hand as I rocked into her over and over again. I felt my balls tightening and the pull in my back as my cock twitched inside of her. I was close but I refused to cum before she did.

With my jaw tight, I concentrated on her needs and not my own need to cum inside of her right now. I knew she would probably cum faster if she was on top. Sliding my arm around her I flipped us again so that she was on top now. She sat up moving and bouncing over me.

Sitting up I pulled her shirt the rest of the way off tossing it away like it was trash. Then I pulled her nipples into my mouth sucking on them as she rode herself to her release. When I felt her cum, I soon followed gripping her ass in my hand, and making her buck and rock over me faster.

I fell back against the pillows feeling the damn bones in my body melt. She collapsed against my chest. Her head resting over my heart.

“One of these days I’m going to die cuming…” she whispered. I laughed running my fingers through her hair.

“You know the French call an orgasm the little death—La petite mort,” I told her. She looked up at me with a smile on her face.

“I still can’t believe you speak four other languages.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. . . you just surprise me is all,” she said running her fingers along the tattoos on my chest.

“How did you think I would be?” I asked fingering her hair as I looked at her. It still shocked the hell out of me how much I loved her. I never thought I would feel this way about anyone.

“I don’t know . . . you were always an ass about everything. It’s just nice knowing you’re not always that way. It’s nice that you let me in,” she continued not looking at me. Inhaling a deep breath, I lifted her head so that she was looking at me now.

“I’ve never let anyone into my head the way I let you in it, and honestly, it’s more like you bombarded your way in and then set up camp,” I joked. She laughed leaning up and placing a kiss against my lips.

“Ditto,” she whispered. I started to kiss her harder just as my cell started to ring. We both groaned because we knew I couldn’t ignore the call. Leaning over I picked up my phone and saw it was Emmett.

I looked at Bella then answered my phone.

“Good to see you’re alive,” I said into the phone.

“I know, I just had some things to take care of. Will you be at my parents’ place for family dinner today?” he asked.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” I retorted.

“Okay good, I got some news for everyone.”

“What kind of news—good news like I finally broke things off with Rose, or bad news like I did something really fucking stupid like married the bitch…”

“Fuck, Edward, do you always have to be a fucking dick about shit? Just be there, okay,” he yelled into the phone. “And despite you not agreeing with my current situation, thank you for not telling everybody else before I get the chance to.”

“You mean before you got the balls to…”

“You’re a fucking dick, you know that?”

“Yeah, you’re just lucky you’re my brother.”

“I hope you still feel that way after my announcement; I’ll see you and Bella later,” he said then hung up the phone. I had a real fucked-up ass feeling.

“What’s wrong?”

“Emmett’s coming to family dinner today.”

“That’s good, right?” she asked with a brow raised.

“I don’t know; he’s got something to announce.”

“Shit, you think he’s going to tell everyone Rose is pregnant?” she asked. I ran my fingers through my hair.

“I don’t know, but the shit won’t be good. You might have to actually bring some of your knives to dinner, baby,” I told her knowing family dinner was probably going to get real violent today.

**~~~*ROT*~~~**

“Are you sure Emmett said that he was coming to dinner, Edward?” Carlisle asked me for the hundredth time.

“Yes, I’m sure. He called me earlier to make sure that I was going to be here,” I answered drinking from the glass in my hand.

“I’m going to beat that boy’s ass when he gets in here. With everything we are dealing with, how dare he just disappear like that,” Grandma Cullen snapped from the chair she was sitting in.

“Edward, do you know what he’s been up to?” Renee asked. I shook my head no.

“You’re a liar. Emmett has always told you everything,” Tanya yelled at me.

“I don’t know what the hell he’s been up to the past few days. I’m actually just as clueless about it as all of you,” I replied pissed off.

“He didn’t tell you anything?” Esme asked, obviously not believing that I didn’t know anything. I could understand why no one believed me seeing that Emmett did usually tell me everything.

I didn’t answer Esme because I knew I couldn’t lie to her, and the minute they knew I knew something, they would drill my ass until Emmett got here. Just then we heard a car pull up.

“About time he got here,” Alistair said rolling his sleeves up his arm. We waited until we heard the front door open, and then Emmett walked into the room—with Rose.

“Where the hell have you been?!” Grandma Cullen yelled at him.

“I…”

“…I should kick your ass for the panic you caused the damn family and for what, to get away with that piece of pussy right there?” Grandma Cullen continued. I watched the way Emmett swallowed his irritation.

“I can explain…”

“You better have a damn good reason,” Esme growled at him. The entire family stood there looking at Rose and Emmett. Bella walked over to me slipping her arm around my waist.

“Look at their hands?” she whispered into my ear. I zeroed in on their hands and saw the fucking rings on their fingers. I looked at Emmett and he noticed we noticed, and quickly hid his hand in his pocket.

Fuck, our family was going to murder him.

“Everyone calm down. Emmett explain yourself,” Uncle Luther said coming into the room. Emmett looked at Uncle Luther then Esme and Grandma Cullen. I knew what he was afraid of, hell I was afraid for him.

“Umm—a few days ago I found out that uh…you all have to let me fully explain…”

“Explain what Emmett?” Alistair asked in a stern voice.

“…I found out some information that’s going to affect all of us…”

“What kind of information Emmett, we don’t have time for fucking games,” Carlisle snapped at him.

“Speak up, Emmett,” Uncle Luther told him.

“A few days ago—I found out…that uh—we uh…”

“Oh, just spit it out already!” Alice snapped at him. She hated when people dragged shit out.

“He’s trying to,” Rosalie snapped back at Alice.

“Hey, you keep your mouth shut because the only thing keeping me from kicking your ass is Emmett,” Tanya informed her.

“Everyone calm the hell down!” Uncle Luther yelled. “Tell us what it is you have to tell us, Emmett,” Uncle Luther said glaring at Emmett waiting for him to continue.

“Rose is pregnant…” Emmett finally said, and every woman in the house other than Bella started screaming and yelling. Rose trying to defend Emmett against all the women in my family.

Then Bree yelled out. “You married her!” And everyone stopped as they now noticed the wedding rings on their fingers.

“Dear god please tell me you are not that damn stupid,” Esme snapped at him.

“I fucking love her, I don’t get…”

“…Emmett, you don’t fucking know her!” Jasper yelled, getting all of our attention. “I know you didn’t want us to look into her, but I did anyway when you wouldn't answer our calls. I was going to come to you before telling the rest of the family…” Jasper continued.

“Tell us what, Jasper?” Uncle Luther asked.

“Rose is…”

“...don’t Jazz, you don’t know the entire story,” Emmett said, and I looked over at him. He knew something about Rose he kept from everyone else, something that pissed off Jasper?

“Emmett, shut up? What is it, Jasper?” Alistair asked. Jasper looked at Emmett and then at all of us.

“Rose is FBI; her real name is Angela Weber. They transferred her over from the east coast specifically to go undercover here…” Jasper answered and before I knew it, Grandma Cullen had slapped Emmett and Rose or Angela, I guess her fucking name was.

“How dare you bring this bitch into our family!” she yelled at him.

“You knew and you didn’t tell us!” Esme yelled at him tears in her eyes now.

“There is more to the story…”

“…there is nothing else we need to know! She’s fucking FBI, Emmett!” Carlisle yelled at him.

“We need to take care of this?” Alistair said looking as if he was ready to shoot Rose right now.

“No, none of you are taking care of anything,” Emmett said sort of pulling Rose behind him.

“Emmett, she betrayed you! She lied to you; do you really think she loves you and isn’t just trying to save her own ass!” Bree yelled at him.

“If we kill her, they’ll know it was us,” Uncle Luther said.

“Then we hold her,” Stefan added.

“The cell is empty,” Liam said.

“No one is laying a fucking hand on her!” Emmett yelled. I couldn’t even begin on how fucking angry I was. How badly I wanted to shoot this lying bitch and just be done with it. I felt Bella move from my side and she slowly walked over to Rose or Angela.

Fuck whatever her name was.

“You’re a fucking snake,” Bella sneered at her.

“No more than your father was. Are you really going to let me face the same fate your father did when Aro found out he was FBI?” she asked her, and then Bella punched her in the face causing her to fall back and Emmett to catch her.

“What the fuck, Bella!” Emmett yelled steadying Rose and then getting in Bella’s face as if he was getting ready to hit her. I quickly rushed over and pulled Bella back so that I was standing in front of Emmett now.

We glared at one another not like brothers but enemies. To me he was picking the fucking Feds over his family.

“None of you know the entire damn story and you’re all judging…”

“…she’s the fucking FEDS, Emmett! She can’t be fucking trusted; from the first day this bitch came into your life she was lying to you and you’re mad at us!” Tanya yelled at him.

“Whatever story you think you know, Emmett is probably just part of her fucking cover; the bitch can’t be trusted and you need to get rid of her or we will,” Carlisle told him in a stern voice.

“I love her…”

“In the words of Tina Turner, what’s love got to do with it? It’s either her or your family, Emmett,” Grandma Cullen told him. I actually had to turn around to see if she was serious. Grandma Cullen was the last person I expected to give an ultimatum like that.

“This is bullshit! If it was Bella…”

“It’s NOT Bella!” I sneered at him getting annoyed that he constantly tried to use that excuse.

“Make your choice, Emmett?” Uncle Luther told him. Emmett looked as if he was getting ready to fall apart.

“She’s having my baby, I can’t just…”

“How do you know she’s not lying about that, too?” Alice asked him. Emmett looked at Rose as if questioning her. I would assume that after the past few days he made her ass take another pregnancy test if not take her to the doctors.

“Emmett, if you pick them, they’ll kill me,” she told him holding his hand.

“Gladly,” Bree retorted with a smug look on her face.

“Do you really love me?” he asked her. I rolled my eyes not in the mood to hear the fucking lies I knew were about to come out of her mouth.

“Yes. I swear I quit the force months ago and…”

“Bullshit— they still have her ass as active,” Jasper interrupted and Rose looked at him with shock on her face.

“No, they shouldn’t! I swear I quit! I love you; I married you so that they could never try to make me testify against you…I would never…”

“…I’ve trusted you Rose…”

“…her names Angela remember, and are you sure when she signed that marriage license she even signed the right name,” Alice interjected.

“Emmett, don’t let them turn you on me.”

“They’re my family; they wouldn’t lie to me…”

“…but I’m not lying! I told you everything, Emmett, I swear I did,” she continued.

“Can we just kill the bitch already and be done with this,” Tanya snapped in annoyance. Then there was a loud crash outside getting all of our attention. I walked over to the window saw a truck had crashed into the back of my car.

“Bella!” I heard the fucker Jacob Black yell as he climbed out of the car.

“That’s it, I’m fucking killing him,” I said pulling my gun out and heading outside with everyone else on my tail.

“You must have a fucking death wish, Black,” I said getting his attention as I aimed my gun at him, Stefan and Liam doing the same.

“Masen, I just want my girl back…” he slurred. The bastard was drunk. He was really fucking stupid.

“I’m not your fucking girl, Jacob. How the hell did you even know I was here?” Bella asked, and then everyone turned to Rose who was standing in the doorway shielded by Emmett.

“I swear I didn’t tell him anything; I really did quit,” she explained looking terrified. She should have been terrified because after I put a bullet in Black I planned on putting one in her, too.

“Angela, I guess the jig is up, babe,” Jacob slurred with a grin on his face. “Bella, you, too, baby. You got in way too deep and now you think you're one of them…”

“I don’t know that the hell you are talking about Jacob, but I am one of them.”

“Bella tell all of you she was working undercover,” Jacob said with a grin on his face. I didn’t need to look at Emmett to know that he was looking at me. Unlike him though I knew the woman I was in love with and I knew she wasn’t a fucking liar.

“Jacob, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Bella sneered at him from next to me.

“Just telling them the truth, you’ve been working to get in close and then kill them all, but I will not tolerate you fucking him!” Jacob yelled.

“Tolerate? Who the hell do you think you are?” she snapped stepping towards him. I pushed her back with my hand. “I don’t know what your fucking angle is here, but I have never in my fucking life worked for you pieces of fucking scum! Don’t you dare try to make them turn on me because even if they did, I would still be loyal to them before I would ever tell you sorry motherfuckers anything to use against them! They are my family.” Bella yelled.

“No we killed your family! Once your family was gone you were supposed to come to me! Not him! I own you now! You’re mine!” he yelled at her. Did this motherfucker just admit to being involved in her family’s death? I was getting ready to shoot him when a knife flew right into Jacob’s chest causing him to fall to the ground. Bella was over him in an instant, another knife in hand as she held it to his throat.

“You killed them?” she asked and I saw the tears in her eyes. Jacob started to cough up blood and I knew she must have punctured an artery.

“He’s dying,” I heard Renee say from behind me. It didn’t go unnoticed to me that she didn’t move to do anything about it either.

Bella pulled her knife out of his chest and then walked away looking over at Rose. “You want to show your loyalty, make a choice—call an ambulance and save one of your own or let the dirty fucking pig die,” Bella informed her.

“He’s FBI you can’t just leave him there…” Rose said looking at a dying Jacob.

“I have a restraining order against him, one he violated by coming here. I was defending myself,” Bella retorted.

“Someone call an ambulance!” Eleazar yelled, and we all looked at him confused as to why he would want us to call an ambulance for Jacob.

“Let him die…”

“Not, for him! For Father! Father is having a heart attack!” Eleazar yelled and then everyone rushed into the house to go see about Uncle Luther. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you surprised about who Rose turned out to be? How about everyone's reaction? What about Uncle Luther having a heart attack? Remember every chapter holds important information. These next few chapters will be violence, angst, and dramatic....you all trust me right? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This chapter was titled after One Republic song Secrets 
> 
> Leave a review please!
> 
> And yes I will be here on Friday! Those of you who don't believe me or are pissed about me not posting, well...it's better if I don't say what I want but just know it was highly necessary that I focused on my family and not a fanfic story. To those of you who messaged me with concern and those of you who know what I'm dealing with thank you all so much for being a listening ear.


	38. Ave Maria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> It's Friday
> 
> Tissue warning!
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_Ave Maria_ **

**_“…Suddenly hits you and then you realize it’s out of your hands…”_ **

**_Bella POV_ **

Renee managed to keep Uncle Luther alive long enough to make it to the hospital. Now, we all sat in the waiting room—waiting. No one was speaking to one another, but they were all still glaring over at the bitch whose real name turned out to be Angela.

It was weird being on this side of things, being the family who felt betrayed by the snake the FBI planted. I didn’t want to think about how it was when they found out about my father. I didn’t want to see things Aro’s way, but I was seeing it his way.

Letting someone in only to be deceived in the end.

Rose—I mean Angela came into all of their lives. Made Emmett fall in love with her only to betray him in the worst possible way. Emmett was like a brother to me now, and I hated her for playing him the way she was doing.

I didn’t trust her.

I watched the way she tried consoling Emmett. She looked over at where Edward and I were sitting, and my anger started to flare again. I had half the mind to just whoop her ass right here in the hospital.

“She’s not worth it,” Edward sort of growled. It was the first thing he’s said since we’ve been here. I looked at him and he lifted his head looking at me. “She’s not worth it,” he said to me again.

“But she’s…”

“…She’s Emmett’s problem now. If you go after her, Emmett will get involved and then I will get involved,” he explained. I inhaled a deep breath understanding clearly. The last thing I wanted was for Emmett and Edward to have a falling out because of this. Right now we all needed to be united.

“Okay,” I said placing my hand on top of his. He sort of flinched from my touch, but tried playing it off by running his fingers through his hair. I bit on my lower lip trying to push the bit of rejection I felt. Placing my hand back into my lap, I sat silently as we waited for the doctor to come out and tell us about Uncle Luther.

“Why didn’t you tell us he was sick!” I heard Alistair yell. I looked up to see he was yelling at Eleazar.

“What difference would it have made?”

“All the fucking difference! He’s my father, too!” Alistair yelled at him. Everyone was watching them, even those who had no idea what was going on.

“Your father! I’ve taken care of him while you run around like you were in charge before he even died!” Eleazar yelled back at him.

“That’s bullshit and you know it! I’ve only done what he’s asked of me. You should have told me he was sick.”

“Why? None of you really fucking cared! As long as he was there to clean up your fucking messes!” Eleazar yelled back. “He flew out here after I told him not to, and for what—to clean up some war Edward started over the new bitch he’s fucking.” Eleazar yelled and Edward’s head popped up as he glared over in Eleazar’s direction.

“Watch what the fuck you say, Eleazar. Bella is a lot of things, but she’s not just some bitch I’m fucking as you put it,” Edward growled at him.

“Because you suddenly grew a heart, you want everyone to ignore what the cop said about her? We should just get rid of her when we get rid of the Fed,” Eleazar continued pointing over in Angela’s direction now. I watched the way Emmett tensed up. “Get rid of the both of them and then our problems are solved,” he continued.

“Eleazar, shut the fuck up! Bella is family…”

“Family! Family got us into this mess! Family may have killed our fucking father and you want to continue to defend them! This is all that bitch’s fault and none of you want to admit it!” Eleazar yelled cutting Alistair off, and in a flash Edward was out of his seat pinning Eleazar to the wall while Alistair and Carlisle tried getting him to release him.

“Edward, let him go!” Carlisle told him, but Edward’s grip only seemed to get tighter as he whispered something to Eleazar. I saw Eleazar’s face turn red, and the look on Edward’s face was that of a murderer.

“Edward, release him. Now!” Grandma Cullen yelled. Slowly, Edward released Eleazar stepping back away from him. Eleazar fixed his shirt and then looked over at me.

“I’m sorry, Bella,” he said with a little bow of his head. “I’m just worried about father and taking it out on everyone else,” he continued. I simply nodded, understanding his worry and anger.

Everyone’s emotions were all over the place, and I knew how finding someone to blame took the pain away, if only for a little while.

“Edward, apologize to your uncle for losing your temper,” Grandma Cullen enforced. Edward inhaled a deep breath.

“I’m sorry,” he forced out. Eleazar nodded.

“I understand. I shouldn’t have said what I said. Especially knowing how important she is to you,” Eleazar replied. Just then I watched as the doctor came up the hall, and I knew that look on his face.

It was the same look the doctor had when I asked him about Irina and he said he couldn’t save her. The same look Jacob wore when he came to tell me my parents were dead.

I knew that look and good news did not follow it.

“How is he?” Alistair asked noticing the doctor.

“Can we see him now?” Grandma Cullen asked standing up from her seat.

“As you know, your father suffered from a severe heart attack; it would appear he had a weak heart and…”

“…he’s been taking his medicine,” Eleazar interjected pulling the pill bottle out of his pocket and showing it to the doctor.

“I’m sorry to have to tell you all this, but…”

“…No! You take your ass back in there and you save my uncle now!” Alice yelled, speaking for the first time since we arrived at the hospital. Quickly, I rushed over to Edward as I watched the emotions run across his face.

“I’m sorry everyone, but we did all we could,” the doctor continued. Alistair sort of let out a roar as Eleazar collapsed in the chair behind him. I watched as the strongest people I’ve ever met fell apart in the hospital waiting room.

Standing in front of Edward, I wasn’t sure what to do, should I touch him, hug him, hold his hand? I felt the tears in my eyes as they slowly fell onto my cheeks. I saw the pain in his and the tears he refused to let fall.

I reached up to cup his face and he pulled away from me again, as if my touch was fire. I tried telling myself to ignore the rejection I felt. I knew it wasn’t directed at me. I reached for his hand gripping it in mine before he pulled it away from me.

He looked at me, pain, anger and sadness in his eyes like I’ve never seen it. I stepped closer to him as I looked up into his face. Holding his eyes and never looking away from him I whispered _I’m sorry_.

He lowered his head pressing it against my forehead. I pulled his arm around me and then wrapped my arms around him as I let myself cry. I felt something wet hit my forehead and I knew it was his tears.

**~~~*ROT*~~~**

We all sat in the conference room of the Masen building in sort of an unconscious slumber. No one was really here in mind, only body. I sat in Edward’s lap with my head resting on his shoulder, his hand massaging along my thigh as if to comfort himself not so much me.

“We—we have to make the arrangements to have his body flown back home,” Grandma Cullen sobbed out into the quiet room.

“I’ll make the call tomorrow, mom,” Esme said as she sat in Carlisle’s arms but held Grandma Cullen’s hand.

“I’ll make all of our flight arrangements tomorrow as well,” Renee said rubbing Grandma Cullen’s shoulders, “and I’ll call Charlotte to get started on the funeral arrangements,” she continued, and Grandma Cullen nodded.

“We have to let everyone else know about…”

“…Tanya and I can make those phone calls, Uncle Alistair,” Alice said cutting him off.

“Thank you, Alice,” he replied. The room became silent again, only the sobs of everyone crying filled the room. The cries of Stefan’s wife Sarah, grew louder as Stefan tried to console her. I didn’t know her as well as I got to know the rest of the family, but I knew Grandma Cullen considered her family and that was enough for me.

“Get her the hell out of here!” Stefan suddenly yelled, getting everyone’s attention. I turned toward the door and saw Emmett walking in with the bitch Angela behind him.

“She’s my wife,” Emmett sort of sneered.

“She’s a fucking snake,” Bree hissed getting ready to stand up. Seth stopped her glaring at Emmett as well.

“She hasn’t told the FBI anything, if that is what all of you are worried about,” Emmett sneered holding her hand in his.

“Is that what she told you? How can you trust her, if from the very beginning, she’s been lying to you—lying to all of us,” Tanya replied.

“Because I do!”

“You’re full of shit! When this happened to—”

“Stop it! We’re not doing this right now!” Grandma Cullen yelled cutting Jasper off, and before everyone else started to argue with Emmett. “My brother just died; that little bitch is the least of my concern right now,” she said getting up from her chair.

“Mom, let me take you home,” Carlisle said taking her hand. Grandma Cullen walked over to Emmett and cupped his face in her hand.

“You’re more like Luther than you know,” she told him and he smiled at her. “You’re stupid, and allow your dick to think for you,” she snapped at him and Emmett’s face fell.

“Grandma Cullen I love…”

“…save it. Do you think you’re the first one in this family to fall in love? To fall for a wolf in sheep’s clothing, and be so sure she was different, that she loved you enough to keep her mouth shut?” she asked, and I watched Emmett look over at Alistair, and now I was confused. Had this happened to someone else in the family? Alistair?  

“She’s pregnant…”

“If she really is pregnant, we will welcome that baby with open arms, but it will be a cold day in hell before your wife will be accepted as part of our family,” Grandma Cullen continued. Then she walked away, Carlisle walking out with her without so much as looking in Emmett’s direction.

Esme walked up to him and she cupped his face in her hand. “You will always be our son, I just hope that you’re right and we’re wrong about her,” she told him. Then she looked over at Angela. “I will kill you if you break my son’s heart,” she told her, then she placed a kiss on Emmett’s cheek and left the room.

Tanya, Liam, Alice and Jasper got up next. They gave Alistair, Eleazar and Stefan a hug before leaving the room without saying anything to Emmett. Everyone pretty much did the same thing. Edward patted me on my leg, and I took that as a sign that it was our turn to leave the room. I stood up from his lap and he followed. Edward walked over to talk to Eleazar and Alistair. I walked over to Emmett and Angela, also known as Rose.

“I hope you’re happy,” I said to Angela.

“Why would I be happy?” she snapped at me with a roll of her eyes.

“You caused a wedge between this family just like you wanted. Just remember that in the end, he won’t choose you over them no matter how good you continue to fuck him,” I retorted in a stern voice. “And, if you hurt him, Esme and Grandma Cullen won’t be the only ones waiting to kill you,” I continued.

“Bella, you have no right to…”

“…she has every right,” Edward interjected cutting Emmett off.

“What if Black was telling the truth about Bella? Will you just be able to forget her? Kill her like you want me to do to Rose?”

“Her name is Angela, remember, and he wasn’t telling the truth about Bella. I know we can trust her,” Edward seethed sort of pushing me behind him.

“Bullshit—Bella would be the perfect fucking decoy for you. You just don’t want to even consider that…”

“…Emmett, I love you. I really do, but if you finish that fucking sentence, we–” I said waving my finger between him and me, “will have a problem,” I interrupted before he even finished trying to imply that I was working against them.

“You fit in perfectly, like you were coached…”

“...don’t you dare fucking try making it seem like I’m the one who’s been lying this entire time. I never lied about who I was; I never lied about loving this entire family, and I’ve especially never lied about loving Edward. You will just have to deal with the fact that the woman you love is a lying bitch,” I snapped trying to keep myself from hitting him.

“How long have you known she was FBI, Emmett?” Edward asked him.

“What?”

“How long have you known? You seem entirely too damn calm about her being the fucking FEDs,” Edward retorted. Emmett shifted sort of pulling Angela to his side. He and Edward were glaring at each other now. I could tell by the look on Emmett’s face he’s known for a while. Taking Edward’s hand I tugged him out of the room. He was silent on the elevator as we rode up.

When we walked into the house he walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. I walked over to him and went to slide my arms around his waist. He pushed my arms away and once again I tried pushing the rejection I felt away.

“He knew and he didn’t tell us,” he said softly, and I wasn’t sure if he was saying that to himself or to me. I didn’t reply because I honestly didn’t know what to say. “He made the decision to keep bringing her around the entire fucking family knowing she was FBI,” he continued finishing his drink. He pushed past me and walked toward the bedroom.

“Damn it, Bella, can’t you clean up your shit at least once in your fucking miserable ass life!” Edward yelled from the bedroom. I couldn’t remember leaving any clothes out. I walked toward the bedroom.

“Just leave it, I’ll get it,” I replied biting my tongue when I walked into the bedroom. I knew he was hurting between Uncle Luther’s death and feeling betrayed by his brother. For that reason I was going to try and not to be offended by his actions and words.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll do it as usual,” he snapped at me tossing the little bit of clothes into the hamper. I wasn’t going to bother pointing out the clothes he was yelling at me about were the ones he threw on the floor. I sat down on the bed and watched him. “What?” he snapped stopping and looking at me.

“Do you want to talk?”

“What the hell would I want to talk about?” he barked at me. I inhaled a deep breath knowing that he probably didn’t want to talk, but knew that it would help. “Should I talk about how I’m feeling now that Uncle Luther is dead, or maybe talk about how my brother fucking lied to everyone! Or better yet, maybe I want to talk about the full-fucking-out war I’m in over you…”

“…I never asked you to…”

“…you asked me for my help!”

“Are you blaming me?” I asked him. With an emotionless face he shook his head as he walked into the large closet. “Answer me, Edward, are you blaming me for all of this?” I asked again.

“It doesn’t matter?”

“Yes, it does matter! I never wanted anything to happen to…”

“…just save it! Life was fucking perfect before…”

“…before what? Before I came into the picture? Is that what you’re getting ready to say?” I asked feeling my heart pound in my chest. I tried telling myself he was just upset, but it wasn’t making me feel any better.

“You know that’s not what I was getting ready to say,” he replied walking out of the closet and looking at me now.

“Then what were you getting ready say?” I asked and he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Nothing,” he replied walking over to the dresser and removing his watch. I sat there silently chewing on my lip.

“Edward…”

“I don’t want to talk about this shit anymore, Bella.”

“Well, holding it in won’t help either, I should know.”

“You’re not the only one in the fucking world with dead parents, Bella! I know holding it in doesn’t help, but I don’t want to fucking talk about it!” he yelled at me.

“Fine, you don’t have to fucking yell at me.”

“Evidently I do.”

“You know what, fuck you, Edward, okay. Wallow by your damn self. I only want to help you. I know I haven’t known Uncle Luther nearly as long as you have, but I’m still hurt by his death because you’re hurting,” I told him getting up from the bed. “I’m not going to stay here and let you take your fucking anger out on me,” I continued.

“Are you leaving me?” he asked sounding broken and defeated. Maybe someone else would have left but I couldn’t. He was hurt and he needed me even if he wasn’t ready to admit it yet.

“No, I’m going to take a shower,” I said heading toward the bathroom.

I turned the shower on and then stripped off my clothes. Once the water was set to where I wanted it, I climbed into the shower. Standing under the spray, I felt the weight of the day starting to weigh me down.

The death of Uncle Luther, finding out for certain that Jacob was involved in my families death, discovering that Rose was really FBI agent Angela Weber and knowing that Jacob actually lived from my knife to his chest.

My emotions were all over the place and I knew I wasn’t the only one.

The tears fell down my cheeks as I stood under the water. I felt the breeze when the door was opened and knew it was Edward. I didn’t turn around to look at him though. I felt when he stepped closer to me, pushing my hair over my shoulder.    

“I’m sorry,” he said placing a soft kiss on my neck. I didn’t say anything at first as the tears continued to fall. Slowly, I turned around and looked up at him.

“You’re upset, I get it, so am I but don’t think you can take your anger out on me,” I replied with a shake of my head. “I love you, Edward, but I won’t take you yelling at me like I’m a child. I haven’t before and I sure as hell won’t now. I know you’re hurting, and I’m here for you in every way I can possibly be here for you, but please don’t take your anger out on me,” I continued looking at him.

He lifted my chin and placed a soft kiss on my lips. “I’m sorry. You know you mean the fucking world to me, Bella. I’m just dealing with a lot of shit and…”

“…I know,” I replied pulling my bottom lip into my mouth. He pulled my lip from my teeth and then ran his thumb over it slowly.

“Do you have any idea how much I love your ass?”

“I have a general idea.”

“I’m serious. If it wasn’t for you, I don’t know what I would be doing right now…”

“…probably getting ready to kill Angela,” I replied and he sort of laughed.

“Probably isn’t the word.”

“You can’t make him see things your way. He’s in love with her, you wouldn’t believe anyone if it was me…”

“…I wish people would stop saying that shit. It’s not you, you didn’t lie to everyone about who you were,” he seethed and I cupped his face in my hand.

“No, I didn’t, but the fact is the shoe could easily be on the other foot,” I reminded him. “You trust me; you didn’t blink when Jacob tried his shit. I can only assume Emmett feels the same way about Angela.”

“He better be right about her or I swear to god…”

“Believe me, if he’s wrong about her, we’ll be lucky if there is anything left of her after Bree, Grandma Cullen, Renee and Esme finish with her.”

“How could he not tell us, though?”

“I don’t know. I’m sure he was just worried no one would listen to him, and he was trying to find a way to tell everyone,” I answered and he shook his head pressing his forehead against mine.

“Promise me there is no secrets between us.”

“Never.”

“I’m serious, Bella. Never keep anything from me.”

“Come on, baby, I took off all my clothes in front of you the first day we met. I’ve never been able to keep anything from you and I never will,” I promised. He lifted my face and I looked up into his now red eyes.

“I love you, Bella.”

“I love you, too,” I replied pulling his face to mine and kissing him. Slowly, we washed each other and then went to bed. I laid in his arms. I knew he wasn’t sleep but I didn’t blame him. I couldn’t sleep either.

“Alistair fell in love with a woman who turned out to be the FEDs about three years ago,” Edward said catching me by surprise.

“Seriously?”

“Yup, when he found out he damn near fell apart, he hasn’t been the same since. Emmett and Carlisle took care of her; Carlisle made it look like a suicide,” he continued. I wasn’t sure how to feel about this information.

I mean my father was killed for that very reason. I was avenging his death against people like the ones I now called my family.

“I was away on a job when Esme called to tell me. I was surprised because Alistair was usually good at spotting a FED from miles away. Uncle Luther sent him away to get his shit together and Eleazar worked as his right hand…”

“What ever happened to Stefan’s mother?” I asked seeing that no one ever talked about her either.

“Murdered in a police raid,” he answered and my entire body tensed.

“How old was Stephan?”

“Fourteen,” Edward answered running his fingers through my hair.

“That’s how old you were when…”

“…yeah. Aunt Rachel died a year after my parents did. That’s when Carlisle decided to leave the mob life and brought us all back to the states,” he explained. I nodded against his chest understanding.

“That’s a lot of death.”

“Yeah, but it’s all we know.”

“Would you want to raise your kids in an environment like this?” I asked honestly, not even sure where the question came from.

“What? Are you…”

“No…I’m not pregnant I just—forget I asked,” I replied shaking my head and wanting to forget I asked that damn question.

“If you didn’t want to raise them like this, I would live a vanilla life for you and any future kid we might have,” he answered after a few minutes. I smiled against his chest hearing his confession.

I didn’t want to change him, but it was good to know that he would pick a different lifestyle for me if I wanted him to.

“About what Eleazar said earlier…”

“…I already forgot about it.”

“He’s really not a bad guy, he’s just protective after what happened with Alistair,” he continued to explain.

“Technically baby, this entire family are bad guys, but I know what you mean,” I sort of joked and I felt his chest rumble as he laughed. I smiled happy that I was able to make him laugh, if only for a minute. “I’m not worried about what Eleazar said, honestly after everything you’ve told me and this Angela shit, I would have questioned my loyalty after a cop tried to imply that I was working with them, too,” I said resting my hands on his chest and looking up at him.

“My life wasn’t better before you came along,” he suddenly told me.

“What?”

“Earlier when I said life was perfect before…I wasn’t saying it was perfect before you. I just meant…I don’t know what I meant exactly, but it wasn’t perfect before you. You might drive me crazy, but you make my life better, more interesting and meaningful,” he replied with his eyes digging into me like daggers.

“I would have no life without you, both literally and figuratively.”

“Ditto,” he replied with a grin. I placed a kiss on his lips and then snuggled into his side some more. I wished that we could just stay in this bed and ignore the world around us but I knew we couldn’t.  

I could feel it with every fiber in my body, shit was about to hit the fan for sure.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many of you are upset about Uncle Luther passing, but it was necessary to the story. I hope all of you have your seat belts on, you're going to need them.
> 
> Also I recommend going back and re-reading some chapters because only a hand full of you caught who the traitor is, also if you would like to join my group please send me a friend request on FB first. I've recently marked the group as secret so I have to add you...
> 
> This chapter was titled after Ave Maria, which ever version you prefer. 
> 
> Leave a review please!
> 
> See you Tuesday!


	39. Purple Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> It's Tuesday
> 
> Information overload warning!
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_Purple Rain_ **

**_“…Honey I know, I know times are changing. It’s time we reach out for something new, that means you too.”_ **

**_Bella POV_ **

There’s a saying that if it rains the day of someone’s funeral, it is the person being accepted into heaven or that they’ve earned their angel wings; yeah, that wasn’t likely for Uncle Luther. Some believed rain meant it was nature’s way of grieving for the loss of someone.

I liked that idea better.

Standing under the umbrella with my hand intertwined with Edward’s, we listened to Uncle Luther’s body being blessed one last time before they lowered him to the ground. A hiccup escaped my lips as I tried not to cry.

Edward squeezed my hand tighter in his as we watched Grandma Cullen fall apart as she watched her brother being buried. Carlisle and Charlie held on to her, while Esme held Alistair and Eleazar’s hand.

“Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…” the priest said as he sprinkled the dirt over Uncle Luther’s coffin. Slowly, one by one, we all walked up to the coffin and placed a rose on top. I walked over to Grandma Cullen giving her a hug and then hugging Alistair and Eleazar next.

“Don’t look now, but we have some visitors,” I suddenly heard Liam whisper to Edward. I turned around to look in the direction they were all looking. I noticed two guys in black suits standing a good distance away from the rest of us.

I couldn’t make out who they were, but whoever they were, the family didn’t look happy to see them.

“What are they doing here?” Edward seethed, slipping his arm around my waist as if to protect me from them.

“I don’t know, but they must want me to put a bullet in their head,” Alistair said coming up on my other side.

“Want me to get rid of them, father,” Stefan said coming up on Alistair’s other side. I wanted to ask who they were but figured now was not the time.

“Leave them, they just want us to know they’re watching us and hoping to get us pissed off enough to do something about it,” Eleazar said, as he walked past us and over to Tanya and Alice who were still standing by Uncle Luther’s coffin.

“Eleazar is right,” Alistair said inhaling a deep breath, and pushing his hands into his pockets. “Leave them for now, we’ll deal with them later,” he said before turning and walking away.

Edward and Liam were still glaring in the direction of the two men. I really wanted to know what the big deal was about them being here.

Were they cops?

Family?

Aro’s people?

I didn’t know the answer to any of those questions, but what I did know was that by the look on Edward’s face, I was to stay far away from whoever they were.

“You did a wonderful job with Uncle Luther’s eulogy,” Esme said as she and Bree came over to where we stood. She pulled Stefan into a hug.

“I still don’t know why he wanted me to do it,” Stefan said with a little smile as he now hugged Bree.

“Because of your sexy baritone voice,” Liam joked patting Stefan on the back. We all smiled just as Emmett walked over to where we stood. I was thankful he didn’t bring Angela with him to the funeral.

He did fly her out here to Australia with the rest of us, but thankfully, none of us had to deal with looking at her right now.

“Bro’s before ho’s,” Emmett said catching us all by surprise. I looked up at Edward and saw a smirk appear on his face.

“Is that what you’re calling her now?” Edward asked and Emmett laughed.

“I don’t like this bad blood between us,” Emmett said looking at everyone, not just Edward when he said this. “I know I should have told everyone, but I knew how all of you would react before listening to reason,” he continued.

“Reason? She’s the fucking Feds,” Stefan hissed in a whisper. “You couldn’t wait to deal with Evelyn when you found out she was FBI, but what because _you_ love her, it should be different now?” he continued looking livid. I assumed Evelyn was the woman Alistair fell for. Everyone else started walking over to where we all stood now.

“You know that’s not the reason,” Emmett said looking at him.

“This is just bullshit. If this was anyone else, he’d be ready to put the first bullet in her head, but since it’s _him_ , he wants us all to be understanding and listen to reason,” Bree snapped. “Just because you knew and she told you whatever bullshit story to save her ass doesn’t change the fact that she’s still a federal agent, and you lied to us about it to cover _her_ ass instead of your family’s,” she continued before walking away, Esme going after her.

“What’s the problem over here?” Carlisle asked.

“Emmett’s being a fucking hypocrite, that’s the problem,” Stefan said pinching the bridge of his nose while his wife tried to calm him down.

Emmett inhaled a deep breath as he pushed his hands into his pockets. I could tell he was getting frustrated, but he had honestly brought this on himself. The fact that he knew who Rose really was and hadn’t told his family would only result in a negative response.

Especially after they all had pretty much the same experience happen a few years ago with Alistair.

“What do you want me to do, she’s pregnant with my kid,” Emmett said looking completely lost as he looked at us. “And before you say it again, Tanya, yes I’m sure she’s pregnant,” he said looking over at Tanya.

Tanya nodded. “Then I look forward to spoiling the hell out of my future niece or nephew, but my feelings for the mother won’t change,” she told him and then walked away, Liam following behind her.

“Can we please not do this, _here_ ,” Grandma Cullen said looking at everyone. “Emmett fucked up, but he is not the first person in this family to do so. We have bigger things to work out, starting with the reading of Luther’s Will,” she continued before walking away. Slowly, everyone started to head back to their cars.

“Emmett, you’ll always be my brother, but that woman you seemed to be so fucking pussy whipped by, needs to stay away from the rest of us. If it wasn’t for my love and respect for you as my brother, I would have taken care of the both of you already,” Edward admitted, surprising me by his words. His hand then pressed into my lower back as we started to walk away for the car.

Alice and Jasper rode with Edward and me, so they climbed into the back. When I went to climb into the car Edward stopped me.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“What?”

“You’ve been quiet, it’s not like you. What’s the matter?” he asked again. “Other than Uncle Luther dying,” he included before I could say it.

I inhaled a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair.

“I want to fuck Angela’s ass up just as much as the next person, but killing her would make all of you just like Aro and the Blacks when they had my family killed. It just feels—different being on this side of things,” I replied honestly. Edward pulled me against him holding my chin between his fingers as he looked at me.

“I’m sorry.”

“I understand in a way, but it’s just... I don’t know…”

“…what do you think we should do about her then? If Emmett’s wrong, we’re all in trouble,” he said. I knew that was true, and thanks to everything that’s happened recently, we would be in serious trouble with the things she knew.

“I don’t know.”

“I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I’m more worried about you. I know how much she hates you; I’ll kill her myself if she tries to get you locked up or worse,” I informed him. He placed a kiss on my forehead and then my lips.

He opened my door and I climbed into the car. We drove back to Uncle Luther’s house for the wake and the reading of the Will.

**~~~*ROT*~~~**

When we arrived at Uncle Luther’s, it was packed with many of the faces I remember seeing at the funeral. I hadn’t been introduced to anyone other than a woman named Charlotte. Apparently, she took care of Alice and Edward’s parents’ house here in Australia.

“I hate that all of these people are here,” Tanya whispered coming over to where I stood by the window.

“Why?” I asked her.

“Because none of them actually cared about Uncle Luther; I can guarantee most of them are just here to make sure he’s really dead,” she answered bringing the glass she was holding to her lips.

“I felt the same way at my parents’ and Irina’s funeral. Especially when they made William of all people, hand me the folded flag for my father,” I said with a shake of my head.

“Shit... did the funeral make you think of them?”

“No more than usual,” I said with a shake of my head. Watching three coffins be lowered into the ground was something I tried to forget.

“If Edward hasn’t said it yet, thank you for being here. Not just for him but all of us,” she said. I looked up at her with a smile on my face.

“Of course, I love all of your crazy asses,” I replied nudging her shoulder. She smiled at me nudging me back.

“Are the two of you over here having fun without us?” Alice asked walking over with Bree and holding two glasses of wine. “Edward said to give you this,” she said handing me a glass.

“Where is he?” I asked not seeing him anywhere.

“Talking with Emmett,” Alice answered and my eyes went large. “Not alone,” she said with a smile on her face.

“Maybe they can get him to pull his head out of his ass,” Bree snapped sipping from her glass. Alice and Tanya shared a look but didn’t say anything.

“I just hope they can put this behind them, I mean, this wedge between all of you is exactly what she wanted,” I said looking into my cup.

“I’m just mad he kept it from us. I don’t care if it was only for a day, a week or a month. He didn’t tell us,” Bree snapped. I could understand her being hurt—he was her brother, her big brother and he lied to her.

“Don’t spend this time being mad at him. With all this shit with Aro and the Feds going on, do you really want to risk being mad at him and then something happening?” I asked, not only her but all of them. “I wish every day I could have apologized to my father for being so mad at him.”

“The last thing I told my mother was that I hated her because she ignored Edward and me so much after our father died. Only Esme and Edward know that,” Alice said looking as if she might cry. “I’ve wished every day I could take that back,” she said looking at Bree.

“Sorry Ali,” Bree said nudging her.

“I’ve come to terms with it. Your mom and Edward helped me realize she knew that I loved her and that I was just hurt. But Bella’s right, I would hate myself if we stayed mad at Emmett and then something happened. We already lost Uncle Luther,” Alice said causing Bree and Tanya to both nod in agreement.

There was a loud commotion in one of the other rooms and then Esme, Grandma Cullen and Renee rushed back to where the noise came from.

“They’re going to kill each other one of these days,” Tanya said with a smile on her face as she drank from her glass.

“You think they were fighting?” I asked looking at the three of them.

“Please, I know they were fighting. It’s how they’ve always gotten over being pissed at one another. It’s stupid if you ask me,” Alice answered with a shake of her head.

“Yeah, Grandma Cullen, mom and Renee hate that they let them work out their problems that way,” Bree added. How the hell had I missed this? I guess because I’ve never actually seen them mad at each other until now.

“Mom’s going to kill them if she has to stitch anyone up,” Tanya said. Fuck, they could need stitches?

“Why would they let them fight it out?” I asked feeling worried for Edward’s beautiful face. Yes, I called his face beautiful.

“Something about it builds character and helps them to get over it faster. I don’t know, mom just calls it men being stupid,” Bree answered and I laughed because that sounded like something Esme would say.

“Do any of them ever get hurt seriously?” I asked sounding like a complete worrywart. I had a good idea what all of them were capable of, especially when angry. I knew Edward could hold his own, but the idea of him being hurt ever didn’t sit right with me and I don’t think it ever would.

“Don’t worry so much, Bella. I promise they are going to come back out here like the family they are, and while all may not be forgotten they will remember that it’s family first,” Tanya told me slipping her arm around my waist. “Plus, Edward will come out all worked up and sweaty,” she teased with a wink. I laughed shaking my head at her.

“Mary Alice, my God if you don’t look like the spitting image of your mother,” someone said walking over to where the four of us stood. I noticed that it was one of the guys that Edward was angry about seeing at the burial. Alice put on a fake smile as she turned to look at the person who made the comment.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” Alice asked.

“I’m your mother’s brother. She probably never talked about me,” he said, and I watched Alice’s body language change. “She wrote me letters all the time, is your brother Edward here as well?” he asked seeing that Alice hadn’t said anything else.

“Unless you want a foot to the balls, I recommend you walk the hell away from my girls right now,” Esme said coming out of nowhere. The man sort of jumped as he turned revealing a very angry looking Esme that stood behind him.

“Esme Platt? What a surprise,” he said nervously.

“It’s Cullen now as if you didn’t know,” she said pushing in between him and Alice.

“Ah... you married Carlisle after all, huh,” he said with a grin.

“I could call him and his cousins out here for you to talk with them,” she said and then the man looked as if he was getting ready to have a panic attack. “I didn’t think so. Now get the fuck out of this house before I do what Elizabeth wouldn’t let me do all those years ago,” Esme replied in a stern voice.

He didn’t say another word as he walked away. Esme turned and looked at Alice.

“Are you all right?” she asked rubbing Alice’s forearms. I was seriously confused yet again. Was that man really her uncle? And if so, why was Esme so pissed with him?

“Yes, he just surprised me. Jasper told me Edward said he spotted them earlier, but I didn’t think anything of it,” she said with a shake of her head.

“He had a lot of balls coming the hell into this house,” Esme said looking in the direction the man had gone. “What did he say to you?” she asked looking back at Alice.

“He said he was my mother’s brother,” she said with a shake of her head. “I guess he expected me not to know much about her family since they disowned her,” she answered.

“Stupid fuck—none of you talk to him and stay together,” Esme said looking at the four of us. Then she looked directly at me. “Do you have your knives?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Use them if you feel uncomfortable. None of these people are _friends_ , just vultures hoping to pick up Uncle Luther’s scraps and possibly one of his family members in the process,” she told me. I wanted to ask who the man was, but once again I knew now wasn’t the time. “I’m going to go let the guys know that he came into the house, stay together,” Esme said before walking away.

“Do you think…”

“…yeah that had to be him,” Alice said cutting Tanya off with a shake of her head.

“What am I missing here?” I asked them. They all looked at each other and then me.

“My mother was—promised to another when she met my father,” Alice answered looking at me now. “Needless to say, that didn’t mean anything to my father once he decided he wanted my mother. My mother’s family weren’t as clean nosed as they let people believed them to be. The man my mother was promised to, was Aro’s brother,” she revealed and I think I needed to sit down.

“Are you fucking serious?” I whispered yelled.

“Very serious; anyway when my mother ran off with my father she brought the hammer down on her family’s head and then they pretty much threw her under the bus when they disowned her. I guess they thought Dad wouldn’t fight for her, that Uncle Luther, Carlisle, Charlie, and Alistair would just leave him to fight for her alone, but they didn’t. Aro’s brother Amoro was ready to start an all-out war over her but Aro wouldn’t let him. They came up with some agreement with Uncle Luther, I guess Amoro thinks the agreement is void now that he’s dead,” Alice continued. Right now I was trying to figure out why I didn’t know Aro had a brother.

“Wait, why would it matter if the agreement was void, your mother is dead now?”

“Yes, but in the eyes of Amoro, this family owes him a bride,” Alice replied and I shook my head. This was just fucking ridiculous.

“Aro seriously put up with this?” I asked her and she shook her head.

“Aro disowned his brother years ago. It’s why Aro thinks that Uncle Luther could easily walk away from us after Carlisle rejected the lifestyle. To Aro, family means nothing. Devotion to him is all that matters, and Amoro didn’t care very much of being devoted to his brother’s cause, as he did with paying my father back for taking my mother from him,” she answered just as we saw Edward and the other guys rushing over in our direction.

“Are you okay?” he asked Alice looking like he was ready to shoot the first person to look at him wrong.

“I’m fine, really, Edward,” she assured him.

“If he comes near you or any of you again, I’m going to kill him,” Edward said looking around the house.

“He didn’t say anything else to you, Alice?” Carlisle asked her.

“Nothing other than expressing how much I looked like mom,” she said, and I watched a stressed-looking Alistair, Carlisle and Charlie run their fingers through their hair.

“That sonofabitch won’t be happy until I put a bullet in his ass,” Carlisle said looking pissed off.

“While father believed in trying to keep as much peace between the two families, I am officially fucking done with the Volturis,” Alistair said pinching the tip of his nose in frustration.

“I think it’s time we get all of these people out of the house,” Charlie said. Everyone else agreed and in a flash everyone was being told it was time to go. They weren’t worried about the rest of the house because it was locked off to guests, so once everyone was gone they locked the front gates.

After all the guests were gone the entire family sat in the living room. “We’ll have the Will read then we discuss what to do about the Volturis” Alistair said, everyone agreeing. Everyone found a seat as we waited for the Will to be read. I sat next to Edward with my head on his shoulder. Alice sitting next to me as she held my hand with her head on Jasper’s shoulder.

“Is everyone ready?” Charlie said taking a seat holding a large manila envelope in his hand.

“We’re not going to wait for Uncle Luther’s lawyer?” Emmett asked. I forgot that when everyone first met with Uncle Luther’s lawyer, Emmett wasn’t there.

Uncle Luther made it very clear that Stefan was to read his eulogy and Charlie would read his Will. No one knew why he had requested half of the things he requested, but they all followed his instructions.

“I’m reading the Will; Uncle Luther only wanted family present during the reading of his Will,” Charlie said breaking the seal on the envelope and pulling the papers out.

I waited for someone to look at me, to tell me that I wasn’t family and that I shouldn’t be here but no one did.

“Okay, let’s get this over with,” Charlie said looking at the papers. “This is the Last Will and Testament of Luther White,” he continued looking around the room. Everyone nodded their heads as if to give the okay for him to continue.

“I, Luther Alistair White of Sydney, Australia, revoke my former Wills and Codicils and declare this to be my Last Will and Testament. I hereby leave my homes in Australia, to my sons, Alistair and Eleazar White. Who I also leave to run the family business as acting CEO Alistair White and COO Eleazar White,” I smiled at the way Uncle Luther wrote that into his Will. We were all aware that he just put Alistair and Eleazar in charge of the family ‘business’ just not the business the outside world would believe it to be. “I leave my homes in America to my nephew Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen. I leave my home in Paris, France to Charlie Uley and his wife Renee Uley,” Charlie continued reading.

“To my baby sister Mary White-Cullen, not sure what to leave you seeing that you already have everything, but I’ll leave you my yacht because I know you’ve had your eye on it since the moment I bought it. Travel and see the world before you come to join me,” Charlie read and we all laughed including Grandma Cullen. “I leave my private plane to Edward Masen Jr. and Mary Alice Masen in place of the inheritance meant for their parents. They would be very proud of the two of you, I’ve missed them every day they’ve been away from us. I’ll let them know you say, hello,” Charlie continued and once again everyone smiled. I held Alice’s hand a little tighter just as I felt Edward press his lips against my forehead.

“I hereby leave the rest of my estate to all of my grandchildren, nieces and nephews. Stefan White, Emmett Cullen, Bree Cullen, Edward Masen Jr., Mary Alice Masen, Tanya Uley, Seth Uley, Liam Fuller and Jasper Whitlock. This includes, my gun collection, car collection and my net worth of…” Charlie paused looking at everyone, and then read a number so large I thought he was going to run out of breath.

Whoever said crime didn’t pay was very wrong.

“I didn’t even know Grandfather had that much money,” Stefan said with a shake of his head and a smile on his face. “Cheapskate wouldn’t even buy me a new car when I got my degree,” he continued making everyone laugh.

“That’s because it was your third degree and that would have been your fifth car from him,” Alistair replied with a grin.

“Guess that means, Stefan is out when we’re all figuring out who gets what car uh?” Seth joked and everyone laughed. It was nice hearing everyone laugh again.

“Okay, guys let me finish, I’m almost done,” Charlie said and everyone quieted down so that he could continue reading the rest of Uncle Luther’s Will. “While I leave behind all of my materialistic belongings to those I’ve cared and loved the most in life, do not forget the lessons I’ve taught to you just because I’ve died. Family is not decided by blood or birth but by…”

“Trust, loyalty and love,” everyone said together with smiles on their faces. It always amazed me how most of them were ruthless killers, criminals, but with the largest hearts in the world when it came to each other.

They didn’t love half assed, they loved hard and wholeheartedly. To know that they loved me and considered me family was an honor I could never find the words to express.

How Angela should be handled may have still been confusing to me, but the fact they were all my family wasn’t. Meaning my loyalty to them was the right thing to do, even if it meant getting rid of Angela.

Charlie placed the Will back inside of the manila envelope.

“Now that we’ve discussed the Will, we need to figure out how to deal with our other issues,” Eleazar pointed out.

“You’re right, but where do we start. With father dead, the Volturi’s will no longer value any truce made between the two of them,” Alistair replied.

“Can I ask a question?” I asked getting everyone’s attention. I was the only one confused here as to why Uncle Luther would have ever made a truce with Aro in the first place.

“Of course, Bella. You’re part of this family, and I’m sure you’re confused about a few things,” Grandma Cullen said with a small smile on her face.

“Umm, Alice explained to me about Aro’s brother,” I said looking up at Edward and then everyone else. “What I can’t seem to understand is why Uncle Luther would have agreed to any kind of truce with Aro in the first place.”

“Because the Volturis are technically my family,” Alistair said. I was sure my jaw dropped from the shock of this news. “Aro is my mother’s younger brother. When my mother married my father, her father had recently remarried as well. The woman ended up pregnant and there was born the bastard we all know as Aro. Even before Aro took over though, there was an understanding between families. It was like one solid family, but once Aro took over after his father died, he wanted to be in control of it all, and didn’t like the idea of taking orders from my father. Because of my mother, my father didn’t kill Aro when he first had the chance. Instead, they formed a truce,” Alistair explained to me. I wasn’t even sure what to say.

Aro was family—he was Alistair’s uncle.

“Aro is family…” I sort of whispered more in shock than anything else.

“Family is not decided by blood or birth right, but by trust, loyalty and love,” Alistair said reciting the words that Charlie had read earlier from Uncle Luther’s Will.

“Meaning, Aro is no fucking family of ours,” Edward said in a stern voice. I rubbed my hand over his thigh in an attempt to soothe him.

“With Aro’s animosity toward us high, Edward Sr. only added fuel to the fire when he stole Elizabeth from Amoro. Aro claimed he didn’t care for what his brother wanted to start a war over, but that if any ill behavior came onto Amoro, he would forget all about his and father’s truce,” Eleazar explained.

“None of us actually know what deal was made between them, but we’re sure with Luther dead neither of them plan to honor it any longer,” Grandma Cullen continued to explain.

“All of this because Aro wants to run the Australia mob?” I asked obviously already knowing that because Aro was all about building his so-called empire.

“When I told you about the Australian mob you were surprised right?” Grandma Cullen asked me. I nodded yes in response. “Luther ran the cleanest, most ruthless, organized crime organization any mobster could run. He had his hand in almost anything you can possibly think of. If Aro could take this from him, or any of us for that matter, it would make him the most notorious mobster and possibly one of the most feared in history,” she continued to explain.

“Aro has always been on a power trip. No one can touch him in his eyes, having the Feds in his pocket back in the states only adds to his power trip. Somehow your father was caught in the middle of all of this,” Carlisle said continuing the explanation.

“You don’t think my father was killed just because they found out he was FBI?” I asked, and he and Alistair shared a look.

“We think that your father found out something he shouldn’t have and the Feds had him killed to keep him quiet,” Alistair answered, and I inhaled a deep breath. I always knew that William and even Jacob were involved in my parents and Irina’s death.

But hearing it starting to form into actuality only made me want all of their heads on a spike even more. I had a feeling that while I thought I was playing Aro by pretending to be his goomah all that time, it was me who was being played in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super curious to hear what you all have to say about the chapter...surprised that Aro is "technically" related. Also please remember that Edward's father has no DNA relation to the Cullens/Whites!
> 
> This chapter was titled after Prince song Purple Rain (One of my favorite songs)
> 
> Leave a review please!
> 
> See you Friday!


	40. Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> Surprise Early Update!
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_Without You_ **

**_“…I won’t soar, I won’t climb. If you’re not here I’m paralyzed…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

It’s been years since I’ve slept in my parents’ old house. Even with Bella asleep next to me I still couldn’t fall asleep. Everything I’ve ever experienced in this house was just as fresh as if it happened yesterday.

I could remember hearing my parents laughing together downstairs when they thought Alice and I were sleep. I remembered my mother playing the piano while my father sang along off key.

I could remember Christmas, birthdays and anniversaries. My mother liked having big celebrations for everything. When Alice turned eight, my parents got her a pony. When I turned ten my dad got me a dirt bike.

My mom wasn’t real pleased about it, but she still took a thousand pictures the first time I rode it.

Up until the day my father died, I could never remember seeing my mother anything but happy. She always had a smile on her face, she was the one who kept everyone else from killing each other as Grandma Cullen and Uncle Luther used to tell it.

But, even though there were a lot of great memories here with my parents, the negative memories were fresher in my mind.

I remembered hearing my mom cry every night after she found out my father was killed. Hearing Alice beg her to play the piano, to cook with her, talk to her. I remembered feeling like Alice and I meant nothing to my mother after my father died. She didn’t smile at us, hug us or even speak to us.

It was like she died with him and only her body remained. She wasn’t the mother I grew up with loving Alice and me.

She was a shell of herself.

I could feel me getting pissed off about it all over again. Sleep was a lost cause and I needed a drink. Slowly, I rolled Bella over and then climbed out of the bed. I headed downstairs to the kitchen and made myself a drink.

“You couldn’t sleep either,” I suddenly hear Alice say as she comes into the kitchen. I shook my head reaching for another glass and pouring her a drink.

“Couldn’t shut the thoughts off,” I said handing her the glass. She sat down next to me and sipped from her glass.

“I didn’t think it would feel this way,” she said with a shake of her head as she looked down into her glass. I knew part of her still thought our mother died thinking Alice hated her, even after Esme and I tried assuring her that she knew Alice loved her.

“Do you want to visit their graves before we head back?” I asked her and she shook her head no. I was grateful she did. I honestly didn’t want to visit their graves either, but I was always willing to do anything for Alice, especially when it pertained to our parents.

We both sat there quietly drinking from our glasses.

“Mom had to have really loved dad to leave us behind,” Alice said with a shake of her head. “I mean, we were her children, their children together. Don’t most parents embrace their children after one of their parents die,” Alice started to rant as she looked into her glass.

I probably could have made up excuses for my mother, but I didn’t have any.

“Your mother loved the both of you,” I heard Ms. Charlotte say as she came into the kitchen. I smiled because she always managed to wake up in the middle of the night when Alice and I did.

“She had an interesting way of showing it after he died,” Alice snapped.

“I can’t say why she did what she did, or why she even reacted the way she did. But, don’t either of you think for one second that she didn’t love the two of you. Everything about the two of you reminded her of him, and sadly she wasn’t strong enough to go on without him,” Charlotte said coming into the kitchen. I watched as she walked over to the cookie jar and smiled when she pulled out two large chocolate chip cookies.

When she caught Alice and me up in the middle of the night when we were younger, she gave us both a cookie and sent us back to bed.

“Your parents’ love was that once in a lifetime sort of love. People don’t believe in it until they feel it, breathe it and live it. I’m not saying what she did was right, she should have embraced the two of you into her arms, but she didn’t have the strength. But don’t either of you ever doubt her love for the both of you. Every song she composed was for the two of you—her laughs, and her smiles. She couldn’t give you those things anymore after your father died and because of it she couldn’t face you. I’m sorry you’ll never be able to talk to her and know just what was going through her mind during that time, but I promise her love for her children was always there. Even in her last breaths she asked that the two of you forgive her,” Charlotte said and I looked at her confused.

“What are you talking about?” I asked, seeing that I never heard this before. Charlotte inhaled a deep breath and placed the cookies down in front of us.

“You know your mother let herself wither away into nothing, and you know I sat by her bed when it got really bad. I didn’t know how to tell you guys then, and neither of you actually spoke to me in years, and you never wanted to talk about her and…”

“…Charlotte we love you, but please just tell us whatever it is you're getting ready to say,” Alice snapped cutting her off.

“She said she knew she was a horrible mother those last few months and asked me if either of you would ever forgive her for not being strong enough to help the both of you through your father’s death. I told her you both loved her and only wanted her to get better. The two of you were staying with Esme and Carlisle during your mother’s worst days while Renee stayed here trying to help her get better. She asked for the two of you, and she was gone before I could even bring you both to her. I couldn’t bring myself to tell either of you that then…” she said with tears staining her cheeks.

We both sat there; neither of us said anything.

What were we supposed to say after something like that?

“Both of you have to know that your parents adored you both. After Ed’s death your mother went to a dark place, and sadly we couldn’t pull her out of it. But, anyone who knew her knew that her love for the both of you was tenfold,” Charlotte told us holding both of our hands in hers.

“I miss them, I want daddy to walk me down the aisle and mom to help me put on my wedding dress. I just…I want to tell them I love them,” Alice said as a lone tear fell down her cheek.

“They knew, Alice. I promise you, they knew,” Charlotte tried assuring her. I wrapped my free arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“You all right, babe,” we heard Jasper ask, his voice laced with concern as he walked into the kitchen. “I rolled over and you weren’t there,” he said walking over to Alice. She nodded and then downed her drink.

“I’ll be okay; let’s go back to bed,” she said getting up from the stool. She placed a kiss on my and Charlotte’s cheek before leaving the kitchen.

“It’s scary looking at how much Alice resembles your mother, she could be her twin,” Charlotte said with a somber smile on her face. “Same goes for you and your father, Edward. Your parents would be proud of you both,” she said looking at me now.

“Yeah, while we clean up the mess they left behind,” I said finishing my drink and getting up from my seat.

“That was never their plan.”

“Yeah, I bet,” I replied walking over and placing a kiss on her cheek. She took my hand stopping me from leaving the room.

“Are you upset with me? For not telling you about your mother?”

“No, she should have told us herself,” I replied feeling angry again.

“Please don’t stay angry at her forever,” Charlotte said gripping my hand in hers. I simply nodded, not making any promises out loud. “After your mother died, the light in your eyes was gone. It’s back now, and I think it has a great deal to do with Bella. You watch her the way your father used to watch your mother; the way Jasper watches Alice. They would be happy to know you both found the kind of love they shared. I’ll know you and Alice will have a much better outcome than your parents; just don’t hold on to the past. Let it stay the past and create a future,” she continued with a smile on her face.

“Yes, ma’am,” I replied knowing how much she hated being called ma’am. She smiled and placed a kiss on my cheek.

“Go to bed, before Bella comes down here looking for you,” she told me. I nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Passing my parents’ old bedroom, I grimaced at the idea of walking into the room. I headed back to my bedroom, slowly opening the door trying not to wake Bella.

I smiled entering the room because the moment I came in, the lamp came on and I saw Bella sitting up against the pillows.

“I was worried about you when I realized you weren’t in bed anymore,” she said as I came in and closed the door behind me.

“My bad for waking you up.”

“You didn’t, though I wish you would have. I hate sleeping without you,” she said playing with the covers.

“I didn’t want to wake you,” I said walking over to the bed. “You looked peaceful,” I said running my fingers through my hair.

“Everything okay?” she asked as I sat down on the edge of the bed. I didn’t answer her, instead I looked at her as if trying to memorize her face. Could I survive losing her? Would I be strong enough if the time ever came?

I was perfectly content with my life before Bella came into the picture, but now I couldn’t see myself without her.

Everything about her intrigued me, moved me and made me want to live every waking fucking minute of my life with her.

Fuck, I wouldn’t survive it. Just the thought of someone trying to harm one hair on her body, damn near drove me to complete insanity.

I was a different man with her – for her.

I wanted things out of life I never thought I would want, and I wanted it with her.

“Baby, are you all right?” she asked running her fingers through my hair, a soft smile playing on her face. I cupped her cheek in my hand running my thumb along her lower lip.

“Edward, you’re scaring me, are you okay? Is something wrong?” she asked looking worried now. “Is Grandma Cullen okay? Alistair, Carlisle? Is someone hurt?” she asked and I smiled at her concern for my family.

Our family.

“They’re fine,” I answered not wanting her to worry about them. “Everyone is perfectly fine,” I promised rubbing the side of her thigh in an attempt to soothe her worries.

“Then what’s wrong, why’d you get out of bed?” she asked looking at me as if trying to figure me out.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Edward…”

“I love you,” I said cutting her off. She smiled pulling her lower lip into her mouth as her cheeks filled with her blush. I smiled still not sure why I enjoyed seeing her blush. It was probably because it was a side of her she reserved for me alone.

“I love you, too,” she replied with a smile. I brought her face closer to mine and kissed her hard on the mouth. She moaned against my lips as I wrapped my arm around her pulling her against my chest. Using my tongue I traced the fullness of her bottom lip, feeling the small quivers of need from her as I seduced the corners of her mouth enticing her lips to part. When they did, I slid my tongue into her mouth groaning at the taste of her, my hand holding her possessively to my body.

My cock grew, hardening and begging to be home within her. Throbbing for her, I gripped her waist in my hand. I released her mouth so that she could breathe, but lowered my lips to her throat and begin to gently kiss and suck along her spot just under her ear.

“Edward, if something is bothering you, we should…” I shut her up by taking her mouth again. Kissing her until it felt like her entire body turned to Jello in my arms. I sucked her lower lip into my mouth causing her to whimper while gripping my hair even tighter in her hand.

I slid my other hand under the shirt she was wearing and cupped her breast in my hand. She bit down on my lip when I pinched her nipple between my fingers.

“You don’t want to talk, do you?” she asked, and I shook my head lowering her on her back against the pillows.

“Not now. I just want you,” I replied pulling her shirt up over her head and then tossing it across the room. I kissed along her neck, the tops of her breast and then back up until I was kissing her mouth again.

She pulled my face from hers causing me to look at her. I was hoping she wasn’t going to force me to talk, not right now. Right now, I just wanted her.

“I’m yours…” she said holding my face between her hands. “Always,” she breathed looking me directly in my eyes. I don’t know how she did that, made it seem like those three little words gave everything she was to me without any force.

Willingly, she gave herself to me, and I prayed to every fucking god in heaven that I didn’t ruin this, that I would be allowed to have her for the rest of my life.

I captured her mouth in another kiss slowly peeling her underwear from her body now. I felt her hands at my waist as she slipped them into the waistband of my pants. When I felt her hand grip my hard cock, my entire body shuddered at her touch.

“Take me any way you need me, okay,” she whispered against my ear as she slowly stroked me. I needed to be inside of her; inside of her is where everything made sense, and felt fucking perfect.

Rushing, I pushed my pants off and then pushed my way inside of her in a matter of seconds. My face falling into her neck as she surrounded me. Her warmth engulfed me as the smell of her rushed into my nose like the perfect aroma to calm my thoughts.

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” I think I hear myself whisper. I feel her arms wrap around me. Her fingers trailing up the back of my neck as she fingers the fine hairs there.

Trying to contain myself I stroked her slowly, balancing myself on the bed to keep all of my weight off of her. Each hard, powerful thrust I pushed into her, I felt any doubts I had left regarding us, leave.

Over and over I pushed into her, and soon only my love and need for her consumed me as I made love to her for the second time in our relationship.

We had sex, even fucked like animals, but I knew this was different. I was making love to her this time, and not because she requested it, but because I needed her this way. Shifting I took both her hands into mine, lacing our fingers together.

I looked down into her face as her lips parted and I heard my name escape her lips repeatedly. Unable to control myself anymore I started to pummel into her, needing more of her, to get closer and engulfed by her very existence.

Nothing mattered right now, just her and me.

Fuck, she turned me inside out and I didn’t want it any other way. I didn’t want to be my old self again.

Falling in love was no doubt the best/worst thing to ever happen to a man like me. She was my everything, and I swore I was going to kill every bastard on this planet that attempted to take her away from me.

Pounding into her, I whispered how much I loved her, how much I loved being inside of her. Coaxing her to come for me, begging her to let me feel her juices drown my dick in her essence.

“Edward…” she moaned loudly as she came around me and I soon followed growling her name just as loudly as my body vibrated. I kissed her softly on the lips as I rolled to the side of her feeling dazed from my release.

For a moment only our breathing could be heard in the room. I felt her shift against me, placing kisses along my neck, chin and then my mouth.

“Feel better?” she whispered against my lips as her fingers combed my hair back off my forehead.

“If this is how my parents felt about each other, I think I understand now,” I said, and Bella giggled pushing me back against the bed and looking down into my face with a smile on hers.

“I’m not sure how I feel about you talking about your parents after we just made love, baby,” she teased and I grinned back at her.

“You know you were the only person on my mind when I was inside of you,” I replied with a grin and she rolled her eyes but smiled. “I only meant I could never understand how my mother just gave up on life after my father died, but I understand now,” I told her pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. She gave me a soft smile.

“I think I can understand, too. Don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you, Mr. Grouch.”

“Ditto, my sexy pain-in-the-ass,” I retorted pulling her down to meet me for a kiss. She obliged nibbling on my lip. Pulling back she looked at me.

“Is that what was bothering you? I mean, why you got out of bed in the middle of the night?” she asked as her finger traced along my face and neck.

“The memories of watching her let herself turn into nothing was too much, I couldn’t sleep.”

“You should have woken me up.”

“You’re the grouch when someone wakes you up from your sleep,” I teased and she laughed looking down at her hand that now rested over my heart.

“I would have woken up for you,” she sort of whispered. “I’ll do anything for you, you know that,” she said looking up at me now.

“Promise to stay alive for me for as long as you possibly can, no matter what happens today, tomorrow or twenty years from now.”

“Promise me the same thing. I don’t want you getting yourself killed, Edward Anthony Masen, because I swear to god I will follow you in death just to find you and kill you again for leaving me, do you hear me?” she asked with a serious look on her face.

I couldn’t help laughing, but I nodded my head.

“Understood, Ms. Isabella Marie Swan…one day to be Masen,” I replied and her entire body froze.

“What?”

“I mean, I figure we’re headed in that direction eventually, or do you plan on marrying some other guy who tried to kill you.”

“I don’t know. I mean, the number of guys who tried to kill me is a mighty long list so I do have a lot of options to choose from,” she joked and I surprised her pushing her onto her back and hovering over her.

“Not funny, woman.”

“I’m sorry, man,” she retorted with a grin on her face. I lowered my head to hers and kissed her.

“I hope you don’t think that was a proposal either, because I want your ass on one knee with flowers and shit.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously. I only plan on doing this once, and despite you thinking you’re above the romance, I want to be romanced by you, Edward. So you better start thinking of a fuck-awesome, proposal plan after all this shit is over,” she replied, and I laughed because I knew she was serious.

“So. . . flowers and shit?”

“Yes, and I don’t mean shit literally, Edward,” she quickly cleared up and I laughed.

“Damn, and I had it all planned out,” I joked and she laughed slapping me against my chest.

“I think maybe I can come up with something for you, baby, I’ll blow your mind.”

“Anyone ever tell you, you were arrogant as hell?”

“I thought you liked my huge ego…”

“Only on days that end in y,” she joked making me laugh.

“I love you, Bella.”

“You better,” she replied with a smile on her face. I kissed her pushing my erection into her as she moaned out. “I love you, more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them! They have come such a long way in such a short amount of time don't you think? How do you think Edward should propose to Bella? Yes, this chapter was a little more relaxed compared to past chapters, but the next few chapters coming...well...just call me the drama queen lol
> 
> Also many of you mentioned a Family Tree and I actually created one and placed it in my group for all of you to see! 
> 
> This chapter was titled after Without You, the Glee Version
> 
> Leave a review please!
> 
> See you Tuesday! Possibly sooner if my mojo keeps up the way it's been going!


	41. Set Fire to the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> It's Tuesday!
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_Set Fire to the Rain_ **

**_“All the things you’d say, they were never true…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

The moment we touched down in America again it felt different, maybe the air was off or something. Whatever it was, I knew it wasn’t good.

I looked over at Alistair and Carlisle wondering if they felt it, too, or if maybe I was just being paranoid.

“The hairs on my fucking neck are standing up,” Alistair said pulling his seat belt off. Carlisle and Charlie nodded in agreement.

Despite the importance of Alistair staying in Australia to keep the business afloat, he flew back with us to the states. He knew that with the news of Uncle Luther’s death spreading like a wild fire, anyone who stayed away from us out of fear of having to face him would come after us now.

Aro, especially.

He left Stefan with Eleazar in the event that Eleazar needed the extra help. And for safety reasons, he left Bree and Seth there as well. They weren’t too happy about being left behind, but Carlisle, Charlie and Alistair wouldn’t have it any other way. They would have probably tried to leave the rest of us there, too, if they didn’t know we all would have just flown back here on our own.  

“I say we finish our business here and go the hell home—our real homes after all this is said and done,” Grandma Cullen said slipping her feet back into her shoes and then getting up from her seat. “I’m going to take a piss, don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone,” she said walking toward the bathrooms.

“I wish she would have stayed behind,” Carlisle said yanking his seat belt off.

“You know _you_ can’t tell your mother what to do, Carlisle,” Esme said unclicking her seatbelt next. “She might be an old woman, but she’s not defenseless,” she continued.

“It’s dangerous here, all of you should had stayed behind, not just Seth and Bree,” Charlie said getting up next. All of us guys tried to get the women to stay behind, needless to say it didn’t work.

“It’s dangerous for all of us, including you men and like Momma, we’re not defenseless either,” Renee said getting up next. I looked over at Bella because we had argued about it the night before, and no surprise her ass didn’t listen to me.

“Don’t, Edward,” she said with a shake of her head.

“What if they’re waiting for you?”

“They would be whether I actually arrived or not, and who’s to say they won’t try to kill you anyway,” she replied right back. “I would hate myself if I wasn’t here, and you would hate yourself if something happened to me there. So, let’s drop it and just get this shit over with, so that we can go to your damn house in Brazil that you won’t shut up about, okay?” she continued and I smiled at her. Nodding, I pulled her face to mine and kissed her.

“What my girl wants, my girl gets,” I whispered against her lips. She laughed pulling my face closer.

“The cars are outside,” I heard Emmett say. I pulled back from Bella and looked over at him. Angela sat next to him and I tried not to glare at the snake.

“Stop it,” Bella whispered to me.

“Thank god they’re here on time. Last time the fuckers were late,” Alice said getting up from her seat. Tanya and I started laughing because we both remembered how pissed Alice was last time we had to wait for the car service.

“Maybe the manager doesn’t want you blowing up his phone again,” Jasper joked and Alice slapped his chest. Bella and I got up from our seats and I grabbed her carryon bag. As we climbed off of the plane, I gripped Bella’s hand tighter in my hand feeling an extreme need to protect her.

It was fucking strange because nothing really changed from when we left for Australia, but I knew something was different.

“Edward, you’re hurting my hand,” Bella said from next to me. I looked down at her and released her hand.

“Sorry.”

“It’s cool, you all right?” she asked using her other hand to rub the one I was just holding. I felt like shit at the fact that I hurt her, even though I knew it was an accident.

“I will be once we’re all back at the Masen building,” I said checking our surroundings. I couldn’t figure it out. Nothing looked out of place or strange – but I knew.

“Someone’s watching us,” Liam said coming over to me once we were all off the plane.

“You feel it, too?” I asked him as I continued to look around the airstrip.

“I know I feel it, it’s making the hairs on my fucking neck stand up,” Emmett said with his hand already on his gun as he looked around, too.

“Are you sure the three of you aren’t just being paranoid?” Bella asked, and we all shook our heads.

“I just want to go home and take a long, hot bath,” Alice said walking past us. Jasper placed a kiss on her cheek and took her bags from her hands.

“You and me both, I’m so tired of having to look over my damn shoulder,” Tanya agreed. Liam pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Come on, let’s get you home then,” he said walking over to her. I turned to Bella sure that she felt the same damn way, but I knew she wouldn’t voice it. She blamed herself for more than half the shit we were dealing with.

What she didn’t understand was that we would be dealing with all of this even if she never came into our lives.

The Volturis wanted us dead and with Uncle Luther dead, there was nothing stopping them from coming after us with everything they had.

“We need to get back to the Masen building; it’s not safe out here in the open like this,” Alistair said rushing past us and to the waiting cars across the runway. Alistair planned on us getting down to the bottom of things, starting with the Feds because he figured they would be easier to break.

“Alistair’s right, I refuse to have to bury any more of my family this year. Let’s go, all of you,” Carlisle said rushing us to the waiting cars.

We started toward the cars when Jasper suddenly turned pushing everyone back and yelled. “Get away from the fucking cars!” and within seconds, the cars blew forcing us all on our asses from the back blast.

My ears were ringing as the flames and smoke engulfed the air. I pushed myself up as I looked around me and saw all of my family on the ground. Carlisle, Charlie and Alistair were up first checking on everyone. I turned looking for Bella remembering that she was next to me.

She was unconscious.

“Bella! Bella, baby you got to wake up,” I yelled cupping her face in my hand as I looked down into her face. I lifted her head and felt something wet. Pulling my hand back I saw that it was blood.

“Fuck, Bella open your eyes!” I yelled at her.

“Is everyone okay!” I heard Renee yell over the burning noise coming from the cars. I could hear people screaming and I was sure it was the people in the airport.

“Angela is hurt!” I heard Emmett yell.

“Alice, can’t move her leg!” I heard Jasper yell next.

“Bella’s bleeding from her head and she’s not responding,” I yelled still holding Bella in my arms as I still tried to wake her up.

“Bella, Bella honey can you hear us,” Esme said reaching me first. I looked up at her and saw cuts on her arms and dark spots on her face.

“Esme…”

“I’m alive, keep talking to her, while I get Renee,” she said patting me on my leg and getting up. I looked back down into Bella’s face and continued calling her name. I looked up around us and saw Jasper trying to help Alice up.

Alice must have felt my eyes on her because she looked at me and mouthed that she was all right.

“Okay, Edward, you have to let me see her,” Renee said coming up next to me. I saw blood on Renee’s face and realized she was bleeding, too.

“I’m fine, it’s just a cut,” she said catching me looking at the cut on her face. “Let me look at Bella,” she said slowly reaching to take Bella from me. I was reluctant but knew she could help her a hell of a lot more than I could.

“Edward, come help me get Alice up, I think she broke her leg,” Jasper yelled. Quickly, I jumped up and rushed over to where she and Jasper were. I saw Liam patting some flames off the sleeve of his jacket as he moved from over Tanya.

When I approached Alice and Jasper I saw that she was fighting her tears. She never liked letting people see her cry. I turned to ask Jasper to take her left side when I saw the burns on Jasper’s back. He was the closest one to the cars.

“Jasper…”

“I’ll be fine, help me with Alice,” he snapped ignoring me. I picked Alice up in my arms bridal style.

“I’ll take her, stay here and don’t try to move too much,” I told him and he nodded in agreement. I could tell by the look on his face that he was in pain, but he was more concerned about Alice. I walked her back toward the plane and gave Alistair and Carlisle a look letting them know to go check on Jasper. I put Alice down next to Grandma Cullen who thankfully hadn’t gotten completely off the plane when the cars exploded.

“Are you all right, Mary Alice,” she said taking Alice’s hand into hers.

“I will be, it just hurts like a bitch. I’m more worried about Jasper. He has burns on his back, and he seems to think I didn’t notice he got them pushing me out of the way,” Alice said looking back in the direction where Jasper was.

“I’ll take care of him, Ali,” I said calling her the name our parents’ called her when she was younger. She smiled at me nodding. “Just stay off your leg,” I told her.

“I will, I’m just worried about him,” she said looking over at Jasper. “And you, you’re hurt, Edward,” she said nodding to my ribs. I looked down and saw some blood on my shirt.

“I’ll be fine, and so will Jasper. He’s more worried about you, so just stay here until the paramedics arrive,” I told her.

“He should be worried about himself, I’m fine,” she said with a shake of her head.

“He’s a man, more importantly, he is a man who loves you, meaning he is only concerned about how you are feeling not himself,” Grandma Cullen told her. Then she looked up at me.

“Speaking of men loving women, how’s Bella?” Grandma Cullen asked and I ran my fingers through my hair.

“I don’t know. I just know, I can’t lose her.”

“You won’t, go to her, we’re fine,” Alice said smiling at me through the pain I knew she was probably feeling. “And have Renee, look at that,” she added nodding to my side. I started to walk back over to Renee when I saw Emmett trying to get Angela up. She looked like some part of the car might have hit her. There was a gash on her shoulder and she was bleeding out.

I hated the fucking woman, but I could tell by the look on my brother’s face that he seriously loved her ass. I rushed over and pulled my shirt over my head and then ripped the sleeve off.

“Edward…”

“I’m going to make a tourniquet, it should help slow down the bleeding until the paramedics get here,” I told him as I wrapped the sleeve under her arm and tied it tight. I could tell by the look on his face he was surprised by me helping him. “You’re my brother first, Emmett, all that other shit doesn’t change that,” I told him as I checked Angela’s arm to make sure the bleeding at least slowed down.

“I know, and I know how you feel about her…us, so thanks anyway,” he said. I nodded.

“How’s Bella?” he asked and I looked over to Renee again.

“I don’t know, she’s unconscious,” I answered standing up once I was happy with the tourniquet on Angela’s arm.

“Thank you, Edward,” Angela said gripping my arm before I walked away. I looked at her and just nodded. I walked back to where Renee and Esme were with Bella.

“Anything,” I said just as Bella’s eyes fluttered.

“Fuck, I feel like someone hit me over the head with a fucking dump truck,” she said trying to move. I smiled happy to hear her voice.

“Don’t move, Bella. You have a gash on the back of your head and we don’t know how bad it is,” Renee said trying to keep her still. “We need to keep her awake until the ambulances get here,” Renee said.

“I’ll stay with her. Jasper has some serious burns on his back. The explosion completely burned the back of his shirt and jacket away,” I told her. We quickly switched spots and then she and Esme rushed over to where Jasper was still lying across the ground with Alistair and Charlie by his side.

“You’re hurt,” Bella said reaching up and wiping blood I didn’t even notice on my cheek away.

“It’s a scratch, you’re the one hurt,” I replied rubbing the smoke smudge from her forehead.

“What the hell happened?”

“Someone tried to kill us with a car bomb,” I answered and she sort of smiled.

“Ah, same shit, different day. How is everyone else? I heard what you said about Jasper, what about Alice, Tanya and Liam, are they all right, they were closest to the cars,” she said trying to keep her eyes open.

“We think Alice broke her leg, and Liam shielded Tanya from the worst of it. I think he might have some burns, too.”

“But no one’s dead right?”

“Everyone is still very much alive. Pissed but alive.”

“When we find the fuckers who did this, I plan on cutting off their fucking fingers one by one and then feeding it to them,” she said inhaling a deep breath.

“I’ll be sure I allow you the pleasure of that before I kill them,” I said pressing the cloth Renee was using to the back of Bella’s head.

“Good, and when you kill them, make them suffer first,” she told me.

“What my girl wants, my girl gets,” I replied just as I saw the ambulances and firetrucks rushing over to us. “Stay awake for me, baby, the ambulance is here,” I told her. She nodded but her eyes were still closing.

“I’m just tired. I’m going to sleep just for…”

“No! Bella, you can’t sleep, if you sleep right now, baby, you’re going to break your promise. Remember your promise to stay alive for as long as you possibly could?” I asked and her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at me.

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Then stay awake damn it, once the doctor gives the okay, you can sleep all you want. I’ll even tuck you in and give you a backrub or some shit, but you need to keep your fucking eyes open, got it?”

“Yes sir, Mr. Grouch,” she said with a little smile on her face. I couldn’t help but smile at her.

**~~~*ROT*~~~**

Bella had a concussion and had to get twenty stitches to the back of her head. When she woke up she was going to be pissed that they had to cut her hair away in that spot so that they could stitch it up.

Alice broke her leg in two different places, and Jasper had third degree burns to his back, while Liam had second degree burns to his arms.

Angela lost a lot of blood, and some sort of infection spread from the wound. They placed her under a medicine-induced coma to help with the pain and to make sure the baby was all right.

Everyone else had a few cuts and bruises. I needed some stitches to my head and apparently my side as well. The cut to my side was worse than I thought. I was so worried about everyone else, I never noticed how bad it was.

“How long before she wakes up?” Tanya asked coming into the room.

“The doc said to give her about an hour, the medicine should be wearing off soon,” I answered keeping my eyes on Bella.

“Mom said you should be in your bed, heard you got a pretty bad cut to your side,” she said coming over behind me.

“I’m fine, I don’t want to leave Bella here alone,” I answered.

“That’s why I’m here.”

“I’m not leaving,” I retorted in a stern voice.

“I know, that’s what I told her,” Tanya said with a laugh. “You know she’ll be fine, she’s too damn stubborn not to be,” she continued taking the chair next to me.

“I know. Has anyone seen Liam and Jasper yet?” I asked looking over at her now. They took Liam and Jasper to the burn unit and no one had been allowed to see them yet.

“No, and it’s driving us all crazy. Alice and me especially,” she said with a shake of her head.

“We both know they’re too damn stubborn to be anything but okay. I’ll bet you they’re going to demand to be discharged tonight,” I half joked and she laughed agreeing.

“Can the two of you stop your damn chatter, my head feels like I was kicked in the head by twelve midgets,” Bella mumbled causing Tanya and me to laugh.

“They prefer to be called _little_ people. I mean, I thought you of all people would know that since you’re a little person yourself,” Tanya teased and Bella started to laugh.

“Don’t make me laugh, bitch. My head is killing me,” she giggled. I pressed her nurse button and then the button they told me was her morphine.

“I’m just happy you’re awake; I’m going to let everyone else know,” Tanya said getting up. She placed a quick kiss on my and Bella’s cheek and then left the room.

“Stop looking at me like I’m going to dissolve, I’m fine.”

“You scared the shit out of me.”

“Hey, now you know how I felt when I was the one sitting at your bedside,” she said and I knew she was referring to when I took that bullet for her.

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat…”

“I know you would. How bad is the damage?”

“You got twenty stitches.”

“Twenty!”

“Yeah, you hit your head pretty damn hard.”

“Oh my god, did they…” she stopped popping up and placing her hand on the back of her head. “I have a fucking bald spot!” she yelled just as her nurse came into the room.

“Ms. Swan, I’m going to need you to calm down,” she said and I shook my head because this woman had no idea who she was talking to. Bella didn’t understand the word calm once she was pissed.

“I have a bald spot!”

“It’s just hair, it'll grow back.”

“Just hair! How would you like it if I shaved a bald spot in the middle of your head!” Bella shouted and I tried not to laugh.

“Baby, I think it’s kind of sexy,” I told her and she glared at me.

“Don’t fucking test me, Edward,” she snapped and I smiled at her. I loved seeing her all fired up, that’s how I knew she was my Bella. “Seriously, baby it’s hair. If you want, we can both shave our heads and walk around as the sexiest bald motherfuckers on the planet,” I replied and she laughed shaking her head at me.

“I know it’s just hair, but...ugh!” she sort of screamed out. Then she looked over at the nurse. “I’m sorry for yelling at you. It’s not your fault,” Bella said. The nurse nodded.

“Believe me, I understand. My mother lost all her hair from cancer and she cried. But I’m going to tell you the same thing I told her. It will grow back, and even more beautiful than it is now. Just be thankful you only lost hair and not your life, Ms. Swan,” she told her and Bella smiled.

“I think I might like you, call me Bella.”

“I’m Kristen. Now come on, sit back for me,” the nurse said smiling at her. I watched as the nurse checked Bella’s vitals and when she smiled I assumed everything was all right. Then she turned and looked at me.

“You shouldn’t be up and out of your bed either, Mr. Masen. That gash on your side was pretty massive.”

“What gash?” Bella asked with wide eyes.

“A part of the car apparently cut into my side, no big deal.”

“No big deal! Damn it, Edward, you could have bled the fuck out; what do you mean no big deal!” Bella yelled at me. Maybe it was just me but I think that gash to her head made her temper much more easy to trigger.

“I was worried about you and everyone else. The doctors said when the adrenaline gets pumping some people just don’t notice things like that.”

“You could have bled out…”

“But he didn’t, like you, he is here now. Remember, think positive,” Nurse Kristen said trying to calm Bella down.

“You’re right, we’re all alive,” Bella said calming down. I’ve never seen anyone calm her down so damn easily.

“Nurse Kristen, do you mind if we take you home with us?” I asked.

“What the fuck, Edward! You trying to replace me already and in front of my face at that!” Bella yelled at me. Shit I guess the way that came out didn’t sound too great.

“NO! I only meant she’s like a fucking Bella whisperer or some shit,” I said and both women looked at as if I had lost my mind. “Fuck, I just mean your temper seems shorter and she’s pretty good at calming you down while all I keep seeming to do is piss you off more,” I said hoping that made more sense.

“God, Edward, sometimes you really don’t think before you speak,” Bella said laughing while shaking her head. “Believe it or not, it’s one of the things I love and hate about you,” she said looking over at me.

“Seriously?”

“Yes, and you’re not pissing me off. Just our entire fucked-up situation. I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“Yeah, but it wouldn’t be you if you weren’t yelling at me for not thinking before I speak. It’s what I love and hate about you,” I replied and she laughed. I leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips.

“Edward, I know you don’t want to leave her alone. So why don’t you get into the bed next to hers, okay,” Nurse Kristen said trying to get me up from the chair. I got up and got into the damn hospital bed.

The nurse left us alone in the room and I climbed out of the hospital bed.

“Edward, you’re supposed to stay in the bed,” Bella said. I smiled walking over to her bed and nudging her over.

“I know, but I want to be in your bed,” I said and she laughed moving over.

“They’re going to kick you out of my room.”

“They can try,” I said slipping my arm behind her and pulling her against my side. She smiled looking up at me.

“How did Jasper know?” she asked.

“You know how obsessed he is with all his gadgets. His watch has a bomb tracking device on it. We all made fun of him when he first told us he put it into his watch…”

“Well thank god he did, we could have all been in those cars…”

“Yeah, I won’t be making fun of shit he comes up with that’s for sure,” I replied kissing the top of her head.

“Promise me you’ll kill the sons of bitches that tried to kill us?” she asked looking up at me.

“What my girl wants…”

“…your girl gets,” she finished with a laugh. “This is all going to get worse before it gets better, isn’t it?” she asked and I placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Yeah, it will. But once it’s finished, me and you on a nude beach in Brazil,” I informed her and she giggled.

“A nude beach, you’re willing to let other people see me naked?”

“I didn’t say other people would be on the beach,” I replied and she laughed placing her head on my shoulder.

“I know you said none of this was my fault, but I’m still sorry,” she whispered and I turned her face making her look up at me.

“I’m sorry that you’re in the middle of a war that has nothing to do with you. I hate the thought that it’s my life that put yours in danger.”

“My life was in danger way before I met you, Edward Masen. You cannot take the blame for that, and I won’t let you.”

“Same here.”

“Some fucked-up twist of fate brought us together and we’ll get through it with our lives, together,” she said with a pointed look.

“Agreed,” I replied. We both closed our eyes and allowed sleep to claim us.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you have to say about the chapter? Curious about who tried to kill them? Updates will come more often this week! 
> 
> For those of you who don't know there will be a sequel...Already posted the banner and summary to it in my group. 
> 
> This chapter was titled after Adele's song Set fire to the rain
> 
> Leave a review please!
> 
> See you soon!


	42. Back to Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> Update!
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_Back to Black_ **

**_“…And I tread a troubled track, My odds are stacked, I’ll go back to black…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

Inhaling a deep breath, I watched Bella sleep. Bella was suffering from some serious migraines thanks to her head injury, so the doctors were keeping her pretty medicated causing her to sleep most of the day.

“How is she?” I suddenly hear Eleazar ask as he comes into the room. Eleazar, Seth, Stefan and Bree all came back to the states despite Alistair and Carlisle telling them to stay in Australia. They refused to stay in another country while someone was declaring an all-out war against our family.

The entire family was on edge.

“Renee said she’ll be all right,” I said looking back at Bella. Eleazar sort of laughed.

“I take it you don’t trust what her doctor said?” he asked me coming over and sitting down next to me.

“I’ll trust Renee before I trust any of the other fucks in this hospital,” I answered, and he nodded in understanding and agreement.

“Yeah, maybe we should have let Renee operate on father. I bet he’d still be alive,” Eleazar countered. I looked over at him and could see the years of bullshit, stress and grief written all over his face.

“Where’s Stefan?”

“He went to go see Jasper and Liam in the burn unit,” he answered.

“Seth?”

“The lab, with Carlisle and Charlie trying to find out who we have to kill,” he replied. I nodded knowing the three of them wouldn’t be back here until they knew who the fuck tried to kill us.

I didn’t have to ask where Bree was. I was more than certain that she went to check on Emmett. Despite the fight for her life Angela put up, it wasn’t enough to save her and Emmett’s baby.

I hated the fucking woman, but I would have never wished for her to lose her and Emmett’s kid the way she did. Eleazar got up from this seat saying something about leaving me alone with Bella.

I wasn’t really listening since I was more focused on Bella’s heart rate that was suddenly climbing.

“Edward,” Eleazar called to me before he left Bella’s room. “We’ll find the fuckers who did this, and we’ll kill them,” he said. I nodded in agreement. He walked out of the room and Bella suddenly jumped up from her sleep. She looked around the room and then relaxed when her eyes landed on me.

“You okay?” I asked her.

“Yeah, just a fucked-up dream. Did I hear you talking to someone?”

“Yeah, Eleazar…”

“…I thought he…”

“He flew back with Seth, Stefan and Bree. They didn’t want to stay there while we were here,” I answered.

“Figures. How’s Jasper and Liam?”

“They’re allowed visitors now, and demanded to be discharged,” I answered with a smile because I told her they were going to demand to be discharged. She laughed with a shake of her head.

“Of course they are, how’s Alice?”

“Trying to walk; Grandma Cullen is keeping her off her feet though,” I replied and she nodded.

“What about Angela, is she any better?” Bella asked. I shook my head taking Bella’s hand in mine.

“She lost the baby.”

“Oh my god! Emmett…”

“…is taking it hard. Seth, Carlisle and Charlie are trying to find the fuckers so that we can kill them.”

“Uncle Luther hasn’t even been buried in the ground a complete 72 hours and already people are trying to kill us…”

“…honestly, I’m surprised they waited more than 24 hours before they made an attempt on our lives,” I replied running my fingers through my hair.

“Edward!” I heard someone shouting from the hall. I got up just as Carlisle came rushing into the room.

“Edward…”

“What is it, Carlisle?”

“We found out who planted the bombs in the cars…”

“Who?” I asked not understanding why he was stalling. He looked over at Bella and then pinched the bridge of his nose when he looked back at me.

“Garrett and his team…” he finally said. I felt my fucking blood run cold.

_Garrett._

I should have been surprised but I wasn’t. In a game like this, it was all about who was the best, and Garrett knew he wouldn’t be as along as we were all still alive.

With Uncle Luther gone, he must have thought we would be easy targets now.

My mistake was thinking I would be able to trust him.

“Carlisle, are you sure? I mean Garrett is…”

“…dead,” I finished for her.

“Edward…”

“I’m going to fucking kill him, but after I make him watch me kill his fucking wife, and the rest of them.”

“Edward, what if Aro wants you to think it was Garrett? I mean, are you sure it was him, Carlisle?” Bella asked obviously trying to give Garrett a way out, because she knows I consider him my friend.

“I’m positive; we have him and his team caught on a surveillance camera not too far from the airport, hopping into a car a few minutes after the explosion. Seth got a hold of the type of bomb used on the car, and it’s definitely Riley’s work,” Carlisle answered.

“Sonofabitch,” Bella breathed starting to climb out of the bed.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m going with you to kill them for betraying you; all of us.”

“You’re not going anywhere…”

“If I’m not going, neither are you, because last I checked you were injured also. Now get me my fucking clothes,” she snapped at me. I looked over at Carlisle and he nodded then left the room.

“What about your head?”

“All the more reason to find them and kill them,” she said walking over to the suitcase Tanya had brought from our house.

“Bella…”

“Edward, I’ve told you before. They are all my family, too, meaning I want Garrett and their lives as much as you do. Now, please let’s just get the hell out of this hospital,” she said pulling her pants on.

In the next hour, everyone who was admitted to the hospital, discharged themselves by walking the hell out against doctor’s orders.

Jenks, Charlie, and Seth were outside with three vans waiting for everyone.

“How are we doing this? Obviously, not everyone is up to going after Garrett no matter how much we want to go,” Jasper asked making a valid point.

“He’s right, and we can’t just send all the injured back to the Masen building unprotected. We all can’t go,” Alistair added.

“I have to go to the Masen building with those who are seriously hurt,” Renee said looking at Jasper, Alice and then Angela when she said that.

“I’ll stay with Renee, she’ll need my help.”

“We already know I’m going to the Masen building because none of you men folk will allow an old woman her last shoot out,” Grandma Cullen replied, and I had to fight the damn grin forming on my face.

“Who’s going to stay with them?”

“I will,” Jenks said. I watched some look he and Grandma Cullen shared before he helped her into the van.

“Me, too,” Bella suddenly said and that caught me by surprise since she was so damn adamant about going with me to take care of Garrett and them. “They can’t defend themselves as well as I can. I’m a great shot and knife thrower as well as a damn good kickboxer,” she continued looking at me.

“We’ll stay, too,” Tanya and Bree said.

“We might not be as great a shot as the rest of you, but we can take care of them if it comes to that,” Tanya said. We all nodded in agreement. I knew Tanya was good at shooting her gun because I taught her, and thanks to Bella, Bree was also.

“I’ll go with them…” Seth added.

“No, if I’m staying behind I can monitor the tech shit from here. They need you with them in case something else goes wrong with the connection because of us and them. They’re all muscle, they need brains with them on a mission like this,” Jasper said cutting Seth off. “I might give you a lot of shit about not being as good as me, Seth. But, we both know I’m just fucking around,” he continued. Seth nodded in agreement.

“Not that I don’t believe the women are completely capable of taking care of themselves, but I’m going to stay with them also. They will need a lot more than Jenks, an injured Bella, and not so good shots, Bree and Tanya to defend them, in the event that Aro finds out they are at the building while all of you are going after Garrett,” Eleazar said, making another great point.

Bella was a great shot and knife thrower, but she had a serious head injury. She wasn’t a hundred percent.

“That’s a good idea, El. I would feel much better if you and Jenks were there with them,” Carlisle said. The look Jenks gave Eleazar didn’t go unnoticed to me, but I would question that when we had more time.

“Now that we have that settled, we need to get the hell out of here, and get this shit taken care of tonight,” Alistair said getting our attention.

“All the weapons and equipment needed are in that van. I even made sure you had your favorite gun, Edward,” Jenks said with a grin. I nodded and looked down into Bella’s face.

“You sure you don’t want to go?”

“I’m sure I’ll feel better knowing that one of us was with them,” she answered nodding over to everyone else who was getting in the car that was heading back to the Masen building.

“Stay safe.”

“You, too, you still owe me a proper wedding proposal,” she replied with a grin. I smiled and kissed her before slapping her ass and telling her to get in the van.

“I want all of you back alive, and uninjured,” Grandma Cullen yelled from the window of the van.

“Mom, just stay in the building. It’s on complete lockdown, so no one can get in but you guys,” Charlie told her before turning to Renee. I watched the exchange between them, the worry in her eyes. It was similar to the one between Esme and Carlisle.

I didn’t like that it felt like we're saying goodbye before going to war, but Garrett and his team was damn near as good as we were at our jobs.

Meaning taking them out was not going to be a walk in the park.

**~~~*ROT*~~~**

After everyone left for the Masen building, we headed to the safe room at Charlie’s house to get fully prepared. When we received a confirmation from Jasper that everyone was safe and sound at the Masen building, we took that as our queue to head out.

“I feel like we’re about to march to our fucking deaths,” Seth said as he put on his bulletproof vest.

“Doubting our ability to take care of Garrett?” Emmett asked, speaking for the first time since we all found out Angela lost their baby.

“Of course not; we could kill them all in our fucking sleep. I’m more worried about them blindsiding us if Aro’s guys show up, too. There’s only eight of us…”

“…Eight is more than enough to take out scum like Garrett, Aro and whoever else wants to go to war with us,” Alistair interjected, cutting Seth off as he placed his gun on his hip.

“Agreed, just keep your eyes open, and don’t trust anyone if they’re not in this fucking room with you right now,” Charlie said filling the clip in his gun. It was crazy seeing him like this again.

But I knew that we were lucky as hell to have him on our side.

“Are we sure that they don’t know we’ve left the hospital yet?” Stefan asked looking over at Seth.

“Positive. I’ve been blocking and monitoring all outgoing and incoming calls at the hospital and in a hundred mile radius since before we came to pick all of you up, and Jasper is making sure it stays in place. By the time they figure out, it’s us…”

“…it will be too late,” Carlisle finished for him.

“Exactly, now we need to go because Jasper just sent me their location,” Seth said looking at the rest of us. With that being said we all left, jumping back into the two vans we arrived in.

So that we could get there before Garrett and his team knew to move, Emmett and I drove.

We were the best drivers in the family.

“Are you sure, this is where they’re hiding out?” Liam asked Seth as we pulled up outside of what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

“Of course, I’m sure,” Seth said showing Liam the screen. We pulled up right outside and then we all climbed out of the van. Seth was staying in the van to monitor our surroundings and keeping an eye on the Masen building.

Emmett and Charlie lifted the big ass missile gun Jenks placed in the van and shot it straight into the door of the abandoned building. With nods in each other’s directions, we headed for the door. We all rushed in, before we let the smoke settle. I could hear Garrett screaming for everyone to get the hell out of here.

Instantly, we all started shooting at any and everyone in sight. If they were here with Garrett they were our fucking enemy.

Alistair was hit in the shoulder and instantly we both turned to where the shot came from. Shooting two guys from off the stairs.

“You all right?” Carlisle shouted over to Alistair.

“Yeah, flesh wound,” Alistair answered.

Looking through the smoke, I searched for Garrett. I spotted Riley trying to get away and signaled Emmett over to him. I knew he would want Riley since he’s the one that made the bombs.

Emmett fired, hitting Riley right between the eyes. I saw the grin on Emmett’s face. I smiled back at him and then turned back to the smoke-filled building. We all started to separate as the smoke started to clear up some.   

“Garrett!” I shouted wanting him to know I was here.

“Edward, is that you?” he yelled back. I followed his voice ignoring the gunshots that were being fired. “Man, I’m happy to hear your voice. I was positive you were dead,” he continued. I could tell he was walking further away.

Aiming my gun, I tried seeing through the smoke and then I felt the cold metal being pressed against the back of my head.

“You really want to do this, Garrett?”

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time, Ed.”

“Let me guess. . . didn’t have the balls before now.”

“I should have killed you after you fucked Gianna.”

“Pissed I got to hit it first?” I taunted, and he hit me against the back of the head with the gun. I smiled because I could tell he really thought he had me. “She wasn’t that great anyway…”

“…yeah, I bet Bella is sweeter, right? I’m going to try her out before I let Gianna and Kate kill her,” he said and my nose flared. “Maybe try Alice, Tanya and Bree, too,” he added.

“You really want to die this way, Garrett?”

“You’ve always been a cocky bastard, even when I’m the one with the gun at your head,” he replied.

“Fine, have it your way,” I told him. Then I surprised him when I quietly reached behind me, disarming him when I flipped him to the ground. Quickly he got up from the floor throwing a punch at me and then he kneed me in my ribs where my stitches were. I groaned from the fucking pain. I tossed his gun and then punched him in his chest feeling his ribs break under my fist.

Instantly he coughed up blood.

“Fuck you, Edward…”

“…I would ask why, but I honestly don’t give a fuck. Betrayal is betrayal,” I said placing my gun under his chin. “I’ll let Gianna and Kate know you thought of them in your last breaths, before I take theirs,” I informed him.

“Yeah,” he coughed out as blood spilled from his mouth. “I sure hope— you’ll be able to— kill your own— fucking family so easily then, because—that’s who betrayed you,” he said between coughs.

My nose flared and I prepared to pull the trigger when there was another explosion. Dark smoke filled the room making it impossible to see. I felt when Garrett gripped my arm trying to disarm me. I knew he was probably hoping I was distracted. He should have known better.

I gripped his shirt pulling him closer to me so that he saw my face before I killed him.

“Nice knowing you, Garrett, I’ll send Kate and Gianna to join you,” I told him. Looking my old friend in the eyes, I pulled the trigger.

“Edward!” I heard Alistair yell. More than likely wanting to be sure I wasn’t hit.

“I’m good!” I yelled back as I stood up from the floor.

“That was entirely too damn easy,” Emmett said coming over to me as the smoke started to clear.

“Agreed,” I said looking around the abandoned warehouse. “I knew Kate and Gianna weren’t here. So the question was, where the hell were they? I saw Alistair and Carlisle in the distance as they checked upstairs. Charlie and Stefan went to check the other parts of the warehouse.

“Garrett said something about someone in the family, betraying us,” I told Emmett. He looked at me with a brow raised.

“You don’t still think this has something to do with Rose do you?”

“No, I doubt it’s Angela,” I answered refusing to call her by the name she used undercover. I ran my fingers through my hair as I heard Alistair and Carlisle yell that upstairs was clear. “But, this isn’t the first time someone tried to claim there was a snake in our family,” I told him.

“Guys, we got a problem!” Seth said running into the warehouse.

“What?” Charlie asked.

“I lost all communication with the Masen Building, and according to the last signal I got, the alarms were triggered…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was easy...too easy. Are you worried? What do you think happened? 
> 
> For those of you who don't know there will be a sequel...Already posted the banner and summary to it in my group. My group is recently marked private so the link no longer works. Friend or PM me on Facebook and I'll add you to the group.
> 
> This chapter was titled after Amy Winehouse song Back to Black
> 
> Leave a review please!
> 
> See you soon!


	43. Young and Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> It's Friday!
> 
> Biting nails...
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_Young and Beautiful_ **

**_“Dear Lord, when I get to heaven please let me bring my man…when he comes tell me that you’ll let him in…”_ **

**_Bella POV_ **

Have you ever had the feeling that something was just off? As if someone moved all the furniture around in your house after you came back from a vacation. That’s the exact feeling I had when we walked into the Masen building. It was the first time I ever walked into the building and didn’t feel safe.

“I’m going to go up to my apartment and take a shower,” Tanya said heading for the elevators. Angela, Jasper, Alice, Renee, Esme and Jenks got on the elevators first. I waited with Grandma Cullen, Eleazar, Tanya and Bree until the elevator came back down.

When we all got on the elevator it was silent. Eleazar got off on the fifth floor. He said that he was going to help Jasper look over security.

“I might not be as good at the tech shit as he is, but I can help. Conference room in twenty,” he told us before getting off.

“Why?” Grandma Cullen asked.

“Because I would feel more comfortable if we were all in the same room, Aunt Mary.”

“Then wouldn’t Edward and Bella’s apartment be better. I mean, it’s like Fort Knox up there,” Tanya pointed out.

“Conference room,” he said sternly. I had that twinge of discomfort again. Something wasn’t right, but I couldn’t put my finger on what it was. Eleazar walked away and the elevator doors closed.

“Leave it to a man to think that just because he has a dick, he can boss us around,” Grandma Cullen said making us all laugh. “Luther dies, and they all become bossy little bastards,” she said as the elevator stopped on the seventh floor.

She was staying in Carlisle and Esme’s condo, until all this finally blew over. “We’ll meet in Bella and Edward’s apartment in an hour. Eleazar will just have to get over having it his way,” Grandma Cullen said before getting off the elevator. “I’ll let everyone else know,” she said before walking away.

The doors shut again and now it was just Tanya, Bree and me.

“Please tell me I’m not the only one freaking out about the guys going after Garrett?” Bree said chewing on her bottom lip.   

“No, you’re not. But I mean, it’s them, they’ll be all right,” Tanya said as if trying to convince herself. I reminded myself time and time again that Edward did this for a living.

I knew he would be fine; he had to be.

“They’ll be here before we know it,” I whispered. I didn’t want to think about how worried I was knowing that Bree and Tanya were worse off than I was. Their fathers and brothers were out there, and in the case of Tanya, so was the man she loved.

Tanya and Bree got off together leaving me alone. When I made it to the tenth floor finally, I walked straight into the house and to my and Edward’s bedroom. I fell onto the bed and exhaled a long, deep breath.

Pulling Edward’s pillow to me, I started to fall asleep; I could hardly keep my eyes open. I knew I didn’t have to be awake for everyone to get in because Grandma Cullen still had her key. Before I knew it I was asleep.

I couldn’t possibly have been asleep for more than ten minutes when the loudest alarm I’ve ever heard in my life started to go off. I jumped up falling off the bed. I looked around as red and white lights flashed.

“What the hell is going on?” I asked as I pulled myself up from the floor. I knew whatever was going on, it wasn’t good. I rushed into Edward’s closet where he kept his guns. Quickly, I picked up my gun as well as my knives.

A monitor lowered from the ceiling scaring the hell out of me. I didn’t even know it was up there. As I looked at the monitor I realized it was showing the lobby, and the garage. At least fifty men were rushing into the building.

They looked like police.

Was this a raid?

Then I saw her, the bitch from fucking hell. Gianna walked into the building with a smile on her face as if she owned the place. Kate followed behind her as the so-called cops rushed in around them. My heart was pounding in my chest while everything in me screamed setup.

I put on my waist holster and then placed my knives in the carrier, along with my gun. Then I grabbed two of Edward’s guns and rushed out of the penthouse into the hall. The alarm seemed even louder out here.

Quickly, I headed for the stairs saying a silent prayer. I exited on the ninth floor first knowing Angela, Alice, Renee and Esme were on this floor. There was smoke everywhere. I turned the corner to start up the hall and a bullet flew past my head.

“Come one more fucking step and I’ll blew your fucking head off!” I heard Esme yell.

“Esme, it’s me Bella!” I yelled hoping she heard me over the alarm.

“Prove it!” she yelled back. Inhaling a deep breath I stepped from behind the wall and saw her standing in the hall with her gun aimed at me. She relaxed when she saw my face. “Oh, thank you, God! I’m sorry, I thought…”

“…I know. They’re all coming in downstairs. There’re at least fifty of them,” I told her. “Where is everyone?” I asked. She took me into Alice’s apartment and I saw that Angela, Alice and Renee all had guns in their hands ready to fire. They put them down when they saw it was Esme and me.

“Are all of you okay?” I asked.

“Yeah, no one’s actually come up here yet, but they set the smoke bombs off and we know it’s only a matter of time,” Esme said with a shake of her head.

“Jasper, Grandma Cullen, Tanya, and Bree are downstairs; we have to go help them,” Alice said trying to get up.

“Alice, you can hardly walk…”

“…but I can shoot... damn it!” she yelled at me. I understood her anger and fear. Inhaling a deep breath I cocked my gun.

“I’ll go get them.”

“Bella, you can’t go alone, you said there were at least fifty of them,” Esme said with a shake of her head. “I’m going with you,” she said.

“Me, too,” Angela said getting up.

“Angela…”

“…No. I get it, none of you like me, and I understand that, but Emmett loves all of you. I won’t let him lose you all because I stood by and did nothing while all any of you have done since I lost the baby was help me,” she said looking at all of us. “I can shoot my ass off, and if they want a fucking war then so be it. I have some anger to get off my chest, too,” she continued.

I wasn’t fully confident in trusting her to go against her own for us, but at the moment she was what we had.

“Alice, do you have any more guns in here?” I asked her. She shook her head no. I gave her and Renee the two guns I took from Edward’s closet and then warned them to stay hidden. Esme, Angela and I headed back upstairs to Edward’s closet and we grabbed more guns and then headed back out.

Quickly, we started down the stairs and shot anyone we saw heading up the stairs toward us. Esme and Angela were much better shots than I thought they would be. We met up with Bree who was also on the stairs. She almost shot Angela’s head off terrified it was them. She warned us that there was no one on the seventh floor and that she didn’t know where Grandma Cullen and Tanya went. We continued on the stairs shooting the intruders.

If they were actual cops, they were seriously bad at their fucking jobs. We walked out onto the fifth floor knowing that Jasper, Jenks and Eleazar were on this floor. We stayed together as we walked toward Jasper’s tech lab.

We could see him through the glass typing away at the computer in front of him. I was getting ready to question why he was still on that damn computer when I saw Gianna and Kate walk up next to him with their guns to his head.

“Those fucking bitches!” Bree breathed getting ready to head toward her, but I stopped her. I stood straight up knowing that Gianna would see me. I knew the exact moment she did because she smiled at me. She hit Jasper over the head and he fell from his chair.

Kate turned around and smiled when she saw me.

“I’ll take care of them, all of you get everyone the fuck out of here,” I said heading toward the doors.

“Bella, Edward will never forgive us if something happens to you,” Esme told me just as bullets started to fly past all of our heads. I noticed then that some of the guys I watched rush into the building were in there with Kate, Gianna and Jasper.

Glass shattered around us as we all tried to take cover.

“Stop it!” Gianna yelled coming out into the hall. Instantly the gunfire stopped. “She is mine!” she said pointing at me. “Do what you want with the rest of them, but this bitch belongs to me,” she said still glaring at me.

The guys came over and took the guns from Esme, Angela and Bree’s hands. Then they pulled my knives and gun off my waist as well. I kept my eyes on Gianna, though. If she wanted me she was going to get me.

I didn’t need my weapons to get rid of her.

“Oh, Gianna, I didn’t know you cared so much,” I teased and she growled running toward me. Quickly, I kicked my foot up kicking her ass right in the fucking gut. Then I spun sending a roundhouse kick to the side of her head.

She fell to the floor and I heard guns cock. I looked up at the men in black she ordered to stop a moment ago. I smiled at them just as knives and bullets flew past me and hit each and every last one of them.

Kate screamed like the fucking coward she was. She tried running just as another knife flew past hitting her. She dropped with a loud thud to the floor.

I turned seeing Tanya and Grandma Cullen coming up the hall with smiles on their faces. “Thought you might need the help,” Grandma Cullen said swirling a throwing knife around her finger. Coming up next to me we all stood over Gianna.

Bree gave me my holster back that held my knives and my gun.

“So, what... you’re going to shoot me while I’m down? I knew all of you were cowards,” she said pushing herself up from the floor. Inhaling a deep breath I turned to everyone else.

“Don’t touch her…”

“…I didn’t know you cared so much, Bella.”

“I don’t, Gianna, I just know I would much rather kill you my damn self,” I said just as she stood up straight. I smiled and then kicked her in the ribs twice. She stumbled and I went to kick her again but she grabbed my leg and tossed me into the glass door sending me clear through it.

I felt disoriented as I tried to pull myself up from the floor. I could hear everyone screaming. It wasn’t until then I even realized the alarm stopped ringing.

“We don’t have time for this shit! Just shoot her!” I heard Bree yell.

“NO! All of you get out of here, I’ll meet you I promise,” I told them standing up from the floor. Gianna came toward me again, and I pulled one of my knives from behind my back and tossed it at her. She dodged it or maybe I missed.

I could hardly focus.

“Bella! If you don’t end this now, I will!” I heard Grandma Cullen yell at me. Gianna rushed toward me pushing me back against whatever was behind us. I felt it pushing into my back, it hurt like hell.

“You know, I thought you were the real deal since you got Edward to fall in love, but I see you’re not—shit just like the rest of them. Do you want me to tell you about all the times Edward and I fucked all over that penthouse, the number of times I sucked his dick and he told me I was the best…” she taunted as she gripped my neck.

I lifted my left arm bringing it forward and slamming down hard on her forearm and causing her to release my neck. Then I punched her twice in the face causing her to stumble back. Then before the bitch had the chance to say another fucking word, I kicked her twice in the face sending her flying through the glass wall adjacent to us.

She fell through at Grandma Cullen and Esme’s feet.

“Happy now that that’s over, but we have much bigger fucking problems,” I heard Jasper say coming up behind me as he rubbed his head.

“Where’s Uncle Eleazar and Jenks, Jasper?” Tanya asked. Jasper ran his hand over his face and walked back toward the computers. We all followed and gasped at what we saw before us.

He was dead…

“Who did this! Did they do this to…?”

“No, we were fucking stabbed in the back by one of our own. It’s how they all got in here,” Jasper said cutting Grandma Cullen off as he showed us the computer screen. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing.

“Jasper, what are you talking about?”

“He’s talking about how I killed Jenks, and I plan on getting rid of the rest of you, too,” we all heard Eleazar say from behind us. We all turned around to see him standing there with his hand over Bree’s mouth as he placed a gun to her temple.

“You sonofabitch! Let my daughter go!” Esme yelled storming toward him, he fired toward her and I don’t know if he missed her on purpose or by accident but I was grateful he missed.

“I’m running shit now!” he yelled at us. “I want all of you downstairs, and we’re going to wait for the arrival of my darling brother, his brat and my cousin and his brats,” Eleazar said with a smile.

“What the hell has gotten into you, Eleazar? Your own family?” Grandma Cullen snapped at him.

“None of you are my family…”

“What…”

“Aunt Mary, don’t! I know! I know what father did! I know where I came from!” he yelled cutting her off. Instantly, Grandma Cullen stopped talking. “Now, all of you downstairs! Now!” he yelled still holding Bree.

We did as he said because none of us wanted to risk Bree’s life. We all went downstairs to the lobby and we saw that Alice and Renee were down here already with about ten guys standing over them with guns aimed at them. Jasper rushed over to Alice pulling her into his arms. Tanya quickly went to Renee as they whispered to each other.

“Eleazar, I have to say I didn’t think you actually had it in you to betray your family,” I heard Aro say from behind me. Then I felt a hand move over my neck and my entire body shivered.

“I told you before Aro, they are not my family,” Eleazar said tossing Bree into Esme’s arms. Esme quickly pulled her daughter against her and gave Eleazar a look that could kill.

“Right, my apologies. So when do I get what I want?”

“After I get rid of everyone,” Eleazar said looking at Aro, who I knew stood behind me. “That was the agreement,” he continued.

“Yes, it was,” Aro replied as his hand moved down my side, then he pulled my holster from my waist tossing it away.

“Keep touching me and I’ll break your fucking hands,” I warned and Aro laughed into my ear. I could feel his breath and it made me sick.

“Hmm, I’m going to have so much fun with you, Is-sa-bella,” he said dragging my name out in a hiss. “I’m going to fuck you over Edward’s cold, dead body and then…”

“…how are you going to fuck me if you can’t even get it up, you asshole,” I snapped and saw Eleazar smile at my remark. Aro quickly came to stand in front of me and slapped me across my face.

“I’ll use whatever I can get my hands on then,” he breathed into my face.

“Get your fucking hands off of her!” I suddenly heard Edward yell. Everyone turned to his voice and I smiled seeing him, Carlisle, Alistair, Stefan, Emmett, Seth, Charlie and Liam all standing there.

“About time all of you decided to show up,” Aro said with his back to me now. He was taller than me, bigger, so I was trying to calculate how to take him down without losing my life in the process.

“It was real smooth of you orchestrating all of this Aro…” Alistair said still aiming his gun at him.

“Oh, I cannot take the credit for this beautiful masterpiece. The mastermind here, was your very own brother, Alistair,” Aro said waving his hand over to Eleazar.

“What the hell is he talking about, Eleazar?” Carlisle asked. Eleazar inhaled a deep breath and then aimed his gun at Alistair and shot him. Everyone screamed in horror as we all watched Alistair fall to the ground.

Quickly, Eleazar pulled me in front of him, using me as a shield. When I looked at the look on everyone’s face I saw why he was using me as a shield.

There was seven guns aimed at him.

“Holding her might stop Edward from shooting you, but it won’t stop me from shooting you,” Stefan said, the anger steaming from the top of his head after seeing his father shot in front of his face.

“Maybe, but I bet them holding her will stop you,” Eleazar said nodding to his right. Everyone looked and we saw that they had Stefan’s wife Sarah. I could see the tears in her eyes and that she was completely terrified.

“Now that I have all your beautiful significant others and loved ones at my fucking mercy, you all will fucking listen to me,” Eleazar said gripping my face when he said the words significant others.

“Watch it, Eleazar, she’s mine,” Aro said from next to us. I inhaled a deep breath as I looked at Edward. I saw the anger on his face and I knew if it wasn’t for Eleazar holding me right this moment, he would have shot him and Aro without blinking.

“You want to explain why?” Charlie asked looking over at Renee and Tanya. I saw him whisper to them and Renee nodded. Edward looked at me and I could tell he was trying to tell me something.

But what?

Quickly, his eyes dropped to Alistair and he looked back at me. I inhaled a breath understanding now.

“No, I really don’t want to explain. I found out that Luther actually killed my real parents and kidnapped me from their home. So I just wanted to destroy this fucked-up family and have all of them watch me murder each and every last one of…” Eleazar stopped talking because then, like a ghost, Alistair sat up and shot. I moved as fast as I could. I felt the heat of the bullet blow past me and then the wet blood splatter hit the side of my face.

Before I knew it guns were going off left and right and I was just trying to make sure none of those bullets hit me. I felt someone grab my arm and I looked hoping it was Edward but it wasn’t.

“I won’t lose you now, let’s go!” Aro said trying to drag me. I hit him across his face and he looked at me surprised. He raised to hit me and then I watched his head fall back as if he was hit in the head. When it popped back up I saw the bullet wound right between his eyes.

With my heart pounding I turned and saw Edward standing not too far from me with his gun still aimed in my direction. Then I watched him stumble back and I realized he had just been shot. I pushed Aro’s arm off of me as he fell and started to run toward Edward when I saw someone coming from the corner of my eye.

“Bella!” someone shouted, I turned just as I was hit across my face. I fell to the ground. When I looked up I saw that it was fucking Gianna.

“You should have made sure I was dead you stupid cunt!” she yelled at me as she straddled me and starting to hit me repeatedly. I kept my arms up trying to protect my face. She just kept yelling over and over again that I ruined everything. I brought my leg up and kneed her in the back and then flipped us punching her in the face.

Then she hit me in my face and it felt like I had been cut. Quickly, I moved my hands to my face and saw that I was bleeding.

A lot.

I couldn’t stop it.

She pushed me off of her and stood over me. I wasn’t sure if anyone was seeing what was happening because there was too much going on but…

“Gianna!” I heard Edward’s strong voice yell over all the gunfire. I exhaled happy to know he was still alive. She looked over at him smiling as if he was _her_ savior. I kicked her in her fucking pussy and when she bent over in pain I kicked her in the face sending her flying on her back.

Quickly, I stood up.

“Bella!” Angela yelled to me. I looked over at her and she tossed her gun to me. I smiled catching it. I looked back at Gianna.

“This time, I’ll make sure you're dead you stupid bitch,” I said right before putting a bullet in her fucking head. I stood there looking at her. I looked up watching the family do what they did best. Edward rushed over to me.

“Shit, baby, what did she do to you,” Edward said holding my face in his hand.

“You were shot,” I said not thinking about my face.

“We all wore vests, we knew someone was a snake here and was prepared for one of us being shot,” he said with a shake of his head. I nodded understanding now why Alistair didn’t seem hurt at all after Eleazar shot him in the chest.

“You were my fucking brother, El,” I heard Alistair say. Edward stepped aside and I saw that the family had successfully taken care of everyone else in the room. Now it was just Eleazar left over.

“I was never you’re fucking brother!”

“He raised you as his own, and you go and do this…” Grandma Cullen sobbed.

“You should have seen his face when I fucking killed him…it wasn’t a heart attack,” Eleazar said making everyone gasp, and then a loud shot rang out as Alistair put a bullet in the head of the man he called his brother.

“We need to get the fuck out of here, now!” Seth said looking terrified. “The police are on their way, and I have a feeling they’re not coming to talk,” he warned.

“Looks like it’s time to go home,” Grandma Cullen said. I knew she meant Australia and that it was time for me to say goodbye to the country I’ve called home my entire life.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you guessed tit was Eleazar! I was seriously nervous about this chapter so please let me know what you think! 
> 
> This chapter was titled after Lana Del Rey song Young and Beautiful 
> 
> Leave a review please!
> 
> See you soon!


	44. The Scientist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> Sorry I missed posting yesterday, was starting the outline for the Sequel
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_The Scientist_ **

**_“Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be this hard…”_ **

**_Edward POV_ **

If we were in a story, we all would have gotten out of the Masen Building before the police arrived, but this was real life. We were all taken down to the police station for questioning.

Because of the building security camera we were all able to claim self-defense, but the FBI was positive there was more to it than that. I mean, technically they were right, but they weren’t going to get that out of any of us. Alistair, Stefan and Grandma Cullen were all being extradited back to Australia.

They couldn’t get rid of the rest of us as easily, but we all planned to leave anyway. I couldn’t say if we were going to stay away from the States for good, but there was nothing left here for any of us.

“See, Masen, what I can’t understand is why almost a hundred men would even have the need to raid your building if all of you are as innocent as you’re claiming to be?” the FBI agent interrogating me asked.

“I don’t know; that’s something you’ll have to ask Aro Volturi,” I replied with a smirk. “Oh, wait, you can’t, can you?”

“We could charge you with his murder,” he replied trying to make me sweat.

“You could try but we both know it won’t stick,” I replied back sitting back in my seat as I looked at him.

“You’re an arrogant sonofabitch aren’t you?” he asked. I shrugged my shoulders with a smirk on my face. “Yeah, I wonder if you’ll still be that arrogant when I tell you Black is the one talking to Bella right now,” he continued. My nose flared at the fucking thought of any one of those fuckers’ son or father being in the same room as her.

We couldn’t prove that they were involved in the death of Bella’s parents and sister despite Jacob’s fucking rant back at Carlisle and Esme’s house a few weeks ago.

“Yeah, he doesn’t look so fucking cocky now does he?” the other agent taunted with a fucking grin on his face.

“Worried she’s going to talk, Masen?”

“Nope,” I answered honestly.

“You should be.”

“No, you should be worried about her hunger for revenge. She won’t forget what all of you allowed to happen to her family, and she sure as hell won’t forgive it. We might not be able to prove it, but it doesn’t mean we don’t know the truth.”

“Is that a threat I hear?” he asked looking a little uncomfortable.

“From me? I’m just a Masen, why I would threaten the good old Federal Bureau of Investigation,” I replied with a grin.

A knock sounded on the door and Laurent walked in with a smile on his face. I had to admit I was happy to see that he was back from a case he had back east. He looked over at me with a brow raised as if to ask me if I was all right.

I gave him one swift nod.

“Gentlemen, I believe you are done questioning my client. If you’re not charging him, we’re out of here…” Laurent said coming to stand next to me.

“I thought you were Bella’s lawyer?”

“Maybe you don’t know this, but lawyers have more than one client,” Laurent said tapping my shoulder and I stood up from my seat. “So, before you ask another dumb-ass question, yes, I am the attorney for Bella Swan, Edward Masen as well as every last Uley, Masen, Cullen, Whitlock, Fuller, and White you have in questioning,” Laurent continued. Then we walked out of the room.

“Where’s Bella?” I asked him.

“She asked me to get you first, said she was worried you would lose your temper,” he answered with a smirk.

“Right, as if her losing her temper isn’t a possibility,” I replied with a shake of my head. One by one Laurent made the FBI release everyone. When he pulled Angela out, they had apparently called her a traitor and a few other things. They tried to get her to confess by using blackmail, but Laurent said it didn’t work. She never uttered a word.

When he opened the door interrupting Bella’s interrogation, I swallowed hard looking at the bandage that was now on her face thanks to the gash Gianna gave her.

“Let’s go Bella…”

“Aww, come on Laurent, I wasn’t done having fun with them yet,” she said with a sexy little grin on her face. I saw William inhale what I was sure was an irritated breath.

“Bella, you’re going to regret this…”

“…the only thing I regret, William, is ever believing that you were any friend of my father,” Bella said getting up from her seat. Then she walked over to him and whispered something into his ear that made him turn ghost white.

Then she walked toward me and Laurent. I pulled her to my side and pressed a kiss to her temple as I looked at William.

“You all think that you’re so fucking smart, but we’ll get you, Masen and your damn family,” William said as we started to walk away. Everyone was already waiting up front. When we walked outside, Laurent had limos waiting for everyone.

“Laurent, I think I may be falling in love with you,” Grandma Cullen teased as we all climbed into the limos. Once Bella and I were in the car I tried looking at the cut on her face again, but she slapped my hand away from her face.

“Stop worrying so much, it’s a scratch compared to what I did to that bitch,” she told me taking my hand in hers.

“Still scared the shit out of me,” I replied thinking about how fucking terrified I was when I saw the huge ass gash Gianna made to her face.

“Ditto,” she said cutting her eyes at me.

“What did you say to William, Bella? He looked like he was going to shit his pants,” Laurent asked sitting across from us. Bella smiled as she looked at Laurent and then me.

“I told him that I knew what he did and that I didn’t care to turn him into the police, instead I was going to make him pay slowly. I said I was going to start with his wife, then his daughter, next Jake and that I would leave him for last. I reminded him that I have a much larger family now who is very theatrical and vengeful,” she answered with a sinister smile on her face. I laughed sitting back against my seat.

“We’ll start your torture after we return from Brazil,” I told her. She turned smiling at me and I saw her wince a little from the pain in her jaw.

“We’re going to Brazil?”

“You forgot already?”

“I don’t know, I just didn’t think you still wanted to go after…”

“…We need a vacation. I mean I don’t think I’ve known you without being surrounded by chaos,” I interjected and she laughed.

“What if you don’t like me without all the chaos?”

“Baby, if I’ve I managed to love your pain in the ass during the worst times, then I am bound to worship your beautiful ass in the best times,” I whispered pulling her face closer to mine. “Plus, I told you before, you’re stuck with me. So the question should be, what if you don’t like me without all the chaos? You tend to attract it,” I teased she giggled playfully shoving my shoulder.

“That can’t possibly be a bad thing; I mean, I attracted you didn’t I?” she retorted and I grinned placing a kiss against her lips. Everyone headed back to Esme and Carlisle’s house so that we could meet.

Normally, this would have taken place at the conference room in the Masen building, but we still weren’t allowed back into the Masen building until tomorrow. The moment we all arrived everyone went into the family room.

Renee warned everyone not to get crazy mixing liquor with painkillers.

“Does anyone else just feel completely fucking drained,” Esme said causing everyone in the room to stop talking and look at her. I couldn’t remember the last time she actually said the word fuck. “What?” she asked looking back at everyone. Emmett placed his hand against her forehead.

“She doesn’t have a fever…”he said to everyone else and she laughed slapping his hand away.

“Oh, shut up…I can say fuck if I want to,” she replied.

“Keep saying it and I’m going to be tossing you over my shoulder so that we can go make it a verb,” Carlisle said making everyone in the room groan with laughter.

“Seriously, TMI,” Bree said sitting down on the couch. Once everyone got a drink we all sat down, everyone probably unsure where to start. We hadn’t actually talked about the fact that Eleazar had betrayed the entire family.

“Seeing that I am the only person in the room who knows the truth, I guess I’ll start,” Grandma Cullen said looking down into her glass. “Eleazar’s biological parents were Christine and Howard Marcel…”

“…Father’s enemies?” Alistair asked before anyone else got the chance to.

“As many of you know Howard killed my father. Luther, my late husband Carl and a few others raided that house and murdered Howard and his entire family. Only once Luther came upon a nursery he found Eleazar. All those men may have been killers, but none of them could harm a hair on a child’s head, so Luther took Eleazar in as his own,” she continued. I shook my head at the thought of Uncle Luther taking in the child of the man who murdered his very own father.

“Why didn’t he ever tell any of us?” Carlisle asked.

“Because he never wanted Eleazar to feel like he was anything less than family. Luther feared that if any of you found out, you would snub him and make him pay for a crime that he wasn’t even born yet to witness,” she answered. “It was never Luther’s plan to betray anyone. He loved this family, he loved all of us and despite who Eleazar’s biological parents were, he loved him as if he was his very own son.”

“Yeah, well that son betrayed all of us in the end, didn’t he?” Alistair sort of sneered. Renee reached over and took his hand into hers.

“So, despite this family treating him with nothing but love, he just betrayed all of you for revenge for parents he never knew to begin with?” Bella asked sounding pissed off.

“Parents he felt he was cheated out of knowing because of this family I guess,” Grandma Cullen tried to explain with a shake of her head.

“Okay, I suggest if anyone in this room has any more secrets, we share them right now, because next time I won’t hesitate to pull the trigger. I had to shoot a man I’ve called my brother my entire life, I don’t want to have to make a decision like that again,” Alistair said looking around the room. Everyone was silent and then they looked in Angela and Bella’s direction.

I wanted to be pissed, but they were the newest people to the family, and also the two accused of working with the Feds.

“I don’t have any secrets any of you don’t already know…” Bella said, then she shook her head. “I’m lying…I have a serious obsession with cop shows despite me hating the pigs in real life,” she replied making everyone laugh.

“Seriously, Bella…” Tanya said laughing.

“I know, I’m sorry…okay, seriously though. I don’t have any secrets. Before all of you and after my family’s death, the only person I considered family was Laurent. I am who I say I am. I have no secret agenda that all of you aren’t already aware of, and I would cut off my good throwing hand before I ever betray anyone of you…especially you,” she said turning to me when she said especially you.

Kissed her silently assuring her that I trusted her.

“We know, Bella, we’ve never doubted you,” Alice said nudging Bella’s shoulder with a smile on her face. I kissed the top of Bella’s head as the room became silent again. I watched Emmett place a kiss to Angela’s temple. She inhaled a deep breath and looked around the room.

“183 West Pine, Florida, Massachusetts, zip code 01247,” she said as if that was supposed to mean something to all of us.

“There’s a Florida in Massachusetts?” Alice whispered causing a few of the room to laugh.

“What does the address mean?” Alistair asked.

“Everything I’ve ever gotten on any of you is at that address. Every photo, recording, document…everything,” she said inhaling another deep breath.

“Why didn’t you just destroy it?” Carlisle asked her.

“Honestly, I feared what all of you would do to Emmett if he didn’t leave me, so I held on to it as an insurance policy…”

“You were going to turn all of us in if we hurt Emmett?” Bree asked.

“Yes.”

“Shit…I think I might like you just a little bit…” Bree replied causing everyone to laugh again.

“I swear, I’ve never shared anything I learned about any of you. That’s why they called me a traitor tonight. When they asked me where all the information went, I told them I got rid of it the same day I gave them my badge.”

“What about your attitude toward us this entire time?” Esme asked.

“I’m not trying to be rude, but I was not the only guilty party when it came to the attitude. None of you ever accepted me from the moment Emmett introduced me…”

“…you were FBI…”

“…None of us knew that then. She’s right, if you’re a bitch toward someone, you should expect them to be a bitch right back,” Grandma Cullen said cutting Tanya off.

“Edward, my issue with you personally was something you probably don’t even remember. A few years ago, you killed my mentor…”

“A cop?” I asked confused.

“One of those government jobs of yours apparently. I didn’t know all of the things he was doing, so to me you killed an innocent federal agent,” she explained. Then she turned to Emmett. “It wasn’t until Emmett explained things to me, I mean, really explained things that I realized that my life was not as black and white I thought it to be, and just because the badge said I was on the right side of the law didn’t mean I was…” Angela continued. She smiled at Emmett and then looked back at the rest of us.

“I know your trust in me will take much more than a few words, but trust that I would never hurt Emmett, and I know hurting any of you would be harming the one man who has loved me for everything I was and everything I am…” she continued. We all sat there quietly.

Me, personally, I was rolling around what she said in my head. She was right, her words wouldn’t cause me to trust her, but she proved herself a lot tonight when she helped everyone fight off the fuckers who broke into the Masen building.

Also, if Emmett loved her enough to go behind our entire family’s back to marry her, then I had to at least trust him.

“Welcome to the family, Angela…” I finally said getting a few gasps from the women in the room. Emmett’s big kid grin spread across his face as he looked at me and gave me a slight nod in thanks.

Everyone soon followed giving her a welcoming, Grandma Cullen going last. She held both of Angela’s hands in hers.

“I apologize on behalf of my family and myself. While Rose was the liar and not the true you, we all look forward to getting to know Angela…” she told her, then she gave her a hug and whispered something into her ear that caused Angela to cry.

“Okay, now that we have that settled, anyone else got anything to share…”Alistair asked looking around the room again. “None of us expected Eleazar so it has shaken my trust in the family.”

“Understandably so, but trust me Alistair, I couldn’t betray this family any more than I could ever stop loving any of you,” Carlisle replied. Charlie, Esme, and Renee agreed. Alistair smiled at each of them with a nod of his head.

“Eleazar, was troubled. Honestly there were signs but he was family so I ignored them. We have to be even more unified than we’ve ever been now. People will try to question everyone’s loyalty and while Eleazar’s betrayal shook us to the very core, we must show that it did not _and_ will not break us,” Grandma Cullen said looking at everyone. Everyone gave a nod in response because as always Grandma Cullen was right.

“Um I have a secret to share with everyone. I was going to tell Stefan in private, but I guess the entire family should know,” Sarah said raising her hand surprising everyone. Sarah was usually quite when it came to family business. I was hoping she wasn’t about to say that she had betrayed us as well.

“Sarah?” Stefan questioned turning so that he was facing her.

“Um, I’m pregnant…” she sort of whispered and then damn near all the women in the room started to scream while Stefan looked like someone had just kicked him in the balls. Alistair grinned slapping his hand on Stefan’s back.

“I’m going to be a grandfather!” he yelled. I grinned when Stefan picked Sarah up and spun her in a circle. Then he lowered her to the floor and kissed her.

I couldn’t help wondering if I would be that happy when Bella told me she was pregnant…shit, did I really want kids?

“Relax, we are not even remotely ready for babies…” Bella whispered into my ear. I laughed looking at her. I looked over at Angela and Emmett and saw the two of them with forced smiles.

I was sure this was a tough subject for the both of them. So I offered a distraction.

“What do the two of you think about joining Bella and me in Brazil?” I asked catching them and Bella by surprise.

“Seriously?” Emmett asked probably thinking he’s going to call me on my bluff.

“Yeah, sure. I mean what better way to get away from it all, right,” Bella said with a smile probably understanding what I was doing.

“If you don’t think we’d be intruding…” Angela sort of stuttered.

“Consider it our wedding gift to the both of you…” I said with a grin.

“Sounds like a plan to me…what do you think, babe?” Emmett asked looking at Angela. She smiled nodding. We turned looking back at the chaos as everyone fawned over Sarah and her still flat stomach.

The pride on not just Stefan’s face but Alistair’s said this was the news they needed after the betrayal we all faced.

**~~~*ROT*~~~**

Emmett, Bree, Alice and I were all staying in our old rooms in Esme and Carlisle’s house with our significant others as Esme pointed out. So after everyone else left to head to Renee and Charlie’s, we all headed to bed. Stefan, Sarah and Alistair went to Grandma Cullen’s seeing that they had to be out of the states by the end of the week.

Stefan couldn’t wait to leave and prepare for what he was confident was his son. Alistair was already walking around like the proud grandfather.

“I just want to wash this damn day off of me…” Bella said already stripping out of her clothes.

“Agreed,” I said pulling my shirt over my head. I dropped it to the floor and caught her looking at me.

“What?”

“How do you still look hot even all bandaged and beat up?” she asked and I laughed taking in her half-naked body.

“Look who’s talking,” I retorted and she smiled at me.

“I was scared I was going to lose you today, Mr. Grouch.”

“Not as scared as I was when I saw Aro’s hands on you,” I replied feeling the anger in me creeping back. I wanted to bring the sonofabitch back just to kill him again. She walked over to me and slid her arms up my chest until they were around my neck.

“You killed him, meaning he is no longer our problem,” she whispered against my lips.

“Yeah, but what about…” she placed her finger over my lips. I was about to ask her what about Aro’s other son Santiago. He didn’t deal with the State’s ever, but I knew he wouldn’t let the killing of his father or his brother go unavenged.

“Not tonight, let’s just pretend for a little while longer that we don’t have any more enemies, okay?” she asked kissing my chin and then my jaw. I gripped the side of her face and caused her to look at me.

“What my girl wants, my girl gets,” I whispered just before kissing her. She melted against me like she always did and like that I forgot all the other shit we would eventually have to handle.

“Hmm, you know what your girl really wants right now?” she asked as her fingers pushed into my hair.

“What’s that?”

“A shower…” she replied stepping out of my arms with a smile on her face as she started walking toward the adjoined bathroom while removing the rest of her clothing. When she reached the door she turned and looked at me. “…with my favorite grouch of course,” she added waving her finger for me to come to her.

With a grin on my face I removed the rest of my clothes and walked to her. Taking her mouth in a rush I devoured her lips lifting her up from the floor despite the pain in my side. I pressed her against the door as my hand lifted her legs and pulled them around my waist.

“We’re in Esme and Carlisle’s house…” she sort of whispered into my mouth.

“Then you better keep it down,” I warned shifting and then pushing my erection into her warm moist body. I groaned into her neck as I pushed us off of the door and walked into the shower.

I turned on the water both of us laughing when the cold water hit our skin. Still holding on to her I adjusted the water until we were both satisfied with it. I turned so that we were both under the water.

“Do you plan on us washing up this way?” she asked pushing my hair back over my forehead as she looked down into my face.

“No, I plan on fucking you, then washing you, and then making love to you, in that order,” I replied with a smirk. She laughed lowering her mouth to mine.

“I’m ready…” she whispered. I pulled her lip into my mouth and pushed up into her. I felt her body tighten in my arms as she accepted me deeper into her body. Her arms tightened around me as I pressed my hand into her lower back and rocked into her. She flinched in pain and I stopped.

“Don’t stop, keep going,” she whispered against my ear. I did as she asked pushing her up against the shower wall and repeatedly pushing into her over and over again. I used to wonder how a man slept with the same woman night after night and didn’t get tired of having the same pussy. I understood now, because I knew there was never going to be a day when I was tired of being inside of Bella.

She felt like fucking heaven and as hot as hell all mixed into one delicious ass woman. Bella gripped my hair as I pounded into her. I groaned into her neck from the pleasure she was providing me over the pain the gash in my side was giving.

Before I knew it, I felt my release getting closer. I started to pound into her harder and faster knowing how much she loved it fast and hard. Her screams started to echo off the shower so I pulled her hair and devoured her mouth and her screams.

Soon we both came causing our bodies to shudder. I lowered her back to the floor and picked up the sponge so that I could wash her. I took special care of every cut and bruise she had on her body.

I washed her hair and then took the shower head down and rinsed her body. She took the sponge from me and then started to wash me next. I watched her as she lowered to her knees before me.

I groaned when she took my cock into her mouth. Lathering it with her tongue. I watched as my dick disappeared into her mouth and then reappeared as she looked up at me under her lashes.

She knew how much I loved when she sucked my cock in the shower. I braced my hands on the shower wall as she continued to take me into her mouth as if she needed it more than I did.

Fuck, watching her made me harder than a motherfucker. Then she ran her tongue up the shaft and sucked gently on my balls and I knew I was done. I told her I was coming and she pushed me back into her mouth until I hit the back of her throat, hummed gently causing that vibration feeling and I came in spurts.

She swallowed every drop licking around my shaft and then her lips as she stood up.

“I know that wasn’t part of your plan, but I had my own agenda,” she whispered placing kisses against my chest and then against my Adam’s apple.

“I think we’re done in the shower…”

“Agreed,” she replied smiling up at me. I cut the water off and carried her to the bed to fuck her long and hard. She didn’t complain about the change in plan, my girl liked being fucked long, fast and hard.

And that’s just what I gave her all night long. The rest of the world could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you have to say about the chapter? 
> 
> Next chapter is the epilogue, and you will be getting that today as well. So yes the story will be marked complete today! 
> 
> Regarding the sequel! I am not sure about the date I will begin to post for it, my best guess would be March 1st. Possibly sooner so place me on alert! 
> 
> This chapter was titled after Coldplay's song The Scientist 
> 
> Leave a review please!
> 
> See you soon!


	45. Stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella
> 
> Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!
> 
> It's the epilogue!
> 
> (-_-) Bittersweet
> 
> Happy Reading!

**_Stronger_ **

**_“What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller…”_ **

**_Edward POV: Epilogue_ **

We’d been in Brazil for the past three weeks. We didn’t really have a set plan as to when we planned to head back to the states, but we all decided that despite everything we were going to eventually head back.

I called in some favors back home. With all the government jobs I completed for them, they couldn’t afford me never coming back to the States. I didn’t ask what they did to get everyone cleared, but it was done and we could go back when we were ready.

The Masen building was being remodeled and we sent all the other employees who worked for us on a paid vacation. Needless to say, none of them asked questions about what happened in the building, and only told me that they all looked forward to returning to work when we arrived back.

Despite Bella telling me I didn’t have to, I did fire Emily, Tia and Rebecca. Tanya and Alice, in the only way they could, explained to me how fucked up it was to have them there working in the building with Bella living there.

“Hey, could you rub this suntan lotion into my back,” Bella says walking into our room. I looked at her as if she was fucking crazy. The damn bikini she was wearing was a piece of damn string.

I mean, my girl looked fucking amazing in it, but I wasn’t about to deal with every motherfucker in Brazil seeing her like this.

“You’re not going outside in that,” I told her with a shake of my head.

“What?”

“You heard me…”

“No, I didn’t. For a second you sounded like my father instead of my boyfriend,” she replied with her hand on her hip.

“Yeah, but you heard what I said.”

“It’s a bikini, Edward.”

“You’re not going outside in that fucking yarn you’re calling a bikini,” I snapped at her. Just the thought of men looking at her in this fucking thing pissed me off. I already had to put a gun in some asshole’s mouth because he didn’t know how to keep his hands to himself or watch his fucking mouth.

“Excuse you,” she asked as if she was having a hard time understanding me. I went to open my mouth to repeat what I said, and she held her hand up shaking her head. “I heard you, but you must have lost your damn mind, if you think I’m going to let you tell me what I can and cannot wear,” she replied. I don’t know why I was surprised. Why couldn’t she be like other women and be so in love with me that she just did what I said?

Right, because she wasn’t like any other fucking woman…she was crazy.

“Damn it, could you not argue with me about this and just change out of that shit?”

“No, I’m not changing. It’s either this, or I’ll go naked. I hate having the bikini tan lines on me anyway,” she replied. My nose flared in frustration.

“Bella, I’m not playing around with you.”

“I’m not playing around with you either,” she said walking over to her beach bag and tossing the suntan lotion inside of it. “I’ll ask Angela to put the lotion on my back since you don’t want to,” she said picking up the little thin ass wrap thing and wrapping it around her waist.

“Bella, you’re not going outside in that shit…”

“Watch me,” she said picking up her beach bag and starting to leave the room. Quickly, I got up and went after her. I grabbed the bag and pulled it from her hand.

“Damn it, Edward…”

“Why do you have to be such a pain-in-the-ass all the time, why can’t you just change out of the fucking yarn?”

“Because you’re overreacting as usual. No matter what I put on you’re going to bitch about it, so there is no point in me changing,” she snapped trying to get her bag back. I tossed it to the other side of the bed. She growled at me probably ready to hit me.

“Was I overreacting when that guy slapped your ass and called you a whore?”

“Yes, because I could have dealt with him on my own,” she retorted. Fuck, she could be so damn frustrating. I mean, didn’t women want men taking up for them? No, not my girlfriend.

“He’s lucky I didn’t kill him.”

“You’re lucky you didn’t get arrested,” she replied with her brow raised as she looked me over. I smiled because I knew she was checking me out. She couldn’t help it, especially since I was only wearing swimming trunks.

“Like something you see?”

“You’re an ass.”

“But you love it,” I replied with a grin. She tried not to smile, but failed as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“I’m not changing…”

“There’s other ways I could persuade you,” I replied walking toward her now. Laughing, she started walking backward.

“Is that right,” she asked with a sexy grin. I reach out for her gripping the thin wrap around her waist. I tugged on it and it fell from her body. I tossed the flimsy wrap on the bed, and took two steps before I was in front of her.

“You don’t really want to wear this, you were just trying to start a fight,” I said running my finger up and down the side of her arm.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she breathed as she looked up into my face. I grinned pulling on the string on her hip until it untied.

“You expect me to believe that?”

“Why would little ole me want to start a fight with you?” she asked running her finger along the waistband of my swimming trunks.

“Because you’re crazy…”

“Hmm, but you love it,” she whispered kissing my chin and then running her tongue up my throat.

“Were you really going to go outside in this shit?” I asked, successfully pulling the damn string from her body.

“Yup,” she said popping the p.

“Why do you like torturing me?” I ask holding her face in my hand now as I force her to look up into my face.

“Because I can, and honestly, you know you enjoy it, too,” she replied. She was right I did enjoy the shit. Fucked up as it was, I loved getting all fired up with her only to fuck her brains out after.

“I should just leave you here and head downstairs,” I replied and she smiled but shook her head.

“I don’t think he would be very happy if you did that, and you know I am all about pleasing him,” she said gripping my dick in her hand. I groaned because I was getting harder by the fucking second.

“I thought I was the one trying to persuade you,” I said looking down into her face that I still held in my hand.

“Funny how the tables turn, isn’t it?” she teased slipping her hand into my shorts and wrapping her fingers around me. I inhaled a deep breath as she squeezed me just the way I liked.

“We’re going to be late meeting Em and Ang outside…” I said not sure why the hell I cared with Bella gripping me tighter in her hand. I groaned thrusting into her hand.

“You’re really more concerned about meeting Emmett and Angela outside instead of fucking me?” she asked flicking her tongue out against my lips.

“Shit…”

“Come on, baby, it’s been days and we’ve already had to wait for more than five days because of my cycle…” she pouted.

Fuck, she pouted.

I had a plan and she was ruining the plan. She didn’t know the plan, but she was ruining it. It was true it’s been a few days since we last fucked, okay a little over a week. Why was I torturing myself? Because I had a plan.

“Bella, we’ve been ignoring them this entire trip. I mean, the least we could do is meet them downstairs for dinner as planned,” I said trying to stick to the plan. Bella wanted to spend her birthday alone just the two of us, so we did for a week. Now the rest of our family wanted to come and spend it with her.

Angela and Emmett tried to make it seem like they just wanted us to come have dinner with them on the beach.

“A moment ago, you were all ready to use sex to persuade me not to wear this bikini outside, and now you want to hurry up and get downstairs?” she sort of snapped pulling her hands from my dick and looking at me as if I lost my damn mind.

“It’s just we…”

“…fine, but I’m wearing this bikini, so get over it now,” she said pulling her bikini bottom from my hand and then storming off toward the bathroom. She slams the door and I groaned running my fingers through my hair as I sit down on the bed.

Leaning over into the nightstand on my side of the bed I pulled out the reason for all of this. The reason we haven’t had sex in days, the reason it was so important to meet everyone downstairs and the reason why I tolerated all of her craziness.

For the hundredth damn time, I snapped open the small box in my hand and looked at the ring I purchased a few weeks ago.

I was finally going to ask her to marry me.

I was trying to do it the romantic way, something a pansy would do, but this shit was hard. I had to stop myself from blurting it out the last time we had sex. I almost asked her right as I climaxed. So I decided then I wouldn’t fuck her again until I asked, it was the only way I could think of to avoid slipping up.

The entire family was here and they were going to help…now I just had to survive the rest of the day without her killing me. I pushed the ring box into my pocket just as the bathroom door swung open and Bella glared at me.

“Is it the scar…”

“What?”

“The scar on my face; is that why you won’t sleep with me…”

“Bella, don’t be stupid…”

“Oh, so now I’m stupid?” she snapped and I inhaled a deep breath realizing that was probably a poor choice of words. She was a little insecure about the scar on her face from the cut Gianna made.

Honestly, it was hardly visible and it didn’t matter to me one way or another. She was still the sexiest fucking woman in the world.

“No, but come on, baby. We’ve had sex plenty of times since the scar and…”

“…Just forget it. Let’s go,” she said walking to pick up her beach bag.

“You’re pissed now.”

“No, I’m not. I’m a stupid woman with a huge scar on her face whose boyfriend won’t sleep with her, and has been avoiding her the past few days and nights,” she snapped at me. “Yeah, I noticed your ass climbing out of bed in the middle of the night,” she continued with a look to kill.

How the fuck did I mess this up before I even started?

“It’s not what you think…”

“Then tell me…”

“I can’t—not yet anyway,” I replied and she rolled her eyes.

“Just come on. I don’t feel like talking about this anymore…” she said already walking out of the room. I pulled at my hair in frustration.

I couldn’t wait until this shit was over.

We headed downstairs and found Emmett and Angela in the kitchen. By the looks on their face, they heard most of our conversation.

“You two okay?” Angela asked when we walked into the kitchen. I shook my head no as Bella walked out the back door toward the beach.

“I’ll go talk to her, everyone else is on their way,” she told me. I nodded and sat down at the kitchen stool.

“Look at it this way, by the end of the night she won’t be pissed at you anymore,” Emmett said slapping his hand down on my shoulder.

“She thinks I don’t find her attractive because of the scar on her face,” I said looking at him.

“Shit…seriously?”

“Yeah, I mean, I never know how to handle her when she’s like this. My girl isn’t insecure,” I said with a shake of my head.

“Every woman is insecure in some way.”

“Not, Bella. She’s the most confident woman I fucking know…”

“…after Grandma Cullen,” he said with a grin. I laughed but agreed. “I told you avoiding sex with her was a bad idea,” he said going to the refrigerator.

“It was either this, or I ask her in the middle of it and ruin every fucking thing. I’ve been planning this shit for weeks,” I said taking the beer he was now handing me.

“I’m surprised you’re even going through all this…I mean why not just ask her?”

“Because she said she wanted to be romanced…she wants all this shit.”

“And you just want her…”

“Exactly.”

“Women,” he said with a grin. I laughed and took a swig of my beer just as we heard the alarm notify us that the front door was being opened. A moment later the ladies walked into the kitchen. Emmett and I got up to greet them.

“So where is she?” Bree asked with a grin on her face.

“Out back with Angela…”

“Why do you look so stressed?” Tanya asked playfully punching my shoulder. “I mean, we all know she’s going to say yes,” she continued with a smile.

“I don’t know, if Eddie here doesn’t give his girl the lovin, she might just combust before he’s even able to pop the question…” Emmett joked and I looked over at him ready to kick his ass.

“I don’t even want to know,” Renee said with a shake of her head. “We are here to be her distraction as you requested, and, Edward, that ring…absolutely perfect. She’ll love it,” Renee told me as if knowing I needed to hear her say it again.

I had sent her, Esme and Grandma Cullen a picture of the ring after I got it. I wasn’t sure about it and knew Tanya, Alice and Bree would just try to talk me into something they would want, not the perfect ring for Bella.

“She saw the ring! I didn’t see it,” Alice yelled slapping my shoulder.

“Me either,” Tanya yelled slapping me also.

“Can the two of you stop fucking abusing me,” I said looking at the both of them. I looked out the glass door and saw Bella and Angela heading back toward the house.

“Everyone else can see it after I give it to her; now shut up she’s coming,” I said glaring at them.

“Not the way she wishes she was coming,” Emmett joked and I punched him in the chest tired of his damn jokes. Esme, Renee and Grandma Cullen laughed.

“The guys are all back at our house setting up for you,” Esme said taking my hand in hers. “I am really proud of you son, really proud,” she told me.

“Thanks, Esme…”

“Everyone hush, here she comes,” Bree said just as the door opened and Angela and Bella walked into the kitchen.

“What are all of you doing here?” Bella asked with a smile on her face.

“Well, last week was your birthday and you wanted to spend it with Edward. Now, we are here to do it right and spend it together…” Tanya told her tossing her arm around Bella’s shoulders.

“Is this why you were in such a rush to get me downstairs?” Bella asked looking at me. I smiled nodding. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

“Thank you, and I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry,” I replied and then I pressed my lips to ear and whispered. “…and seriously, baby, don’t ever question if I find you attractive. You have no fucking idea what you do to me. I’ll show you later after you get back.”

She pulled back and looked at me with a smile on her face. I saw her blush fill her cheeks and ran my finger along the cheek with the scar. She closed her eyes at my touch and I pressed a kiss over the scar.

“Now, for the love of god, please change out of this damn yarn before you leave with them,” I said causing everyone to laugh.

“Fine, I’ll be right back,” she said walking away. I watched her head back upstairs and I turned around and looked back at everyone else.

“Don’t mess this up,” I said looking at all of them. “And the three of you keep your mouths shut,” I said pointing at Bree, Alice and Tanya.

“Oh relax…” Alice said rolling her eyes at me.

Bella came back downstairs and after giving her a kiss I watched her leave with the rest of the women from my family.

I had a feeling one of them were going to open their damn mouth.

**~~~*ROT*~~~**

By the time I arrived at Esme and Carlisle’s house here in Brazil, the guys had pretty much finished setting everything up. Since this was supposed to be a romantic gesture, it would have probably made more sense to leave this to the women, but I figured Carlisle and Charlie have been married for years and last I checked their wives were happy.

“You ready to do this? I mean there’s no going back with a girl like Bella,” Liam joked slapping my back.

“Yeah, she’ll chop your dick off if you try to leave her ass at the altar or some shit,” Seth joked even though we all knew what he said was true.

“Yes, I’m sure. And Liam, you do realize all this marriage talk might get Tanya in the mood…” I joked right back and he paled.

“Shit, you think so?” he asked making us all laugh.

“What’s wrong, you don’t want to marry my little girl?” Charlie asked coming up behind Liam.

“Charlie, you know it’s not that. I mean….”

“I’m fucking with you Liam,” Charlie laughed throwing his arm over his shoulder. “But when you’re ready, just be sure because I’ll kill you if you break my little girl’s heart,” Charlie told him.

We all started laughing at the look of terror on his face. I checked the time on my watch and realized they were running late.

“Relax, they’ll be here soon,” Carlisle said from next to me.

“What if she doesn’t even like all this shit?” I asked looking around the room.

“Are you trying to say you don’t trust our mad decorating skills?” Alistair said just as the door flew open, and a pissed-off looking Bella came into the house.

“Have you fucked someone in every continent?” she asked, walking right up to me and completely ignoring everyone in the room.

“What the hell are you talking about?” I asked her confused.

“We all went out to the mall and then the spa. Remember that little bitch that was flirting with you at the restaurant the other day, the one you tried telling me wasn’t even looking at us?” she asked. I swallowed hard remembering exactly what she was talking about.

“Yeah, you remember now, don’t you? So guess who I saw, and who couldn’t wait to share with me how every time you come to Brazil, the two of you hook up.”

“That was before you…”

“Why the hell did you lie to me when I asked if you knew her, then?” she asked and I honestly wasn’t sure why the hell I lied. I knew she hated how much I slept around before we got together, and I didn’t want to get into it with her.

“I don’t know…”

“You don’t know or you don’t want to tell me?”

“Seriously, Bella, you can’t be pissed at me about someone I fucked before I even knew you!”

“I’m not pissed about when you fucked her, I’m pissed that you felt the need to lie to me about it!”

“What difference does it make, I’m with you now!”

“Ugh! You fucking lied!” she yelled at me. I looked around the room at the looks of my family members. Bella looked around as if just now noticing everyone.

“Surprise!” Jasper yelled dryly. I glared at him running my fingers through my hair. She looked back at me and then stormed out of the house.

“I think that’s our cue to go,” Alistair said.

“But... I want to see what happens?” Seth said earning a smack to the back of his head from Charlie.

“Shit, by the look of things, we didn’t beat Bella here did we,” Alice said coming into the house.

“No, you didn’t,” I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

“We tried to catch up to her, but she drives fast as hell…” Alice said with a shake of her head.

“What the hell happened?” I asked, needing to know exactly what I was about to deal with.

“Bella went to the bathroom and when she was coming back, we watched some woman approach her. They started talking and I don’t know what she said, but eventually Bella slapped the hell out of her. Then she came over, took the car keys and left,” Alice told me.

“Shit…” I said checking my pocket for the ring box and then leaving the house. I didn’t see her anywhere, so I climbed into the car and went looking for her.

I spotted her crossing the street and climbing over a fence to get to the beach. I parked the car and quickly got out.

“Bella!” I yelled. She looked back and then continued onto the beach. I followed her until I caught up with her. “Will you let me explain?” I asked turning her to face me.

“Why did you lie?” she asked.

“I know you don’t like all the sleeping around I did before we got together, and I didn’t want to bring it up while we were doing so well. So I lied, I didn’t think we would see her again; she’s not important.”

“Then that’s what you should have told me. I can’t avoid your past no more than you can avoid mine, but lying to me about it makes it seem like you have something to hide.”

“I have nothing to hide from you.”

“She said the two of you have been sleeping together since you’ve been here.”

“She’s lying…”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Do you really think I would cheat on you?”

“I don’t know, you’ve been acting all weird and shit. Then you avoid sleeping with me as if I’m going to give you a disease or something,” she replied with a shake of her head.

“Bella, I haven’t been avoiding you.”

“Really! Then what would you call it?” she asked ready to call me on my bullshit. I decided to forget everything I had planned. I got down on one knee dug into my pocket and pulled out the ring I got for her.

“I’d call it trying hard as hell not to ruin your surprise…” I said looking up at her. Her jaw dropped as she looked at the ring and back at me. “…I was trying to do something romantic like you wanted. You know flowers and shit,” I said and she laughed a little.

“I’m so…”

“…Let me finish. Bella, you have literally changed the way I look at life, the way I look at everything. Before you, the thought of getting married would have never been something I concerned myself with. If someone would have told me I was going to be down on one knee on a beach in my fucking Armani proposing to some hot headed, stubborn-ass woman, I would have shot them out of fear that they were trying to put a curse on me,” I said, and she started laughing again. “But, I can say with complete fucking certainty that you are the best thing to ever happen to me. Walking into that apartment and being put on my ass by the sexiest woman I’ve ever laid my fucking eyes on was the start of something I want to continue for the rest of our lives. I want to fight with you, make up with you, and kick other people’s ass with and for you for as long as I live. I want you to not only be my best friend, my lover, or my girlfriend, but my wife,” I continued a little surprised at how easy it was to say all of this. I didn’t have to think about it. “Will you marry me?” I finally asked.

She started that crying shit again and I was getting worried that she was going to tell me no or something. I’d be so damn sure she was going to say yes, it didn’t hit me until now that she could seriously be getting ready to tell me no.

“Happy tears…” I think I hear her choke out. I smiled at the thought of her trying to calm my nerves. “Yes, I’ll marry you, Edward,” she finally answered. I grinned taking the ring out of the box and then sliding it onto her finger.

Fucking perfect!

The pride in my chest at that exact moment was greater than anything I’ve ever felt. I stood up holding her hand in mine. I looked down at the ring and knew without a doubt that I picked the right one.

“Black diamond and black gold?” she suddenly asked.

“I just figured a unique ring for a unique woman. I mean, if you don’t…”

“…I love it, Edward. I absolutely love it—it’s perfect,” she told me placing her left hand against my cheek. I felt the coolness of the ring pressing against my cheek.

“You really like it?”

“Yes, because it’s us…unconventional, beautiful and perfect just the way it is,” she said smiling up at me.

“I’m seriously fucking sorry about lying, and I wasn’t trying to avoid you, more like planning all of this for you. And, the not having sex with you was the hardest and probably the dumbest thing I’ve ever done, but after last time when I almost asked you while buried inside of you, I figured it would be better to wait until after I asked.”

“Ah, I see, so if I told you that you actually asked me in your sleep a few nights ago, would that make this worse or better?” she asked with a smile. I laughed kissing her hard on the mouth.

“Definitely worse, you have no damn idea how nervous I’ve been about this damn proposal,” I told her. She laughed slipping her arms around my neck and pushing her fingers into my hair.

“Well I don’t know what you had planned, but here on the beach while the sun is setting is perfect…”

“I had flowers, dinner and even some romantic proposal all planned. I even rehearsed it,” I admitted and she laughed placing her forehead against my chest. “I’m serious, you said you wanted romantic.”

“Thank you,” she said looking up at me. “No one has ever gone through this much trouble for me.”

“What can I say, I love your crazy pain in the ass.”

“Hmm, not nearly as much as I love you, Mr. Grouch. And for the record, if you ever lie to me again, I’ll kick your ass,” she said pointing her finger at me.

“What if I have to lie?” I joked and she gave me a pointed look. “Okay no lying,” I said with a smile before kissing her again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no matter how many times I wrote this, it came out with the proposal not going as planned. This was more them. A picture of her engagement ring will be in my group!
> 
> This will be the last chapter for this story anyway. I will post a snippet of the first chapter to Dead on Target 2 days before I begin to post for the sequel so that all of you know when to keep an eye out for it.
> 
> As always thanks so much for reading, huge thank you to my Beta Bobbi, I would be no where without your red pen! My pre-reader Isabelle, thanks honey for putting up with me, and to my sister Nyteski, thanks so much for staying up with me on those late nights I couldn't sleep until the story made sense. Also thanks for helping find a song for each chapter and agreeing to do it again for the sequel!
> 
> This chapter was titled after Kelly Clarkson's song Strong
> 
> Leave a review please!
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
